Surprise à Poudlard
by Mimik0
Summary: Une nuit de passion entre deux rivaux avant ce qui pourrait être la fin. Ils survivent contre toute attente. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard commence, de nouveaux jours se lèvent, mais que deviennent les deux princes ennemis ? DMxHP - Yaoi - MPREG
1. Prologue

__

**Auteur : Mimik0**

_**Rating : M**_

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

**

* * *

****Mot de l'auteur : **

_Coucou ! Voilià ma première fiction !_

_Attention !! Le prologue est un LEMON_ _donc il est très court SORRY !_

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez !!_

_Bizoux Mimik0_

_PS : Le pairing est bien un Drago/Harry soit Drago actif et Harry passif. xD_

_PS2 : Les chapitres sont tous corrigés par une amie ! Vous pouvez la remercier elle a dû enlever 95 des fautes. Soit les 5 (ce qui doit être assez énorme tout de même) restant sont bah euh.. moi qui suit pas d'accord ! xD_

* * *

**Surprise à Poudlard**

**- Prologue -**

_Italique : pensées du blond xD _

Ils savaient que c'était une erreur, qu'ils allaient le regretter, mais ils ne pouvaient pas s'en empêcher. Ils étaient attirés l'un vers l'autre comme deux aimants. Les baisers avaient commencé et dès que leurs bouches s'étaient touchées, ils avaient su qu'ils ne pourraient plus reculer.

Ils mettaient de la passion dans chacun de leurs gestes, chacun de leurs gémissements.

Le brun était allongé sur le dos, nu, dans le lit aux draps de soie. Ses jambes étaient écartées, pliées. Ses yeux émeraudes reflétaient les sensations du moment. Il était offert au blond aussi peu vêtu, au dessus de lui. Voyant sa positon il rougie, le blond eu un sourire.

_Comment peut-il être aussi innocent dans un tel moment ?_

Sa peau crémeuse existait le blond, il voulait en connaître le goût de cette tendre chair et de la marquer sienne. Ils s'embrassèrent, leurs langues s'entrechoquèrent, se caressèrent, dansèrent ensemble. Les caresses aériennes du blond firent frissonner l'être sous lui. Sa bouche descendit dans la clavicule de son amant, lui laissant un suçon. Satisfait, il s'égara près de l'oreille, parcourant ses contours, mordillant puis léchant le lobe. Les lèvres rosées continuèrent leur descente et les caresses se firent plus intenses. Elles s'arrêtèrent au torse et une coquine langue retraça la fine musculature du brun et faisant subir aux tétons le même supplice qu'au lobe de l'oreille. Les boules de chaire sensibles durcirent et une couleurs rougeâtre s'empara d'elles.

Les mains du brun passèrent, en intervalle, dans les cheveux soigneux et sur les épaules larges de son compagnon, l'encourageant à continuer son traitement.

La langue de ce dernier quitta son occupation, remplaçait par des mains expertes, qui pincèrent les tétons, du bout des doigts les caressèrent. La bouche du blond parsema le torse de baiser et arriva au nombril. La langue quitta l'antre de son propriétaire pour y mimer l'acte sexuelle, puis continua son chemin pour arriver au membre viril du brun. De ses mains, le blond le survola, lui donnant de doux attouchements, presque inexistants.

Le brun se plaça sur ses coudes pour admirer son amant qui s'amusait avec sa verge endolorie. Ses yeux le supplièrent de le prendre dans sa bouche, de le sucer. Le blond releva sa tête, leurs regards se croisèrent et il y comprit sa demande muette.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ce n'était pas son genre, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir. Voir le corps du brun se tendre sous lui, le supplier, crier pour lui, gémissant pour lui, il le voulait. Aucun de ses partenaires ne lui avait fait ressentir se besoin de prendre soin de l'autre, il avait déjà baisé, mais jamais fait l'amour, c'était sa première fois : il faisait l'amour au brun, sans aucun doute. Il savait aussi que celui-ci était vierge, et il voulait que tout soit parfait pour ça première fois.

Le blond sourit et embrassa amoureusement le brun puis fit glisser, entre ses mains, le sexe du brun. Ses lèvres abandonnèrent celles de son compagnon, pour rejoindre le membre tendu. Il l'engloutit dans sa bouche, et sa langue valsa avec celui-ci.

Le brun se cambra en fermant les yeux. Le blond voyant cela accéléra le rythme. Les gémissements du brun se muèrent à des ronronnements qui firent sourire le blond de nouveau. Le brun s'agrippa à la chevelure du son amant pour l'avertir qu'il était près de la jouissance, mais celui-ci tout comme pour le goût de la peau, voulait maintenant connaître la saveur de sa semence.

Dans un cri perché dans les aigus, le brun se rependit dans la bouche du blond qui avala le liquide blancs avec gourmandise. Les lèvres du brun se scellèraient avec celles du blond, leurs langues s'enlaçant pour une nouvelle danse.

Le blond lui présenta trois doigts, et il comprit ce qu'il devait faire. Il prit la main devant lui, et suça chaque doigts en plongeant son regard émeraude dans celui gris orageux de son partenaire, qui lui caressa son membre viril pour lui redonner son état d'autrefois. Par cette vision de luxure, le blond sentit sa verge se tendre davantage.

_Comment pouvait-ton être autant un appel à la débauche?_

Rien que part cette vision, il le savait, il pourrait jouir. Les yeux émeraudes le fixaient toujours, et ses doigts laissèrent la bouche, aux lèvres rougies par les baisers, pour ce placer devant l'intimité du brun. Celui-ci hocha la tête, et ses pupilles vertes dirent à son amant qu'il était près.

Un doigt pénétra dans l'intimité, puis un deuxième. Le corps moite du brun se tendit par cette présence étrangère, mais l'autre main du blond s'activa pour le plongeait dans l'ivresse de la passion. Un autre doigts entra en lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le blond fit des mouvements de va-et-viens quittant et entrant dans l'orifice chaud. Le regard émeraude se posa sur le sexe de son amant se demandant si celui-ci pourrait entrer en lui, car il devait avouer qu'il était une taille toute à fait remarquable pour ne pas dire imposante.

D'un nouveau coup les doigts du blond touchèrent sa prostate, il cria oubliant ses pensées. Le blond enleva ses doigts, et plaça son membre devant l'intimité du brun. Un nouveau hochement de la tête de son compagnon et il s'engouffra dans l'antre étroit. Les sensations qu'il ressentit, lui ordonnèrent de bouger, de se perdre dans ce lieu de plaisir. Mais, il ne bougea pas, laissant le brun s'habituer à sa présence. La douleur passée, celui-ci encercla la taille du blond de ses jambes et donna le premier coup de hanche. Le blond, s'en attendre d'avantage, commença ses mouvements. Touchant la prostate, il fit échapper des cris de plus en plus aigus au brun. Il aimait ce son. Ses mains placées sur les hanches fines, il avança le corps à la peau crémeuse vers lui au même moment où il donna un nouveau coup de hanche plus puissant. Le corps sous lui se cambra et un son peu masculin sortit de sa bouche, alors qu'il s'accrochait à ses épaules, enfonçant ses ongles dans la peau pâle. Il caressa le membre, plus rapidement, plus fortement, dressé au propriétaire du regard verdoyant dans le vague, et sentit l'anneau de chaire du brun se resserrait sur sa verge.

Les gémissements se firent plus présents pour chacun des deux hommes. Ils oublièrent tous, il n'y avait plus qu'eux, plus que leurs corps enlaçés, emboités l'un dans l'autre. Dans un nouveau coup de bassin, ils éjaculèrent en même temps. Le blond dans l'intimité humide du brun, et le brun entre leurs corps couvèrent de sueur. Sans s'en rentre compte, leurs pensées étaient les mêmes, un cri, un « Je t'aime », tandis que la première fois depuis 6ans, de leurs bouches s'échappèrent leurs prénoms, et qu'une fine lueur de couleur or les entoura.

C'était pendant les grandes vacances de leur 6éme année à Poudlard, le lendemain étant la bataille finale contre le Lord Noir. Drago était parti voir Harry dans la demeure des Black. Ça avait commencé par leurs habituelles disputes, qui finissaient généralement à mains nues. Harry s'était retrouvé sous Drago qui l'avait emprisonné de ses jambes, tendant ses mains au dessus de sa tête par le blond. Le Serpentard avait approchait son visage, ses fines lèvres avaient déposé un chaste baiser sur celles d'Harry qui s'était rapidement transformé en un baiser de passion.

Le lendemain, ils ne se dirent nuls mots, ils partirent chacun de leurs côtés priant pour survivre à la guerre.

Harry Potter gagna contre Le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

_A suivre..._


	2. Chapitre 1 Rentré à Poudlard

**Auteur : Mimik0**

**_Rating : M_**

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

**

* * *

**

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

* * *

**Mot de L'auteur : **

_Coucou ! _

_Avant tout : MERCI POUR VOS REVIEWS !! _

_Maintenant place au__ chapitre 1. J'espère que vous allez l'aprécier, il est pas super mais bon... Pour tout vous dire, je ne sais pas trop encore le déroulement de l'histoire ! xD J'y ai un peu pensé mais pas beaucoup donc voilà.. xD_

_A bientôt ! _

_Ps: Pour les Reviews Anonymes puisque que le site l'interdit, allez voir sur mon blog ( je savais qu'un jour il allait me servir, je l'avais mais il était pas rempli ! xD) lien dans mon profil._

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

**Rentré à Poudlard.**

Deux semaines étaient passées depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry était resté dans le manoir des Black pour la fin de des vacances, se reposant. Il avait eu deux côtes cassées, ainsi que le bras droit et était resté pendant cinq jours dans le coma, le temps que sa magie se renouvelle. Le fait qu'il est eu peu de blessures - d'après lui - par rapport aux autres, n'empêcha pas son parrain, Sirius, de le chouchouter. Lui n'avait rien eu à part de légères coupures et hématomes comme Lupin, qui était venu vivre avec eux suite à la mort de Tonks, sur le champs de bataille. Il avait été anéanti suite au décès de sa femme, refusant de se nourrir, mais peu à peu il recommençait à reprendre goût à la vie grâce à Sirius et Harry.

Ils étaient tous à la gare de King's Cross à Londres, attendant Hermione Granger, une jolie fille, taille moyenne, meilleure amie d'Harry qui avait toujours le nez dans ses livres ainsi que la famille Weasley ayant pour particularité d'être tous roux. Le Sauveur, puisque c'est ainsi que l'on surnommait désormais Harry Potter, s'était mis sur la pointe des pieds pour essayer d'apercevoir le troupeau de chevelures orangées accompagnées de la jeune brune parmi la foule qui se pressait de toute part, car du haut de son mètre soixante-dix c'était une chose peu évidente . Une main se posa sur son épaule, il sursauta en se retournant rapidement pour faire face à l'inconnu, pas si inconnu que ça à vrai dire. Un rouquin aux yeux bleus malicieux, de bonne carrure, d'environ un mètre quatre-vingt.

- Putain Ron tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! s'écrira Harry en soupirant

C'était Ronald Weasley alias Ron, son meilleur ami. Il l'avait rencontré dans cette même gare, sept années plus tôt accompagné de ses parents et de ses frères et sœurs. Même s'ils étaient des personnes détenant peu de richesse, ils avaient la main sur le cœur, toujours prêt à aider les autres. Harry les considérait comme sa famille, contrairement aux Dursley qui l'avaient rejeté dès son enfance.

- Désolé mon vieux, répondit le roux en s'ébouriffant les cheveux.

A côté du rouquin, se tenait Hermione et Ginny, la petite sœur de Ron, toute aussi rousse que son frère mais possédant des yeux noisettes. Les deux amies lui sautèrent au cou en criant son prénom, suivies de près par madame Weasley.

- Harry, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle en le jugeant de la tête aux pieds, armée de son regard scrutateur.

- Bien madame Weasley et vous ?

- Bien mon chéri, bien.

La femme se retourna, plantant son regard azur sur Lupin et Sirius, les analysant comme elle l'avait fait précédemment avec Harry. Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres, tout avait l'air en ordre, ils étaient bien portant, en bonne santé.

- Les enfants, dit-elle en désignant le quatuor, montaient dans le train, il va bientôt partir.

Tout en disant cela, elle s'approcha des lesdits enfants et les embrassa tour à tour. Ron avait essayé de s'échapper à l'étreinte maternelle, mais peine perdue ! Personne n'échappait à Molly Weasley !

Ils entrèrent enfin dans le train, prenant place dans leur cabine habituelle à part Ginny qui était partie rejoindre ses amies de l'année passée.

Installé, Ron commença à parler Quidditch, tandis qu'Hermione lui rétorqua qu'il devrait plutôt penser aux ASPIC, sorte de bac pour les sorciers qu'ils devront passer en fin d'année.

Assis côté fenêtre, son regard perdu dans le vague, Harry n'écoutait pas leurs conversations, préférant laisser vagabonder ses pensées ailleurs ou plus précisément sur un certain blond. Depuis leur nuit, ils ne s'étaient pas revus... deux semaines. Déjà ou seulement? Parfois il se posait la question. Leur relation allait-elle redevenir comme avant ? Une relation mépris/haine ? Il pensa que oui, c'était une erreur, ils étaient tous les deux sous la pression de la guerre. C'était une chose qui n'aurait pas dû avoir lieu, de toute façon elle n'aurait pas eu lieu d'être si cela s'était déroulée dans d'autre circonstance. Suite à ces réflexions, le brun eut un pincement au cœur, il essayait de se convaincre que la nuit que lui et Drago avaient partagé ensemble n'était simplement qu'un égarement dû à un instant de faiblesse, mais était-ce la vérité ?

Il devait avouer qu'il avait aimé être dans les bras de _Malfoy_...

Ses songes furent coupés par l'arrivée de nouvelles personnes dans la cabine.

- Weasley, Granger dépêchez-vous, on a la réunion des préfets s'exclama une voix froide et dédaigneuse à l'entrée du compartiment.

Harry tourna la tête dans la direction d'où provenait la voix, il la reconnaissait même sans se retourner, mais ça n'empêcha pas ses yeux de s'écarquiller. C'était Drago. Ses cheveux étaient plus courts, ils encadraient son visage et quelques mèches blondes tombaient devant ses yeux argentés. Il avait tout comme Ron une bonne carrure, bien qu'un peu plus imposante. Il était plus grand que celui-ci atteignant facilement les un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Ses muscles étaient aussi plus développés sans paraître grossiers et il possédait de larges épaules.

Harry avait toujours envié leurs physiques, si masculins. Le sien, il le qualifiait de quelconque, banal, sans aucun intérêt malgré les dires contraires d'Hermione ou d'autres filles de son collège, même de madame Weasley. Il pensait surtout que son amie et sa mère de substitution ne voulaient pas le blesser, et concernant les autres filles, elles étaient sans doute attirées par l'image du Survivant, maintenant devenu le Vainqueur-de-celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom soit Voldemort. Auparavant, jusqu'à sa quatrième année, on lui disait souvent qu'il ressemblait à son père, mais au final, trois ans plus tard, il adoptait plutôt un style androgyne, un joli croisement entre ses parents. La chevelure indomptable d'un noir profond, le don pour s'attirer les ennuis ainsi que celui du non respect au règlement - enfin ces deux derniers étaient sans doute dû à Voldemort - étaient hérités de son père. Tandis que ses yeux émeraudes, ses trais fins et sa taille svelte de sa mère.

- Bon on y va Harry ! S'exclama Hermione.

- Celui-ci opina de la tête, encore troublé.

- A plus vieux, rajouta le roux.

Il ré hocha la tête, automatiquement, ses yeux ne pouvaient quitter Drago de vu. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, son regard ne pouvait pas décrocher celui du Préfet en Chef. Son corps ne lui répondait plus, la seule chose qui paraissait claire dans son esprit était _Drago Malfoy, ici_. Seul ce message parvenait jusqu'à son cerveau, mais bon c'était sûrement dû au fait que c'était la personne qui lui avait pris sa virginité.

Le bond était dans le même état que lui, mais ça ils ne pouvaient pas le remarquer. Pansy, une blonde aux cheveux ondulés, préfète de Serpentard, bouscula Drago le prenant par le bras et de sa voix stridente l'appela ce qui le sorti de sa contemplation. La porte de la cabine claqua, ramenant à son tour le brun à la réalité, ses amis l'ayant quitté ainsi que les deux autres préfets. Il fixa un point dans le vide, l'emplacement où était avant son ancien amant se disant finalement qu'il devra avoir une discussion avec lui.

--

La fin du voyage se passa dans le calme pour Harry. Ses meilleurs amis étant pris par leur devoir de préfet ne purent le rejoindre.

Ils étaient assis dans la Grande Salle, attendant la fin du discours et la répartition des nouveaux élèves entre les quatre maisons de Poudlard : Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Poufsouffle. Harry se souvenait encore de son passage ''sous'' le Choixpeau magique. Celui-ci avait hésité entre les deux premières maisons, ou plutôt il voulait l'envoyer à Serpentard. Mais comme il avait rencontré au préalable Ron, mit à Gryffondor, avec qui il était devenu rapidement ami. Il l'avait suivi.

Après la classification de tous les nouveaux élèves dans leurs maisons respectives, Dumbledore, du haut de son pupitre, ouvrit ses bras face à l'assemblée présente devant lui.

- Et maintenant, cher élèves, cher professeur dînons !

Des plats de toutes sortes apparurent sur les tables et sans attendre les élèves se précipitèrent sur eux, engloutissant les cuisses de poulet, la purée à la citrouille et autres mets magiquement appétissants.

Fatigué, Harry ne se préoccupa pas du repas, de toute façon il n'avait pas faim. D'un geste de la main, il quitta ses amis, préférant rejoindre le dortoir et se reposer.

Drago, ayant aperçut le départ du Gryffondor, partit le rejoindre enlaissant lui aussi ses amis. Il le rattrapa quelques couloirs plus loin. Lui aussi savait qu'ils devaient se parler, car l'un était à Serpentard, l'autre à Gryffondor, deux maisons d'où la rivalité résistait au fil des siècles, tous les deux ayant la place de leader dans leurs maisons par choix ou pas.

- Potter ! Attends-moi s'écria le Préfet en Chef.

- Reconnaissant la voix qui l'appelait, Harry se retourna.

_Finalement cette discussion arrive plutôt que prévu... _pensa-t-il.

- Je crois qu'on doit parler fit Drago en arrivant à sa hauteur.

- Je le crois aussi.

- Viens, on va dans ma chambre, on y sera plus tranquille.

Harry acquiesça. Le voyage se déroula en silence, aucun des deux hommes ne parlèrent. Arrivés devant la chambre préfectorale, Drago donna le mot de passe au tableau qui représentait un serpent s'enroulant autour du cou d'un homme.

- Caput draconis ! dit-il

Le serpent siffla, le tableau pivota.

- Rentre, fit le blond

La chambre était vaste, les murs couverts d'une tapisserie vert à rayures argentées, couleurs propres aux Serpentards. Au sol, il y avait du plancher mis à part au centre, où était disposé une moquette verdâtre surplombée de deux fauteuils de cuire. Contre le mur de gauche se trouvait un lit baldaquin, qu'on pouvait retrouver dans les dortoirs, sauf que celui-ci était à deux places et entouré de deux tables de chevet. En face de celui-ci se trouvait un bureau près d'une porte, qui devait surement donner sur la salle de bain. Au mur à droite du lit reposait une grande armoire à trois portes, avec un miroir sur celle du milieu. Étant dans les cachots de Poudlard, aucune fenêtre n'était présente, mais la pièce ne manquait pas de lumière grâce à la magie.

_Je vois qu'ils ne se refusent rien les Préfets en Chef _pensa Harry, _je me demande si pour Hermione c'est pareil. De toute façon, c'est plutôt incroyable que les deux Préfet en Chef de Poudlard sont dans les deux maisons les plus rivales._

- Assis-toi.

Harry obéit à cette demande moyennement courtoise, puis Drago fit de même.

- Tu veux boire quelque chose ? demanda le blond.  
- Non, merci. Il faudrait mieux qu'on passe directement à notre...  
- Hum... Tu voulais me dire quelque chose ?  
- Je sais pas, je n'y ait pas réfléchi. Je savais qu'on devrait se parler, un jour ou l'autre, à propos de.. enfin... tu vois quoi.  
- A propos du fait qu'on est couché ensemble ? demanda Drago.

Prenant une jolie teinte rouge, Harry fit un mouvement de la tête.

- Après ce que l'on a fait, tu rougis encore ! T'es pas croyable Potter.  
- Oh c'est bon ! Et toi tu voulais peut-être me dire quelque chose ?  
- Pas vraiment Potter, enfin si.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Je voudrais mettre au point notre relation. Car avant _cette_ nuit, on était plus rivaux, ou ennemi...

Drago se leva de son fauteuil, et tourna le dos au brun, qui laissa échapper un bâillement.

- J'avoue Potter, que le sexe avec toi n'est pas mal du tout, mais nous avons des positions à respecter, donc je pense qu'on devrait oublier cette histoire. Je sais que tu étais vierge, que c'était ta première fois mais..

Il se retourna pour faire face au Gryffondor, et ses yeux se rétrécirent.

- C'est pas vrai ! Je lui parle et lui s'endort !

S'approchant du dormeur, Drago reprit en le secouant :

- Hé, oh ! Potter réveille-toi !

N'obtenant pas de réponse, le blond entreprit de le secouer plus fort. Il eut comme seule réponse un grognement.

- Maintenant il grogne ! Souffla-t-il en esquissant un rictus.  
_  
Qu'es qu'il a fait pour être aussi épuisé ? Il est à peine huit heures ! _se dit le Serpentard, bougon. _Bah, tant pis, ça sera pour une prochaine fois._

Il s'avança vers Harry et reprit :

_Tu me le payeras Potter, tu me le payeras !_

Il pris le Gryffondor dans ses bras, le calant au mieux pour ne pas le réveiller et l'allongea dans son lit en le recouvrant de ses draps.

_  
- _C'est dingue ce que tu peux être léger Potter, faudrait que tu penses à te nourrir au lieu de jouer les héros à tout bout de champs... chuchota le préfet, enfin avec ta taille aussi ça se comprend.

_C'est dingue ce que tu peux être mignon quand tu dors, petit Gryffondor..._ pensa Drago malicieusement. _Mignon ?Petit Gryffondor? Mon pauvre Drago, c'est bon tu débloques ! Enfin peut-être pas... Du moins quand il dort c'est sûr que l'on entend pas, c'est déjà ça !_

Un sourire qu'il ne remarqua pas apparut sur ses fines lèvres, tandis qu'il en remettait en place une mèche des cheveux d'Harry, qui tombait devant ses yeux.  
Il se leva, prit son pyjama et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

Elle était claire, d'une taille raisonnable, recouverte de carreaux blancs et bleus. Sur la gauche, il y avait un lavabo en dessous d'un miroir, en face se trouvait une douche et à droite une armoire remplie de serviettes vertes et autres nécessaires de toilette : gangs, parfums, brosses, gels.. même si depuis la fin de la guerre il n'en mettait que rarement.

Se déshabillant, Drago se faufila sous la douche, laissant ses pensées s'égarer vers le jeune homme endormit dans son lit. Il y a peine quelques temps, si on lui aurait dit qu'il allait coucher avec Harry Potter, le Survivant, maintenant le Sauveur du Monde Magique et que quelques semaines plus tard celui-ci s'endormirait en pleine discussion avec lui, dans sa propre chambre, sans la moindre inquiétude, il en aurait bien rire, ça oui ! Il l'aurait aussi conseillé, à cette fameuse personne, de prendre rendez-vous avec un psychomage ou bien il l'aurait fait lui même.

En ce jour, pour être tout à fait honnête, le Serpentard savait que leur relation avait changé. Dans le passé, Harry ne se serait jamais assoupi ainsi et lui en aurait certainement profiter, mais ce qui était sur et qu'il ne l'aurait pas coucher dans son lit !

Vêtu de son bas de pyjama, le jeune homme sortit de la salle de bain et vint s'accroupir face au visage de Harry, lui caressant alors doucement les cheveux foncés.

_En une nuit bien des choses ont changé entre nous, hein Potty? Qui l'aurait pu imaginer? Pas moi en tout cas. Comment on va gérer ça ? L'oublier ? Devenir amis ? Amants ? Franchement je ne sais pas, pas du tout. D'habitude, avec les autres c'est un coup de baise et après adieu, mais avec toi c'est différent, tu le sais hein Potty? De plus, toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux que de t'endormir comme ça! Franchement Potter. Soit plus prudent à l'avenir, avec les Weasley ou Granger je veux bien, mais avec moi ! Je suis un Serpentard nom d'un potiron! Imagines ce que je pourrais te faire pendant que tu dors comme ça... T'es inconscient, faire ça devant un Serpentard, même si tu le connais depuis sept ans maintenant. En fait, Serpentard ou pas Serpentard, ne fait plus jamais ça. Jamais. Imagines si ça aurait été Blaise ? Il ne t'aurais pas loupé, lui ! Même..., ouais même les Weasley et Granger, si tu t'endors comme ça dans ta salle commune et en les connaissant ils auraient bien pu dire un truc du genre « Laissons-le dormir, il ne risque rien ici ! » Mais putain Potter! On n'est jamais trop prudent dans la vie. Réellement, je pense que tu ne peux t'endormir comme ça rien qu'avec moi. Ouais, c'est ça rien qu'avec moi ! Seulement moi peux te voir aussi insouciant, aussi vulnérable, sans défense. Putain, Harry, ouais Harry, bizarre de m'entendre le dire, enfin de le penser plutôt. Mais en tout cas, Harry fait attention à toi, tu me le promets ? Promets-le moi. Je crois que... ouais... je crois bien que tu comptes pour moi, un peu. Allez Petit Gryffondor, dors. Même si je ne comprends pas tout, encore du moins._

--

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 2 Quiproquo

**Auteur : Mimik0**

_**Rating : M**_

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC****

* * *

**

**Mot de L'auteur : **

_Coucou à tous !_

_Je tiens à tous vous remercier pour vos commentaires qui me font plaisir. Je suis heureuse que ma fiction vous plait, je ne croyais réelement pas voir tant de personnes qui l'aimerait autant._

_N'hésitez, par contre, surtout pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas pour que j'y remedie et que je puise m'ameillorer._

_Donc voici le chapitre 2 de la fiction, Audrey ( ma super copine qui me la corrigé, vous pouvez lui dire un gros merci ! mDr ) m'a dit qu'elle était un peu ( beaucoup ) mélodramatique.. Enfin, bref voilà quoi.. xD_

_Peut-être bizarre.. _

_N'oubliez pas, je réponds à tous les reviews que vous me postez depuis le début, pour les anonymes -vu que le site interdit de poster les reviews en direct sur le chapitre- vous pouvez les voir sur mon blog : http : / / mimiko.zeblog . com - /! enlevez les espaces._

_Voilà, maintenant trêve de bavardage... place au 2nd chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les deux présdents._

_Bisous, amicalement Mimik0._

_**Ps :** Vous avez remarqué que j'ai rajouté OCC, car les personnages n'ont pas le veritable caractère que dans les livres._

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

****

- Quiproquo -

Plongée dans le noir, la chambre était silencieuse, ses seuls occupants étant en train de dormir.

Un petit brun sommeillait paisiblement dans les bras d'un homme plus grand dont les pupilles commençaient à bouger. Une douce lumière fit son apparition, elle était agréable. Les paupières s'ouvrirent lentement, laissant la place à deux iris argentées baignant dans la somnolence du réveil. Le corps commença à gigoter. La présence d'un autre être chaud contre lui et d'un poids sur un de ses bras ramena l'homme à la réalité. La vue de l'endormi l'attendrit et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres, ses yeux contemplant la scène qui se déroulait sous eux. Le dos du brun était contre son torse, l'un de ses bras lui servait de cousin tandis que l'autre entourait la fine taille du paisible dormeur. Il aurait pu rester des heures à le regarder, mais une nouvelle journée naissait, accompagnée des premiers cours de sa septième année.

Cherchant le réveil, il tourna sa tête à l'opposé de l'être qui était encore au pays des songes. Il était six heures trente, c'est-à-dire une demi-heure avant que la sonnerie de l'appareil ne retentisse. Il le désactiva pour ne pas réveiller le brun, qu'il réveillera à sept heures et demi pour qu'il puisse rejoindre son dortoir avant que les autres ne se lèvent, et donc éviter une panique. Le blond enleva son bras de sous la tête à la coiffure désordonnée, le remplaçant par un des cousins posés sur le lit. Il se souleva et partit en direction de l'armoire afin de choisir ses vêtements, puis rentra dans la salle de bain. Il se lava, s'habilla. Sortant de la pièce à eau, il constata qu'il était déjà temps d'éveiller le dormeur. Comme pour la veille, il secoua le garçon de dix-sept ans en espérant d'avoir un résultat concret.

- Potter, oh, Potter, réveilles-toi.. chuchota Drago. Potter, allez, lèves-toi.  
- Hum...  
- Allez Potter, dépêches-toi... Harry !  
- Hum... Quelle heure il est ? marmonna-t-il.  
- Il est sept heures et demi, donc lèves-toi... répondit le blond  
- Mais, Ron ! Laisse-moi dormir, j'suis fatigué moi...

_Oh, non! Dites-moi que je rêve ! Il me prend pour la belette ! _pensa Drago en reculant du lit.

- Potter ! Lèves-toi maintenant ! s'exclama-t-il.

Ledit Potter sursauta.

- Dra... Malfoy !? Qu'est-que tu fais ici ? demanda le brun, incrédule.  
- Je suis dans ma chambre.  
- Hein... Quoi ?  
- Hier, tu ne te souviens pas ? On parlait et tu n'as rien trouvé de mieux que de t'endormir en plein milieu de la discussion, et après impossible de te réveiller.  
- Ah... euh... dé... désolé. J'étais... Fatigué, dit Harry en baissant les yeux.  
- Allez c'est bon, j'avais remarqué, c'est pas grave.

Le Gryffondor redressa la tête et lui adressa un sourire, les yeux encore embrumés par le sommeil.

- Merci de m'avoir permis de dormir ici.

_Potter ne me regarde pas comme ça._

- Ouais... Bon c'est pas tout mais il faudrait que tu rentres dans ton dortoir avant qu'ils se rendent compte de ton absence.  
- Tu sais Malfoy, je suis désolé pour hier soir...  
- Oui, je sais, en plus tu t'es déjà excusé, il n'y a pas deux secondes de ça.  
- Je sais, mais enfin voilà je voulais te dire, il faudra qu'on reparle de... de... du sujet de hier, fit Harry en rougissant.  
- Ok ! On a qu'à dire ce soir après le diner à vingt heures, dans ma chambre ?  
- C'est bon pour moi.  
- Cette fois veille à ne pas t'endormir surtout ! taquina le Serpentard.  
- Malfoy ! Bon, je te laisse alors.

D'un mouvement brusque Harry quitta le lit. Sa tête se mit à tourner, il fit un pas en chancelant.

- Potter ça va ? s'alarma Drago.  
- Ouais ne t'inquiètes pas, j'ai dû me lever trop rapidement.  
- T'es sûr ?  
- Oui, oui. J'y vais à plus tard ! fit le brun en quittant la chambre.

--

Comme à son habitude, le chahut régnait dans la Grande Salle. A la table des Gryffondor, les septièmes années pleuraient leur nouvel emploi du temps, dont la majorité des cours se déroulaient avec les Serpentard qui eux étaient en extase, ayant deux heures de potions avec leur Directeur de maison, Severus Rogue. Une chance inouïe de bien commencer la rentrée en martyrisant les pauvres or et rouge. Tous, non. Sauf un blond qui n'avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil au document, trop occupé à penser à un autre sujet.

- Drago ! s'exclama un garçon de sa maison.

C'était Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. Il possédait une allure aussi imposante que Drago mais il avait la peau mate, des yeux noisettes en amande et des cheveux tout aussi bruns.

- Hein... Quoi ? répondit le concerné.  
- Tu m'écoutes oui ou non ?  
- Oui, Blaise, je t'écoute.  
- Hum... vas-y, je vois bien qu'il y a un truc qui te préoccupe !  
- Tu te fais des idées Blaise.

- Oh que non, Drago. Maintenant tu vas dire à tonton Zabini qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe.  
- Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il y avait rien, tu comprends ? Rien ! Maintenant laisse-moi.

Blaise détailla son ami. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le préoccuper autant ? Un fin sourire apparut sur les lèvres du vert et argent. Il avait trouvé.

- C'est à propos de Potter ? risqua-t-il.  
- Hein ! Pourquoi tu penses ça ?  
- C'est simple, tu n'arrêtes pas de le mater ! Alors qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?  
- Rien je te dis, tu te fais des idées.  
- Putain, Drago je vais pas te bouffer, tu peux me dire ce qui se passe non ? Je suis ton pote bordel !  
- Ce soir.  
- Quoi ce soir ?  
- Viens ce soir à 19h dans ma chambre, je t'expliquerai. Pour l'instant ne dis rien, ni pense pas, oublie.  
- Ok.

--

La journée passa rapidement pour Drago et Harry. Chacun trop occupés à penser à l'autre. Malfoy entre autre, inquiet de la santé du Gryffondor qui n'avait aujourd'hui non plus presque pas touché à ses repas, la fatigue inscrite sur son visage.

Le blond faisait les cents pas en attendant l'arrivée de Blaise. Il ne savait pas comment lui expliquer la situation, lui même était perdu alors l'expliquer à un autre...  
Un bruit le sortit de sa rêvasserie alors que le tableau qui donnait l'accès à sa chambre pivota, laissant place à la silhouette de son meilleur ami.

- Vas-y installes-toi ! fit le Serpentard au nouveau venu.  
- Maintenant tu m'expliques ? demanda Blaise, s'asseyant sur un des fauteuils en cuir.  
- Ouais, répondit Drago en s'installant sur celui dans face.  
- Je t'écoutes.  
- Bon je sais pas par où commencer, avoua t-il.  
- Peut-être par le début ! fit narquoisement Blaise.  
- Très drôle Blaise, très drôle. Bon voilà, tu te souviens que la veille de la bataille finale contre Voldemort, j'étais parti et je ne suis rentré que le lendemain matin.

Le brun acquiesça.

- Cette nuit-là, j'étais avec Potter..  
- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ?  
- Ne me coupe pas la parole, sinon on n'y sera encore demain. Enfin bref, comme je te le disais, j'étais avec Potter, j'ai passé la nuit avec lui...

Le visage de Blaise s'éclaira.

- Tu as couché avec Potter ?! s'exclama-t-il. Putain, c'est pas vrai ! Moi qui croyais que tu le haïssais, non rectification que vous vous haïssiez !...  
- Oui, oui Blaise, j'ai compris. Donc voilà, j'ai couché avec lui, puis on ne sait pas revu jusqu'à la rentrée où on est venu ici, fit Drago en désignant sa chambre, et on a commencé à parler...  
- Et c'est fini sous la couette ?  
- Non Blaise, non... enfin oui, mais pas dans ce sens.  
- Je te suis pas là !

- Alors arrêtes de me couper la parole ! Bon où j'en étais, ah oui... On a commencé à parler mais il s'est endormi en plein milieu de la conversation et je n'ai pas réussi à le réveiller, donc,... je, enfin, je l'ai installé dans mon lit. Puis, j'ai compris, je ne sais pas pourquoi... mais putain c'est pas vrai ! Blaise, putain ! Je crois que j'ai des sentiments pour lui, que je commence à en avoir ! Merde dans quoi je me suis encore fourré !  
- Calmes-toi Drago ! Calmes-toi. Reprenons: tu as couché avec lui, puis vous avez eu une discussion ou il s'est endormi, tu l'as mis dans ton lit, et tu as compris que tu avais des sentiments pour lui.  
- C'est ce que t'ai dis Blaise ! fit Drago en soupirant.  
- Et où est le problème ? Je ne vois pas ! Si tu veux être avec lui, même si ça me semble totalement bizarre, je ne vois pas ce qui t'en empêche, sauf si lui ne veut pas!  
- Tu ne vois pas le problème ? Putain, Blaise ! Je suis un Serpentard, un Serpentard, et lui un Gryffondor, tu ne vois pas ? Je suis Drago Malfoy, fils d'anciens mangemorts, et lui Harry Potter, le Sauveur ! Tu ne vois pas ?  
- Arrêtes de faire un cinéma ! Tu t'en fous de tout ça, tant que vous voulez être ensemble.  
- Et que vont dire mes parents ? Réfléchis Blaise. Ok, ils n'étaient finalement pas du côté de Voldemort, mais ça n'empêche pas mon père de détester Harry !  
- Tiens tu l'appelles Harry maintenant ?  
- Ta gueule Blaise ! s'exclama le blond.  
- Enfin Drago, tu t'en fous de ce que dis ton père !  
- Mais...  
- Pas de mais mon chou, tu t'en fous, fais ce que tu veux.  
- Hein, t'es dingue ? On parle de mon père là ! En plus ne m'appelle pas « mon chou »! s'écria Drago.

Quelqu'un frappa au tableau de la chambre. En jetant un mauvais regard à son ami, Drago alla ouvrir.

- Alors mon chou qui c'est ? fit la voix enjouée de Blaise.

_Il est avec quelqu'un.. un homme, _pensa Harry.

- Euh... je suis arrivé au mauvais moment ?  
- Non, Harry non, c'est bon ! lança Drago.  
- Mais, tu es avec quelqu'un là, fit Harry.  
- Oui c'est...

_Qui?..  
_  
- Mon chou, alors c'est qui ? M'ennuie sans toi.

_Un homme... qui l'appelle ''mon chou''... Un... son amant._

Un voile de tristesse apparu devant les yeux émeraudes du Gryffondor. Son cœur battait fortement, telle une course effrénée, dans un rythme vertigineux.

- Euh...bon ce n'est pas grave.. je re... repasserai plus... plus tard, dit Harry.

Sans attendre la réponse de Drago, Harry partit en courant en direction de son dortoir, les larmes aux yeux. Il pleurait. Il sentait son corps se briser. Il avait compris ce qu'il ressentait maintenant, ce sentiment bizarre qui s'empare de tout votre être tel un brasier de flamme, qui vous dévore, qui vous ronge mais à qui on ne peut pas s'échapper. Ce sentiment si puissant, qu'il pourrait vous donner des ailes, ce sentiment si pur. Harry avait trouvé le nom, son nom était _Amour. _  
Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux du Serpentard ? Il ne savait pas. Il ne l'avait même pas remarqué ! Jusqu'à... jusqu'à ce soir, Drago était avec un autre homme, un autre que lui. Quelqu'un avec qui il allait partager le même lit, les mêmes sensations, la même passion. Quelqu'un qui sera avec Drago. Il lui avait même donné un surnom, mon chou. De toute façon c'était horrible comme surnom non ? Mon chou. Les larmes coulant sur son visage se firent plus abondantes, des petites plaintes incompréhensibles sortaient de sa bouche. En ce moment, Harry voulait tout oublier, se réfugier dans son lit, sentir la sécurité et le réconfort dans ses draps. Il repensa aux bras du Serpentard, ses bras ou il avait senti ses sensations, ou il aurait voulu décharger sa peine et son chagrin. Ses sanglots de douleur redoublèrent.

Harry arriva rapidement au dortoir des Gryffondor de septième année, se jetant dans son lit. Il essaya de masquer le son de sa souffrance dans les cousins, s'enroulant dans ses draps et formant un cocon.

Sentant une main ferme sur son épaule, Harry sursauta.

- Harry, tout va bien ? chuchota une douce voix.  
- Sea... Seamus ? articula le brun entre ses pleurs, sortant sa tête enfouie dans les cousins et découvrant le visage inquiet de son ami.  
- Harry ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?  
- Ne t'inquiètes pas... je... je vais... bi... bien.  
- Tu vas bien ? Regarde-toi tu pleures, fit Seamus en passant ses mains sur le fin visage de son camarade.

Il s'assit près du brun et le prit dans ses bras, le berçant en essayant de le calmer. Harry nicha sa tête dans le cou de son ami, laissant libre cours à ses émotions. Les minutes semblaient s'écouler lentement, le temps était comme arrêté. La présence même de son ami lui était insignifiante. Ses bras qui le réconfortaient n'étaient pas ceux de Drago. Ils n'avaient pas leur force ou leur douceur. Cette odeur qui l'entourait n'était pas celle de celui qu'il aimait. Ces cheveux qui caressaient son visage n'avaient pas la blondeur de l'homme qui avait pris son cœur. Ils n'étaient pas aussi soyeux que la chevelure qui avait parcouru son corps. Ce buste auquel il se raccrochait, l'empêchant de quitter la réalité, n'avait pas la puissance et la fermeté de celui qu'il connaissait. Cet homme n'était pas celui qu'il voulait. Ses lamentations se firent plus violentes, le faisant peu à peu perdre pied, nageant presque dans un mirage de désolation et cherchant au plus profond lui même l'illusion contraire.

- Doucement Harry, doucement. Tout va bien.

Cette voix elle aussi, n'était pas celle qu'il adorait. Elle résonnait terriblement mal dans ses oreilles tel un grésillement incessant, ce n'était pas celle qui tintinnabuler agréablement et l'amenait dans l'euphorie sans fin. Ce n'était pas la mélodie enchanteresse qui savait enlacer son âme.

Harry était tombé amoureux de Drago. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, ni comment. Tout c'était passé si vite, sans qu'il ne comprenne. D'un jour à l'autre, ils avaient fait l'amour, à peine deux semaines plus tard ils s'étaient reparlés et maintenant il avait le cœur brisé. Il possédait un amour à sens unique. Un amour qui était né sans avertissement, sans indice. Du jour au lendemain, son corps, son cœur, son âme appartenait à un homme à qui, durant de longues années, n'avait témoigné que du ressentiment envers lui.

Il entendait encore les paroles qui se voulaient réconfortantes de Seamus, ses légères caresses qui l'accompagnaient dans son mal émotionnel. Il lâcha sa prise de la chemise de son ami, essuyant ses joues baignées de larmes. Il respira, remplissant ses poumons d'air, essayant de reprendre contenance.

Dans un souffle léger, il bégaya un petit "désolé" en regardant son ami avec une petite grimace qui s'avérait être une tentative de sourire.

- De quoi ? répondit Seamus, dérouté.  
- De... de pleurer comme ça, de t'ennuyer.  
- N'importe quoi Harry ! Tu ne m'ennuies pas ! Si tu me racontais plutôt pourquoi tu es dans cet état.  
- Non... désolé, je... je ne veux pas.  
- Ce n'est pas grave, tu me le diras quand tu seras près. Tu pourras toujours venir me voir si tu as besoin de parler, d'accord ?  
- D'accord, merci Seamus !  
- De rien Harry, allez dors maintenant ça te fera du bien.  
- Oui, je crois que tu as raison. Bonne nuit.  
- Bonne nuit ! fit Seamus en quittant le lit et en replaçant les draps sur l'autre Gryffondor.

Les yeux toujours embrumées de larmes, Harry observa la haute silhouette de Seamus le quitter pour rejoindre son propre lit. Il ferma les yeux et avant de sombrer dans le sommeil, un mot sortit de sa bouche en un fin murmure : _Drago. _

Au même moment, non loin de là, dans les sous-sols de Poudlard ( et plus précisément) dans la chambre préfectorale d'un Serpentard, l'atmosphère était à l'amertume.

Deux hommes se tenaient face à face, l'un blond prit par la colère, l'autre brun priant dans l'espoir du pardon.

--

Le tableau venait de pivoter, fermant ainsi l'accès à la chambre. Le blond semblait calme, fixant sans dire un mot le passage. Son souffle était régulier, sa cage thoracique se mouvait doucement. Lentement, il se retourna vers son ami, toujours assit sur le fauteuil de cuir, qui découvrit son regard rageur. Les yeux orageux, qui prévenaient de l'apparition d'une tempête, étaient désaccordés avec l'apparence étrangement calme dont le blond faisait preuve. Le brun respira doucement, il avait fait une connerie, il le savait, même s'il ne savait pas encore ce que c'était. Il se releva progressivement, préférant faire face à la hargne de son ami de toute sa hauteur.

- Drago, c'était qui ? risqua-t-il en reculant, mettant ainsi plus de distance entre lui et l'être à l'aura coléreuse.

- Qui c'était mon cher Blaise ? Qui c'était ? Oh, rien d'important je t'assure. C'était seulement Potter ! ironisa son camarade.

- Oh.

- Oh ? Et devine quoi ! Il croit maintenant que j'ai une relation avec un autre homme ! Et devine à cause de qui ?

Drago s'avança doucement vers Blaise, fixant le regard ténébreux de ses yeux de lac gelé. La magie crépitait dans l'air, le rendant peu à peu lourd.

- ...

- Vas-y réfléchis ! Je suis sûr et certain que tu vas trouver. Ce n'est pas dur du tout. Allez mon petit Blaise.

- De moi ? tenta t-il d'une voix fluette.

- Bravo ! Bravo ! Blaise. Tu as bien répondu ! s'exclama Drago avec un faux sourire. Tout ça à cause de toi ! Idiot ! s'esclaffa t-il, putain Blaise !

- Attend Drago, émit le brun, j'ai simplement dit « mon chou », il peut pas arriver à des conclusions aussi hâtives.

- Écoute, on parle de Harry Potter là ! En plus tu as dis « Mon chou, alors c'est qui ? M'ennuie sans toi. », dans son esprit bien sûr que j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre et près à faire une partie de jambe en l'air. Tu connais beaucoup de mecs qui appelle leur pote « mon chou » de toute façon toi ?

- Pas vraiment... Tu l'aimes.

Drago regarda intensément son ami sans rien dire, puis s'assit sur le fauteuil adjacent en prenant sa tête entre ses mains. La contenance de magie dans la pièce Serpentard commença à diminuer. Malfoy inspira profondément avant de répondre :

- Je te l'ais déjà dit Blaise... j'ai des sentiments pour lui.

- Mais tu l'aimes.

- Je... Je crois que oui.

- Bien.

- Quoi bien ? fit le blond en redressant sa tête.

- Maintenant, il te reste plus qu'à le conquérir ! s'exclama son meilleur ami, un grand sourire ornant son visage mat.

- Mais... mes parents !

- Tu t'en fous, t'aimes ce fichu Gryffon non ? En plus tu m'as fait une petite scène il y a juste dix secondes pour un malentendu.

- Ouais, affirma le Serpentard avec un petit sourire.

- Désormais, tu sais ce qui te reste à faire... La chasse au Gryffondor ! s'exclama Blaise avec une voix sadique.

- Parfois tu me fais peur...

- Ouais... moi aussi je me fais peur mais je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien non?

- Ouais. En tout cas ça ne va pas être facile à mon avis.

- Qui sait mon chou, peut-être que ton petit Gryffon à des sentiments pour toi.

Pour seule réponse, les fines lèvres de Drago s'étirèrent pour former un fin sourire, ses yeux pétillant d'une joie inconnue.

_Que tu m'aimes ou pas Harry, je te le jure, je te ferai tomber amoureux de moi, mon petit lion..._ pensa t-il.

Quand Blaise le quitta, plus tard dans la soirée, il fit apparaître un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu qu'il sirota, laissant le liquide se répandre en lui, sa tête reposant sur le fauteuil.

Demain, il faudra qu'il mette tout au clair avec Harry bien que celui-ci, plongé dans un sommeil réparateur, avait déjà prévu de fuir et d'éviter l'être aimé...

--

_A suivre..._


	4. Chapitre 3 Mauvaises Jalousies

**_Auteur : Mimik0_**

**_Rating : M_**

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

**

* * *

**

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

**

* * *

**

**Mot de L'auteur : **

_Coucou !_

_Yahou J'ai écris ce chapitre en une aprèm ( entre-coupé d'internet, et manga, On ne se refait pas ) et pour une fois il est long ! xD Enfin, bref... J'ai fait vite pour le poster na ? xD_

_Quand vous allez le lire, je vous prirai d'éviter de vouloir me tuer et NON, je n'ai pas fumé de produit illicite ! --"_

_Enfin, je redoute réellement votre opinion pour ce chapitre, je ne sais réellement pas si est intéressant, bien donc voilà... J'espère que vous allez l'aimez..._

_Enfin rendez-vous après votre lecture en bas du chapitre enfin que je ne dévoille pas ce qui se passe..._

_D'après Audrey alias Ch0utey: ( reremerci à elle pour corriger les INOMBRABLES fautes présentes dans mes catatrophiques écrits.. --")_

_Après le chapitre 2 correspondant au mélodramatique... voici le chapitre 3 ''amour, amour, amour'' enfin au début..._

_A toute à l'heure ! xD _

_Reviews anonymes réponse sur mon blog ! (mimiko.zeblog)_

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

**Mauvaises Jalousies**

Les jours se succédaient, se transformant en semaine. Une semaine, que Drago essayait de parler à Harry, jour comme nuit. Mais rien n'y faisait, dès que le Serpentard approchait, le Gryffondor partait. Le fameux courage des rouges et or avait bien disparu de leur prince. Celui-ci, malgré les tourments de son esprit qui se demandait pourquoi Drago Malfoy essayait tant d'avoir une discussion avec lui, avait jugé plus sage de choisir la fuite à la confrontation...

--

La nuit était installée depuis des heures déjà, accompagnée de ses épouses de toujours: Lune et étoiles. La fraicheur du jour éteint enveloppait la vaste école. Les dortoirs se réchauffaient peu à peu par la magie des murs. Les elfes apparaissaient, sans le moindre bruit, donnant vie à un tendre feu dans les cheminées qui réchauffait les paisibles dormeurs. Non loin de là, au douzième coup de minuit, comme dans les beaux contes, une lueur bleutée entoura un jeune homme puis disparut sans la moindre trace de sa visite.

--

Comme tous les matins, depuis tant d'années, les élèves et le corps enseignant de Poudlard prenaient leurs petit-déjeuners. La Grande Salle était parcourue de rires sous le regard pétillant du Directeur, bien que les marques de la guerre étaient encore présentes, seulement trois semaines s'étant écoulées depuis l'affrontement final. Parfois, on pouvait remarquer une brume de tristesse parcourir les regards des élèves qui devraient, à cet âge, être remplis de joie. Mais la vie reprenait son cours du mieux qu'elle le pouvait, laissant les âmes des défunts reposer en paix.

Un garçon, de dix-sept ans, échappait à la règle. Ses yeux orageux ainsi que ses pensées s'étaient épris d'un autre. Rien ne comptait, rien à part cet être au regard de jade.

- Regarde-le, il rigole tandis que moi je suis en train de devenir fou pour lui parler ! s'exclama un blond d'une voix basse, mais étrangement froide, pour ne pas attirer les regards.  
- Calme-toi Drago ! souffla son ami.  
- Me calmer ? Me calmer Blaise ? Mais regarde-le. Toujours tout sourire avec sa belette et la sang-de-bourbe, et en plus il a ce petit con de Seamus maintenant qui ne le lâche plus.  
- Oui, oui je sais ça fait une semaine que tu me le rabâches...  
- Mais regarde, il lui touche l'épaule... Il n'a pas le droit... Pas le droit...

Blaise fixa le blond, sourcils froncés. Depuis le rejet d'Harry, la colère et la jalousie prenaient peu à peu possession de Drago, tel un poison qui se repend dans le corps alors que l'antidote n'existe que dans les rêves les plus profonds. De temps en temps, c'était des excès de rage qui l'enrobaient et ça magie jaillissait hors de lui. Mais d'autrefois, aussi étrangement que cela, c'était la tristesse qui s'emparait de son corps, de son âme, de son cœur. Dans ces moments, il se cachait de tous et des larmes secrètes, qui prenaient vie dans ses iris argentés, coulaient sans fin sur sa peau. Il avait l'impression que la vie lui importait peu sans l'homme qu'il aimait.  
Tout cela lui était inconnu, tous ces sentiments, ces sensations qu'il ressentait en lui pour une seule personne, tout lui était incompréhensible. Alors une phrase lui venait à l'esprit dans ses moments d'émoi : _« Alors c'est ça ce qu'on appelle l'amour ». _Pas celui que l'on porte à ses parents, sa famille, ou à ses amis. Non, celui que l'on porte à une seule et unique personne, celle qui a prit place dans notre cœur sans s'en rendre compte. Cet amour là, que l'on ne peut partager qu'avec la personne qui nous est destinée. Drago en était sûr, Harry était le seul qu'il pourrait aimer ainsi, son seul et unique amour. Son âme-sœur. Comment il le savait ? Il ne saurait le dire, c'était ainsi, la raison était inconnue, il n'avait pas décidé.

- Putain c'est pas vrai ! s'écria t-il d'une voix hargneuse, ses yeux fixant toujours le Gryffondor.

Blaise sursauta, ainsi que plusieurs personnes de la table de Serpentard, le sortant de sa rêverie. Il regarda son ami, incrédule. Drago s'accrochait à la table, jusqu'à que les jointures de ses doigts deviennent blanchâtres. Le brun frémit une nouvelle fois, son regard posé sur celui du prince de Serpentard. Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit une nouvelle fois.

_Non, impossible... pensa-t-il._

Il avait l'impression que les pupilles d'argents disparaissaient au profit de celles de safran.

Non, impossible.

Il but son verre de jus de citrouille, closant ses paupières une seconde pour épingler encore ses yeux dans ceux de Drago.  
Non, impossible, il avait dû rêver. Il devait toujours être embrumé par le sommeil. Les pupilles de son ami avait toujours leur teinte ambrée habituelle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Blaise  
- Ce... ce Seamus... fut la seule réponse du prince des Serpentards.  
- Quoi Seamus ?  
- Il... Je suis sûr, il le drague !  
- Qui ?  
- Mais Harry qui d'autre ? cria Drago en posant un regard fulminant sur Blaise.  
- Calme-toi, c'est surement ton imagination.  
- Non, non je te le dis moi, il le drague. Et ça m'étonnerait pas que Harry ne remarque rien... Il est trop... Blaise dépêche toi, on y va !  
- Hein ?  
- Harry part, je le suis... fais ce que tu veux.

A peine la phrase finie, Drago se leva de toute son élégance, partant à la poursuite du Gryffondor. Blaise secoua la tête et se leva à sa suite.

_Vaut mieux ne pas le laisser seul en ce moment... _se dit-il.

Le quatuor rouges et or, composé d'Hermione, Ron, Harry et Seamus, déambulait dans les couloirs du château en parlant gaiement, mélangeant rires et paroles réprobatrices de la jeune femme.

- Mais Hermione, on a encore neuf long mois avant les...  
- Tiens tiens, qui voilà, nos chers Gryffondor! fit une voix moqueuse.  
- Malfoy, cracha un roux.  
- Weasley, Granger,... _Finnigan, _Potter.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Malfoy ? fit ledit Weasley.  
- Rien qui te concerne Weasley... Potter faut que je te parle, fit Drago doucement en le regardant.  
- Pourquoi ? demanda le concerné.  
- Tu le sais très bien... à propos de...  
- Euh... oui je vois! s'exclama Harry, mais euh... c'est pas la peine je t'assure.  
- Tu m'as évité_ toute _la semaine, donc je pense que si.

Les yeux de Seamus s'écarquillèrent. Une semaine, ça remontait au jour où Harry était revenu au dortoir en pleurant.

-- FLASH-BACK

_« - De... de pleurer comme ça, de t'ennuyer.  
- N'importe quoi Harry ! Tu ne m'ennuies pas ! Si tu me racontais plutôt pourquoi tu es dans cet état.  
- Non... désolé, je... je ne veux pas. »_

-- FIN F-B

_Pourquoi n'a-t-il pas voulu me parler si c'était au sujet de Malfoy? Bizarre. Il a dû lui faire un sal truc... mais j'suis là maintenant, heureusement, pauvre Harry..._ pensa Seamus.

- Il a dit qu'il ne voulait pas, alors lâche-le Malfoy ! fit Seamus.  
- Ça ne te regarde en rien, c'est entre Potter et moi à ce que je sache.  
- C'est rien Seamus, fit Harry en posant une main sur le bras de l'autre Gryffondor.

Le regard de Drago se posa sur le geste du brun. Une rage, plus forte que celle qui l'habitait déjà, s'entailla dans chaque parcelle de son être.  
Il prit la main de Harry qui toucha le bras de Seamus et le tira contre lui.

- Viens avec moi ! ordonna Drago.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Malfoy ! protesta Ron. Lâches-le!  
- Non, il vient avec moi.

Seamus prit la main de libre de Harry dans la sienne, la tenant fermentant.

- Désolé mais il reste avec nous !

Contre toute attente, Harry repoussa la main de Seamus et se rapprocha du corps chaud du blond instinctivement.  
Tout s'était passé rapidement. Lorsque Drago avait prit sa main, une agréable chaleur s'était propagée en lui. Le sentiment de sécurité était réapparu. Pas de doute, il aimait être dans les bras du Serpentard. Mais, quand Seamus avait prit sa main pour l'éloigner du réconfort retrouvé, il n'avait pas ressenti la même chaleur. Celle de son ami lui paraissait étrange, il ne voulait pas la connaître, c'était comme-ci sa main brûlait la sienne par le fait de le forcer à se séparer du blond. Il ne le voulait pas, puis il avait repoussé cette poigne étrangère telle un automatisme.

- Désolé, je vais... avec Dra... Malfoy.

Tous les amis du brun étaient choqués par la réaction inattendue de Harry, tandis qu'un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Drago.  
Blaise étudia la scène, un rictus lui apparut aussi.

_Alors comme ça le petit Gryffy n'est pas insensible à notre cher Drago... intéressant, en voilà un qui doit être heureux en ce moment !_ pensa-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes Harry !? demanda Ron, remit de ses émotions.  
- Rien Ron, rien. Ne vous inquiétez pas. Ils ne me feront rien, j'en suis sûr. Je vous rejoins plus tard.

Les deux Serpentards et Harry partirent, laissant les Gryffondor estomaqués.

- Quelqu'un peut m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Ron.  
- Malfoy veut parler à Harry et il a accepté, fit Hermione.  
- Oui mais pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua la brune d'une voix basse.

_Moi je sais pourquoi... ça c'est passé il y a une semaine... _pensa Seamus.

--

- Je vous laisse ici moi, à plus tard ! fit Blaise devant la chambre du préfet en chef.  
- Ok, à plus tard.

Blaise partit, Drago souffla le mot de passe au tableau :

- Caput draconis.

Le serpent siffla, le tableau pivota laissant libre l'entrée à la chambre.

- Vas-y installe-toi, fit Drago à Harry.

Celui prit place sur un des fauteuils de cuir, suivit de près par son ex-amant.

_Ça me fait penser à la veille de la rentrée... _se dit Harry.

Un sourire apparut sur son fin visage, jusqu'au souvenir de sa dernière visite ou il se fana.

- Potter, commença Drago, je veux savoir pourquoi tu m'évites ! Depuis une semaine je cherche à te parler mais toi, tu me fuis.  
- Je... Je ne te fuis pas c'est que...  
- C'est que tu me fuis c'est tout ! Déjà je veux mettre les choses en ordre avec toi concernant ta dernière visite...  
- Non, c'est bon Dra... Malfoy... j'ai compris, ne t'en fais pas. Je sais tu es avec un autre garçon, je ne dirais rien...  
- Putain ! T'es con ou tu le fais exprès ! s'emporta le préfet. Écoutes-moi bien Harry...

Ce dernier écarquilla les yeux en entendant son prénom sortir de la bouche de celui qui avait prit son cœur.

_Harry, _pensa-t-il

Un sourire niais fit son apparition sur ses lèvres charnues, et il porta son attention sur le blond qu'il écoutait maintenant avec bonheur mais aussi avec un mélange de crainte et d'appréhension.

- La soirée quand tu es venu, reprit Drago, j'étais avec un autre homme oui, mais ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! J'étais avec Blaise, on parlait et comme à son habitude, il me charriait avec ses surnoms idiots mais c'est tout, il ne s'est rien passé du tout!

- Harry ? Harry ?

Le Gryffondor s'était déjà abandonné dans ses pensées, n'écoutant plus le Serpentard.

_Il avait mal compris? Drago était avec Blaise, il ne s'était rien passé..._

Ces mots se répétaient sans cesse dans sa tête. Il avait eu tort, il avait fuit Drago pendant une semaine pour rien. Il avait pleuré chaque soir avant de s'endormir car il devait oublier cet amour qu'il croyait impossible , il s'était cru anéanti par la découverte d'un autre amant près de Drago, une fausse révélation. Il s'était fait un film sur des choses non-fondées. Il avait honte. Honte de lui, de s'être réfugié dans un monde sans Drago, au lieu d'affronter la réalité... Mais, est-ce que cet homme l'aimait ? Ça il ne le savait le pas.

- Harry ? Harry ! l'interpella Drago.  
- Hein... oui?  
- C'est pas vrai, exaspéra Drago. Tu m'écoutes?  
- Oui, oui... tu... alors tu n'es pas avec lui ?  
- Non, je ne suis pas avec lui Harry, avec personne.  
- Oh.

Le brun baissa la tête, ses yeux commençaient à se remplir de larmes.

_« avec personne », _songea t-il. _Qu'est-ce que je croyais de toute façon, qu'il m'aimerait... je me faisais des illusions._

L'eau salée s'échappa de ses iris émeraudes, caressant sa peau crémeuse. Drago, remarquant les larmes, se leva de son fauteuil pour rejoindre celui de brun et s'abaissa afin d'être en face de son visage. D'une de ses mains, il le releva et fit croiser leurs regards, tandis que de son autre main, il caressa les cheveux sombres.

- Harry, fit doucement Drago, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi pleures-tu?  
- Pour rien, répondit le brun en faisant un petit sourire.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est rien, alors que tu pleures mon ange, qu'est-ce qu'il y a?  
- Mon... Mon ange ?  
- Oui, mon ange, répondit en souriant Drago.

Il souleva avec facilité le brun du fauteuil et s'y assit à sa place, installant Harry sur ses genoux. Il le cala confortablement, posant le dos du Gryffondor contre son torse musculeux et l'entoura de ses bras en le serrant contre lui.

- Dra... Drago ? s'exclama un Harry déboussolé.  
- Chut, laisse-moi parler, fit celui-ci. Tu sais, ce n'est pas facile pour moi de dire ça, tout ce que je peux te dire Harry, c'est que je t'aime. Me demande pas pourquoi, ni comment, mais je t'aime.  
- Tu... tu m'aimes ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix, moi?  
- Oui, toi Harry Potter. Moi, Drago Malfoy aime Harry Potter, plus que tout, surement plus que sa vie elle même. Je t'aime, toi et tes yeux où je pourrais me perdre, toi et tes lèvres que je rêve d'embrasser, toi et tes cheveux que où j'y rêve de m'y plongé, toi et tes mains que je rêve de tenir, toi et ton corps que je rêve de caresser, toi et toi que je rêve d'avoir.  
- Dra... Drago.

De nouvelles larmes apparurent dans les yeux de jade, une délicate rivière sur un visage angélique. La précieuse eau se déversait tranquillement pendant que les lèvres s'étirèrent adorablement. Drago remarquant les larmes se mit à paniquer.

- Harry, Harry ! Pourquoi tu pleures ? s'exclama-t-il.  
- Parce que je suis heureux idiot ! plaisanta le brun.

Drago ne savait quoi dire, regardant son ange qui essuyait ses sillons de larmes.

- Je suis heureux... parce que, je t'aime, et je... je croyais que tu ne voudrais pas de moi... que tu ne m'aimerais pas... que...

Le blond posa un de ses longs doigts sur les lèvres pleines du brun le faisant taire, l'enlevant ensuite doucement pour le remplacer par sa bouche impatiente. C'était un baiser amoureux, plein de promesses. Celle de toujours être là, celle de rendre l'autre heureux, celle d'aimer tout simplement comme il était possible d'aimer. D'autres muettes, secrètes, que nul de pourra jamais savoir car elles n'appartiennent qu'à ces deux hommes.  
Leurs bouches se quittèrent, front posé contre front, regard contre regard, chacun avec un sourire.

- Tu sais quoi ? Je dois dire que ça m'a manqué ! s'exclama Drago.

Il posa un baiser papillon sur le nez d'Harry puis un autre sur les lèvres rougies.

- Beaucoup manqué ! avoua Drago.

Harry prit une couleur écarlate, cachant son visage dans le cou du blond.

- Moi aussi, confia Harry d'une voix étouffé.  
- Je t'aime, confessa le blond en relevant la tête de son amour pour l'embrasser.  
- Moi aussi, répondit le brun.

Harry posa sa tête contre le poitrine de Drago qui l'entourait de ses bras. Chacun cherchant la présence de l'autre. Les secondes passèrent se transformant en minutes, sans qu'aucun d'eux ne fasse un seul mouvement, savourant l'instant présent.

- Harry, dit Drago d'une faible voix.

Pas de réponse.

- Harry ?

Le préfet baissa sa tête, rencontrant celle du Gryffondor.

- Finalement c'est une habitude, se moqua silencieusement Drago en admirant l'être endormi.

Le brun s'était lové contre le blond, tout son poids appuyé contre le buste. Il tenait, tel un enfant, la chemise de son amant dans ses mains. Il sommeillait tranquillement, inconscient de tout ce qui l'entourait.

_Dors, petit Gryffon, dors... _pensa Drago. _Je te réveillerais pour aller en cours. Dors._

Il passa sa main dans les cheveux indomptables, le bordant.

_Je t'aime tellement mon petit lion..._

_--_

Deux heures s'étaient écoulées, Harry partait maintenant rejoindre le dortoir des rouges et or afin de récupérer ses affaires pour son prochain cours. Il marchait dans les couloirs d'un pas léger, le visage rayonnant de la joie trouvée peu de temps avant.

Arrivé devant le tableau menant à la salle commune, il donna le mot de passe à la femme peinte dessus nommée la Grosse Dame.

- Mandragore, fit-il.  
Celle-ci lui sourit et la peinture céda sa place à une grande pièce recouverte de tapisserie aux couleurs de la maison. Il traversa la pièce, ne se préoccupant pas de quelques élèves encore présents et monta dans son dortoir._  
_A peine le seuil franchit une voix l'interpella :

- Harry enfin ! Où est-ce que tu étais passé ?  
- J'étais avec Dra... euh Malfoy. Où est Ron ? demanda le brun.  
- Il est déjà parti avec Hermione et les autres en cours.  
- Oh, ben faut qu'on les rejoigne. Dépêches-toi Seamus.  
- Harry ! Attend ! s'exclama ledit Seamus.

Il s'approcha du brun.

- Il te voulait quoi Malfoy ?

_- _Oh, rien d'important.  
- Ne me mens pas ! dria le brun.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? demanda Harry en reculant.  
- Je sais que tu me mens Harry ! Je le sais ! Je sais que c'est à cause de lui que tu pleurais la semaine dernière!  
- Tu... tu racontes n'importe quoi Seamus.  
- Dis-moi ce qu'il te voulait !  
- Rien je t'ai dit.  
- C'est pour ça que tu as passé plus de deux heures avec lui ? Pour rien ?  
- Ça... ça ne te regarde pas.  
- Réponds-moi!

Seamus se fit plus menaçant, franchissant les derniers pas qui le séparaient du Gryffondor. Il l'attrapa par les bras et le jeta sur un des lits, s'installant à califourchon sur lui. Il tint dans ses mains celles du brun au dessus de la tête de celui-ci.

- Réponds-moi ! s'exclama une nouvelle fois Seamus, il te voulait quoi ?  
- Sea... Seamus... arrêtes tu... tu me fais peur... Arrêtes ! cria Harry terrifié.  
- Réponds-moi, je t'ai dis !

Il resserra sa poigne sur le Gryffondor. Celui-ci ne pouvait désormais plus bouger. Le garçon, au dessus de lui, le maintenait fermement, de plus il était plus grand et plus fort que lui. Désarmé, Harry cria le prénom de celui qu'il aimait :

- Drago, Drago ! Drago !

Ce fut les seuls mots qui purent sortir de sa bouche. Des larmes de peur s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait voir Drago, il voulait qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et qu'il lui dise que ce n'était rien, que c'était un mauvais rêve, un cauchemar. Il était horrifié.

En entendant le prénom du Serpentard sortir de la bouche de Harry, l'énervement de Seamus augmenta, se transformant en fureur, brutalisant le fin corps sous lui.  
Il ne voulait pas entendre Harry prononcer un autre prénom que le sien ainsi. Il ne voulait pas. Il pencha sa tête vers celle du brun qui se tortillait sous lui, espérant se défaire de la brutale étreinte. Au contraire cela l'excita. Il s'empara de la bouche de l'autre Gryffondor, la maltraitant. Mordant les lèvres charnus afin que sa langue puisse se frayer un passage. Il tenu d'une de ses mains les deux bras d'Harry en profitant pour ouvrir la chemise du brun avec l'autre. Sa bouche avait quitté celle du brun pour les tétons rosis. Il les mordit, les lécha.  
Harry agonisait, la terreur le faisait crier de plus en plus fort le prénom de Drago, malgré les coups donnés par Seamus à chacun de ses cris.  
Il avait peur, terriblement peur.  
Le brun se frottait contre lui. Il sentait le sexe du garçon durcir. Qu'il cri ou pas, Finningan s'en fichait maintenant, tous les élèves de Gryffondor devaient être en cours et personne ne monterait dans le dortoir des septièmes années. Il pouvait crier, personne ne l'entendrait. Il glissa sa main libre jusqu'à l'entre-jambe du Gryffondor et la caressa, mais aucun désir n'apparut.

_Tant pis, je m'amuserai seul !_ pensa Seamus

Il ouvrit le braguette de Harry...

Au même moment, dans les cachots de Poudlard...

Dès l'arrivée de Drago dans le rang des élèves devant la classe de Potion, Ron l'interpella :

- Malfoy, il est où Harry ?  
- Il est parti dans votre dortoir chercher ses affaires. Il ne doit pas en avoir pour longtemps.  
- J'espère pour toi que tu ne lui as rien fait ! le menaça le roux.  
- Rien de mal du moins... répondit ironiquement Malfoy.  
- Malfoy...  
- Laisse tomber Ron.  
- Mais Hermione !

Le professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue, fit son apparition.

- Monsieur Wealsey, il y a un problème ? demanda le professeur froidement.

- Très bien, rentrez maintenant.

Les élèves s'installèrent à leur place, attendant le début du cours.

- Tiens, à ce que je vois Monsieur Potter s'est permis de ne pas venir, ainsi que Monsieur Finnigan, lança Severus.

Personne ne lui répondit et il reçut des regards meurtriers des Gryffondor, ainsi qu'étrangement celui de son neveu Drago Malfoy.

- Bon, commençons le cours sans eux. Prenez votre manuel page deux cent vingt-quatre, vous allez réaliser la potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant, en suivant les instructions. Qui connait ces propriétés ?

Deux élèves levèrent leur main, Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy.

- Monsieur Malfoy, fit le professeur

Drago se leva et énonça :

« La potion de Goutte du Mort-Vivant est un somnifère très puissant à base d'armoise et d'asphodèle. Ce somnifère est si puissant qu'il peut provoquer un sommeil éternel »

_- _Bien Monsieur Malfoy, dix points pour Serpentard. Mettez-vous en binôme.

Tout d'un coup, un mal de tête prit Drago. Harry, il entendait la voix de Harry. Il avait mal, il souffrait... il avait peur. Sans prévenir, le blond se leva et se dirigea vers la porte des cachots de Severus.

- Monsieur Malfoy, où allez-vous ainsi.

Le concerné ne répondit pas et continua son chemin. Tous les élèves avaient relevé leurs têtes, choqués de l'attitude de Malfoy avec le professeur.

- Monsieur Malfoy ! S'exclama Rogue à bout de patience.

Il se déplaça et s'interposa entre la porte et son élève.

- Puis-je savoir ce qui vous prend ? lui demanda-t-il  
- Si j'étais vous, je sortirais de devant mon chemin.  
- Comment osez-vous ?

Les yeux de Drago avaient pris une couleur de safran, un mélange entre l'orange et l'or. Il prit le professeur par l'épaule et le poussa jusqu'au fond de la classe. Le passage libre, il courut jusqu'à Harry, il ne savait pas comment il avait fait ça mais il s'en fichait, il voulait Harry. Étrangement, il arrivait à sentir son odeur, un mélange de vanille et de noix de coco. Rapidement il arriva devant la Grosse Dame.

- Laissez-moi passer ! cria-t-il.  
- Soyez poli jeune homme !  
- Laissez-moi passer !  
- Vous devriez être en cours à cette heure-ci. De plus, vous êtes un Serpentard.  
- Laissez-moi passer !

Les yeux de Drago se firent plus vifs, ses cheveux poussèrent et atteignirent sa chute de reins, sa couleur blonde disparut laissant place à une chevelure couleur de neige. Deux grandes ailes au plumage obscur, d'environ quatre mètres, poussèrent au niveau des omoplates tandis que des griffes remplacèrent les ongles des mains et des canines dignes des vampires firent leur apparition. La Grosse Dame prit peur et laissa Drago passer.

Lui, il n'avait pas remarqué ses changements.

Il monta les escaliers amenant au dortoir et, arrivé devant, ouvrit grand la porte pour découvrir sur un des lits un Harry sanglotant et terrifié qui hurlait son prénom en dessous de Seamus, qui le maintenait contre le lit en utilisant sa force. Celui-ci était en train d'ouvrir la braguette du brun.

_Seamus tu es mort.._. pensa Drago.

Il s'élança vers l'homme, l'arrachant de Harry qui pleurait toujours en marmonnant des "Drago" au travers des larmes douloureuses.  
Les coups fusèrent sur Seamus, le Serpentard ne lui laissait aucun répit. Il était déjà enroulé sur lui même, le sang coulant en abondance sur son corps.

- Dra... Drago, pleura Harry.

Ce fut la plainte du brun qui ramena son amant à la réalité. Il se tourna vers son ange dont le corps tremblait telle une feuille lors d'une tempête.  
Drago reprit son apparence normale, sans s'en apercevoir une nouvelle fois. Les ailes disparurent, ainsi que les griffes, les canines. Les cheveux avaient repris leur blond et leur longueur habituelle. Sauf les yeux n'avaient pas repris leur couleur ambrée.

Il s'approcha doucement de l'être apeuré et le prit dans ses bras.

- Chut, mon ange, chut mon petit lion, je suis là... murmura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.

Harry, reconnaissant Drago, s'était agrippé à lui en tenant la chemise comme il l'avait fait auparavant. Le Serpentard avait passé un de ses bras autour de sa taille et son autre main caressait ses cheveux, le visage du brun s'étant enfoui contre le torse du blond.

- Chut petit lion...chut...

Harry ne cessait de pleurer, murmurant toujours des "Drago".

Tous les élèves de septième année du cours de Potion qui s'étaient rués à la poursuite de Drago se tenait devant le seuil du dortoir. Ils avaient comme leur professeur – qui les avait préalablement interdit de venir - tout vu. La transformation de Drago, sa rage, Seamus près de violer Harry, celui-ci pleurant de tout son être la venue du Serpentard, puis les blessures qu'il avait infligé à Seamus ainsi que le réconfort qu'il était en train de donner au Gryffondor. Ils avaient vu, tout vu.

- Mademoiselle Granger, fit la voix rocailleuse du professeur de potion, appelez le directeur pour qu'il vienne tout de suite à votre dortoir. Monsieur Wealey, emmenez monsieur Finnigan à l'infirmerie avec monsieur Zabini et je vous prierais de ne pas le frapper, je crois qu'il est déjà assez blessé comme ça.

- Bien professeur, firent les élèves concernés.

Blaise et Ron s'approchèrent du corps ensanglanté trainant sur le sol. Ils le mobilisèrent avec un stupéfix et lui lancèrent un sort de lévitation. Hermione, elle, était déjà partie chercher Dumbledore.

Le trajet du dortoir à l'infirmerie se fit en silence. A peine arrivée, l'infirmière Pomfresh se jeta sur eux, inquiétée pour l'élève amené. Ron, d'une voix calme et posée, lui expliqua la situation dans les moindres détails. Elle fut choquée, elle avait toujours eu une préférence pour Harry, lui qui venait souvent dans ces lieux suite à des blessures plus ou moins graves. A la fin de son explication, Ron s'approcha de Seamus et lui murmura afin que personne ne l'entende :

- Mon vieux, tu as fait un truc que tu n'aurais pas dû. Mais, t'inquiètes, fais moi confiance... _je le vengerai._

Le dortoir des septièmes année de Gryffondor était baigné dans un étrange calme. Le professeur Rogue s'approcha des deux garçons. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Harry qui sursauta au contact. Drago lui jeta un regard noir de ses étranges iris et Severus sortit sa main.

- Drago, fit-il, tu pourrais m'expliquer comment cela se fait que tes iris soient devenus un mélange de jaune et orange, ainsi que ta transformation de toute à l'heure ?  
- De quoi parlez-vous professeur?  
- Enfin, Drago, de ce qui c'est passé ici, ta transformation. Et comment se fait-il que tu es accouru ici alors que Potter était en train de... enfin vous voyez.  
- Professeur, je ne sais pas de quoi vous parlez avec votre transformation et concernant le deuxième point, aussi. Au milieu du cours, j'ai simplement comme entendu la voix de Harry dans ma tête, puis aussi ses sentiments alors je suis venu ici, guidé par, ce qui pourrait paraître incroyable, son odeur.  
- En effet, affirma le professeur.  
- Pas tant que ça Severus... fit une voix derrière lui.

Le Directeur Dumbledore était arrivé accompagné par Hermione dont ses yeux passaient successivement sur les deux jeunes hommes et les professeurs. Les élèves eux étaient partis, surement chassés par le directeur de Poudlard.

- Comment ça Dumbledore ? demanda Severus.  
- D'après ce que m'a dit Miss Granger, monsieur Malfoy a subi une sorte de métamorphose: ailes noires, longue chevelure blanche, griffes et canines, puis à ce que je peux voir ses yeux sont safranés.  
- Exact.  
- Allons Severus, ne me dites pas que vous ne savez pas.

- Non c'est impossible !  
- J'ai bien peur que si, répondit le vielle homme.  
- De quoi parlez vous! s'exclama Drago, câlinant toujours le petit brun.  
- Drago, nous croyons que tu es un Shoëlin.  
- Un... un quoi ? demanda Malfoy, incrédule.  
- Un Shoëlin, commença Severus, d'après ce que nous savons ce sont des êtres ancestraux, leur héritage apparait trois mois après leur dix-septième anniversaire - des dominants que je vous expliquerai par la suite - mais elle commence déjà au quatorzième . Cousin des Veelas, ils ont comme eux un seul et unique compagnon dit "âme-sœur" qui porte en bas du dos une sorte de tatouage. Ils ont aussi des caractéristiques communes, tel que la possessivité du compagnon. Mais à la différence des Veelas, les Shoëlins possèdent la transformation que tu as eu, mais aussi un statut dominant ou docile. Le dominant est l'homme et le docile la femme. Mais, il arrive qu'il y ait deux hommes, dans ces cas là le docile a les caractéristiques de la docile femelle. Il est petit, féminisé et dégage aussi une sorte de phéromone, et ...  
- Drago, vous avez dit au professeur Rogue que vous avez entendu Harry durant le cours, tel un lien télépathique n'est-ce pas ? demanda Dumbledore.  
- En effet.  
- Dites-moi, avez-vous déjà eu tous les deux des rapports plus poussés, intimes ?  
- Pourquoi cela ? questionna méfiant Drago.  
- Car c'est lors de la première relation sexuelle que le lien entre les deux Shoëlins se crée.  
- Oh, en effet nous en avons eu.  
- Peux-tu remonter la chemise de Harry pour voir s'il a le tatouage ?

Le blond hocha de la tête et remonta la chemise. Un petit tatouage noir était dessiné sur la chute de rein. Deux cercles qui s'entrecroisaient.

- C'est bien ce que nous pensions, fit Dumbledore. Pour vos pouvoirs, je crois que leur apparition viendra naturellement, dans moins d'une semaine. J'annule les cours de cet après-midi pour Harry, vous pouvez bien sûr rester avec lui.  
Drago regarda le brun puis ajouta en souriant :

- Je crois que je n'ai pas trop le choix.

Harry s'était endormis depuis peu dans les bras du blond, comme peu de temps avant.

- Si vous le voulez, à partir de ce soir ou de demain, il pourra dormir avec vous dans vos appartements.  
- Je suis d'accord, fit Drago, faudra lui en parler.  
- Je ne me doute pas de sa réponse, ajouta Dumbledore malicieusement.

Dans la salle commune des Serpentard, un jeune homme était assis, un livre disposé sur ses genoux.

_Alors je ne rêvais pas, j'étais bien réveillé! Merlin! Drago Malfoy est un Shoëlin avec pour compagnon Harry Potter !Merlin... Cette septième année ne va pas être de tout repos, _pensa notre cher Blaise Zabini.

--

_A suivre..._

_--_

**Mot de l'auteur suite :**

_Alors, alors il vous a plu ?_

_Oui ? Non ? Pas du tout ? J'arrête ? Je refais le chapitre ?_

_Dites-moi si je dois le refaire, avec ou non les Shoëlins, ils ont une grande ressemblance avec les Veelas... à part la transformation. _

_Pourquoi cette transformation :_

_Ailes : c'est tropp BEAUX !! ( nana.. moi pas être folle )_

_Canines et Griffes : PUISSANCE !! (nana... moi pas être maso - rôle réservé à Audrey alias Ch0utey ! )_

_Enfin pourquoi Seamus en tant que violeur ?_

_Je voulais quelqu'un en 7éme année de Gryffon, et je connais que Dean, Seamus, Ron, Neville et Harry. (__Bon bien sur Harry .. on barre --")._

_Neville : Na pas possible, je ne le vois pas du tout faire ça !_

_Dean : Je peux pas !! C'est le prénom d'un personnage de Supernatural ( Serie sur M6 )_

_Ron : Na... pas possible, pas à Harry --"_

_Donc me rester plus que Seamus... Niark'_

_Pour finir : _

_Merci à tous de me lire et de me laisser des Reviews qui me font toujours autant plaisir de même lorsque que je m'apperçois que quelqu'uns d'entre vous m'avez mis dans votre auteurs favoirs ou alerte, idem'z que pour ma fiction !_

_A bientôt, j'espère._

_BybY Mimik0_


	5. Chapitre 4 Sanction et Shöelin

**_Auteur : Mimik0_**

**_Rating : M_**

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

* * *

**Mot de L'auteur : **

_Coucou !_

_Hé oui j'ai du retard pour le poster ! _

_J'ai été lente pour le commencer donc voilà il est fini depuis une ou deux semaines finalement puis ma béta-lectrice était aussi pas mal occupée..._

_Enfin bref', il est peut-être un peu bizarre étant donné qu'il avait été écrit entre 2h et 3h du matin en chantant --" et entre-coupé d'SMS ! Lol_

_Puis, je devais me relire le chapitre car ma béta ma dit qu'il est assez dur à comprendre, mais je viens juste de le recevoir et je suis COMPLETEMENT crevée dû à la rentrée au Lycée ( 2nd xD ), donc voilà j'ai attrapée la maladie courament nommée la FLEMME et comme j'estime que vous avez largement assez attendu, je le post maintenant !_

_Comme à mon habitude, je suis heureuse des nombreuses reviews que vous postez ce qui m'encourage énormémant à écrit la suite, logiquement j'arrête mes histoires vers la page 30 pour ma plus longue et cette fiction atteint déjà environ la page 50 ( et oui j'ai déjà commencé le chapitre suivant mais pas fini et je ne sais pas non plus quand je le posterai mais j'hésiserai faire au plus vite ) donc merci à tous pour votre soutiens ! J'en suis émue !_

_A bientôt Mimik0._

_Reviews anonymes réponse sur mon blog ! (mimiko.zeblog)_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

**Sanction et Shöelin**

On ne pouvait entendre que le bruit de la plume qui grattait sur le parchemin. Les trois personnes présentes dans la pièce directoriale étaient silencieuses. Toutes les trois assises. Le vielle homme regardait le bout de papier sur lequel il écrivait, tandis que les autres, de l'autre côté d'un massif bureau, le fixaient sans ciller. Le directeur releva la tête, laissant apparaître ses yeux azurs derrière des lunettes en forme de demi-lune, qui se posaient au fur et à mesure sur les deux personnes.

- Fumseck, fit l'homme d'une voix étrangement rauque.

Un phœnix au pelage de feu quitta son perchoir non loin de là pour se poser avec grâce et délicatesse, telle une plume portée par le vent, sur l'épaule du professeur Dumbledore.

- Fumseck, reprit-il, apporte ce parchemin au ministère, au directeur du département des études magiques, s'il te plait.

Une douce mélodie lui répondit, suivie d'un battement d'aile, propulsant l'oiseau enchanteur hors du bureau aux milles objets magiques.

- Le Conseil administratif va être réuni ? demanda une femme d'un certain âge.  
- En effet Minerva.  
- A quelle heure ? questionna un homme aux habits obscurs.  
- A six heures, je pense que monsieur Finnigan sera déjà rétabli à temps pour récupérer son témoignage.  
- Et celui de monsieur Potter ?  
- Je l'ai déjà Severus, j'ai pratiqué la Legilimens sur lui, juste à mon arrivée dans le dortoir. Il était faible, c'était une chose facile.  
- Bien.

Les minutes passèrent au rythme des heures, la pièce fut de nouveau silencieuse. Tous étaient en train de se perdre dans leurs pensées, cherchant des réponses à leurs questions. Harry Potter avait failli se faire violer par un camarade... Harry Potter était le compagnon de Drago Malfoy qui était un Shoëlin; mais cette dernière partie le Conseil de Poudlard n'y aura pas accès.

- Je demanderai au professeur Firenze de nous parler du cas des messieurs Potter et Malfoy. Il donnera un cours sur les Shoëlins à ses classes et pour les élèves qui n'ont pas pris sa matière, nous demanderons à d'autres professeurs de le faire sous la tutelle de monsieur Firenze.  
- Dumbledore, pourquoi faire ça ?  
- Nous ne connaissons que peu de choses sur les Shoëlins et je préfère assurer la sécurité des élèves, car un jour où l'autre, la nature de monsieur Malfoy sera révélée.

Une fine brise de vent, qui accompagnait le Phœnix, traversa la salle jusqu'à l'épaule du directeur. Il tenait à une de ses pattes un rouleau de parchemin ressemblant à celui envoyé. L'homme au regard clair déroula le fin papier pour découvrir une fine écriture penchée. Il s'éclaira la gorge et lu à voix haute, afin de faire part à ses convives la réponse à sa missive.

« _Directeur Dumbledore,_

_Suite à votre courrier, les membres du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard :_

_- Directeur des études magiques,  
- Directeur de Poudlard,_

_- Directeurs des maisons de Poudlard,_

_- Président des parents d'élèves,  
- Donateur majoritaire de Poudlard,  
_

_seront priés d'être à la réunion de six heures aujourd'hui même, à la salle du Conseil au deuxième niveau du ministère._

_Pour l'affaire ci joint :  
__N° 02987D_

_**Victime : **__Harry Potter, 7éme Année, Gryffondor  
__**Accusé :**__ Seamus Finnignan, 7éme Année, Gryffondor  
__**Suspecté de : **__Tentative de viol dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, le 9 Septembre en début d'après-midi.  
__**Témoin(s) :**__ Severus Rogue,les élèves de 7éme Année de Serpentard et Gryffondor._

_Mes salutations distinguées,  
Ferdy Jones, directeur des études magiques. »_

_  
--_

L'infirmerie était plongée dans le calme, bercée par la dense luminosité fournie par les grandes fenêtres et les murs blanchâtres.

Des lits d'une place, dignes de ceux des hôpitaux, y étaient disposés: tous les mêmes, recouverts de draps laiteux. Sur un deux, un jeune homme blond y était allongé, semi-conscient, sortant peu à peu d'un lourd sommeil.

Une voix féminine retentit :

- Monsieur Finnigan, vous voilà réveillé ? fit la femme sur le ton d'une affirmation.  
- Oui, madame Pomfresh, répondit Seamus encore un peu étourdi.

Il sortait d'un sommeil sans rêve dû à une potion de l'infirmière. Sa bouche était pâteuse.

- Vous souvenez vous pourquoi vous êtes ici ?  
- Oui.  
- Très bien, asseyez-vous je vous pris, je vais vous ausculter.

Aussitôt dit, le jeune homme se redressa en position assise sur le bord du lit médical. Il remarqua alors qu'une robe de chambre blanche avait remplacé ses vêtements, qui étaient sans aucun doute dans un pitoyable état.

- Avez-vous mal quelque part ? demanda l'infirmière.  
- Non.

Il n'avait plus aucune douleur, elles étaient passées comme si elles n'avaient jamais vraiment existé. Mais ses souvenirs les lui rappelèrent. Les coups de Malfoy avaient une puissance redoutable, il se sentait à chacun d'eux déchiré à l'intérieur. Il avait dû avoir des côtes cassées, il en était sûr. Il se souvenait du sang qui coulait de sa bouche, un goût métallique, nauséabond, ce liquide rouge qui fuyait son corps à chacune de ses blessures.

- Bien, vous avez eu cinq côtes cassées ainsi que le bras droit. Des entailles plus ou moins profondes sur l'ensemble de votre corps; tout cela vous a fait tomber dans un coma léger de quelques heures à peine, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
- Pendant combien de temps ai-je dormis ?  
- Pendant environ quatre heures, sinon vos blessures ont toutes cicatrisé et disparu, sauf celle sur le flanc gauche. Puisque vous avez l'air de bien aller, je vais prévenir le directeur de votre réveil, je reviens.

Pomfresh quitta l'infirmerie, laissant seul son patient, et partit à la recherche du vieil homme. Elle aimait prendre soin de ses malades mais elle était triste pour Harry. C'était son patient favoris et celui qui venait lui rendre visite le plus souvent, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il vienne moins la voir, car ce n'était pas ce qu'on pourrait appeler des visites de courtoisie...  
Seamus profita de son absence pour se plonger dans ses souvenirs.

Les morceaux revenaient tels des "flash-back", il se revoyait avec Harry. Il était au dessus du brun qui pleurait, gémissant des Drago, Drago, toujours des Drago ou des supplications qui lui demandaient d'arrêter. Mais lui, il les ignorait, la fureur l'habitait. Il ne pouvait se résoudre à entendre ces demandes douloureuses. Pourquoi quelqu'un d'autre avait le cœur d'Harry. Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas assez bien ? De toute façon, il s'était décidé, s'il n'avait pas le cœur du Gryffondor, il aurait son corps. Il le méritait, oh ça oui, il le méritait ! Une petite compensation par rapport à ce qu'il avait déjà perdu... Mais même ça, il n'avait pas pu l'obtenir, on l'en avait empêché. Et dire qu'il était si près de son but, tout près, s'ils étaient arrivés juste quelques minutes plus tard, il aurait fait Harry sien. Tout son être l'aurait alors obsédé tout le long de sa vie... il aurait suffit de quelques minutes de plus.  
_C'était dommage, tellement dommage..._

La voix grave d'un homme, l'appelant, le tira de ses pensées.

- Monsieur Finnigan ?  
- Oui professeur... fit Seamus en plongeant son regard noisette dans celui bleuté du directeur.  
- Nous sommes là pour vous parler de l'acte que vous avez commis peu de temps avant.

_Oh, Dumbledore n'aime pas qu'on touche à son protégé... c'est vrai. Il a tout ce qu'il veut Harry, tout... _pensa Seamus.

Le blond glissa son regard sur chaque personne présente dans la pièce. Il y en avait deux autres en plus de Dumbledore, les professeurs McGonagall et Rogue. L'infirmière, elle, était déjà partie s'occuper d'autres patients, elle aussi ne devait pas être très heureuse, elle adorait tellement son petit Harry Potter.

- Comme vous le savez c'est un acte très grave, il sera donc soumis au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard qui aura lieu à six heures aujourd'hui même. Nous avons donc besoin de votre témoignage fournit sous Veritaserum; voilà pourquoi le professeur Rogue m'a accompagné.  
- Très bien, fit simplement Seamus, mais pourquoi le professeur McGonagall est-elle ici ?  
- Sa présence est indispensable puisqu'elle est votre directrice, répondit le directeur.

Severus s'approcha du jeune homme et lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide limpide.

- Buvez, dit-il, c'est du Veritaserum, nous allons prendre votre déposition.

Retissant, l'élève prit la fiole et bu le liquide sans goût.  
- Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui avec monsieur Potter, lorsque vous devriez être en cours de potion ? demanda la directrice de Gryffondor.

Le blond soupira et répondit à la question de Minerva, il ne pouvait mentir puisque la potion l'en empêchait.

- Bien, fit Dumbledore, à la fin de la réunion du Conseil, je vous enverrai un professeur pour venir vous chercher et vous divulguer votre punition.

Seamus opina de la tête.

- Nous allons vous laisser, reposez vous, repris le directeur. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir, professeurs, répondit le septième année.

_-- _

La salle était plongée dans l'obscurité, seule une table ronde échappait aux ténèbres, éclairée par une faible lumière. On devinait la présence d'hommes et femmes assis sur des chaises de bois, huit au total dont sept occupées.

- Bien, que la réunion du Conseil d'administration de Poudlard commence, fit une voix forte, elle est présidée par le directeur des études magiques; Ferdy Jones, est à pour membres, le directeur de Poudlard; Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, les directeurs de Poudlard : Minerva McGonagall, directrice ajointe et directrice de Gryffondor, Pomona Chourave, directrice de Poufsouffle, Filius Flitwick, directeur de Serdaigle, Severus Rogue, directeur de Serpentard, le Président des parents d'élèves ainsi que le donateur majoritaire: Lucius Malfoy. Pour l'affaire n°02987D. Directeur Dumbledore, avez-vous en votre possession les témoignages des deux concernés ?  
- Oui, monsieur Jones, répondit Albus.

Joignant le geste à la parole, Dumbledore fit apparaître, d'un mouvement de baguette, deux boules d'une blancheur immaculée.

- Liberty Messenger, murmura le directeur en désignant une des sphères.

Celle-ci disparut en des milliers de particules qui se regroupèrent, laissant place à la scène de tentative de viol.

- Ceci est le témoignage de Harry Potter, obtenu par Legilimens peu de tant avant après ce fâcheux événement.

L'image se dissipa et l'homme aux lunettes en forme de demi-lune refit les mêmes mouvements, puis prononça les mêmes paroles que précédemment sur la seconde boule lumineuse.

- Ceci est le témoignage de Seamus Finnigan, obtenu par Veritaserum après sa sortie de l'infirmerie.

- Pourquoi monsieur Finnigan était-il à l'infirmerie ? demanda un homme froidement.

- Monsieur Weasley lui a jeté un sort, en voyant que monsieur Potter était en train de se faire agresser, le projetant ainsi contre un mur du dortoir, mentit Dumbledore.  
- Est-ce vrai Severus ?  
- Oui, Lucius, affirma le professeur de potion.  
- Bien, les interrompit le directeur des études magiques, je pense que vous êtes d'accord avec moi pour que nous revoyons monsieur Finnigan de Poudlard.  
- Excusez-moi de vous interrompre, monsieur, fit Lucius, mais vous ne trouvez pas cela bizarre que le garçon qui a vaincu Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom était à deux doigts de se faire violer par un de ses camarades de chambre ?  
- Ceci est vrai, répondit honnêtement Minerva, mais les faits sont là. De plus, le professeur Rogue a vu la scène.  
- Exact, affirma le concerné.  
- Mais c'est tout de même étrange, monsieur Potter est un des sorciers les plus puissants, même si cela me mortifie de l'avouer, voire le plus puissant de tous !  
- Oui, en magie, mais physiquement, il n'avait aucune chance contre monsieur Finnigan, protesta Dumbledore. A ce moment-là, ni monsieur Potter ni monsieur Finnigan n'était en possession de sa baguette magique, ce premier étant en état de choc pour penser à faire de la magie sans-baguette. Un jeune homme, un ami, son camarade de dortoir l'agresse ainsi, il avait de quoi avoir peur.  
- Alors que décidons-nous ? demanda Minerva.  
- Allons, bien sûr comme l'a proposé monsieur Jones: expulsion de monsieur Finnigan, répondit le directeur de Poufsouffle.  
- De même pour moi, ajouta celui de Serdaigle.  
- Pareil, soufflèrent Severus ainsi que Dumbledore.  
- Moi aussi ! s'exclama Minerva. Et vous monsieur Malfoy ?  
- Quoi que je décide, la majorité et pour le renvoi de Seamus Finnigan.  
- Très bien, donc le Conseil décide du renvoi de l'élève Seamus Finnigan, prononça le directeur Jones. Faites-le venir !  
- Je vais le chercher, déclara Chourave.

--

Le jeune homme, allongé sur son lit, sursauta à l'apparition inattendue de son professeur de botanique. Il ne comprit qu'à l'expression du visage de la femme que le jugement avait été rendu. Il se leva sans rien dire et suivi Chourave, quittant ainsi l'infirmerie. Ils se rendirent au bureau du Directeur mais sur leur passage, les têtes des septièmes années rouges et or et verts et argent -qui étaient tenus au silence grâce à un sort jeté par le professeur de Potion- se retournèrent. A cette heure-ci, ils n'avaient plus cours puisque l'heure du diner allait bientôt arriver. Les élèves le dévisagèrent avec une mine de dégout, en particulier les Gryffondor qui prenaient le geste du garçon comme la plus pure des trahisons.

Le professeur souffla le mot de passe à une gargouille de pierre, qui gardait précieusement un escalier menant à la pièce directoriale.

A peine arrivée dans la salle où des tableaux suspendus sur les murs le jugèrent de la tête aux pieds, il dut prendre en main une pièce d'une mornille donnée par la femme aux cheveux gris. En lui tendant la pièce, elle lui fit un sourire qui se voulait rassurant et posa une main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Ils se sentirent tirer par le nombril, tandis que le paysage tournait à toute allure autour d'eux.

- Seamus Finnigan.

Sans s'en rendre compte, ils étaient arrivés dans un endroit sombre, où seule une table ronde était éclairée. Seamus plia son front en essayant de deviner l'identité des personnes présentes.

- Seamus Finnigan, reprit une voix rêche.

Ledit Seamus dirigea sa tête vers le lieu d'où prévenait la voix.

- Vous êtes ici au Conseil d'administration de Poudlard, fit toujours la même voix, nous allons vous communiquer votre sanction. Nous avons décidé de votre renvoi définitif de Poudlard. Vous avez jusqu'à demain soir pour faire vos bagages et faire vos adieux.

L'élève resta bouche bée, ne sachant pas quoi dire. Tous cela paressait impossible, il ne pouvait pas se faire renvoyer, c'était sa dernière année. Prenant son courage entre ses mains, il déclara d'une voix forte ses pensées.  
Un autre homme lui répondit, cette fois il reconnu la voix, c'était celle de Severus Rogue.

- Certes, fit-il d'un ton dédaigneux, mais l'acte que vous avez commis et loin d'être anodin. Vous avez de la chance, puisque vous êtes encore élève, de ne pas être envoyé à Azkaban.

En entendant ces paroles, le garçon tressaillit. Il avait entendu parler de cette prison, la pire qui puisse exister, regroupant les plus dangereux des meurtriers. Des assassins au sang froid ou à la folie débordante. Elle était gardée par les Détraqueurs, des créatures magiques dont le visage était caché à tout être vivant. Seules leurs victimes, à qui ils aspirent l'âme, ont la malchance de le voir. On dit que personne ne ressort indemne de la prison des sorciers, ou plutôt des enfers. Personne n'a pu s'y échapper à part Sirius Black, le parrain du Sauveur.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour vos études monsieur Finnigan, rajouta la voix chaleureuse d'Albus Dumbledore, vous serez transféré à Durmstrang.

Seamus ne savait pas si c'était une bonne nouvelle ou pas, cette école n'était guère bien réputée, bien au contraire, elle baignait dans la magie noir. Il allait surement rater ses ASPIC à cause d'Harry Potter. C'était certainement à cause de lui, le Vainqueur de celui-qu'on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, qu'il se faisait expulser. Tout était de sa faute.

- Mais, s'opposa le blond, ce n'est pas possible, j'ai les ASPIC en fin d'année, je ne peux pas aller à Dumstrang ! Et mes parents y seront opposés !

- Vous aurez dû y réfléchir à deux fois avant de vous en prendre à monsieur Potter de cette façon, répondit Severus, soit vous allez à Dumstrang, soit vous arrêtez vos études !

Seamus ne savait quoi répondre, arrêter ses études, c'était impensable, il ne lui restait qu'à rejoindre cette maudite école. Sa mâchoire se crispa pour ne pas crier « injustice », ses poings qu'il avait envie d'envoyer dans la gueule du Survivant se serrant. Car si c'était une autre personne que ce fichu brun, il en était sûr, la sanction n'aurait pas été la même. Harry aura toujours le respect de la communauté sorcière, puisque c'était lui qui avait vaincu le mage noir; mais ce qu'ils avaient tous tendance à oublier c'est qu'il n'était pas tout seul dans cette guerre sanglante, non, pas tout seul, il y avait d'autres personnes. C'était certes lui qui avait lancé le sort du mort sur l'être qui ne ressemblait plus réellement à un humain, mais d'autres l'avaient aidé, d'autres l'avaient même payé de leur vie...

- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à Poudlard.

Le rouge et or ne répondit pas et empoigna une nouvelle fois l'objet doré.

La même sensation que peu de temps auparavant s'empara de lui. Il se retrouva seul dans le bureau de Dumbledore et ouvrit la porte massive pour se précipiter en courant dans les escaliers.

Il allait le faire payer...

Ses poignets toujours serrés, rendant la jointure de ses doigts atrocement blanche, il traversa rapidement les couloirs pour se rendre dans la Grande Salle, car _lui _devait y être pour prendre tranquillement son diner, entouré de ses chers amis. Il ne rencontra personne sur le chemin, seulement des tableaux qui affichaient des mines interloquées, se demandant bien pourquoi un élève courait ainsi dans les couloirs vides, un masque de colère collé sur le visage.

Il ouvrit les portes de la Grande Salle et jeta un coup d'œil sur la table des professeurs. Il n'y avait personne à part Rubeus Hagrid, garde chasse de Poudlard, ainsi que le professeur des Soins aux Créatures Magiques, qui avait l'air de se demander pourquoi ses collègues n'étaient pas là. Il portait la barbe et les cheveux longs couleur charbon, et un manteau dans les teintes marrons au dessus d'un pull grisâtre à maille fine.

Seamus se dirigea vers la table la plus à droite, celle des Gryffondor, avec une seule pensée à l'esprit:

_Harry, tout est de ta faute..._

Mais il ne savait pas qu'à la table la plus à gauche, où les étudiants portaient un uniforme vert et argent, un regard gris orageux s'était posé sur lui dès qu'il avait ouvert les portes.  
Il avança à pas rapide avec un regard furibond vers sa maison, s'arrêtant derrière un garçon à l'allure frêle, qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

- Tu es content, hein Harry ? demanda-t-il.  
- Se... Seamus! s'exclama le brun.

Harry avait sursauté au son de la voix de la personne qu'il considérait, depuis sa première année dans l'école magique, comme ami. Il s'était retourné et avait levé son visage, accrochant de son regard de jade les yeux noisettes emplis de colère.  
Seamus se baissa pour être à la hauteur du visage de l'autre Griffondor, un rictus s'installa sur ses lèvres.

- Tu es content, hein Harry ? répéta-t-il.  
- De... de quoi ?

Des souvenirs de sa mésaventure avec Finnignn lui revenaient en tête. Son corps était de nouveau prit de tremblement. Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta, tournant la tête vers son propriétaire. C'était Ron.

- De quoi ? Tu me demandes de quoi ?  
- Dégage Seamus ! grogna Weasley.  
- Ne te mêle pas de ça ! ragea le concerné. C'est entre Harry et moi, t'as rien à voir dans l'histoire à ce que je sache.  
- Bien sûr que si que ça me regarde, je te signale que Harry est mon ami !  
- Oh, j'avais oublié, excuse-moi ! Mais c'est lui ou sa notoriété qui t'intéresse ?

Il allait trop loin, il le savait mais il s'en fichait. De toute façon, c'était tous des idiots ! Il aurait Harry de grès ou de force. Lui, il se fichait de son argent, de son pouvoir; ce qu'il voulait c'était lui. Il voulait qu'il lui appartienne, qu'il soit à lui... Mais pour l'instant, il devait le payer, à cause de lui il devrait quitter Poudlard, quitter le lieu ou il l'avait rencontré lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ? cria Ron en se levant, toisant de toute sa hauteur Seamus.  
- Ce que je veux dire ? C'est très simple pourtant non ? Mais je vais te le redire quand même, c'est Harry ou sa notoriété qui t'intéresse ?

Le visage de Ron s'empourpra, comment Seamus osait lui dire une telle chose à lui ? Il aimait Harry comme son propre frère, c'était un membre de sa famille et il donnerait sa vie sans la moindre hésitation pour lui. Ils avaient vécu tant de choses ensemble. Des moments de joies, des moments de peurs. Tous aussi précieux les uns que les autres et Seamus le savait.

Une main se posa sur son bras, il baissa la tête et rencontra le visage de Harry qui s'était levé. Tous les élèves présents dans la Grande Salle les fixaient, incrédules pour certains, inquiets pour d'autres, ainsi que quelque uns heureux qu'il y ait des disputes au sein des loyaux et courageux Gryffondor.

- Ron, souffla celui-ci, laisse tomber.  
- Mais Harry, tu entends ce qu'il dit ce con ? En plus il a osé te...  
- J'entends très bien, mais je m'en fiche. Tu le sais non ? le coupa ledit Harry.  
- Oh Ron, écoutes ce que dit Harry, fit Seamus, moi ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est simplement avoir une petite discussion avec lui.

En disant ces paroles, il s'approcha du petit brun.

- Hein Harry, tu vas venir avec moi.  
- Écoute... Seamus, fit le rouge et or, je pense qu'on devrait oublier ce qui s'est passé, tu... tu devrais me laisser pour l'instant. J'ai besoin de temps pour te pardonner.  
- Mais Harry...fit Seamus.

Il s'approcha toujours du brun, se tenant maintenant devant lui.

- Qui a dit que je voulais ton pardon ?

Il tira Harry vers lui, en attrapant son bras.

- Lâches-le Finnigan ! Tout de suite ! cria le roux.  
- Laisse-le Seamus, rajouta Hermione, baguette pointer sur lui.  
- Pourquoi ça ? demanda le concerné. Et à ta place Hermione je baisserais ma baguette, comme tout le monde, vous aussi Hagrid, n'oubliez pas que j'ai la mienne et qu'il pourrait arriver malencontreusement malheur à votre petit protégé.

Tous le monde avait les yeux posés sur lui, appréhendant, sans vraiment y croire, son prochain mouvement. Mais surtout se demandant pourquoi il s'en prenait à Harry de cette façon. C'était bizarre, même ceux qui avaient assisté à la tentative de viol ne le comprenaient pas. Il était inconscient, de plus que les directeurs de maison allaient bientôt arriver... enfin, ils espéraient.

Seamus avait sortit sa baguette, placée dans les côtes du brun, qui laissa échapper quelques grimaces lorsque celle-ci s'enfonçait dans sa chair. Hagrid, qui était arrivé rapidement, baissa la sienne et incita les autres à en faire autant.

Non loin de là, un blond voyait très mal cette situation, tandis qu'un de ses amis faisait son possible pour le calmer.

- Bien, ajouta Seamus, vous voyez que tout peut se passer correctement. Pas vrai mon petit Harry.

Il avait soufflé cette dernière phrase dans l'oreille du brun, qui s'était crispé en sentant le souffle de son assaillant, mais assez fortement pour que plusieurs personnes puissent l'entendre. Il lécha l'oreille d'Harry, qui se crispa de nouveau à cette nouvelle sensation. Son corps fut pris de spasme. Il avait peur. Les souvenirs de quelques heures à peine étaient en train de refaire surface.

- Se... Seamus, bégaya-t-il, laisse-moi, s'il te plait.  
- Je suis désolé Harry, mais c'est non.  
- Lâches-le bordel de merde Seamus ! cria Ron, le visage rouge de colère.  
- Hum... Ron, tu ne devrais pas me parler sur ce ton, surtout quand j'ai Harry entre mes mains. Qui sait ce que je pourrais lui faire... Hein Harry ?  
- Seamus,... Laisses-moi,... je... je t'en pris.  
- Non, non Harry. Je ne te laisserais pas.

Pour affirmer ses paroles, resserrant sa prise sur le corps fin, il lécha l'oreille d'un Harry tétanisé, la mordillant, enfonçant davantage la baguette magique entre ses côtes. Le brun laissa échapper dans un sanglot un "Drago" presque inaudible: ce moment-là en fut trop pour un certain Serpentard.

Celui-ci essayait de faire de son mieux pour ne pas voler au secours d'Harry, de peur que Seamus ne lui fasse quelque chose. Ses ongles s'étaient enfoncés dans la table, ses yeux tempétueux scrutaient la scène tandis que Blaise essayait en vain de le calmer par des paroles plus ou moins réconfortantes. Mais il ressentait la peur de Harry l'envahir de plus en plus, il ressentait les larmes réprimées bien qu'une s'était échappée des iris émeraudes pour se perdre sur les joues aux couleurs de neige, à la suite d'un « Drago » qui avait résonné dans ses oreilles comme le pire des hurlements, puisque c'était une plainte douloureusement discrète de celui qu'il aimait. Il ne pouvait plus rester ainsi, sans rien faire. Avant même qu'il s'en aperçoive, il volait vers Harry. Des ailes aussi noires que les ténèbres étaient apparues, grandes, une aura de puissance s'émanant d'elles. Ses cheveux étaient devenus blancs et longs, des griffes étaient apparues et des crocs étaient en train de pousser. Il volait, car tel était le terme exact, vers le brun, dépassant à une vitesse hallucinante les deux tables qui séparaient la sienne de celle des Gryffondor, sous le regard ébahi de ses camarades.  
Il se positionna juste devant Ron et Hermione qui le regardaient avec le même air que les autres, même s'ils l'avaient déjà vu peu de temps avant pareil.

Le rouquin, reprenant ses esprits après s'être demandé si c'était bien Malfoy et quelle était la nature de cette transformation -d'après lui, de la magie noir-, ouvrit la bouche pour protester et surtout comprendre pourquoi le Serpentard défendait maintenant son ennemi juré, mais d'un seul regard Hermione le fit taire et lui souffla que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Finnigan, cracha Drago, lâches-le tout de suite, si tu veux rester en vie... Tiens-le encore une minute de plus et je te tue.  
- Tu crois me faire peur ? rétorqua Seamus, même si sa conscience lui disait qu'il fallait mieux avoir peur et prendre ses jambes à son cou.  
- Plus que quarante secondes Finnigan, lâche-le.

Drago planta ses iris safranes dans ceux noisettes du Gryffondor. Celui-ci tressaillit, mais ne lâcha pas sa prise.

- 20 secondes, reprit Drago... avant que je te tue.

- Tu sembles oublier que je tiens Harry, Malfoy.  
- 15 secondes, c'est pour ça que je vais te tuer, Finnigan, si tu ne le lâches pas immédiatement.

Tout le monde regardait l'échange terrifié et apeuré. La puissance qui s'émanait de Drago était forte, très forte. Seamus était devenu fou de lui tenir tête, il n'en ressortira pas vivant. Même Hagrid avait jugé plus prudent de rester en retraite, faisant sortir de la salle les élèves petit à petit en commençant par les plus jeunes d'entre eux.  
Harry ne savait plus ou donner de la tête, il voulait simplement se retrouver dans les bras de Drago, il savait seulement ça. Il le voulait. Sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée, il voulait le corps du Serpentard contre le sien, être dans ses bras. Il voulait sentir cette odeur qu'il aimait tant; il voulait en être imprégné.

- 5,4,3,...

Drago s'avança vers l'autre blond, un pas au fur et à mesure qu'il disait un nombre.

-2,1...

Il regarda Seamus, suivit de Harry toujours tenu aussi fermement.

- 0 ! hurla le Shoëlin.

Il s'élança vers les deux Gryffondor, attrapant le brun en le bloquant contre lui et donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de Seamus, enchaînant avec un coup de pied dans le visage. D'une main il le releva par le col et ajouta d'une voix emplie de colère :

- Maintenant, Finnigan, je vais te tuer.

Un rictus apparut sur ses fines lèvres, tandis que les yeux du blond semblaient s'expulser de leurs orifices.

- Oh, oui Finnigan, tu n'aurais jamais dû t'en prendre à Harry... JAMAIS !

Criant le dernier mot, il donna un coup sur le torse du blond, déchirant de ses griffes meurtrières les habits. Seamus cria comme jamais, le sang commençait à couler, se rependre hors de lui. Drago lâcha Seamus qui tomba à terre, ses jambes n'ayant plus de force pour le soutenir. Le Serpentard donnant un nouveau coup de pied dan son visage, et son propriétaire hurla de plus en plus fort, donnant l'impression de déchirer ses cordes vocales.

Les maigres spectateurs qui restaient regardaient l'altercation avec horreur, n'osant plus bouger de peur d'être la prochaine victime du vert et argent, contrôlant jusqu'à leur propre respiration, oubliant même la raison de ce combat, oubliant l'étrangeté de la transformation et oubliant pourquoi le prince des Serpentard protégeait celui des Gryffondor.

Drago regarda Harry, puis le lâcha, s'approchant de Seamus toujours allongé au sol. Il se mit à genou et tira les cheveux blonds, faisant redresser la tête du Gryffondor.

- Au revoir Finnigan, fit Drago.  
- Non !

Au même moment un cri retenti, c'était Harry. Il était perdu, Drago l'avait laissé, il voulait de nouveau être dans ses bras, il y était si bien, de plus il ne voulait pas que le Serpentard tue Seamus, car avant... avant c'était un de ses plus proches amis. Avant...

Drago, reconnaissant la voix, se tourna vers lui.

- Qui a-t-il Harry ? demanda le Shoëlin.  
- Drago... Ne... ne fais pas ça ! Je t'en pris !  
- Mais Harry, il...  
- Ne fait pas ça Drago, c'est tout.

Drago se releva, s'approcha du brun et le prit dans ses bras.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.  
- Sûr, affirma le brun puis ajouta d'un timbre plus calme: maintenant gardes-moi dans tes bras s'il te plait... j'ai,... j'ai besoin de te sentir, près de moi.  
Reprenant son apparence normale, Drago resserra son étreinte et Harry en profita pour s'appuyer totalement sur lui, sa tête cachée reposant sur le buste ferme. Ils ne parlèrent pas, se contentant de s'enlacer.  
Les occupants de la salle étaient sceptiques, regardant le rapprochement entre Harry et Drago sans oser parler.

- Hum... quelqu'un voudrait bien m'expliquer ce qui c'est passé par hasard ? demanda Ron.  
- Bonne question Weasley, fit Blaise.

- On va tout vous expliquer jeunes gens...

Les jeunes gens en question se retournèrent et virent les directeurs de maison, accompagnés par Dumbledore et le professeur Firenze, apparaître.

- Je propose, continua Dumbledore, que messieurs Malfoy, Potter, Zabini, Weasley, Londubat ainsi que mesdemoiselles Granger et Parkinson nous suivent les professeurs et moi-même dans mon bureau. Mais avant, je pense qu'il est préférable d'amener monsieur Finnigan à Pomfresh.  
- Bien professeur, répondit Hermione.

Sans mots de plus, ils quittèrent la salle et partir dans le bureau directeur.

Le professeur Dumbledore, assit à son bureau, fit apparaître douze chaises, une pour chaque personne présente sauf pour le professeur Firenze car c'était un centaure. Un être mi-homme, mi-cheval.

- Ça fait un moment que j'ai plus vu autant de monde dans cette pièce, fit-il d'un ton enjoué.

Tout le monde s'installa, sauf Harry qui avait préféré les genoux de Drago à la chaise, ce qui renforça l'incompréhension de la plupart des personnes, puisque le blond avait accepté sans rechigner comme si c'était tout à fait normal.

- Bien, fit le directeur, pour tout comprendre j'ai fait appelle au professeur Firenze. Avant tout sachez tous que Drago Malfoy est un Shöelin, maintenant je laisse place au professeur Firenze.

Le professeur s'éclaira la gorge puis commença son récit :

- Avant toute chose, je sais que le professeur Rogue vous a dit des choses à ce sujet, mais je pense qu'il ne sait pas tout, donc ces informations ne sont peut-être pas correctes.

Cette explication valut un grognement dudit professeur.

- Sachez qu'un seul Shöelin, reprit le centaure, apparait tous les mille ans, à l'équinoxe des planètes sous la dominance de Lune et que seul un sorcier peut le devenir. Les étoiles, en ce jour particulier, forment un hexagone d'où au centre né un cercle. On appelle cet événement l'éveil de l'héritage du Shöelin. Il commence à partir du quatorzième anniversaire jusqu'à trois mois après le dix-septième. Donc monsieur Malfoy devrait être né début juin, est-ce exact ?

- Oui, fit ledit Malfoy.

- Durant la période de l'éveil, l'apparence du futur Shöelin change. Il grandit, devient plus viril si vous préférez, et connait aussi une augmentation de sa force. A la fin de l'éveil, c'est-à-dire quand l'héritage est bien réel, il obtient comme vous avez vu des ailes noires, des yeux safranés; sa chevelure pousse et devient blanche; des griffes et des crocs apparaissent. Bien sûr ils n'apparaissent que sur la demande du Shöelin. Mais durant ce temps, dès la première seconde de l'éveil de l'héritage, un autre sorcier est choisi pour devenir le compagnon du Shöelin. Le choisir est tout de même un mauvais mot, car il n'est pas choisi au sens propre du terme puisque c'est la réelle Âme-sœur du sorcier Shöelin. Il peut être une femme ou un homme. Son apparence est souvent caractérisée comme" mignonne". Il est petit, doux, l'inverse du Shöelin. Il obtient tous ses attributs, si je puis dire, dès le début de l'éveil de l'héritage contrairement au Shöelin; mais à la fin de l'éveil, il peut utiliser une sorte d'odeur pour réclamer son compagnon, d'après ce que je sais, ce pouvoir n'est pas réellement contrôlable mais elle devient très dense lorsque qu'il est enceinte.

- Whaou, déjà que les femmes enceintes sont un calvaire alors avec ce parfum merci bien ! s'exclama Blaise.

Deux calques se firent entendre, une de Pansy et une d'Hermione, suivies d'un « aie » de Blaise, le tout renchérit par un « espèce de macho ».

- Bref, reprit le professeur, la relation entre le compagnon et le Shöelin est très complexe. Ils ont avant tout une relation dominant/docile, et si vous avez bien écouté, le dominant est le Shoëlin et le docile le compagnon. Le Shöelin a, comme les Veelas -de qui ils sont d'après les légendes des cousins éloignés-, un caractère très possessif et protecteur envers son compagnon, comme vous avez pu le voir avec monsieur Finnigan, qui est le seul à pouvoir le calmer. Et donc, à ce que j'ai pu voir Harry Potter est le compagnon de Drago Malfoy.

- Quoi !? s'exclama Ron.  
- Harry compagnon de Drago, fit simplement Blaise.  
- Et... et ça te choque pas toi ?  
- Bah, non. Je savais déjà que Drago était dingue de Potter, et vice versa.  
- Tu peux m'expliquer ça Harry ? demanda le roux en se tournant vers son ami.

- Désolé Weasley, mais Harry vient juste de s'endormir.

En effet, celui-ci s'était endormi reposé sur Drago, un sourire collé aux lèvres.

_Finalement, petit lion, ça en devient vraiment une habitude..._ pensa gaiement le Serpentard.

- Bon je propose que tout le monde rentre dans ses appartements, il commence à se faire tard, fit le directeur en guettant l'heure.

Les élèves partirent et Minerva demanda :

- Qu'allons-nous faire pour les autres élèves qui ont vu la scène ?  
- Rien, Minerva, rien. Nous allons simplement faire comme prévu, le professeur Firenze leur expliquera les évènements. Vaut-mieux qu'ils soient au courant, autant éviter les problèmes, mais je jetterai un sort en compagnie de Severus pour empêcher que cette information ne circule. Je n'ai pas très envie que les gens du Ministère ou la presse soient au courant.  
- Très bien, et pour monsieur Finnigan ?

Au même moment...

- Malfoy ! Où emmènes-tu Harry ? demanda Ron.  
- Comme tu le vois Weasley, dans mes appartements.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Harry vient avec nous à Gryffondor !  
- Non, fit Drago, il emménage dans mes appartements. Cet après-midi, quand le directeur a apprit que j'étais un Shoëlin, il nous a dit que Harry pouvait venir vivre dans mes appartements, donc je l'emmène la-bas.  
- Et, il a dit quoi Harry ?  
- Rien, il dormait ! Mais je pense qu'il ne dira pas non.

- Mais...  
- Ron arrête, dit Hermione, tu sais à mon avis il préfère être avec Mal... Drago maintenant. Et de plus les elfes de maison ont déjà dû installer les affaires d'Harry dans sa chambre.  
- Drago ?! s'exclama le roux.  
- Ouais, souffla la jeune fille, je pense que pour Harry on doit faire un effort toi, moi et même Neville.  
- Hein moi ? demanda ledit Neville.  
- Oui toi, t'es un de ses amis aussi.  
- Bon, Malfoy, prends soin de Harry ok ? demanda le roux.  
- Pas de problème, fit Drago.  
- J'espère, sinon tu auras à faire à moi...

Seul un éclat de rire lui répondit...

- Hé, Drago, toi aussi… tu dois faire un effort.  
- Promis... Hermione, répondit-il déjà loin dans le couloir.

--

Le feu crépitait dans la cheminée lorsqu'un visage apparut dans les flammes.

- Alors tu peux m'arranger le coup ?  
- Ouais, pas de problème.  
- Merci, bon je te laisse. Je retourne me coucher avant que quelqu'un s'en aperçoit.  
- Ok, bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit.

_Et dire que j'avais presque oublié ce petit détail..._

--

_Les corps se confondaient, enfants, femmes, hommes, mangemorts, tous les uns sur les autres, un bain de sang, pour la soif de pouvoir d'un homme. On entendait des cris, des larmes, des supplications mélangées dans des mots en latin. Des sons qu'on voudrait bannir._

_Un homme courrait à en perdre haleine dans ce paysage morbide. Évitant les corps immobiles. Son regard était fuyant, évitant les cadavres incessants mais scrutant les moindres détails comme pour essayer de trouver quelqu'un dans cette forêt maléfique. _

_Son regard se posa sur un visage blême aux lèvres bleutées, signe que la vie avait quitté la personne. L'homme tomba à terre et pleura comme si c'était son cœur qu'on avait arraché par la mort de cet être. Les minutes passèrent mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte. Il savait simplement qu'il ne le verrait plus sourire._

Il se réveilla en sursaut.

-C'est de sa faute... murmura-t-il avant de replonger dans le sommeil.

* * *

A suivre ...

Alors comment trouvez-vous ce chapitre... pour moi il n'est pas super ! --"...

Pas assez clair !

Enfin, bref' voilix voiloux... j'suis trop fatiquée là ...

_Reviews or No Reviews ?_


	6. Chapitre 5 Dévoilements

**_Auteur : Mimik0_**

**_Rating : M_**

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

* * *

**Mot de L'auteur : **

_Coucou !_

_En ce jour du 5 Octobre, j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncez que le chapitre 5 est corrigé ! xD _

_Hé oui, vous pouvez remercier le travaille de ma Ch0utey perso ! N'est-elle pas géniale ? Enfin... quand elle n'a pas ses idées masos... xD _

_Enfin bref', Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu déjà le courage de le lire en version : Bourré de fautes ! xD et de mettre un petit commentaire _

_Chapitre, toujours dédicacé à **Manon **_

_Voilix Voiloux, _

_Bonne lecture à tous,_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre suivant._

_Mimik0._

_pS : Snif' vous voulez tous tuer Seamus... Le pauvre... xD_

_pS 2 : La fiction a un nouveau résumé ! _

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

**Dévoilements. **

Un nouveau jour naissait dans la mystérieuse école de magie. Les habitants commençaient à se réveiller, le château alors endormi se fit plus vivant, transporté par la vague des différents âges d'hommes et de femmes y vivant.

Dans la tour des Serdaigle, tous les étudiants étaient déjà levés, prêts à assouvir leur soif d'apprendre; dans celle de Poufsouffle des rêveurs papillonnaient des yeux, prêts à commencer leur journée par un petit déjeuner bien mérité, un peu comme dans celle des Gryffondor, mais sans les cris de leurs amis pour leur dire de se dépêcher. Dans les cachots des Serpentard, tous aussi rigoureux que les Serdaigle, les élèves commençaient à rejoindre la Grande Salle mais il existe, comme dans toutes choses, des exceptions...

Comme Wayne Hopkins, appartenant à la maison au blason du blaireau qui abordait une jolie couleur carminée, après s'être fait prendre en charmante compagnie par son meilleur ami au petit matin, ou encore Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy...

L'un regardait l'autre qui se reposait, avec des yeux amoureux. Il approcha sa bouche près de l'oreille du dormeur et d'une voix volupté, accompagnée d'une légère caresse qui commença à émoustiller les sens de l'endormi, il prononça :

- Harry, réveilles-toi.

La réponse obtenue, étant loin d'être élégante, fut une sorte de grognement joint à un geste rageur qui consistait, dans toute sa splendeur, à faire passer la couette par dessus sa tête pour empêcher la lumière de se faufiler entre ses yeux. Ceci arracha un air moqueur à l'homme qu'on disait impénétrable.

- Harry, lèves-toi, il faut qu'on aille prendre notre déjeuner avant le début des cours.  
- Drago... se plaignit ledit Harry, laisses-moi dormir...

_Bah, c'est déjà ça__, __il ne m'a pas appelé Ron__,__ cette fois-ci__... _pensa le blond avec amusement.

- Drago !? fit Harry en se redressant et en abattant la couette sur ses genoux, son visage échappant ainsi à la prison de plume.

Son regard de jade se promena dans la pièce pour finir sur le visage mi-taquin, mi-moqueur, du vert et argent. Il pencha sa tête sur le côté, fronça les sourcils et demanda :

- Qu'est-ce que je fais là ?

_Ca me rappelle quelque chose ça par contre… _pensa Drago.

- Hier soir, quand on était chez Dumbledore, tu t'es endormis alors je t'ai ramené avec moi.

Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé pour que je puisse rejoindre la tour des Gryffondor ?

J'avais pas envie… et durant l'après-midi, Dumbledore m'a dit que si tu voulais, tu pouvais venir vivre avec moi... fit Drago un peu mal à l'aise. Tu sais à cause de notre « lien », et puisque tu t'es endormi hier quand on était dans son bureau, j'ai pensé que ça ne te gênait pas de venir ici, en plus les elfes avaient déjà amené toutes tes affaires, j'en étais pas sûr, mais à priori, ils ont tout amené... bien sûr, si tu ne veux pas je…

La phrase s'arrêta là à cause du petit brun qui avait sauté sur les fines lèvres du parleur. Un petit baiser, chaste, consistant simplement à deux paires de lèvres se touchant.

- Hum... J'suis d'accord moi, affirma Harry joyeusement, mais au visage écarlate. Mais pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit hier ?

Drago sourit et répondit :  
- Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de moment, si tu te rappelles bien...

Devenu plus maussade, Harry hocha la tête. Une larme silencieuse coula sur sa joue, quittant comme une voleuse l'iris verdoyante. Oui, il s'en rappelait même trop bien…

- Harry ? fit Drago.

Il passa un doigt sur sa joue, effaçant le tracé humide.

- Qui a-t-il ?

Il prit le brun dans ses bras.

- Rien Drago, je t'assure, rien...  
- Harry ?  
- Rien, c'est juste qu'il y a des moments de la journée d'hier que je préfèrerais oublier… Je… enfin, je ne pensais… pas que… Se… Seamus…

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues rosies. Un voile passa sur le visage de Drago, l'assombrissant tandis qu'il refermait ses bras sur le corps fin, laissant Harry donner cours, en toute liberté, à son chagrin.

_Putain mais quel idiot, l__e__ faire penser à ça ! _se dit le blond.

Lui aussi se remémorait la journée passée; il aurait tué Seamus si Harry ne l'en avait pas empêché, mais même maintenant il n'était pas sûr qu'il pourrait se retenir s'il le revoyait, pas après ce qu'il avait fait au brun. Harry redressa sa tête et fit disparaître l'eau salée de son visage avec ses mains.

- Et si tu allais te doucher maintenant, pour qu'on puisse aller manger ? demanda doucement Drago.  
- Hum... ok, mais je n'ai pas très faim.  
- Faut que tu manges Harry, s'inquiéta le blond, j'ai remarqué que depuis la rentrée tu ne mangeais pas beaucoup !

- Bon allez va à la douche, ou on va vraiment être en retard.

Paresseusement, Harry se leva, un peu étourdi et la bouche pâteuse. Il avait l'impression que la pièce tournait autour de lui; il ferma les yeux, puis les rouvrit. Le trouble avait disparu.

- Harry sorti de la salle de bain, Drago demanda :

- Tu manges avec moi ?

- J'aimerais bien Drago, mais… tu sais, par rapport à hier… on va avoir tous les regards posés sur nous… et… et j'aime pas du tout ça et si on mange ensemble… ça va être encore pire… et je préférerais avertir Ron et Hermione avant.

- Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça, ce n'est que partie remise ! fit le blond en le prenant dans ses bras et en lui donnant un doux baiser.

- Oui ! affirma un Harry heureux aux joues rosies.

--

Toujours la même pièce blanche, elle ne change pas depuis les années et les siècles passant, elle a toujours cette luminosité un peu trop vive mais douce en même temps. Toujours la même odeur, celle des potions mélangées à des désinfectants moldus. Seules les personnes changent, il y en a qui partent, d'autres qui viennent, des jeunes à partir d'onze ans jusqu'à d'autres en âge alors inconnus. Les sorciers étaient dotés d'une vie plus longue que la moyenne. Chance ou malchance, personne ne nous le dira, cela dépend des opinions.

Durant cette matinée, la pièce était habitée par quatre personnes. Une était inconsciente, allongée dans un lit avec des barreaux, les trois autres n'étaient pas très loin en train de parler à voix basse. Il y avait deux femmes, une portant une blouse blanche, les cheveux auburn redressés en chignon, l'autre de même coiffure mais avec des cheveux grisâtres, habillée d'un étrange chapeau pointu et d'une cape noire. Elles étaient en compagnie d'un homme d'âge plutôt élevé, indiqué par sa longue chevelure de neige et sa barbe de même teinte, toute aussi longue. Il portait, avec une certaine élégance pour son âge, une tunique bleutée avec des étoiles jaunes imprimées. Lui aussi, tout comme la femme aux cheveux grisâtres, disposait d'un chapeau assortit à son habit.

- Comment va le jeune homme ? se renseigna-t-il.

- Mal, monsieur Malfoy a été très brutal. Il a de multiples déchirures, des os cassés ainsi que les cordes vocales. J'ai guéri la plupart des plaies, mais en ce qui concerne les cordes vocales et les os, il faudra attendre son réveil.

- Bien Pompom, occupe-toi bien de cet enfant, je t'en pris.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas Albus, je ferais le nécessaire.

- Bien, nous allons te laisser.

--

_Deux jeunes enfants aux regards pétillants. La première rencontre, le premier mot échangé, des rires, des sourires, des secrets, des défis, une déclaration. Le premier « je t'aime »._

_Deux jeunes hommes au cœur amoureux. Le premier bais__er,__ la première caresse, la première fois. _

_Deux hommes croyant à l'espoir incertain. La première bataille, les premières peurs ensemble, les premières larmes pour l'autre._

_Un homme au monde du chagrin. La perte, les cris de douleur, le cœur brisé, la première soif de vengeance…_

--

L'air était doux, une fine brise enrobait les environs. La nature était éveillée et faisait partager avec le monde ses mystères et ses secrets dont elle seule connaissait l'origine et la sincérité. Quelques oiseaux voletaient dans le ciel azur, qui était arpenté par un filet de masses nuageuses à formes incertaines possédant la grâce qui leur était propre, libres de toutes contraintes.

Des élèves de septième année, qui arboraient l'uniforme de Poudlard avec le symbole de leur maison qui ici était Gryffondor ou Serpentard, étaient tous réunis dans le parc de l'école pour un cours peu ordinaire de métamorphose.

- Bien, commença la directrice des lions, aujourd'hui vous allez travailler par deux. Je veux que vous vous mettiez avec la personne avec qui vous vous sentez le mieux, le plus à l'aise, et celle à qui vous faites le plus confiance, puisque nous allons travailler sur votre forme animagus. Chaque couple s'assiéra dans l'herbe les mains liées, l'un en face de l'autre, les yeux fermés. Je veux que vous fassiez abstraction de tout ce qui vous entoure et que vous vous concentriez sur la source même de votre magie. Elle repose en vous, dans chaque partie de votre être. Votre sang, votre peau, vos organes, votre souffle. Vous saurez que vous la trouverez car à ce moment-là, tout sera noir, silencieux, plongé dans les ténèbres et seul un fil d'une lumière qui vous est propre, rouge, verte, bleu, orange, marron… n'importe quelle couleur, apparaitra. Ce sera pour vous comme une évidence.

Une élève aux cheveux touffus leva la main. Ses yeux noisettes reflétaient à l'évidence l'envie d'apprendre comme celle des plus jeunes enfants, qui découvrent avec leurs yeux inconscients le monde qui les entoure.

- Oui, mademoiselle Granger, fit le professeur.

- La jeune fille se racla la gorge et commença :

Professeur, pouvons-nous faire ça en une seule séance ?

Ça dépend du rythme de chacun mademoiselle Granger, on peut mettre une séance comme un mois. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normal que vous n'y arriverez pas en une seule séance puisque peu de personnes le peuvent, pour ne pas dire aucune. Chaque individu met au moins un à deux mois d'apprentissage au rythme de deux à trois séances par semaine. Et c'est ce que nous allons faire, miss Granger. Et ce juste pour apprendre à trouver votre magie à l'intérieur de vous. Pour le travail d'animagus, c'est une autre histoire, il y a des personnes qui n'y arriveront jamais, malgré des années d'apprentissage et de travail, tandis que d'autres y arriveront sans beaucoup d'effort, ce qui est tout de même malheureusement rare. Mais rien ne vous empêche de connaitre votre forme.

Hermione mordilla sa plume et hocha la tête en signe de compréhension.

- Bien, maintenant mettez-vous par deux, je vous pris.

Quelques instants plus tard, Minerva reprit :

- Que monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy se mettent ensemble.

Malgré les événements irrationnels qui se passaient depuis la rentrée dans l'établissement, ce choix abasourdit les étudiants, les laissant penauds. Mais aucune parole ne fut prononcée à l'encontre de la décision, ni le moindre chuchotement. Tous se rappelaient bien de l'étrange pouvoir de Drago et sa fureur contre Seamus lorsque celui-ci s'en était pris à Harry, pour des raisons inconnues. Certes, les Serpentard ne comprenaient pas pourquoi leur « prince » le protégeait et depuis quand celui-ci était devenu aussi fort. Etait-ce un piège contre le Sauveur ? Les Gryffondor menaient un combat intérieur qui se résumait en tout et pour tout être les mêmes questions que se posaient les verts et argents; leur première supposition "collective" affrontant "Harry et Drago étaient-ils devenus finalement amis ?", bien que la première alternative était légèrement en tête de remporter la victoire.

Harry, lui, sentit un sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres suite à l'annonce du professeur; pour Drago se fut un éclat inhabituel qui prit place dans ses iris cendrées. Il prit la main d'Harry et s'installa dans le lit de verdure. De son pouce, il caressa la main d'Harry, puis entrelaça leurs doigts, un simple geste, mais qui signifiait beaucoup pour chacun d'eux et qui arracha un rougissement au brun ainsi qu'un doux sourire.

Assis dans l'herbe chaque personne était en face d'une autre, les yeux fermés, main dans la main. Plongés dans le noir, ils pouvaient sentir contre leur peau la caresse du vent, entendre la respiration de leur compagnon ou les pas de l'enseignant. Quelques-uns essayaient de mettre en sommeil leurs pensées, d'autres de percevoir le fil lumineux; chacun avait sa propre manière de faire, celle qui leur convenait.

Drago avait réussi à faire abstraction de tout, puisqu'il ne se concentrait rien que sur Harry, c'était la seule chose à quoi il ne pouvait s'arrêter de penser. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent alors qu'il se disait que jamais il ne connaîtrait sa forme d'animagus, puisque oublier Harry lui était impossible. Il caressa de nouveau la main de son partenaire.

Sans s'en rendre compte, celui-ci se berçait au rythme de la respiration du blond comme avec une berceuse, calquant son souffle sur le sien, profitant de sentir la chaleur du corps de Drago par leurs mains liées. Il se dit de même que Drago précédemment, que l'oublier serait pour lui à jamais impossible. Même mort son corps s'en rappellera, son âme le recherchera et son cœur s'en souviendra. Peut-être qu'au-delà de la mort, les âmes des défunts se retrouvent et alors là, ils seront ensemble pour des siècles encore, des millénaires, des décennies, pour l'éternité à jamais ensemble. S'il se réincarne, il ne pourra jamais aimer comme il le faisait pour Drago; il ne pourrait vibrer rien qu'avec une de ses caresses, il ne pourrait qu'être avec ce blond aux yeux métalliques, avec ce personnage, narcissique mais si doux avec lui.

Les paupières closes à pensées égales, ils ne se rendirent pas compte que les ténèbres les entouraient et qu'un fil de lumière dansait devant leurs yeux. En même temps, ils sourirent, ils voyaient leurs fils. L'un rouge qui semblait étinceler comme si des paillettes y avaient été disposées, l'autre de couleur marine, plus terne mais où on pourrait s'y plonger. Du lien rouge semblait naître du vert encore faible.

Ils ouvrirent les yeux, plongeant leurs regards l'un dans l'autre et sans qu'un seul mot ne soit prononcé, d'un signe de tête, ils acquiescèrent.

Le professeur McGonagall, souriante, les regarda. Ils avaient réussi, elle s'en doutait. Elle s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda, comme pour avoir confirmation de ses dires.

- Alors, jeunes hommes, vous avez réussi ?

- Oui madame, répondit Drago.

- Bien, même très bien. C'est très rare qu'on y arrive dès la première fois. Je suis fière de vous les garçons. Vous pouvez disposer si vous le souhaitez.

- D'accord.

Puis elle les quitta, repartant faire sa marche entre les différents duos.

Drago se leva et tendit une main à Harry.

- On y va ? question le blond.

- Ouais, répondit Harry en la prenant.

Lâchant la main proposée, d'un coup, une douleur s'empara de Harry qui se replia sur lui-même en se tenant le ventre. Il tomba à terre, sur les genoux.

- Harry ! s'écria Drago à genoux devant lui, qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je… je sais pas… parvint à dire le brun. J'ai mal...

- Tu as mal où ?

- Au… au ventre... AH !

- Harry ! Professeur ! cria Drago, complètement paniqué.

La directrice de la maison des Gryffondor, alertée par le cri de son élève, se précipita vers eux.

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-elle.

- C'est Harry, répondit Drago, il a mal au ventre.

- Monsieur Potter, que s'est-il passé ?

- Je... Ah !

- Monsieur Malfoy, emmenez monsieur Potter à l'infirmerie tout de suite ! Je vous rejoins plus tard, le temps de faire partir les autres élèves. Dépêchez-vous !

Drago ne prit pas le temps de répondre et souleva le corps de Harry, se précipitant à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie, traversant le parc puis les couloirs vides.

--

_Deux hommes, un brun et un blond, allongés côtes à côtes, le blond ayant sa tête sur le torse du brun qui lui caressait les cheveux._

_  
- On leur dira quand ? demanda le blond._

_- Quand la guerre sera finie._

_- Si on est encore en vie…_

_- On sera encore vivant ! s'exclama le brun. Et prépares-toi à encore me supporter pendant des années et des années, car sois sûr que je ne te quitterai jamais !_

_Le blond le fit taire par un baiser._

_- Je t'aime, fit-il avec un doux sourire._

_- Moi aussi, je t'aime._

_Ils __se sourirent__ et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent, telle une promesse secrète que nul ne pourrait savoir, à part ses deux êtres dont le corps et l'âme ne dev__inrent__ plus qu'un._

--

- Madame Promfresh ! hurla Drago dans l'infirmerie, madame !

- Doucement ! rétorqua l'infirmière en sortant d'une pièce adjacente. Que se passe-t-il ?

Elle s'approcha du visiteur, remarquant le corps prit de spasme dans ses bras. Ses sourcils se soulevèrent en reconnaissant les cheveux indisciplinés d'un noir profond.

- Oh ! Mon dieu ! Monsieur Potter, qu'avez-vous ?

- Je …

- Il a mal au ventre, il est même tombé à terre à cause de la douleur et le professeur McGonagall m'a dit de l'emmener ici rapidement. Elle ne va pas tarder aussi à nous rejoindre, se précipita de répondre Drago.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Malfoy, installez monsieur Potter sur un des lits.

Aussitôt dit, Drago s'exécuta sans le moindre mot, posant délicatement sa charge. Ceci fait, il se retourna vers l'infirmière, lui demandant avec impatience:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? C'est grave ?

- Calmez-vous je vous pris ! Laissez-moi au moins le temps de l'ausculter.

Harry était allongé sur un des lits aux draps blancs, toujours souffrant. Il avait l'impression qu'on le déchirait de l'intérieur, que ses organes se tordaient, se broyaient. Parfois prit de tremblement, des nausées apparaissaient pour repartir à la seconde suivante. L'infirmière s'approcha de lui et lui enleva sa robe de sorcier ainsi que sa chemise, sous le regard inquiet de Drago. Elle lui palpa le ventre et lui demanda :

- Vous avez mangé ce matin ?

- Oui.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez mangé ?

- Ce… ce... enf... Ah… la nour... riture de… de… ah… la grande salle.

- Hum. Quoi exactement ?

- Un... jus... de... ci... citrouille… et un…un toast…

- C'est tout ?

- Oui.

- Bon, je pense que vous n'avez pas suffisamment mangé monsieur Potter. Tenez, avalez ça.

Elle lui tendit une fiole contenant un liquide verdâtre.

- Ça vous aidera à aller mieux.

Avec une moue, Harry avala le contenu.

- Bien, maintenant, monsieur Malfoy, veuillez je vous pris quitter mon infirmerie, je veux que monsieur Potter se repose.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, il pourra sortir dès ce soir. Allez oust.

- Mais…

- Sortez ! Quand à vous monsieur Potter, veuillez manger plus. Maintenant dormez !

Quittant l'infirmerie en jurant, Drago embrassa Harry une dernière fois sous le regard surprit de l'infirmière -même si elle était au courant que les deux garçons s'étaient rapprochés par le biais des professeurs-, tandis que Harry tombait peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée.

- Tenez, monsieur Finnigan, votre potion repousse-os et celle pour soigner vos cordes vocales.

- Merci, fit faiblement Seamus en jetant un coup d'œil sur le patient du lit voisin avant que l'infirmière ne ferme les rideaux qui les séparaient.

--

La pièce était aux couleurs des Serpentard, vert et argent; dans la cheminée crépitait un feu qui réchauffait la salle commune. Peu d'élèves y étaient présents à cause des différents horaires scolaires. Un jeune homme regardait les flammes danser, silencieux en compagnie d'un autre à la peau foncée.

- Alors, tu vas me dire ce qu'il y a ?

- Puisque je te dis qu'il n'y a rien Blaise, souffla le blond.

- C'est à propos de Harry ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

- J'en conclu que oui. C'est ce qui c'est passé durant le cours de la vieille chouette ?

- Hum…

- Tu t'inquiètes pour lui ?

- Ouais, avoua Drago. Il est bizarre en ce moment, il ne mange presque plus rien et en plus aujourd'hui il a ça. Ce n'est pas un mal au ventre anodin ! Tu en as déjà vu toi un mal au ventre qui met quelqu'un à terre comme ça ? Moi non.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas Drago, Pomfresh est une bonne infirmière même si ça me tue de le dire, elle trouvera bien si quelque chose ne va pas avec Harry.

- Hum…

- Allez lèves-toi, on a cours avec les Serdaigle et ce bon vieux Flitwick.

- Ouais.

_J'espère que tu n'as rien mon petit lion, je m'inquiète… _pensa Drago en jetant un dernier coup d'œil au feu chaleureux.

--

Le réveil était tout proche, les paupières commençaient à s'ouvrir, laissant passer la douce lumière qui devenait au fur et à mesure agressive. Le garçon se mit alors en position assise dans le lit blanc. Ses yeux parcoururent la pièce, tombant en fin d'examination sur un rideau d'un beige clair qui séparait les lits hospitaliers. Le jeune homme se leva et tira le tissu séparateur. Son regard se posa sur un corps encore plongé dans le sommeil artificiel sûrement dû à une potion. Il avança lentement mais d'un pas certain vers l'autre patient.

--

Le cours se déroulait comme à son habitude. On entendait les plumes qui grattaient le parchemin des étudiants, Serdaigle, Serpentard, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle qui prenaient notes des paroles prononcées par leur professeur. Une femme passait à travers les rangs, jetant de temps en temps des coups d'œil à ses élèves. Son regard onyx tomba sur deux places vides.

- Quelqu'un peut me dire où est passé monsieur Potter ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix aiguë.

- Il est à l'infirmerie, répondit aussitôt un blond en lui lançant un regard qui se voulait sans répliques.

La femme acquiesça puis demanda, quelques instants plus tard:

- Et monsieur Finnigan ?

Cette fois ce fût un autre élève qui lui répondit, un Serdaigle à première vue.

- A l'infirmerie aussi, madame.

Les yeux des plusieurs élèves s'écarquillèrent qui posèrent leur regard sur la silhouette d'un jeune homme aux cheveux d'un blond clair. Le professeur, elle, se contenta de hausser avec négligence ses épaules en reprenant sa marche comme si de rien n'était.

--

Le garçon s'approcha du brun allongé dans le lit, il lui toucha les cheveux. Il était calme, très calme.

--

Le blond, qui était sujet de toute cette attention, s'était levé, les poings serrés. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça, non vraiment pas… Seamus lui était complètement sortit de la tête lors du malaise de Harry. Son attitude calme cachait au fond de lui une vague intense d'inquiétude. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de la salle de classe, sans un mot, sans un regard pour la moindre personne.

- Où allez-vous monsieur Malfoy ? questionna le professeur.

Plongeant son regard ocre dans celui de l'adulte, le jeune homme se retourna.

- Cela ne vous regarde en aucun point, professeur.

L'enseignante des Etudes magiques fût surprise sur le ton du répondant de son élève. Elle le regarda de la tête au pied, estomaquée puis répliqua :

- Jeune homme, je vous prierais de me parler sur un autre ton, maintenant allez-vous asseoir, m'ais-je bien fait comprendre ?

Drago, ne prenant guère le temps de répondre, quitta la salle calmement, étrangement calmement…

--

_Pourquoi Harry ? Pourquoi tu ne peux pas être à moi ? Dis-moi Harry, qu'ai__s__-je fais de mal ? J'étais là durant la guerre non ? Avec toi. On a combattu ensemble non ? Toi, moi, Hermione, Neville, Ron, et… Tu sais Harry, c'est à cause de toi tout ça non ? De ta faute… je pense. Alors pourquoi ne veux-tu pas être à moi ? Hein Harry ? Pourquoi ? _

--

A peine sortit de la salle d'étude, Drago s'était lancé à travers les couloirs de Poudlard en courant, il priait pour qu'il n'arrive rien à Harry, il était inquiet. Chaque partie de son esprit était occupée par l'image du Gryffondor. Il revoyait des flashs. Des sourires de Harry, ses éclats de rire, ses yeux lumineux, ses pleurs aussi. Il se souvint du moment partagé avec lui à la veille de la grande bataille. Ils s'étaient donnés l'un à l'autre, sans aucune gène, sans aucun doute. Ils s'étaient liés l'un à l'autre, formant une seule identité. Leurs gémissements formaient une seule mélodie cachée de tous, partagée rien qu'à deux, comme le font les amoureux. Il se me mit à penser alors que son amour pour le brun ne datait pas d' hier. Durant cette nuit, il avait aimé Harry comme cela n'était pas permis. Il lui avait fait l'amour, avec douceur, curiosité aussi, mais surtout avec son cœur. Mais aussi, avec ses craintes, crainte de le perdre, ne plus le revoir. Lui et ses sourires, lui et ses éclats de rire, lui et ses yeux lumineux, lui, tout simplement lui, Harry.

Une larme s'échappa de ses yeux.

--

Le garçon caressa une nouvelle fois le visage de l'endormi et escalada avec prudence le lit, se mettant à califourchon sur le corps fin. Il embrassa le front du brun puis sa main parcourut le visage angélique. Il remarqua que les paupières commençaient en bouger. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un étrange sourire.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, Harry.

--

* * *

_A suivre ... _

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus court que les autres je pense...

J'espère que vous avez aimé

**REVIEWS or No REVIEWS ? **

* * *


	7. Chapitre 6 Chocs à l'infirmerie

__

**Auteur : Mimik0**

_**Rating : M**_

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

**

* * *

****Mot de l'auteur : **

_Hello !_

_Voici (enfin ?) le chapitre 6... Désolé du retard xD ^^ Avec les devoirs, les cours, la fatigue, je n'avais pas beaucoup le temps d'écrire donc voilà. Sorry ! J'espère en tout cas que vous allez apprécier ce nouveau chapitre, qui contient... Hum... une petite suprise, enfin je pense un truc à quoi vous ne vous attendez pas... Peut-être quelqu'un on trouvé déjà ?..._

_Suspense .. ?_

_Allez pour savoir tout ça, je vous laisse lire en paix..._

_Je vous avertie... hum chapitre euh... bizarre !  
_

_Merci à tous qui suivent ma fiction et me laisse des commentaires ^^_

_Bisous Mimik0.

* * *

  
_

**Chapitre 6**

**Chocs à l'infirmerie.**

*********  
**

Il commençait à quitter les ténèbres du sommeil. Il sentit un corps en mouvement près de lui, au dessus de lui. Un froissement de draps. Où était-il déjà ? Son esprit était confus. Il reconnaissait l'odeur qui l'entourait, celle qui caractérisait l'infirmerie et son calme environnant. Un autre geste, un froissis presque inaudible. Un frôlement de doigt sur sa joue. Il sursauta. Un corps. Un poids. Homme ? Femme ? Il ne savait pas, il était incertain, sachant simplement que cet être n'était pas Drago. Non ce n'était pas lui, en aucun cas. Avec effort ses paupières se soulevèrent, laissant apparaître aux yeux du monde son regard de jade encore voilé par le sommeil artificiel dans lequel on l'avait plongé. Petit à petit, la silhouette de l'inconnu prit une identité… Une identité qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Des cheveux courts et blonds, tirant vers le châtain, encadraient le visage. Des yeux noisettes le regardaient, tandis qu'un fin sourire de nature inconnu apparut. Les lèvres se mirent à bouger, créant des sons, formant des mots qui le firent trembler.

- Tu te réveilles enfin, Harry.

Une simple phrase qui semblait sans méchanceté, sans menace. Mais qui fit naître une étincelle d'inquiétude dans les yeux d'Harry. Ce n'était peut-être pas que la voix, peut-être était-ce aussi la présence de ce corps au dessus de lui. Ce corps qu'il voudrait fuir. Peut-être était-ce le mélange du corps et du timbre vocal. Cette voix et cette intonation qui lui parurent familières. Elles retentissaient désagréablement dans ses oreilles. Elles lui rappelaient par de puissantes vagues de mauvais souvenirs. Cette voix grave essayant d'imiter un ton doucereux. Cette voix qui appartenait à cette personne, cet homme, Seamus. Il était au dessus de lui, le surplombant de toute sa taille. Le guettant tel un chasseur chassant sa proie. Son corps se cambra, son visage se figea. Non, pas encore. Il ne voulait pas que Seamus s'en reprenne à lui. Non, il ne voulait pas revivre ça. Il ne voulait plus connaître cette peur. N'avait-il pas assez souffert ?

_Drago… _

--

Il s'arrêta d'un coup dans le couloir de Poudlard, ne bougeant plus aucun de ses membres. Sa respiration se bloqua. Il resta ainsi comme figé dans le temps, comme une statue de pierre dans un étrange décor habillé de tableaux, de murs de pierres brutes et d'un silence morbide.

_Harry_…

Il s'était réveillé. Il avait peur, terriblement peur. Drago le sentait. C'était gravé dans ses pensées, dans chacune de ses fibres, dans chaque pores de sa peau. C'était gravé en lui. Finnigan s'en prenait de nouveau à celui qui lui avait volé son cœur.

_Finnigan…_

Une montée de rage s'immisça en lui. Ses cheveux platine poussèrent, prenant une teinte blanche. Des ailes qu'on devinait puissantes firent leurs apparitions, accompagnées de canines et de griffes mortelles.

Drago ferma les yeux.

_Finnigan…_

Il huma l'air et reconnu l'odeur d'Harry. Sa si particulière odeur, vanille et noix de coco.

_Harry… _

Puissant, dangereux et agressif étaient les seuls mots qui pouvaient le qualifier à cet instant. Il était redoutable, magnifiquement redoutable. Une beauté qui paraissait éphémère, que l'on voudrait toucher du bout des doigts mais qu'on ne pourrait pas, car sa puissance n'avait d'égale que son attrait. Il ouvrit ses yeux aux pupilles safranes et reprit sa route, rejoignant toujours plus vite, toujours plus impatiemment, le lieu qui le séparait du Gryffonfor.

--

Son cœur battait avec puissance dans son corps comme voulant y sortir. Sa respiration s'accéléra, le laissant essoufflé. Il avait peur. Cette peur qui ne cessait de grandir, cette terreur qu'il avait déjà connu peu de temps avant, durant ces jours, était revenue comme un maître demandant son dû. Il aurait voulu la faire disparaitre, la faire quitter son être, mais il ne pouvait pas, il n'avait pas cette force. Ses émeraudes étaient plantées dans les yeux de Seamus, redoutant de le quitter de vue.

Seamus, lui, abordait toujours son étrange sourire. Que se passait-il dans son esprit ? Quelles pouvaient être les idées qui lui passaient par la tête ? Ses idées, ses pensées, Harry aurait voulu les connaitre pour savoir comment y faire face. Comment le repousser. Comment le faire sortir de sa vie à tout jamais. Oui, il l'aurait voulu.

Le regard de jade s'embruma tandis que des larmes silencieuses coulèrent sur ses joues, se perdant dans son cou. Il voudrait tout oublier. Retrouver son ami d'avant. Le Seamus qu'il avait connu. Pourquoi avait-il tant changé ? Etait-ce sa faute ? Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Si oui, quoi ? Il voulait savoir.

Plongé dans ses profondes songeries, des vestiges de son passé refirent surface, le plaçant dans une bulle de mélancolie. Seamus, l'infirmerie, son lit, la senteur des désinfectants et des potions disparurent, le laissant dans l'obscurité totale.

Sensiblement, les ténèbres laissèrent place à une pièce rouge et or, arpentée de lits à baldaquins; le dortoir des garçons de Gryffondor des sixièmes années. Ils étaient tous réunis, lui et ses plus proches amis, pour une dernière soirée dans Poudlard avant la séparation du lendemain dans le train des jeunes sorciers. Ron, Hermione, Neville, Seamus, Ginny, Dean… Oui, ils étaient tous là, réunis ensemble, peut-être pour la dernière fois. Cette nuit-là, peu d'étoiles étaient présentes dans la voute céleste, mais une fine brise qui s'introduisait par les fenêtres de la tour les entourait. Assit par terre, contre le pied d'un des lits, Harry souffla légèrement, essayant de regrouper le plus de courage et de volonté possible pour faire face à ses amis. Il les regarda tour à tour et leur supplia d'accepter sa demande, une nouvelle fois en vain, de ne pas participer à la guerre. Il se souvint ce qu'ils lui avaient répondu ensemble :

- Harry, jamais on ne t'abandonnera, quoi qui se passera durant la bataille, on restera avec toi. On est ami et cela c'est pour la vie.

C'était la même phrase, les même mots, la même réponse qu'ils lui avaient répondu comme à leur habitude quand Harry leur demandait de ne pas participer à la bataille finale. Un petit sourire apparut sur les lèvres du brun. Pas un sourire de joie, c'était un sourire d'abandon, de renonciation, de tristesse. Il les regarda de nouveau intensément, essayant d'immortaliser dans sa mémoire chacun de leur visage, de leur sourire, de leur rire. Essayant de graver ce moment précis. Une seule et unique larme s'échappa de son iris droit, se perdant sur sa joue.

Peu de gens croyaient qu'il pourrait réellement tuer Lord Voldemort. Non pas lui, pas ce garçon. Il n'avait pas, d'après eux, les épaules pour porter ce fardeau. Il était trop jeune, trop innocent pour certain. Mais il avait prit son courage et avait tué le mage noir, pas pour lui, non. Pour ses amis, pour eux. Il leur devait ça. Eux qui avaient cru en lui. Il le devait.

Après avoir vu le corps du Lord sans vie, il était tombé à genoux et avait vomi tout son saoul, tandis que la pluie coulait sur son visage, enlevant peu à peu les traces de terres, les traces de sang qui se mélangeaient avec ses larmes de soulagement. C'était la fin. La fin de la guerre, mais le début d'une nouvelle vie. Sans crainte pour lui, sans crainte pour eux, sans crainte pour le monde magique, sans crainte pour les ignorants moldus.

Alors pourquoi maintenant, après avoir vécu tant de choses si fortes ensemble, Seamus lui faisait ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Ne pleures pas Harry.

Cette voix le tira de ses songes. L'illusion du passé laissa place à la réalité du présent. Le dortoir se retransforma en infirmerie, les personnes se volatilisèrent unes à unes pour ne laisser qu'Harry et Seamus. Le brun toujours dans le lit aux draps blancs, allongé en dessous de Seamus qui le fixait bizarrement. Leurs regards se croisèrent. Harry cligna des yeux, chassant l'eau de ses iris qui traçaient des sillons sur ses joues, et replongea son regard vert de jade dans celui havane de Seamus.

- Pourquoi ? questionna-t-il alors d'une voix rauque.

- Pourquoi quoi Harry ?

- Pourquoi tu fais ça Seamus ?

- Car je te veux tout simplement, tu me le dois…

- Pourquoi je te le dois ? Je ne comprends pas.

- Parce que Harry. Parce que c'est comme ça. Tu m'as pris tant, alors en échange tu m'appartiendras... tu m'appartiens.

En disant ses mots, Seamus avait rapproché son visage de celui du brun. Leurs souffles étaient si proches et il sentait sur son visage, sur son corps, la chaleur qui se dégageait de Harry. Comment pouvait-il être si chaud, alors que _lui_, à leur dernier baiser, avait été si froid. Il ferma les yeux, inhalant l'odeur du brun. Leurs respirations se mélangeaient dans l'infime espace, leurs visages étant séparés de quelques centimètres seulement. Seamus s'approcha encore, leurs bouches se touchant presque.

- Parce que… commença-il.

Il baissa encore sa tête, ayant pour tentative de capturer les lèvres d'Harry entre les siennes, de lui prendre un baiser brutalement mais contre toute attente, le brun le repoussa.

- Non ! cria Harry, dans le même élan.

- Mais tu me le dois Harry ! Tu ne comprends pas ou quoi ? Tu me le dois ! fit Seamus en se rapprochant.

- Non, fit le brun, non… je ne comprends pas… arrête ! Expliques-moi ! Seamus, je t'en pris.

Harry était paniqué, les pleurs redoublèrent sur son visage, il sentait son corps tressaillir, il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait savoir.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer ! Tu me le dois, répliqua le blond. Tu me le dois…

- Mais… Mais pourquoi ?

Seamus ne prit pas la peine de répondre et s'avança de nouveau pour prendre les lèvres charnues du brun.

- Non ! cria Harry, le repoussant cette fois avec plus de force.

Seamus se releva, il était tombé sur le carrelage froid, par terre. Harry, lui, se reculait encore plus si possible vers la tête de lit, ses jambes repliées contre son torse.

- Laisses-moi, souffla le brun, laisses-moi…

Se rapprochant de lui, Seamus ne l'écouta pas et ignora ses paroles. Il s'avança vers lui, lentement. Il lui attrapa les mains pour tirer son corps et le mettre sous lui. Harry se débattait, mais rien n'y faisait, Seamus ne lâcha pas sa prise.

- Lâches-moi ! cria-t-il, lâches-moi !

Il essaya de lui donner des coups de pieds, en vain.

- Lâches-moi ! Laisses-moi !

Seamus l'immobilisa facilement et lui donna une claque sur la joue. Le claquement résonna dans toute l'infirmerie. Il immobilisa les jambes d'Harry avec les siennes et lui maintint les bras au dessus de sa tête grâce à ses mains.

Harry tremblait, bégayait, ne savant où donner de la tête. Il avait peur. Il ne cessait de pleurer, son corps ne lui répondait plus. Il était une marionnette dans les mains d'un marionnettiste.

Il était en état de choc.

- Tu peux crier, personne ne t'entendra, tu sais tu peux toujours crier Harry, personne ne viendra à ton secours. De plus, Pomfresh n'est même pas là. La pauvre idiote.

- Non… Non… Seamus arrêtes… s'il te plait. Arrête ! supplia Harry.

- Cette fois Harry… ce sera la bonne.

- Non ! fit le brun. Non ! Drago... Drago…

Seamus rapprocha leurs têtes et posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry. De ses dents, il les mordilla, faisant couler du sang de la lèvre meurtrie. Le liquide glissa sur sa bouche et il le lécha. Le goût l'excita, ce goût métallique et légèrement salé réveilla ses sens. Il se mouvait contre le corps fin, sentant son entre-jambe durcir.

Harry aurait voulu crier, mais il ne pouvait pas, Seamus l'en empêchait. Il aurait voulu s'enfuir en courant mais son corps avait perdu son autonomie.

Tandis qu'une des mains de Seamus tenait toujours les deux du brun fermement, il fit descendre l'autre le long du corps d'Harry. Elle se glissa sous le pull en touchant minutieusement la peau. Les deux bouches se quittèrent puisque celle de Seamus partie s'occuper du cou à sa portée. Il le lécha, le mordilla, le suçota.

Le brun en profita pour crier de nouveau.

- Non ! Arrête ! Seamus, arrête, je t'en pris ! Laisses-moi !

- Non, Harry. Non. Tu m'appartiens…

- Non, je ne t'appartiens pas ! Laisses-moi !

Harry ne cessait de pleurer, il voudrait disparaitre, tout oublier. Seamus le mordu dans le cou, enfonçant plus profondément ses dents dans sa chair meurtrie.

- Drago ! cria le brun une nouvelle fois.

Il voulait Drago, il voulait celui qu'il aimait. Il voulait retrouver les bras sécurisant, le torse aimant, la douceur de ses mains. Il voulait Drago.

- Non ! Pas de Drago, tu es à moi… Harry. Tu me le dois… siffla Seamus.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Arrêtes, tu me fais peur… sanglota ledit Harry.

- Tu es à moi, tout simplement. Tu me le dois. A cause de toi, j'ai perdu tant… Je l'ai perdu, _lui_.

- Je ne comprends pas ! Qui ? De quoi tu me parles ? Seamus… arrêtes.

Seamus ne répondit pas aux questions du brun et commença à lui détacher son pantalon, faisant sauter les boutons, glisser la fermeture éclair, passer sa main sur la verge d'Harry qui se crispa à l'attouchement intime.

- Non, arrêtes… arrêtes supplia-t-il, de plus en plus fort.

Faisant glisser le pantalon à mi-cuisse, Seamus n'écouta plus ses plaintes.

- Chut Harry, chut… Laisse-toi faire, tout se passera bien.

- Non, laisse… laisse-moi !

Harry sanglota de plus en plus. Il était terrifié. Il avait peur. Il ne pouvait rien faire, Seamus bloquait son corps. Il ne voulait pas que Seamus continue, il voulait qu'il arrête, qu'il le laisse tranquille.

_Drago…_

--

_Harry…_

Drago courrait à travers les couloirs, l'inquiétude parcourant tout son être. Son souffle se faisant de plus en plus irrégulier au fur et à mesure que la peur le rongeait.

_Harry…_

Il s'approcha rapidement de l'infirmerie. Il en était tout proche. Juste quelques mètres… quelques pas. Des cris lui parvenaient aux oreilles, la voix de Harry, c'était elle.

Il était maintenant devant la porte. L'incendie de la furie brûlant son être prête à s'exalter sur le tortionnaire de son compagnon.

--

Seamus baissa le caleçon d'Harry et d'un mouvement rapide il le retourna. Embrassant, léchant les fesses qui lui étaient présentées. Harry tremblait, il était en effroi, mais Seamus s'en fichait, car il serait bientôt sien... Il serait à lui, marqué à jamais, portant sa trace, sa propre marque.

Tout d'un coup, Seamus sentit son corps être projeté avec force en arrière. Une main encercla son cou et deux yeux safranés se plantèrent dans les siens.

- Je. Vais. Te. TUER ! hurla Drago en le projetant contre un mur.

Un fracas sourd se fit entendre suivit d'un hurlement de douleur. Drago s'avança sereinement, petit à petit, vers le corps qui gisait par terre. Ne le quittant pas des yeux, il planta ses doigts dans le cou et le souleva. Du sang coulait et les cris résonnant entre les murs semblaient inhumains. La souffrance de Seamus était à son apogée.

- Tu es mort, articula Drago.

D'une main, il resserra sa prise. Des hurlements retentirent, longs, profonds, insoutenables.

Des sanglots parvinrent aux oreilles du Serpentard.

_Harry…_

Son calme revenant peu à peu par cette fine alerte, il se retourna vers son amant. Celui-ci était toujours à moitié nu, couché sur le lit, sur le ventre. Il n'osait même plus bouger, paralyser par la peur.

La fureur de Drago s'accrut par la vision du corps dénudé de son amant. Il reposa son regard sur l'assaillant de son compagnon et de sa main libre planta ses griffes dans son ventre, jetant ensuite le corps sur le sol froid avec un sombre regard méprisant. Il s'essuya les mains dégoulinantes de sang avec un drap posé sur un lit proche de lui, puis s'approcha vers Harry lentement et sans mouvement brusque.

Il passa sa main sur le dos du brun qui sursauta au contact.

- Chut Harry, c'est moi, Drago.

Il fit disparaître ses ailes, ses griffes et ses canines. Sa chevelure reprit sa couleur et sa longueur habituelle. Il redevint le Drago de tous les jours, ne gardant que ses yeux safranés.

- Dra… Drago ?

Reconnaissant sa voix, Harry se jeta dans ses bras et pleura. Laissant la peur se libérer, ainsi que le soulagement de le voir. Aussitôt Drago le rhabilla et le consola, passant ses doigts sur le dos du brun. Il prit place dans le lit et cala Harry dans ses bras, ne portant plus un seul regard sur Seamus étendu sur le sol.

- Quel… Quel mau...mauvais spectacle…que je vois, souffla difficilement Seamus.

- T'es toi ! rétorqua sèchement Drago, dont l'énervement était revenu en entendant la voix de Seamus.

- Tu…tu sais Harry… Tu… tu me demandais pourquoi … Hein ? Tu sais… le pourquoi… c'est… c'est…par… parce que tu me l'as pris… _Dean_… Dean est mort à cause de toi ! Oui à cause de toi… tu as pris… m'as pris… celui que j'aimais...

- Ferme-ta gueule ! hurla Drago. Arrête de dire des conneries !

- Tu es… celui qu'on…dit le Sauveur… mais lui… tu ne l'as… pas sauvé… lorsqu'un… man…mangemort…l'a tué... tu n'as…rien…fait... fit Seamus difficilement.

Harry posa ses yeux sur le corps de Seamus. Il ne parlait pas, ne savant quoi dire. C'était sa faute, si Dean était mort ? Oui, sa faute. Il aurait dû le forcer à renoncer d'aller se battre, il aurait dû le forcer à rester à l'abri loin du chaos des champs de batailles. Loin, où aucune menace n'aurait pu l'atteindre. Dans un endroit où il aurait été en sécurité. S'il l'avait protégé… Oui Dean serait toujours en vie, avec eux. Il vivrait encore. Harry ferma les yeux, laissant les gouttes translucides quitter l'antre de ses iris pour se perdre contre sa peau. Il entrouvrit ses paupières et égara ses yeux sur le corps peu mobile de son _ami ?_

Du sang s'y échappait, se perdant sur la blancheur froide du sol de l'infirmerie. Rouge sur blanc. Mauvais assortiment dans ces circonstances. Le blanc, souvent considéré comme couleur de pureté, ne faisait que ressortir de façon malsaine le rouge. Le rendant plus vif qu'originellement. La marre de sang s'étendait rapidement, au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait dans la réalité. Car pour eux, il s'était arrêté. Le temps. Comme un mauvais jeu où les règles sont faites à l'avance pour que les joueurs perdent, sans qu'ils n'aient une chance de gagner. Ici, ils avaient perdu. Dean la vie, Seamus Dean, et lui… il n'avait pas réussi à sauver tout le monde. Il avait perdu des vies.

Seamus respirait de plus en plus difficilement, sa respiration était saccadée, il se tenait le ventre d'où le sang s'échappait. Sa peau devenait blanchâtre et ses lèvres bleuies.

- Dean ? fit faiblement Harry.

Cela raisonnait telle une fatalité dans le ton de sa voix. Comme si c'était la vérité, qu'il acceptait les paroles de Seamus, qu'il était en accord avec elles. Tandis que ses yeux ne pouvaient s'échapper de la vision morbide qu'offrait Seamus, ses pensées ne pouvaient quitter les paroles qui avaient été prononcées.

C'était de sa faute si Dean, son ami, était mort. Et Seamus voulait se venger pour son meilleur ami. Harry le comprenait, il aurait s'en aucun doute demander vengeance, si Ron ou même Hermione, ses deux meilleurs amis avaient été tués… mais pas de cette manière, pas une telle vengeance. Il n'en serait pas capable. Il était peut-être faible au final, c'était pour cela qu'il n'avait pas pu le sauver.

- Chut, ce n'est rien. Oublie ce qu'il a dit. Tu n'y es rien pour rien, fit Drago

- Dean…

- Chut, Harry, ce n'est pas ta faute, mon amour. Ce n'est pas ta faute, tu m'entends Harry ? Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Drago avait-il raison ? Harry ne savait pas. Les paroles le troublaient. Si ce n'était pas de sa faute, à qui était-elle ?

- Oh mon dieu ! s'exclama une voix féminine. Oh mon dieu !

Hermione avait les mains devant sa bouche, ses yeux ne quittant pas la scène devant elle. A ses côtés se tenaient Ron, Pansy et Blaise, eux aussi dans le même état de choc que la jeune fille. Ils scrutaient les moindres détails. Seamus et la marre de sang, Drago et Harry pleurant.

Ron, reprenant ses esprits, demanda ce qu'il s'était passé d'une voix hésitante et nerveuse.

- Il a encore recommencé, fut la seule réponse de Drago.

Il hocha la tête, ne savant quoi répondre, mais surtout surprit de l'indifférence qu'affichait le Serpentard. Oui, il lui avait répondu mais sans quitter Harry des yeux.

- Mon dieu… Faut… Il faut aller prévenir le directeur, paniqua Hermione, ne cherchant pas à savoir les détails. Mais où est Pomfresh?

- Nous ne savons pas, fit de nouveau Drago.

Harry ne répondait pas, trop plongé dans ses pensées.

- Bon… je vais aller chercher le directeur. Ron, Blaise, occupez-vous de Seamus. Pansy, vient avec moi.

- O… Ok, répondit Pansy.

Les filles quittèrent l'infirmerie, se précipitant en courant vers le bureau du directeur.

--

Un silence gênant régnait dans la pièce, personne ne parlait. Blaise et Ron faisaient glisser leurs regards en intervalle sur Seamus, puis sur Drago et Harry. Chacun ne sachant quoi dire, ou ni quoi faire.

Rompant le silence, Seamus gémit, la douleur devenant de plus en plus forte. Blaise lui lança un regard, et soupira. Il sortit sa baguette de sa robe de sorcier et d'un mouvement inattendu, il s'avança et jeta un Episkey1 sur Seamus. Le sang s'arrêta de couler et celui qui s'étalait sur le sol sécha. Blaise enchaîna avec un Mobilicorpus² qui permit de déplacer le corps du jeune homme sur un des lits hospitaliers.

- Dean… fit Harry, dans un sanglot réprimé.

- Chut, ce n'est pas de ta faute mon amour… chut. Oublie-ça.

Ron, qui regardait faire Blaise, tourna sa tête vers Harry et Drago, surprit d'entendre le prénom de son ami défunt en cet instant sortir de la bouche du brun.

- Pourquoi il appelle Dean ? demanda le roux, perplexe.

A leur tour, Blaise et Seamus se tournèrent vers Ron et le couple. L'un était curieux tandis que l'autre ne demandait qu'à répondre.

- C'est simple… mo… mon…cher Ron, tu…tu vois… commença Seamus.

- Ferme-ta gueule ! s'écria Drago. Il a mit des conneries dans la tête d'Harry, reprit-il plus doucement, il a dit que c'était de sa faute si Thomas avait été tué lors de la bataille contre Voldemort.

- Mais, s'emporta Ron, c'est des conneries ! Tu le sais aussi bien que moi Seamus ! Harry n'y est pour rien ! Salopard !

--

Les deux jeunes filles étaient arrivées, pantelantes, devant la porte en bois menant au bureau de Dumbledore. D'un mouvement busque, sans frapper, elles l'ouvrirent.

- Directeur ! s'écrièrent-elles d'une même voix.

- Doucement mesdemoiselles… fit le vieil homme à la longue barbe, assit sur une haute chaise adjacente au bureau.

- Monsieur c'est très important ! A… A l'infirmerie, …

- Doucement, calmez-vous, asseyez-vous et expliquez-moi ce qui vous amène.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps monsieur, paniqua Hermione toujours à l'entrée de la pièce. A l'infirmerie, ça… ça a dégénéré. Seamus s'en est de nouveau prit à Harry… Et Drago est intervenu…et… Venez monsieur… vous comprendrez en voyant.

Le directeur regarda, tour à tour, Pansy et Hermione. Elles ne tenaient pas en place et avaient le regard fuyant, qui ne cessaient de retomber sur la sortie de son bureau. Elles étaient inquiètes, leurs respirations étaient courtes et saccadées. Et leurs yeux semblaient le supplier de les suivre rapidement à l'infirmerie sans discuter. De plus, voir une Serpentard et une Gryffondor ensemble n'étaient que très peu courant dans l'enceinte de l'établissement. Ne prenant davantage de temps pour réfléchir, Dumbledore se leva et les rejoignit.

- Bien, fit le directeur, allons-y mesdemoiselles.

D'un hochement de tête, les deux jeunes filles le remercièrent et se précipitèrent ensemble et sans plus attendre vers le lieu qu'elles avaient à peine quitté.

--

Ils s'observaient, n'osant pas parler, ne savant quoi dire. Les yeux se posaient dans le vide, ne fixant qu'un point sans vie.

Ron s'était posé contre un mur, près de lui se tenait Blaise. Chacun savait qu'Harry n'aurait rien pu faire pour sauver Dean, comme chacun d'eux. Au même moment il était en face de Voldemort, essayant de tuer cet être regorgeant de soif de pouvoir. Beaucoup de vies avaient été volées lors de cette bataille, celle qui avait déterminé l'avenir du monde sorcier. Ce n'était la faute de personne, à part peut-être de la folie des grandeurs d'un seul homme, Tom Jedusor. Chaque personne était venue de son propre chef affronter le Mage Noir ainsi que ses alliés ; les mangemorts et autres créatures. Ils savaient qu'ils avaient une chance sur deux de mourir, ou de survivre. Leur choix avait été fait, leur décision avait été prise et elle fut celle de se battre pour leur liberté, pour leurs convictions. Pour eux, pour leur famille, pour leurs amis, pour la communauté sorcière, pour les moldus, pour tous. Pour un avenir serein pour les générations suivantes. Non… Ce n'était pas la faute d'Harry. Ce n'était la faute de personne car qui aurait pu prévoir la mort de ceux qui étaient décédés ? Qui aurait pu prévoir la défaite du Lord ? Qui aurait pu prévoir la victoire d'Harry ? Qui aurait pu prévoir que Tom Jedusor serait privé, enfant, de ses parents ? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il serait mit dans un orphelinat insalubre ? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il posséderait une magie si puissante ? Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'il aurait soif de vengeance contre les moldus ? Eux qui l'avaient maltraité durant toute son enfance. Qui aurait pu prévoir que Tom Jedusor deviendrait Lord Voldemort ? Un enfant innocent devant un démon sanguinaire. Qui ? Personne. L'avenir reste un mystère ou la seule réponse est de vivre pour le connaitre. Bien sûr il y a des êtres, des créatures capables de discerner quelques points de cette énigme mais personne ne pourrait le révéler en totalité, sans erreur, à cent pour cent. L'avenir reste incertain et c'est ce qui fait sa splendeur.

- C'est toi qui… qui l'a tué… souffla Seamus.

- T'es toi ! répliqua sèchement Drago.

- Non... Non c'est de ma faute, si…si j'avais interdis à Dean de venir… il serait encore en vie. C'est de ma faute.

- Non, Harry, non ce n'est de ta faute, c'était son choix, tu ne pouvais rien faire.

- Si…

- Non, Harry, non.

- Si…c'est de sa faute… souffla Seamus. Il me la prit…on…on s'aimait…on…on…voulait même…vous avouez à tous…qu'on était…ensemble…après…après la guerre.

- Tais toi Seamus, la ferme, fit faiblement Ron.

Oui, il savait tous qu'Harry n'aurait rien pu faire. Mais ils comprenaient aussi la peine qu'avait ressentie Seamus.

Perdre l'être que nous aimons le plus au monde est surement la pire des épreuves que l'on peut connaître dans la vie. Quand le destin de deux âmes se lient dans un lien aussi puissant que l'amour, il devrait n'être que bon, mais lorsque les embuches apparaissent et que les liens se séparent, la peine et le chagrin sont des vagues destructrices.

Ils ne savaient rien de la relation qu'entretenaient Dean et Seamus, non rien. Ils avaient préféré ne rien dire pour le moment, pas pendant cette guerre, où les larmes et les cadavres étaient en premier plan. Ils auraient voulu le faire savoir après, mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Seamus fut brisé à la mort de Dean, il lui fallait un responsable pour se sauver de son chagrin, pour pouvoir se venger, pour avoir un but dans sa vie. Pour pouvoir continuer de vivre sans lui. Oui, vivre, tout simplement. Car comment faire sans l'être qu'il aimait ? Sans lui et ses sourires, sans lui et ses rires, sans lui et ses yeux… Comment faire pour vivre sans lui ? Vengeance… Sa seule réponse, oui, il lui fallait un responsable : Harry Potter. Oui, c'était de la faute d'Harry, il était le Survivant, même le Sauveur maintenant. Son destin était d'éliminer Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, sauver le monde de cet être. Pourquoi alors, pourquoi n'avait-il pas sauvé Dean ? Pourquoi ? L'amitié qu'il éprouvait pour lui s'était alors transformée en haine. Une haine débordante. Harry lui avait prit Dean. Il devait en payer le prix. Il devait lui appartenir. Etre à lui, rien qu'à lui.

- Si Harry c'est de ta faute… de ta faute, haleta Seamus.

- Arrête, fit Ron, arrête. Tu sais aussi bien que nous tous qu'Harry ni est pour rien. Personne n'aurait pu le sauver ! Ni Harry, ni moi, ni toi. Personne. Il avait décidé de se battre à nos côtés… malheureusement… malheureusement…

- Il a été tué, continua Blaise.

- Non, non… paniqua Seamus, non. C'est de SA faute… sa faute… Il doit… m'appartenir… Oui…m'appartenir.

- Tu entends ce que tu racontes Seamus !? Tu délires complètement, mon pauvre vieux. Harry t'appartenir ? Tu es fou ! Complètement fou ! s'exclama le roux.

- Non… non… il me l'a prit… il me l'a volé.

- Il ne t'appartiendra jamais Finnigan ! s'écria Drago. Tu entends ? Jamais !

- Si… il sera à moi… Comme l'était Dean… Il sera… à moi. Il sera mien… de grès ou de force.

- JAMAIS ! hurla Drago en caressant le dos de plus en plus vite d'Harry, comme pour s'assurer de sa présence près de lui.

- Si… à moi. Je serais son premier, ricana Seamus, ignorant la douleur qui se propageait dans ses côtes. Oui… son premier… Je… Je lui prendrai sa…virginité.

Abasourdissant tous les occupants de la pièce, un autre éclat de rire d'une autre provenance se fit entendre dans l'infirmerie. Ce rire prévenait étrangement de Drago. Tous le monde le regardait, ne comprenant pas sa réaction; pourquoi riait-il dans un tel moment ? Qu'y avait-il de drôle ? Non, ils ne comprenaient pas pourquoi Drago Malfoy riait.

- Euh… Drago pourquoi rigoles-tu ? demanda Blaise, interloqué du comportement de son ami.

- Ah... ah… Mais mon cher Finnigan faut te mettre au goût du jour, rit Drago, ignorant la question de Blaise.

Le blessé regarda Drago comme s'il était devenu fou. Comprenant la réaction du blond, Harry aborda une jolie couleur cramoisie sur ses joues qui ne faisait que s'étendre et se renforcer.

- Hein ? demanda le blessé.

- Ah…ah… si tu savais… ah…, fit joyeusement Drago. Si tu savais…

- Euh… Drago tu es sûr que ça va bien ? Tu es bizarre, s'inquiéta Blaise.

- Hum… Oui, très bien même. Tu… tu sais Finnigan… Harry…

Ledit Harry regarda Drago. Il espérait qu'il n'allait pas dire devant tout le monde qu'ils avaient couché ensemble. Non, pas devant Ron. Pas devant la personne qu'il considérait comme son propre frère. Non, Drago n'allait rien dire…

- … n'est plus vierge, se moqua le blond. Non, plus du tout même.

Gêné, Harry regardait Drago avec de gros yeux, ses rougeurs ne cessant de se renforcer. Il l'avait dit, il l'avait vraiment dit. En rigolant en plus.

- Quoi ? s'écria Ron. Bien sûr que si qu'il est encore vierge !

- Je t'assure que non.

- Co…comment tu le sais…toi déjà ? fit Seamus.

- Hum… disons que je suis celui qui lui a prit, répondit Drago avec un grand sourire.

- QUOI ? s'écrièrent Ron, Seamus et Blaise.

- Harry… tu… tu n'as…n'as pas couché avec lui ? demandant le roux en pointant du doigt Drago.

- Euh…bégaya le Gryffondor, les yeux baissés. Euh… si...

Au même moment, dans un bruit étouffé, Ron tomba dans les pommes. Blaise jugea Drago et Harry du regard sans rien dire, et Seamus fut pris d'une terrible colère.

- Non ça ne peut pas être poss… possible ! s'exclama Seamus.

- Je t'assure que si, répliqua Drago.

- Non ! Har…Harry est à moi ! Vous n'aviez pas le droit !

- Harry n'est pas à toi, Finnigan, et il ne le sera jamais. Je t'en donne ma parole.

- Non ! cria Seamus.

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? fit une voie féminine. Oh nom de Merlin ! Que s'est-il passé ?

La femme parcourut la pièce de ses yeux les sourcils froncés, formant quelques rides au niveau de son front. Ses cheveux étaient rehaussés en chignon tandis que quelques mèches s'en étaient échappées. Elle se mordilla sa lèvre, constatant la scène. Sur le sol blanc était répandue une marre sang, Harry était assit sur Drago qui le tenait fermement contre lui et Seamus était couché dans un lit, recouvert de bleus. Il était dans un état épouvantable. Ron était allongé par terre, semblant être inconscient mais en bonne santé, et Blaise était posé contre un mur, nonchalant, sans rien dire.

- Que s'est-il passé ? s'écria Pomfresh en regardant chacun des garçons.

- Un malentendu, répondit aussitôt Drago.

- Un malentendu ? Vous vous moquez monsieur Malfoy ! Un malentendu ? Mais regardez l'état de l'infirmerie et de vos camarades. J'exige des réponses immédiatement !

- Bien, comme vous le souhaitez. Suite à votre incompétence, vous avez laissé une victime et l'homme qui a essayé de le violer dans la même pièce. Celui-ci complètement fou à tout simplement voulu finir son « travail » ! Je suis intervenu, voilà la raison de l'état de votre infirmerie et de Finnigan. Concernant Weasley, c'est simplement à la suite d'une nouvelle qui l'a un peu choqué… pour ainsi dire.

- Calmez-vous monsieur Malfoy, fit la voix d'un homme.

A l'entrée de la pièce immaculée, près de la porte, se tenait le directeur de Poudlard à la mine sévère, opposée à son habituel sourire, ainsi qu'Hermione et Pansy qui regardaient tour à tour les quatre garçons.

* * *

_1 : Tome 6, si on a une blessure qui saigne, le sang s'arrête de couler, et le sang présent sèche. Soigne une blessure._

_² : Tome 3, permet de déplacer un corps par lévitation_

_A suivre..._

Alors ça vous a plu ou pas ?

** REVIEWS Or No REVIEWS...  
**


	8. Chapitre 7 Les Liens du Sang

__

**Auteur : Mimik0**

_**Rating : M**_

_**Genre : Romance - Général**_

_**Pairing : Drago/ Harry**_

_**Disclamer : Personnages à J.K Rowling**_

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC**

**

* * *

****Mot de l'auteur :**

**Désolé - Gomen nasai – lo siento - Neujeoseo – Sorry !**

**Pour mon ENORME RETARD ! **

**Sorry !**

Depuis la dernière fois pas mal de chose sont arrivées donc j'ai pas pu écrire, en autre il y a eu les fêtes, maladies, les cours, fatigue.

Enfin bref', je profite des vacances pour poster ce chapitre (refait **2fois **_**dead)**_ puis réarranger... –''

Il m'en a donné du travail... mais _malheureusement_ j'en suis pas vraiment fière –'' Donc voilà... je sais pas trop quoi penser ! Enfin bref' vous pouvez remercier ma béta-lectrice alias _Ch0utey_ pour sa correction ! Brav_o _à elle !;p Elle a eu pas mal de _courage_... je vous l'assure.

Et non, **Opale** je ne suis pas morte comme tu peux le voir ! xD Enfin.. .le lire.

Je vous remercie à tous et à toutes pour vos commentaires ! ça me fait plaisir vous pouvez pas savoir et parfois bien rire! Un _bon coup de pousse_ pour écrire la suite !

J'attends vos commentaires sur ce chapitre... positifs comme négatifs.

Les réponses aux réviews annonymes du chapitre 6 sont disponibles depuis 28 février 2oo9 sur ** http :// . com/ **(enlever les espaces). Pour ceux qui ont laissé leur adresse e-mail, je leur ai répondu directement avec celle-ci.

Bisous, MimikO.

Et à bientôt !

* * *

Chapitre 7

Les liens du sang

Ils étaient là, les uns en face des autres, se jugeant du regard sans qu'aucun mot ne soit prononcé, attendant que le directeur se décide à parler. Celui-ci passa une de ses mains sur sa longue barbe blanchâtre puis poussa un profond soupir de résolution:

- Bien... et si vous m'expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé ici ? fit-il d'une voix légèrement rauque.

- Certaines têtes se tournèrent, celles des élèves, quelques uns attendant que l'un d'entre eux ose prendre la parole.

- D'après monsieur Malfoy, répondit l'infirmière, c'était un « malentendu ». J'attends moi-même une explication à ce carnage !

- Un malentendu...

Un rire résonna dans la salle de soin. Il ne cessait de s'amplifier, son propriétaire ne cherchant point à le dissimuler. Ce son prit les occupants de la pièce au dépourvu et les regards se posèrent sur lui, sur ce jeune homme allongé sur un des lits hospitaliers.

- Oh... oui, un malentendu ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

- Finnigan...

Il ne cessa pas de rire malgré le ton qui se voulait sans réplique de la parole prononcée, se moquant sans gène de la menace qui lui avait été adressée.

- Ferme-la ! s'exclama Drago en regardant furieusement le propriétaire du rire.

- Calmez-vous tous les deux ! s'écria fortement Dumbledore.

- Oh... un malentendu...

- Sale fou... souffla Drago.

- Calmez-vous !

L'hilarité de Seamus disparut peu à peu, ne laissant qu'une fine touche écarlate sur ses joues comme trace de son passage. Lentement le calme revint avant, que l'une des personnes ne le brise de nouveau.

- Bien. Puis-je avoir mon explication maintenant ? questionna le directeur en glissant son regard bleuté sur ses élèves.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer.

- Je pense que si, au contraire, monsieur Malfoy.

- Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Qu'à cause de l'incompétence de votre infirmière, Harry a failli une fois de plus se faire violer par un dingue si j'étais arrivé trop tard ? Que j'ai failli le tuer ? Et je me demande bien pourquoi j'ai arrêté. Vous voulez savoir quoi au juste ? Dites-moi !

Le blond commençait à devenir impatient et le comportement du Gryffondor l'avait énervé. Il essayait de se calmer, de freiner ses battements, ce sentiment animal et déchirant qui le brulait de l'intérieur.

- Drago... murmura Harry.

- Tu as juste oublié quelque chose Malfoy... que Harry a tué Dean. Oh oui, il l'a tué... il a tué son ami, et maintenant il m'appartient !

- Ferme-la Finnigan !

Ses points se fermèrent. Un torrent de lave ruisselant dans son corps, des vagues ravageuses qui ne demandaient que d'exploser.

- Tu le sais hein... qu'il m'appartient. Lui. Sa peau. Sa douce peau. Ses lèvres. Son corps. Son âme...

- Ferme-la !! hurla Drago.

La tension de la pièce semblait devenir plus lourde au fur et à mesure que les répliques étaient échangées. Chaque personne fixait le blond et Seamus nerveusement, inquiète. Chacun savait que la situation pouvait empirer s'il agissait et s'il commettait le moindre faux pas.

La colère et la rage s'accroissaient en Drago, le dévorant petit à petit tel un feu embrasant son corps. Cette voix, il ne pouvait plus la supporter. Ces mots, il les haïssait. Harry... Non, il n'appartenait qu'à lui. A lui et à lui seul. Pas à Finnigan, à personne d'autre. Chaque parole prononcée par Seamus ne faisait qu'accentuer ce sentiment de déchéance. Il n'en pouvait plus. Il ne pouvait plus l'écouter. Les images des événements passés firent leur apparition dans son esprit.

_Harry en larme. _

_Harry dévêtu. _

_Finnigan savourant son corps avec délice. _

Ce corps que lui seul avait le droit de toucher, que lui seul avait le droit de goûter. Oui... il le haïssait, le mot en lui-même était bien trop faible pour pouvoir exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il voudrait le voir anéanti, détruit. Le voir disparaître de ce monde, loin de lui, loin de son Gryffondor.

- Non... car tu le sais très bien... Malfoy.

Seamus éclata de rire, cynique, une nouvelle fois. Des spasmes se répandirent le long de son corps, le faisant trembler à chaque sonorité que sa bouche créait, les traits de son visage s'étirèrent, il semblait, lentement, se perdre dans l'hystérie. Encore, toujours les mêmes phrases, les mêmes pensées. Harry était à lui. Il lui avait pris Dean, son amour, son meilleur ami, son confident, son amant. Il lui avait prit l'homme qu'il aimait, l'homme de sa vie. Ce n'était que justice qu'il entrait en sa possession. Toujours les mêmes pensées.

Quoi que disait Malfoy, il savait qu'il avait raison et ça le Serpentard en avait peur. Un Sang-De-Bourg avait raison et un Sang-Pur avait tord. Cette idée le terrifiait, l'enrageait, blessant profondément son égo. Oui, Malfoy avait peur, peur de lui. Il rit, encore, sa respiration devenant irrégulière.

Des mots. Des mots furent prononcés. Des mots de trop.

Draco observa intensément Seamus qui, plongé dans son propre raisonnement, ne remarquait pas qu'un voile safrané commençait à remplacer le gris orageux des yeux du Serpentard. Serpentard qui ne pouvait en supporter davantage... Il n'entendait et ne voyait plus rien. Seulement lui. Cet homme qu'il méprisait tant. L'obscurité commença à l'englober, ne laissant apparaître dans son champ de vision que la silhouette du garçon allongé. Il fit glisser presque inconsciemment le corps de Harry sur le matelas sur lequel il était assis. Il se leva, doucement, calmement. Sa respiration prit un rythme lent mais régulier, se calquant sur chacun des mouvements de son corps.

Il s'avança de quelques pas.

Et cria.

Il hurla, se projetant en avant par la force de ses ténébreuses ailes qui étaient apparues vers Seamus. Il voulait le tuer. Ses gestes étaient vifs, d'une fine précision... meurtrière.

- Drago !

- Monsieur Malfoy !

- Malfoy !

Tous s'écrièrent, voulant empêcher le drame de se produire. Blaise et Ron l'attrapèrent par les bras en essayant de le retenir, les coinçant avec les leurs ainsi qu'avec leur corps dont ils contractaient les muscles pour effectuer le moins de mouvement possible et, ainsi, bloquer le progression de Drago. Mais la puissance contre laquelle ils se battaient les dépassait amplement. Retenir de cette force, la force de cette créature ancestrale les blessèrent et les fatiguèrent rapidement. Ils avaient le souffle court, tout le poids de leur corps s'exerçant en arrière. Leurs mains encerclant les bras de Drago, ils crièrent en suppliant le Serpentard d'arrêter. Celui-ci secoua ses bras, ne prenant à peine conscience de leur présence, et les deux jeunes hommes furent projetés aux autres bouts de la pièce, tombant sur le carrelage glacé de l'infirmerie.

- Drago ! Arrêtes-toi ! cria Harry.

Mais cette fois, le blond n'entendit pas. Il avait soif de vengeance, une soif de détruire qui le rongeait petit à petit. Il voulait faire payer à Seamus son insolence, son comportement envers Harry. Il avait été loin, trop loin. Il ne pouvait lui pardonner, il ne pouvait l'oublier, le laissait vivre...

- Drago ! répéta furieusement Harry.

Il fallait qu'il empêche Drago d'arriver à son but, par tous les moyens possibles. Il essayait de le résonner. Il cria, voulant faire réagir le blond pour le sortir de sa frénésie. Mais il ne répondait pas. Il semblait ne rien voir à part Seamus, avançant, le fixant sans relâche. Drago ne pas devait tuer Seamus, car celui-ci était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus ce qu'il disait, ni ce qu'il faisait. Ses gestes, ses paroles ne devaient pas être pris au sérieux. Seamus était désorienté depuis la mort de Dean.

Harry se leva en voyant que Drago ne reprenait pas ses esprits et s'interposa entre les deux hommes.

- Arrêtes-toi maintenant ! Drago !

Ses bras s'étaient écartés, créant une barrière humaine, ses yeux se plantant dans ceux du Shoëlin. Il devait l'arrêter et vite. Pour ça lui fallait une baguette pour le repousser. Il parcourut la pièce d'un rapide coup d'œil, cherchant l'objet de son désir. Il n'y en avait pas. La sienne était toujours dans son dortoir. Depuis l'événement qui s'y était déroulé, il ne l'avait pas reprise... ou peut-être était-elle dans la chambre de Drago, si l'elfe qui avait en charge ses affaires l'avait prise elle-aussi. Il aperçut Dumbledore, capta son attention et lui fit signe en montrant une poche de sa robe de sorcellerie, en espérant qu'il comprendrait le message. Celui-ci ne broncha pas, glissa une des ses mains rugueuses dans la profondeur du tissu magique et fit apparaître une tige de bois cornue de plusieurs centimètres.

Il avait compris.

Le cœur d'Harry battait à une allure frénétique, il ne voulait pas faire du mal au blond mais il savait que le seul moyen de stopper ça progression était de le blesser, en espérant que cela soit suffisant. Drago avança toujours à pas lent, le regard fixe, englobé par l'obscurité où le seul point de lumière était le corps étendu sur les draps blancs.

Ron était tombé dans les pommes suite au choc reçu. Blaise regardait chacun à leur tour Harry et Drago suivit de Seamus. Hermione était porche de Pansy, de l'infirmière et de Dumbledore, dos à Drago. Elles avaient vu le mouvement furtif du directeur. Ils ne disaient rien. Ils avaient compris. Hermione était habituée aux situations extravagantes avec Ron et leur ami, tandis que Pansy et Blaise, ayant comprit l'idée de Potter, se contentèrent d'observer la suite des événements. Dumbledore resserra son emprise sur sa baguette, la leva vers le corps du Shoëlin et prononça distinctement :

- Flipendo (1) !

Un sortilège blanc sortit de la pointe de l'arme des sorciers et toucha la cible choisie. Elle tourna sa tête vers le lieu de la provenance du sort, énervée qu'on l'interrompe dans la tache qu'elle allait accomplir. Le Malfoy vit la baguette magique dans la main du vieil homme et sut qui était son gêneur. Le sort devait le repousser à plusieurs mètres mais il avait à peine bougé. La surprise se lisait sur chacun des visages présents; sauf sur Drago qui s'avança pour empêcher le directeur de retenter de l'arrêter.

- Drago ! Maintenant ça suffit ! cria Harry.

Il s'était imposé cette fois-ci entre Dumbledore et le Serpentard.

- Drago ! repéta-t-il, ancrant son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

Le regard orangé se posa sur le brun, rencontrant l'émeraude des yeux de Harry. Le Shoëlin hurla, la tête basculant en arrière. Il devait partir... vite, partir loin. Ses ailes se déplièrent et il survola la pièce jusqu'à une fenêtre ouverte donnant vers l'extérieur et, sans se retourner, s'élança dans le vide. Il tomba, entrainé vers le sol couvert de verdure, accompagné par de puissants cris de peur provenant de la salle de soin. En un battement d'ailes il reprit de l'altitude, s'envolant au loin du château des sorciers.

Hermione, Blaise, Harry et Pansy coururent vers la fenêtre, examinant le paysage qui se dressait devant leurs yeux. Drago était déjà loin. On ne distinguait qu'un point noir se dressant dans le ciel azur. Ses camarades furent rassurés du fait qu'il ait réussi à voler et donc échapper à la mort en s'écrasant sur le sol. Dumbledore et Pomfresh les rejoignirent sans la moindre parole, scrutant à leur tour la silhouette indéterminée.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il reviendra dans quelques heures, annonça finalement le directeur de Poudlard en posant sa main sur l'épaule de Harry. Il a juste besoin de temps pour s'isoler.

Le Gryffondor avait le regard dans le vague, n'osant pas quitter des yeux le ciel, tracassé et agité par l'éloignement du blond.

- Merci, lui déclara-t-il.

- De quoi ?

- De... de... Ahh !

Harry poussa une plainte douloureuse, se tenant le ventre, courbé.

- Harry ! s'alarma Hermione, qu'est-ce que tu as ? C'est encore ton ventre ?

- Oui... parvint-il à articuler.

- Putain de merde, ronchonna un garçon allongé à terre en se frottant la tête vigoureusement.

Il regarda les personnes qui s'étaient regroupées près de la fenêtre autour de Harry, elles s'agitèrent, d'autres s'inquiétèrent.

- Merde, s'effara Ron, Harry !

Il se leva et se précipita vers son ami.

- Monsieur Weasley, monsieur Zabini, aidez-moi à installer monsieur Potter sur un des lits, fit Pomfresh qui avait remarqué son éveil.

Celui-ci se tenait le ventre, là même sensation que la dernière fois le prit. Il avait mal, il avait l'impression d'être déchiré pour être ensuite remodelé de l'intérieur. Son corps se tordait, il avait l'impression que sa tête était en train de tourner, sa vision devenait floue. Il perdait lentement conscience de la réalité, ne se rendant même pas compte qu'on le déplaçait et qu'on l'allongeait. La douleur se répandait le long de son être, dans chacun de ses membres, dans chacune des parcelles de son corps.

- Dra... Drago, bégaya-t-il.

Son corps fut prit de spasmes...

Les personnes autour de lui s'agitèrent plus vite, inquiètent de son état. L'infirmière prenait sa température et lui faisait ingurgiter diverses potions. Ron ne cessait de brayer pour savoir ce qui arrivait à son meilleur ami. Hermione aidait Pomfresh autant qu'elle le pouvait, en priant Ron de se taire, tandis que Dumbledore, Pansy et Blaise regardaient l'agitation sans rien dire.

Harry redevint progressivement calme. Les tremblements diminuèrent pour disparaître totalement, la douleur s'atténua pour ne rester qu'un léger endolorissement et le sommeil arriva, plongeant le Gryffondor dans le monde des rêves.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Dumbledore.

- Je... je ne sais pas, avoua Pomfresh, penaude. Il faudrait que je fasse des examens complémentaires... C'est la deuxième fois que ça se produit.

- Très bien, veuillez me prévenir quand vous aurez les résultats des analyses et quand Harry sera réveillé. Bon, je vous laisse à vos occupations, je dois y aller. Monsieur Weasley et Zabini ainsi que mesdemoiselles Parkinson et Granger, veuillez m'accompagner, j'ai certaines questions à vous poser concernant ce qui vient de se passer entre monsieur Malfoy, Finnignan et Harry. Quant à vous monsieur Finnigan, j'ai à parler à vos parents quand ils viendront vous chercher. Pour l'instant vous resterez ici, sous la surveillance de madame Pompresh et du professeur Snape que je mettrais au courant de toute cette histoire. Promfresh, en attendant la venue du professeur Snape, je compte sur vous pour garder à l'œil monsieur Finnigan, je ne veux pas que ce genre d'accident se reproduise ! Compris ?

- Oui, Albus.

Au même moment, une ombre proche de l'entrée de l'infirmerie se déplaça loin de ce lieu.

*

***

Il fallait qu'il sorte, qu'il s'échappe de cette pièce. Il le fallait avant qu'il ne lui ôte la vie. Il l'aurait fait, sans hésitation, sans regret, mais Harry, Harry s'était interposé. Harry. Il l'aimait tant. Sa moitié, son âme-soeur. Peut-être dès le premier jour où ils s'étaient rencontrés malgré leurs joutes verbales, leur rivalité acharnée. Un sourire se dressa sur ses lèvres.

Ou peut-être était-ce à cause de ça? La première personne à lui avoir dit non, la première à avoir refusé son amitié, la première à s'être imposée contre lui. Il l'aimait. Non pas parce qu'il était un Shöelin mais parce qu'il était Drago, tout simplement. Harry était son âme-sœur, il le savait, il n'avait besoin de personne pour le lui dire, il le ressentait en lui, dans sa chair. Mais tout avait si rapidement changé.

Ils n'avaient réellement pas respecté l'ordre habituel du couple. Il se souvenait encore du toucher de son corps, de son parfum, du goût de sa peau, de ses yeux. Quand Seamus l'avait touché, il n'avait pu le supporter, Harry était à lui. Il savait qu'en disant ceci il agissait de manière identique à celle de Seamus... mais il était à lui.

Il ne voulait pas considérer Harry comme sa propriété, pas comme tout ce qui lui appartenait, mais il ne pouvait sans empêcher. Il l'aimait. Tant. Il ne pouvait pas et refusait d'imaginer, d'accepter qu'une autre personne puisse le toucher... il pourrait le tuer... comme pour Seamus. Il avait bien fait de partir, même s'il se refusait à l'accepter, il avait bien fait, il l'aurait tué sinon, Seamus avait outrepassé les limites, trop de fois. Il n'était pas sûr que s'il était resté à l'infirmerie, même avec la présence de Harry, Seamus en serait ressortit vivant. Il aurait parié sur le contraire... s'il en serait ressorti ça aurait été avec les deux pieds en avant. Il ne devrait plus le revoir dans l'avenir, ni dans un an, ni dans deux, ni dans dix. Jamais. Il le tuerait.

Il souffla, savourant l'air frais qui s'abattait doucement sur son visage. Si on lui avait dit un jour qu'il volerait avec des ailes dans le ciel, il aurait bien rit... Il eut une pensée brève pour son balai, avec ses ailes il pourrait gagner au Quidditch contre Harry... enfin, si les ailes avaient été accepté à la place des balais, ce qui n'était, malheureusement, pas le cas.

Un nouveau battement d'ailes. Il vola de plus en plus vite, essayant au mieux d'organiser ses idées, savourant par la même occasion le paysage dans lequel il se fondait et la liberté qu'il ressentait. Ses ailes le propulsaient sans le moindre effort à une vitesse vertigineuse pour tout être humain, mais ça il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

Ses pouvoirs...

Il possédait des pouvoirs qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir.

Lui, un Shöelin, un être aussi puissant et redouté. Le destin se jouait-il de lui ? Que serait-il devenu de la Terre, enfin des Moldus, des Sangs-de-Bourbes et des Carcmols s'il avait rejoint Voldemort, et si celui-ci avait gagné ? Il aurait peut-être détruit lui même le mage noir, et prit sa place... qui aurait pu le dire? Même si l'idée même de le rejoindre n'avait guère germé dans son esprit, sûrement à cause de Harry, ses parents non plus ne l'auraient point accepté. Ils étaient dans la même catégorie que le professeur de potion, son parrain, des espions dans ce cercle vicieux. Mais qui aurait pu le deviner... il aurait pu être attiré par le pouvoir, il aurait pu renier sa famille, choisir une voie différente de la leur.

Heureusement, ce ne fut pas le cas, il avait choisi un autre destin, une autre vie où Harry en faisait maintenant partie, même si ces parents n'étaient pour l'instant pas au courant. Accepteront-ils sa relation avec Harry ? Le doute commença à poindre dans son esprit.

Pour ces pouvoirs, il le savait, jamais il ne serait renié, ils aimaient leur fils; de plus cette puissance ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique pour les Malfoy alors pourquoi seraient-ils en colère contre lui? Mais pour sa relation avec le Gryffondor c'était une toute autre histoire. Accepteront-ils qu'il soit avec un garçon ? Qu'il ne puisse pas fonder une nouvelle génération de Malfoy, malgré que Harry soit son âme-sœur ?

La seconde moitié de son âme. Allaient-ils l'accepter ? Bien sûr il y avait les adoptions, mais il savait que ses parents étaient très attachés aux traditions. Ils auraient aimé qu'il se marie avec une gentille petite sorcière, de sang-pur et de noble lignée de préférence, et qu'ils aient des enfants qu'ils pourraient gâter et faire honneur au nom de Malfoy. Oui, ils auraient aimé être grands-parents d'enfants dont le sang avait une part identique au leur. Mais Drago avait choisi un garçon et deux garçons ensemble ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant... du moins naturellement.

Et en plus d'un garçon, il n'avait pas choisi n'importe lequel! Non, il avait choisi Harry Potter, le Sauveur, Celui-qui-a-survécu. Malgré que ses parents ne soient pas du côté de Lord Voldemort, son père ne l'appréciait guère énormément. Il lui gardait toujours une certaine rancœur, notamment à cause du fait que Harry lui ait pris un de leur elfe de maison, Dobby, dont les ancêtres avaient servi depuis des centaines d'années les Malfoy. Puis, son père ne pouvait admettre que c'était cet enfant qui avait réussi à terrasser le Lord Noir. Cet enfant, car pour lui Harry n'était qu'un enfant, qui portait le nom de Potter, de James Potter, personne avec qui il n'avait jamais pu s'entendre, et c'était un Gryffondor comme ses parents... Non, son père n'allait guère accepter Harry de gaieté de cœur. Malheureusement celui-ci avait peu le choix, car il ne renoncerait jamais à Harry, pour rien au monde.

Harry...

_- Dra... Drago_

Il entendait sa voix... Il semblait avoir mal, il le suppliait de rentrer. Drago n'était parti que depuis un certain nombre de minutes, malgré la longue distance qui le séparait maintenant de Poudlard. Toutefois, pour l'instant il ne pouvait rentrer, sinon il tuerait Seamus. Il le savait. Harry n'avait pas quitté l'infirmerie, Seamus, surement, était encore dans les parages, ce qui ne le rassurait pas. Il ne pouvait donc pas risquer d'y retourner et de mettre Harry en danger si un combat s'engageait; il devait d'abord remettre ses idées en place... avant de le rejoindre.

Ses ailes noires s'agrandirent et le firent se mouvoir aisément dans les cieux, s'éloignant toujours un peu plus de Poudlard et de Harry.

_- Désolé, Harry..._

_*_

_***_

Un hibou ambré toqua grâce à son bec sur une des hautes fenêtres du manoir, tirant ainsi le propriétaire de son occupation. Il releva les yeux et tomba sur l'animal, qui avait accroché à une de ses pattes une enveloppe. Il laissa tomber sur son bureau les papiers qu'il tenait à la main et avança vers l'oiseau. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, ce qui permit à l'animal de rentrer dans la grande pièce à teinture verte. Il se posa sur le bureau et l'homme le délivra du courrier, et le remercia avec quelques friandises avant qu'il ne reparte vers son lieu de provenance.

L'homme s'assit sur le fauteuil de bureau, et détacha l'enveloppe. Sur celle-ci était marqué d'une fine écriture noire :

_Manoir Malfoy, Monsieur et Madame Malfoy._

Il prit le papier en main et commença sa lecture. Au fur et à mesure qu'il lisait, ses sourcils se froncèrent, laissant apparaître sur son front des rides profondes. Ses mains écrasèrent le papier, le froissant par son toucher. La lecture finie, il releva les yeux de la lettre et soupira profondément sans la lâcher.

- Narcissa ! hurla-t-il.

Une belle femme, élégante, dotée d'une longue chevelure soigneuse entra dans la pièce, anxieuse.

- Chéri ? inquiéta-t-elle.

- Lis... lis ça, répondit-il en dirigeant le morceau de papier vers sa compagne.

Son allure semblait calme, le son de sa voix montrait clairement qu'il était énervé, furieux et contrarié. Narcissa prit le courrier entre ses mains et commença la lecture.

_Chers monsieur et madame Malfoy,_

_Je vous écris en ce jour pour vous faire part d'une nouvelle non des moins surprenantes, et qui je suis sûr vous donnera une joie immense... Je regrette, certes, de ne pas voir par moi-même la nature de vos expressions une fois la lecture finie, mais je me permets de l'imaginer. _

_Savez-vous, chers amis, que votre fils, le bien aimé Drago Malfoy, sort avec Harry Potter ! Non ! Vous ne rêvez pas et ceci n'est pas une blague douteuse. Votre cher fils est amoureux du Survivant... le, fils d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ! Mais... attendez ce n'est pas tout ! Loin de là... le meilleur reste à venir. _

_En effet, le Survivant a failli par deux reprises se faire violer par un de ses amis. Un des courageux et loyaux Gryffondor. Je suis sûr que ceci vous intéresse amplement et savoir l'identité de cet individu vous est essentiel, et l'attende est un supplice, donc par bonté de cœur, je vais vous révéler qui est ce chenapan ! Ce n'est d'autre que Seamus Finnigan ! Et d'après mes sources, c'est Drago qui est venu au secours de Potter et de plus, par colère, il était à peu d'ôter la vie à ce voyou, si le Survivant ne s'y était pas interposé avec l'aide de quelques uns de ses amis. Bien sûr cette dernière nouvelle n'est guère réjouissante, mais le bonheur de savoir que votre fils et le Survivant vive une passionnante idylle vous emplis de bonheur. Et sachez que les parents de Finnigan sont convoqués, pas plus tard qu'aujourd'hui dans la soirée, chez le directeur !_

_Sur ce, chers amis, je vous quitte._

_Amicalement... _

Narcissa regarda son mari, puis de nouveau la lettre.

- Ceci... est une blague de mauvais goût, fit-elle, claquant sa langue contre son palet.

- Pourquoi nous enverrait-on quelque chose de la sorte !? Notre fils n'est pas gay ! Et encore moins avec ce Potter ! Mon fils aime les femmes, j'en suis certain !commença à s'emporter Lucius. Oui... c'est une plaisanterie...

- Personnellement, ce n'est pas le fait que Drago soit amoureux d'Harry Potter qui me chagrine, mais plutôt la nature de ce courrier. Voyez par vous même comment l'envoyeur prend plaisir à ce rire de nous. De plus, le pauvre enfant a failli se faire violer, heureusement que notre fils l'a sauvé, je n'ose imaginer ce qu'il a vécu.

- Mais... mais... Qu'est-ce que tu racontes là ! Bien sûr que notre fils...

- Allons parler aux parents de l'agresseur, nous verrons bien.

- Mais puisque je te dis que tout cela n'est que mensonge !

- Oui, je sais Lucius, mais je préfère confirmer... j'ai quelques doutes...

La femme posa la lettre sur le bureau de son mari, et quitta à pas léger la pièce.

- Non, ce n'est pas possible, souffla l'homme.

*

***

Au même moment, dans le bureau de directeur de l'école des sorciers, l'heure était à l'explication.

Dumbledore était assis à son bureau, son phœnix s'était posé sur sa perche, ses élèves étaient assis devant lui et attendaient que le vielle homme commence à parler.

- Vous êtes ici car je voudrais que vous m'expliquiez en détails les événements qui ce sont passés entre Harry et messieurs Malfoy et Finnigan.

- Pour tout dire professeur, commença Hermione, quand nous sommes arrivés, Seamus... était déjà mal en point, et Harry et Mal... Drago ne disaient rien et étaient assis sur un des lits. J'avais l'impression que Drago essayait de réconforter Harry.

Les sourcils du directeur s'étaient haussés. Depuis quand mademoiselle Granger appelait-elle monsieur Malfoy par son prénom ? Il y avait donc eu une évolution entre les relations de ces jeunes gens. Il en fut heureux et reporta son attention vers les étudiants qui lui faisaient face, ce n'était pas le moment de penser aux relations entres les différentes maisons de l'école.

- Puis vous savez monsieur, reprit Blaise, Drago n'est pas du genre à mettre quelqu'un dans cet état pour rien.

- Laisse-moi en douter Zabini !

- Ron ! s'exclama la jeune fille aux cheveux bouclées.

- Ron, insista Blaise, je suis d'accord que Drago était du genre à... un peu persécuter les autres... mais ça c'était quand on était plus jeune, maintenant il s'est calmé... En plus tu crois vraiment qu'il aurait utilisé ses pouvoirs comme ça ?

- Va savoir! Vous les Serpentards ! Ron reprit son souffle. Mais en tout cas, je sais que Drago a protégé Harry, car quand les filles étaient parties chercher Dumbledore, Seamus commençait à délirer en disant que Harry lui appartenait et qu'il était responsable de la mort... de... Dean. Mais nous on sait que c'est totalement faux, mais Seamus est complètement à fond dans son délire.

- Est-ce vrai monsieur Zabini ?

- Oui.

- Et qu'a répondu monsieur Malfoy ?

- Il a essayé de se retenir, mais à un moment Seamus commençait à dire qu'il allait coucher avec Harry et lui prendre sa virginité et là... bah vous êtes arrivé, ajouta Blaise.

- Hum...

Le directeur passa sa main dans sa longue barbe et regarda les jeunes gens présents dans son bureau. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de mentir, et de toute façon pourquoi l'auraient-ils fait ? Rien que d'imaginer une collaboration entre Serptentard et Gryffondor était quasi-improbable, surtout avec ces Serpentards et Gryffondors... même si cela commençait à changer... Non, ils ne mentaient pas. Par contre, le cas de monsieur Finnigan semblait plus complexe qu'il en avait l'air au premier abord.

- Bien, vous pouvez retourner à vos occupations, fit Dumbledore d'un geste de la main, leur indiquant qu'ils pouvaient partir.

- Au revoir professeur, lui répondit Hermione.

Les élèves partis, le directeur posa sa tête contre le haut de sa chaise et pensa à la discussion qui venait juste de ce dérouler. Rajoutant à ça les détails qu'il avait accaparés grâce à la légimancie2 depuis qu'il était arrivé dans l'infirmerie. Il avait vu toute l'action qui s'était passée entre les jeunes hommes par leurs propres yeux, sauf dans le cas de Drago où il lui fut impossible d'entrer dans son esprit, il avait préféré ne pas forcer au cas où le Serpentard ne le repère. Oui, Dumbledore était un grand Legillimens.. Un des meilleurs.

Il avait fait venir les jeunes gens dans son bureau pour pouvoir parler avec eux et finir son analyse pendant qu'ils parlaient. Maintenant, il avait tous les détails...

Le sortant de ses pensées, un volatile aux yeux argentés entra dans son bureau, se posant devant le directeur, une lettre accrochée à une de ses pattes. Albus le regarda et enleva le courrier en le caressant. L'animal mangea quelques friandises que l'homme donnait souvent au phœnix et il quitta la pièce dans un dernier hululement tandis que le directeur ouvrit l'enveloppe.

*

***

Les murs étaient tapis de rouge et or et, devant la cheminée, à quatre pattes, se tenait un jeune homme. Il était roux, de grande taille, ses yeux azurs perdus dans la danse des flammes. Tandis que le bois se consumait, un visage apparut dans la couverture de feu. Il était fin, portant des lunettes rectangulaires et possédait des cheveux courts et un peu frisés.

- Oh! Percy, chuchota le garçon devant le cheminée.

- Ron ? C'est pour quoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Chut! Parle moins fort ! Je vais me faire prendre sinon. Bon écoute, je vais faire vite, j'ai pas le temps là; tu sais ce que je t'avais demandé à propos de Seamus, la dernière fois...

- Ouais ?

- Bah... tu vois finalement c'est pas la peine !

- Pourquoi ?

- Pas le temps d'expliquer, putain ! Bah, ça lui fera pas de mal d'aller à Drumstang quoi. Alors annule tout.

- C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire, je crois même que Dumbledore a déjà reçu le courrier annonçant le refus de Drumstang à prendre Finnigan.

- Désolé ! Mais annule tout ok ?

- Ouais... ouais.

- Bon, merci ! Je te laisse bye !

Ron quitta la salle commune des Gryffondor rapidement, tandis que dans les flammes le visage de son frère disparut peu à peu.

_Seamus doit prendre du recul, et rester loin de Harry dans les temps à venir, _pensa le roux.

*

***

Le vieil homme au regard jovial était concentré sur sa lecture, le froncement de sourcils ainsi que les rides barrant son front le prouvant. C'était une lettre qui lui annonçait une mauvaise nouvelle pour un de ces élèves.

_« Directeur de Poudlard, _

_Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore _

_Monsieur, _

_Suite à votre demande d'intégration de l'élève Seamus Finnigan dans l'école de sorcellerie de Dumstrang, nous sommes dans le regret de vous annoncer que son acceptation a été refusée par le conseil de Dumstrang à cause de son comportement envers monsieur Harry Potter._

_Mes salutations distinguées,_

_Igor Karkaroff, directeur de Dumstrang. »_

La lecture finie, il posa la lettre sur son bureau, se massa les tempes de sa tête et observa son oiseau enchanteur. Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, le fait que Seamus ne soit pas accepté dans l'école de sorcellerie ne semblait pas le contrarier. Il avait un autre projet pour cet élève, ainsi il sortit d'un de ces tiroirs un parchemin vierge, prit une plume qu'il trempa dans de l'encre noire et commença sa rédaction.

_« Directeur de L'hôpital Sainte-Mangouste,_

_Franck Hisman_

_Département psychiatrique_

… _»_

_Ce garçon a besoin de repos et de cicatriser ses blessures, en espérant qu'elles cicatrisent un jour, la mort d'un être cher et toujours une douleur pour le vivant, cependant dans le cas de monsieur Finnigan et monsieur Thomas, monsieur Finnigan n'arrive pas à la surmonter. _

_*_

_***_

La puissance l'enivrait, l'air le portait sans effort dans la monde de la nature, ses pensées ne cessaient de s'interrompre et de se perdre. Il se posait des questions auxquelles il voudrait trouver des réponses, des réponses qui pourraient le soulager du poids qu'il portait sur ses épaules. Mais l'heure de retrouver l'aimé était bientôt arrivée.

*

***

La pièce était éclairée par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient le verre de trois grandes fenêtres donnant sur une vision campagnarde. De l'herbe, quelques champs de fleurs et de grands arbres étaient le tableau que l'on pouvait admirer. Dans le salon, l'ambiance n'était pas réellement tendue même si la venue des invités inattendus avait fait germer le doute dans l'esprit des occupants de la maison, car ils ne savaient pas quelle était la cause de leur subite arrivée. Ces personnes, à qui ils n'avaient presque jamais adressé un mot.

Deux couples se faisaient donc face à face. Deux hommes, deux femmes, quatre individus. Ils étaient assis sur des canapés, sirotant quelques boissons et mangeant des pâtisseries en tout genre. Une des femmes se racla la gorge, et demanda :

- Est-ce vrai que vous êtes convoqués, ce soir même, chez le directeur de Poudlard ?

- Elle avait décidé d'entamer la discussion avec douceur afin d'atteindre l'objectif qu'elle et son mari s'étaient fixés un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- En effet, répondit un homme à la chevelure brunâtre et à l'accent étranger.

- En savez-vous la raison?

- Non, le directeur nous a dit qu'il nous expliquerait tout lors de notre rendez-vous. Mais comment le savez-vous ?

Le directeur ne leur avait rien dit, préférant en parler face à face avec les parents du concerné, la situation était trop grave pour qu'elle puisse être apprise dans une simple lettre.

Les parents du jeune garçon songèrent à comment le couple avait eu vent de cet événement. Ils n'en avaient parlé à personne, puisque la demande datait de peu de jours, et ce n'était guère le genre du directeur de parler du cas de ses élèves avec outre personne que les parents.

- D'après un de nos amis, fit l'homme à la chevelure blonde, c'est en rapport avec monsieur Potter.

- C'est exact, monsieur Malfoy.

- Nous avons appris, par cette même personne, la raison de votre convocation. Apparemment, votre fils, Seamus, a essayé de violer monsieur Potter.

- J'espère que vous dites ça pour rire, monsieur Malfoy, car je ne trouve pas ça drôle du tout ! le ton était sec, dépourvu du moindre amusement.

- Malheureusement, madame, je ne plaisante pas, répondit Lucius froidement.

La mère de Seamus se leva et regarda le couple Malfoy furieusement. Ils mentaient, ils les prenaient pour des idiots car ils n'avaient pas le même rang social, car eux ils étaient riches. Ils prenaient un malin plaisir à les voir se ridiculiser.

- Je vous pris de sortir de chez moi immédiatement ! s'écria la femme, le bras tendu vers la sortie de la demeure.

- Votre demande ne peut être acceptée, très chère, fit madame Malfoy sans hausser le ton, ni faire le geste marquant son départ; nous devons parler.

- Je n'ai pas le désir de parler avec vous, donc je vous prierez d'écouter ma femme et de sortir d'ici, fit sèchement le père de Seamus.

- Non, rétorqua simplement Lucius, si vous voulez que tout se passe bien... sans problème, vous aurez plaisir à nous écouter.

- Comment osez-vous !?

La mère de Seamus s'était empourprée, ses poings se fermèrent sur eux-même.

- Vous m'avez bien écouté. Votre fils a essayé de violer monsieur Potter... pour une raison que je ne peux vous révéler, vous allez faire sortir votre enfant de l'enceint de Poudlard, bien sûr, Albus risque de vous proposer quelque chose, vous allez donc accepter, sauf si votre fils doit rester à Poudlard. Vous m'avez compris ?

Lucius fixa le couple en face de lui, caressant le haut de sa canne noire, ses yeux glaciaux scrutant chacun de leurs gestes, chacune de leurs expressions, de leurs réactions.

- Je refuse de me plier à votre menace, siffla monsieur Finnigan, mon fils n'aurait jamais fait ça.

- Ce n'est pas une menace... c'est un conseil... si vous ne souhaitez pas qu'une chose fâcheuse vous arrive.

- Vous... Sortez de chez moi tout de suite ! hurla l'homme.

- Écoutez mon mari, fit Narcissa, si votre fils a bien commis ce crime, il est préférable que vous suiviez son avis.

Elle avait les jambes croisées, les deux mains posées sur ses genoux, son regard glissant sur les parents de Seamus. Elle était calme.

- Sortez de chez moi !

La femme Finnigan cria et pris le bras de Narcissa, la forçant à se lever et partir de chez elle. Elle trouvait que le comportement de cette personne était désobligeant, mesquin, et sans once de gentillesse. Comment osait-elle venir chez une tierce personne et lui dicter sa loi ? Pour qui se croyait-elle ?

Un fracas retentit, le bruit d'un vase brisé. Les deux femmes se retournèrent instinctivement vers l'origine du bruit et en découvrirent sa cause.

Lucius s'était levé, sa baguette à la main dirigée vers ce qui fut le vase.

- Tout peut arriver... par accident, lança-t-il.

Les possesseurs du lieu se regardèrent, anxieux du comportement de l'homme qui se dressait de toute sa haute devant eux.

- Vous...Vous êtes fous..

- Non, monsieur... mais un accident peut vite arriver dans notre monde vous savez... Sur ce, moi et ma femme allons vous quitter, nous avons d'autres occupations qui nous retiennent. Surtout n'oubliez pas mon conseil ! Que votre fils se tienne loin de Poudlard et de Harry Potter.

Narcissa et Lucius les quittèrent, tandis que les parents de Seamus restèrent sans voix. La femme se laissa tomber sur le canapé beige, tandis que le mari posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule.

- Non... mon fils... Seamus.... Jamais... sanglota la femme.

- Je sais chérie... je sais.

Ils étaient estomaqués par ce qui venait de se passer. Pourquoi les Malfoy protégeaient-ils Harry Potter?

*

***

- Non ! Je refuse ! cria une femme blonde.

Elle tenait la main à un homme, la serrant jusqu'à sans faire pâlir les jointures des doigts, tandis que la seconde s'était agrippée au tissu de sa robe blanche. Les traits de son visage montraient son mécontentement et s'était empourprée lorsqu'elle haussa le ton.

- Madame F... commença le directeur de Poudlard.

- Non, je refuse ! Mon fils n'y ira pas !

Il n'était pas question que son fils aille dans ce lieu. Elle ne le l'autoriserait pas.

Affichant un air désolé, le vieil homme glissa ses yeux sur le couple; il comprenait leur réaction, c'était leur fils. Mais c'était pour le bien de ce jeune garçon. Il avait besoin d'être suivi pour se remettre de la blessure du passé afin de pouvoir continuer sa vie sans ce lourd poids sur ses épaules.

- Madame Finnigan.. .essaya Dumbledore.

- Non ! Seamus n'y ira pas !

- Chérie, écoute-le s'il te plait, fit l'homme qui lui tenait la main.

Il devait avoir une quarantaine d'année et était aussi brun que sa femme était blonde. Son pousse traçait des cercles sur la paume de main de sa concubine ayant pour but de mettre en sourdine sa colère.

- Mais...

- Écoute-le.

- Bien, fit la femme sèchement.

Le directeur savait que cela n'allait par être facile d'annoncer aux parents de Seamus pourquoi il voulait qu'il aille dans le département psychiatrique de Sainte-Mangouste, mais il se devait de le faire pour le bien de son étudiant.

- Je voudrais, comme je vous ai dit précédemment, que votre fils intègre le département de psychiatrie puisqu'il souffre depuis la mort de monsieur Thomas...

- C'est normal qu'il souffre ! C'était son ami ! s'exclama madame Finnigan.

Était-ce interdit dans cette école de pleurer la mort d'un être cher ? Était-on étiqueté comme instable mentalement quand on exprimait notre peine? C'était normal que Seamus ressente cette douleur dans son cœur à cause du décès de Dean. Au contraire ! Ce serait étrange s'il n'aurait aucun sentiment suite à disparition soudaine. C'était normal...

- En effet, c'est exact. Mais sachez, madame, que votre fils tient responsable monsieur Potter de la mort de son ami et a commis envers lui des actes répréhensibles.

- Comment ça ? demanda le mari.

Pourquoi tenir Harry responsable ? Il devait y avoir un motif logique à ça. Seamus ne l'aurait pas accusé pour rien. Et quels étaient ces actes ? Qu'avait fait Seamus ? Qu'avait fait leur fils ? Non... Les Malfoy mentaient... il n'avait pas fait ça! Jamais. Non.

- Il a essayé, par deux fois, de violer monsieur Potter, c'est pourquoi je vous ais demandé de venir le chercher à Poudlard. Mais lors de la seconde tentative, d'après des témoins, monsieur Finnigan a déclaré que monsieur Potter lui appartenait puisque celui-ci était responsable de la mort de monsieur Thomas. Il tient également d'autres propos tels qu'il doit lui prendre sa virginité, qu'il doit le marquer comme sien...

- Oh merlin ! s'exclama la femme.

Non... c'était... impossible. Leur fils n'avait pas tenu de pareils propos. Il n'avait pas considéré Harry comme ça chose. C'était n'importe quoi! Sans aucune façon, il l'aurait forcé à... à avoir des rapports sexuels avec lui... sans son consentement.

- Ce... ceci est prouvé ? demanda incrédule le père de Seamus.

Les Malfoy avaient-t-il raison ? Non, pas leur fils, jamais il ne pourrait faire ça. Pas leur enfant. Jamais. C'était normal qu'il souffre pour Dean s'était son ami... ils s'aimaient. Eux-même avaient eu du mal pour accepter cette relation entre les deux jeunes garçons, mais ils s'étaient si attachés l'un à l'autre qu'ils avaient accepté. Pour le bien de leur fils, pour qu'il soit heureux sans devoir choisir entre ses parents et la personne qu'il aimait. Mais...Seamus n'aurait pas pu faire ça. Harry était aussi un de ses amis depuis la première année à Poudlard, et il avait sauvé le monde de la terreur qu'avait fait réigné Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Non, les Malfoy avaient mentis, il ne pouvait qu'en être ainsi!

- Oui, comme je vous l'ais dit il y a des témoins devant qui il a déclaré ses propos. C'est pour cela que je vous demande votre autorisation de faire suivre monsieur Finnigan par un psychomage.

Lucius et Narcissa avaient dit qu'ils devaient accepter toutes proposions du directeur... ils devaient accepter. Ils ne pouvaient pas se les mettre à dos... après tout ils étaient puissants, et c'étaient des anciens mangemorts... même s'ils avaient un rôle d'espion.

- Combien de temps cela prendra-t-il ? demanda finalement le mari.

- Je ne sais pas, cela dépendra complètement de votre fils, ça peut prendre deux mois comme un an. Après cela, il pourra intégrer soit Poudlard, soit Dumstrang.

Oui, contre toute attente, quelques heures plus tard, Dumbledore avait reçu un courrier disant que monsieur Finnigan était accepté à Dumstrang. C'était bien pour lui, une fois qu'il se sera remit sur pied, il pourrait recommencer à avoir une vie normale et reprendre ses études s'il le souhaitait.

- Donc... il doit... intégrer le Sainte-Mangouste, fit la femme en serrant davantage la main de son mari.

Son fils n'était pas fou. Non... Ce n'était pas possible... pas lui! Pas son enfant! Pas Seamus!

- En effet, pour la sécurité de monsieur Potter, malgré le fait qu'il soit puissant magiquement parlant, monsieur Potter peut être atteint comme n'importe quelle personne. Vous en avez la preuve avec les actes de votre fils, qui pourraient être dangereux pour la personne de Potter mais aussi pour lui même, s'il reste dans cet état d'esprit.

- Nous comprenons, annonça le brun.

Le directeur regarda le couple, la tristesse peinte sur leurs visages ainsi que la désolation. Ils savaient ce qu'ils devaient faire, pour le bien de leur fils. Mais c'était plus facile d'y penser que de mettre les paroles à exécution. Mettre l'enfant qu'ils aimaient dans cet institut, reconnaître le mal qui rongeait leur enfant. Ils s'en voulaient, en même temps, ils n'avaient rien remarqué durant le reste des vacances. Bien sûr leur fils pleurait la mort de Dean, mais ils pensaient que c'était normal et rien dans le comportement de Seamus ne les avait inquiété, peut-être était-ce de leur faute, ils n'avaient pas fait attention, trop occupés à cause la fin de guerre, trop occupés à revivre eux-même...

*

***

Le soleil commençait à disparaître dans le ciel pour laisser place au berceau des songes, la nuit. Lentement, une palette de couleur se créait, un mélange englobant les teintes chaudes, partant du rouge et arrivant au jaune, le tout parsemé de fines touches orangées.

Les couloirs de l'école des sorciers commencèrent à se vider, les résidents allant rejoindre leur chambre à coucher pour se plonger dans un sommeil réparateur.

Ils devinrent silencieux, seuls les pas du concierge avec sa chère chatte arpentaient les lieux, vérifiant si quelques élèves avaient désobéi au règlement qu'il chérissait.

Dans un bureau, dans une haute tour du château, un vieil homme aux yeux pétillants disait au revoir à un couple accompagné de leur enfant; un adolescent. La femme s'était résolu à laisser partir son fils dans ce centre, pour son bien, son mari plus calme et réfléchit lui avait fait comprendre. Leur enfant avait la mine sombre, des traces de larmes présentes sur ses joues, un regard furieux. Il avait apprit une mauvaise nouvelle, des heures auparavant. On disait de lui qu'il était malade, qu'il allait se faire soigner, et que c'était pour son bien. Lui, il n'y croyait pas. Tout le monde était contre lui, tous le monde était complice avec la personne qui lui avait prit son amant. Il n'était pas fou. Il voulait juste avoir en sa possession ce qui lui revenait de droit. Quel mal avait-il fait ? Il ne savait pas. Pourquoi vouloir le mettre lui dans ce centre de psychiatrie alors qu'il n'avait rien fait pour ? C'était à lui, le tueur de celui qu'il avait aimé, d'être puni...

Telles étaient les pensées de ce jeune homme ne supportant plus le monde l'entourant. Ces personnes disparurent par le biais d'une cheminée, continuant la vie que le destin avait prévu pour elles.

Dans une autre pièce, une femme en blouse blanche et aux cheveux dressés en chignon regardait un jeune homme endormi dans un lit. Elle s'en voulait de n'avoir pas été présente, lorsque celui-ci en avait besoin, de ne pas l'avoir protégé. Elle l'avait toujours aimé, ce jeune orphelin.

Son patient... le plus régulier.

Un doux sourire se cala sur ses lèvres sèches. Elle découvrirait quelle était la maladie dont le jeune homme brun était atteint. Les résultats ne devraient plus tarder à arriver, pas aujourd'hui, mais peut-être demain avec un peu de chance. Elle se leva de la chaise sur laquelle elle était assise, caressa du bout des doigts le front du malade, et quitta son lieu de travail en éteignant la lumière. Pour l'instant, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour lui, le mieux était encore d'aller se coucher pour affronter une nouvelle journée qui allait bientôt naître.

Le ciel devint noir, des étoiles entamant le cocon de l'obscurité.

Au plus profond de la nuit, dans le lieu bercé par les vents, dans le dôme des cieux, un jeune homme à la longue chevelure blanche et, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, muni d'une paire d'ailes, volait avec grâce et inconscience, faisant le trajet inverse de celui qu'il avait fait quand le jour était là. Il allait retrouver celui qu'il aimait. Celui avec qui il était maintenant lié.

Plus loin encore, dans un autre domaine, hors de Poudlard.

Deux personnes regardaient les flammes danser devant leurs yeux, enroulées dans une couverture qui leur apportait de la chaleur. Ils possédaient une chevelure aussi dorée l'une que l'autre, s'approchant également un peu du blanc. L'homme sirotait un vin rouge qu'il tenait dans une de ces mains, la femme lisait, profitant du silence. C'était un couple aimant, malgré ce qu'ils affichaient.

L'homme posa son verre et appela sa femme. Celle-ci leva ses yeux de son livre pour les tourner vers son mari, un sourire sur ses lèvres, puisque l'homme lui annonça que les parents de celui qui avait touché le compagnon de leur fils avaient accepté la requête de celui qu'ils appelaient « le vieux fou ». Il ne le toucherait plus. La menace avait fonctionné. Leur avertissement auprès des parents avait marché. L'homme reprit le verre dans sa main, but une gorgée de l'alcool et rejoignit sa femme qu'il embrassa doucement, en marmonnant un doux « Narcissa ». On ne devait pas toucher leur famille. Le prix à payer pouvait être conséquent, même si le compagnon de leur fils n'avait pas encore été accepté par l'homme blond...

*

***

Il sentait des doigts froids se poser sur son visage, le caressant doucement de peur de le réveiller. Il battit des paupières tandis que son regard brumeux rencontra celui argenté de l'individu qui l'avait fait sortir de ses songes. Ses lèvres esquissèrent un mouvement, installant un discret sourire en reconnaissant la personne devant lui.

- Salut toi, chuchota l'importun.

- Salut Drago, lui répondit le dormeur sur le même ton.

Drago lui sourit et le rejoignit dans le lit de l'infirmerie. Il s'y installa, prenant Harry dans ses bras, le brun s'y cala sans rien dire tandis que le blond passait sa main dans sa chevelure ténébreuse. Sans savoir pourquoi, Drago lui présenta ses excuses dans un murmure près de son oreille comme s'il avait peur que leur tranquillité soit rompue.

Harry releva la tête et plongea ses iris dans ceux de son amant. Il ne savait pas pourquoi le Serpentard lui présentait ses excuses, il n'avait rien fait de mal d'après ses souvenirs. Sur le même ton que Drago, il lui demanda la raison de ses excuses.

- Pour toute à l'heure... quand je suis parti. Je le devais, tu sais... sinon... je l'aurai tué.

Sa voix semblait enrouée lorsqu'il parlait. L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était la stricte vérité. Il n'y avait pas besoin d'en dire d'avantage.

- Je sais, fit simplement le brun en se recouchant.

- Tu sais ? s'étonna Drago.

- Oui. Je l'avais compris.

Un moment de silence s'installa entre les deux garçons. L'un caressa les cheveux bruns, l'autre profita de la caresse, sentant un doux bien être se répandre en lui.

Drago se rappela du proche passé quand il était parti, à quoi il avait songé pendant son absence. A ses parents, à Harry, à lui. Se posant des questions qui ne trouvèrent pas toujours de réponses. Il savait que le temps allait lui en donner sans conteste. Comme celle qui consistait à savoir si ses parents allaient accepter son homosexualité et sa relation avec Harry. Celle-ci n'était qu'une question de temps, mais ça lui faisait peur, car cette réponse allait avoir une importante conséquence dans sa vie. Allait-il devoir renier sa famille, ses personnes qu'il aimait pour Harry ? Il avait connaissance qu'il ne le laisserait pas. Désormais il était trop tard.

Sa main s'égara sur le cou du Gryffondor, s'amusant avec les courts cheveux.

- Désolé, chuchota le blond.

Cette fois Harry ne se releva pas, se contenta d'ajouter un pourquoi.

- Pour ne pas être venu quand tu avais mal...

Harry fut surprit que le Serpentard sache pour son malaise, puisque même s'il était encore dans l'infirmerie, Pomfresh aurait pu le garder en surveillance pour être sûr que son état était stable, et il était sûr qu'il n'avait demandé à personne car il venait à peine de revenir de sa fuite éphémère.

- Tu savais ?

- Oui... je t'ai entendu.

- Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas, c'est comme si c'était par télépathie...

Leur deux esprits s'étaient joints, récréant un lien qui leur permettait de communiquer l'un avec l'autre, sans avoir à parler, et à longue distance.

_Un truc de Shoëlin, _pensa Harry.

- Sûrement, rigola Drago, Severus nous l'avait dit.

- Hum... en tout cas ça fonctionne.

Lentement, les deux hommes s'endormirent, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, portés dans le monde du marchant de sable et rejoignant ainsi les autres habitants, ne se doutant pas de ce qui allait les attendre dans un proche avenir...

*

***

Dans un manoir, deux hommes étaient côtes à côtes, fixant chaque phrase, chaque mot et chaque lettre de l'écriture de couleur charbon inscrite sur un parchemin blanc. Choqués par ce qu'ils lisaient, inquiets pour le garçon qu'ils aimaient comme leur fils. L'un d'entre eux, le plus grand, celui qui semblait le plus sauvage, but une gorgée d'un fort alcool, savourant la chaleur du liquide qui traversait son corps avec délectation et posa le verre avec un mouvement brutal sur la table basse qui leur faisait face. L'autre homme avait un silhouette plus affinée et malgré l'aura animale qu'il dégageait, il semblait être plus soigneux que son voisin.

Demain, ils rendraient une petite visite au directeur de Poudlard, Albus Dumbledore. Ils avaient un certain nombre de questions à lui poser... et ce le plus rapidement possible. Et ils entendaient bien avoir des réponses. Ils espéraient que ce qu'ils étaient en train de lire n'était qu'un tissu de mensonges... Sinon, ils ne donneraient pas cher de la peau du vieil homme ainsi que de ce certain Finnigan. Depuis leur apparition, les maraudeurs... n'étaient pas connus pour leur douceur.

*

***

* * *

A SUIVRE .....

**REVIEWS OR NO REVIEWS ? **

**Définitions : **

1 = Sortilège permettant de repousser un objet, une créature ou une personne. Jeux vidéos Harry Potter jusqu'à Harry Potter et le Prisonnier d'Azkaban. Source Wikipédia.

/!\ La couleur ou autre décrite du sortilège est de moi ^^ Je ne connais rien de plus sur celui-ci.

2 = Capacité de lire dans les pensées des autres personnes. Les personnes qui pratiquent la légimancie sont appelés Legillimens. C'est de la magie sans baguette.


	9. Chapitre 8 La Force des Liens

**Auteur : **Mimiko

**Rating :** M

**Genre : **Romance - Général

**Pairing : **Drago / Harry

**Discalmer : **Personnage à J.K Rowling

* * *

**/!\ Attention : SLASH YAOI (Gay) - LEMON - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) - OCC

* * *

**

**Mot de l'auteur : **Hello World ^^ Voici -enfin- le chapitre 8 de SAP ! J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, il m'a donné du fil à retordre, avec mes ''non c'est nul, c'est ennuyant, barbant et autres joyeusetés de ce genre''**, **ma béta, la fameuse Ch0utey, m'a dit que ça allait, donc en principe ça va ! Il y a des risques qu'il reste des fautes d'orthographe mais bon vous allez comprendre pour quoi avec ce pavé de plus de 9000mots -voui pour moi pavé- vous pouvez lui faire une louange pour sa correction :p. Sinon les deux derniers phrases du chapitre sont d'elle ! Voilix Voiloux. Sinon j'espère que je n'ai pas perdu de lecteur en route. Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et me laissent des reviews qui me font toujours plaisir. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont, comme d'habitude, déjà disponibles sur mon blog dont le lien se trouve sur mon profil. Maintenant, je vous laisse et vous dit :

_Bonne lecture ! Enfin j'espère xD Et bonne vacances!  
_

* * *

**Chapitre 8**

**La force des liens**

*

***

Surplombant la foule d'élèves, les professeurs dégustaient leur petit-déjeuner dans cette fraiche matinée d'automne, assis sur une longue table de bois. Le directeur, au centre de celle-ci, porta jusqu'à ses lèvres une coupelle contenant un liquide orangée. Ses yeux glissèrent sur chaque visage des enfants appartenant aux quatre maisons. Le brouhaha habituel diminuait à l'approche de ses oreilles, ses pensées se dirigeant vers un de ses élèves qui pour l'instant manquait à l'appel: Harry Potter.

Cet enfant n'avait pas eu une vie tranquille, pas une vie qu'aurait dû avoir une personne de cet âge. Les obstacles qui y furent présents dès son jeune âge n'avaient jamais cessé de prendre de l'importance. Tout avait commencé par une prophétie rapportée par une voyante, l'unissant à un des plus puissants sorciers mais aussi à un être possédant une soif de vengeance insatiable.

_« Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche... _

_Il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... _

_Et le Seigneur des Ténèbres le marquera, en fera ainsi son égal. _

_Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... _

_Et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois... »_

Telle fut la prophétie énoncée, tels étaient les mots qui avaient enchaîné un jeune nourrisson à un destin parsemé de malheurs.

Comme la prédiction l'avait cité, il était né lorsque le septième mois mourut, le septième mois du calendrier Grégorien et Julien. Cet étalement de jours qu'était Juillet dans ce début d'été de l'année 1980. Les quinze premiers mois de sa vie furent les seuls où il reçut l'amour paternel et maternel, cet amour que les enfants devraient avoir comme acquis. Des mois, des semaines, des jours où ses parents l'avaient aimé, l'avaient adoré.

Mais le bonheur arriva à sa fin, trop rapidement, les touchant de plein fouet par un coup du destin inattendu. Ils furent trahis par ce qu'ils croyaient être un ami. Son nom n'était autre que Petter Pettigrow. Un traître, un lâche, une personne avec qui James Potter avait passé ses sept années scolaire à Poudlard. Il les avait trahis, n'hésitant pas, pour sauver sa peau, à faire accuser de ses propres actes auprès du monde magique Sirius Black, parrain du jeune orphelin, faisant croire à sa propre mort en se coupant lui-même un de ses doigts. Ainsi le père et la mère de l'enfant furent assassinés par le Seigneur des Ténèbres, le jeune Harry échappant lui-même du sortilège de la mort par un pouvoir que le mage noir ne connaissait pas: _L'amour_.

L'amour, que Lily Potter portait à son enfant, le protégeant par sa vie, par son corps et par sa magie. Le sorcier l'avait alors marqué involontairement en faisant de lui son égal avec une cicatrice représentant un éclair sur son front, encore présente aujourd'hui. Seule marque visible de la tentative de meurtre à son égard. Et le mage noir disparut dans un nuage de fumée du monde sorcier à cause de son propre sortilège qui l'avait atteint. Tout le monde croyait donc que Lord Voldemort, car tel était le nom par lequel il aimait se nommer, ne reviendrait pas à la vie.

L'enfant fut par la suite confié à la seule famille liée par le sang qui lui restait. Son oncle et sa tante parentés à sa mère, tous deux des moldus. Malheureusement, comme le vieil homme le redoutait, il ne fut pas aimé, pire, il fut maltraité. Mais il devait y rester juste au cas où... pour sa sécurité, jusqu'à sa rentrée à Poudlard.

Ainsi se déroula sa jeunesse, dans la tristesse, l'ignorance, le mensonge, la peur, les pleurs, l'envie, des rêves inassouvis. A douze ans sa vie changea, prenant un nouveau tournant, une voie qu'il n'aurait jamais cru possible, ni réalisable. Il apprit, avec étonnement, qu'il était un sorcier, une personne possédant des pouvoirs magiques, comme les personnages des seuls livres qu'il pouvait avoir. Dès cet événement, sa vie prit un rythme nouveau mais malheureusement, d'autres moments peu joyeux arrivèrent. Déjà, sa rencontre en première année avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il était revenu d'entre les morts, s'accaparant telle une sangsue le corps d'un de ses fidèles serviteurs. Le jeune Harry avait risqué sa vie et ainsi de suite tous les ans à Poudlard. Heureusement, lors des ces moments difficiles, il avait rencontré aussi des personnes qui devinrent des amis, une famille sur qui il pouvait se reposer: Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger, ses meilleurs amis. Durant les cinq premières années dans l'école des sorciers, il avait appris ce qu'était l'amitié, le soutien, et il avait réussi à repousser cinq fois de plus le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il avait grandi, muri, devenant de jour en jour une personne dont ses parents dans l'au-delà pouvaient être fiers; dont Dumbledore lui-même était fier. Il devenait un homme. La sixième année finit et la prophétie toucha à son terme :

« _et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit... »_

Il réussit là ou d'autre avait échoué, ce jeune garçon. Il s'était retrouvé en face de Voldemort et l'avait vaincu. Malgré l'atrocité de la situation, le directeur l'avait trouvé étonnamment belle. Harry fut magnifique durant ce combat. Au moment où il allait jeter le sort de la mort, de sa baguette avait jailli un fin mais vif rayon de lumière vert, tandis qu'autour de son corps une aura éblouissante était apparue comme un bouclier protecteur.

_« Mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ignore... »_

Un bouclier protecteur, un bouclier de l'amour mélangeant deux douces couleurs qui s'emballaient l'embraser comme un feu naissant, flouant le corps d'Harry Potter au reste du monde.

Sur les lèvres desséchées de Albus Dumbledore, un sourire était apparu. Ses yeux abandonnèrent l'emplacement où aurait dû être l'héritier de Gryffondor, et lentement le brouhaha reprit de sa vigueur, raisonnant dans sa tête comme une chanson qu'il connaissant maintenant par cœur. Le directeur se leva de son siège, écarta les bras face à l'assemblée qui se dressait devant lui et en amplifiant d'un mouvement de baguette sa voix, qu'il posa ensuite sur sa gorge, il demanda le silence et tous les regards, professeurs ou élèves se posèrent sur ce vieil homme...

Ses yeux bleutés pétillèrent comme eux seuls savaient le faire, sa bouche s'ouvrit et se mouva en faisant sortir des paroles...

*

***

Les couloirs étaient silencieux, dépourvus de toute présence humaine.

Seuls les tableaux magiques généraient quelques murmures. Leurs encadrements étaient parfois vides de personnage, tandis que d'autres fois, ils en étaient surchargés, on savait tous que ce n'était pas leur place. Quelques peintures représentant des hommes, des femmes et des enfants se parlèrent entre elles, tandis que d'autres avaient les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte d'où sortaient de plus ou moins légers ronflements... plus ou moins disgracieux; ils dormaient.

De grands escaliers étaient présents. De longues marches, assez hautes, et de plusieurs mètres. Si on levait les yeux vers la construction, on pouvait contempler son imposante hauteur. Des mètres et des mètres de marches qui pouvaient donner le vertige à ceux qui n'en avaient pas l'habitude. On pouvait y passer par centaines tellement qu'elles étaient larges, les marches. Pour l'instant, les escaliers étaient fixes mais on savait que dès le repas terminé, ils allaient reprendre vie, bougeant d'un étage à l'autre aux grès de leurs envies, faisant de temps en temps quelques frayeurs aux premières années. Bientôt, dans quelques minutes, les élèves et les professeurs allaient les utiliser, les couloirs se rempliront lentement, les murmures des tableaux s'élèveront, se transformant en paroles plus audibles mélangées parfois à quelques cris, à quelques rires. Dans cette agitation, il y aurait des apparitions de fantômes s'amusant à effrayer les habitants, à accompagner les élèves, à regarder les vivants vivre en se mélangeant à cette énergie avec plaisir.

Toutefois, deux élèves étaient encore allongés dans un lit aux draps laiteux.

Deux hommes. Un blond, un brun. Un Malfoy, un Potter. Deux hommes. Un amour et un sommeil. Les deux corps s'entrelacaient dans une douce et agréable étreinte. Le dos du brun était contre le torse du blond, tous deux étant couchés sur le côté.

La main de Drago s'était posée inconsciemment sur le ventre de Harry et se mouvait au rythme des mouvements respiratoires de celui-ci .

Peu de temps avant, une infirmière en blouse blanche et aux cheveux redressés en chignon était passée leur rendre visite, dans le but de les faire sortir du pays des songes... mais avec un retroussement de lèvres doucereux, elle s'y était résignée face à cette charmante vision et avait quitté la pièce, calmement, pour se restaurer en compagnie des autres habitants de Poudlard.

En ce moment même, un faisceau de lumière, liant la Terre au Soleil, avait traversé les fenêtres de l'infirmerie et s'amusait à chatouiller ces dormeurs. Lui ne s'était pas attendri comme la femme face à ce spectacle, il voulait les voir réveiller, car une nouvelle journée était en train de commencer avec pleins de surprises auxquelles il souhaitait assister en leur compagnie. Il les chatouilla encore, oui il était décidé à voir leurs paupières libérer leurs yeux, qu'il savait être embrumés par le voile du sommeil.

Les premières à se séparer lui donnèrent la vision de deux orbes aux teintes vertes de la forêt, un peu blessées par l'éclairage de la pièce. Il le chatouilla de nouveau, lui souhaitant bonjour. Voyant le jeune homme se retourner sans geste brute, il le fixa intensément, et avec surprise il aperçut que les lèvres de l'humain s'étirèrent, aimantes lorsqu'il rencontra le visage reposant, encerclé par des cheveux d'or.

Le jeune homme avait senti sur lui un poids sur sa taill, et une chaleur agréable naissant contre son dos, puis quand il s'était retourné il avait été amusé par la vision de son compagnon. Il remonta vers le visage de celui-ci une de ses mains, tandis qu'avec son index, il y retraça les courbes. Le brun commença par les sourcils, une légère caresse de peur de réveiller l'autre.

Il passa sa main sur une des joues qui était libre du tissu des draps. Une caresse un peu plus poussée. Son sourire s'agrandit, contemplant avec gaieté le rêveur. Son doigt se posa en haut du front de Drago, glissa jusqu'au creux du nez et continua son chemin en le dépassant, s'égarant en haut de la lèvre supérieure. Il l'effleura et le doigt descendit, un peu voulant connaître le contact des deux peaux avec celle inférieure, mais au court de son voyage il fut capturé par les objets de son désir. Il rencontra alors une barrière de dents qui s'occupèrent en le mordant gentiment, tandis qu'une langue lui donna des coups. Harry éclata de rire et au même moment, les paupières du blond s'ouvrirent pour laisser place à des yeux orageux amusés. Leurs regards se capturèrent. Aucun mot ne fut échangé. Le doigt toujours dans la bouche de Drago, Harry affichait toujours le même un air heureux. Les deux jeunes hommes se contemplèrent, profitant du moment de tranquillité qui leur fut accordé, le rayon de lumière se baladant toujours sur leurs visages. La charge qui reposait sur la taille du brun s'avéra être un bras à la peau bronzée (1) qui remonta pour embrasser, à l'aide de la main, celle du Gryffondor. Leurs doigts se lièrent, tandis que Drago les amenait vers sa bouche pour y poser un doux baiser.

- Bonjour, lui chuchota Harry d'une voix calme comme si elle ne voulait pas briser l'intimité qui s'était installée entre-eux.

_- Hello my Little Leo_. (2)

Un des sourcils d'Harry se leva, trahissant son incompréhension.

- C'est du Français, lui indiqua Drago, répondant à la question muette.

- Et ça veut dire quoi ?

- Hum... quelque chose.

Cette fois se furent les deux traits bruns qui se rapprochèrent l'un de l'autre, formant quelques petites rides d'expression sur le front pâle.

- Bonjour, avoua le blond, ça veut dire bonjour.

- Hélow maie Litele Léo? Bonjour... ?

- Pas tout à fait, fit Drago amusé par l'accent de Harry.

- Hein ?

- « Hello » veut dire bonjour, mais pas « my Little Leo »

- Ça veut dire quoi alors ?

- Quelque chose... _My Little Leo_.

- Quoi alors ? s'empressa Harry.

- Je te le dirai... mais plus tard. Pour l'instant, j'ai envie de faire autre chose.

- Mais... Hmpf...

En effet, l'envie de Drago s'était apparemment matérialisée lorsqu'il avait happé de ses fines lèvres celles de son _Little Leo, _dans un doux baiser matinal. Il n'y avait rien de pressant. Seulement des caresses auxquelles Harry s'était abandonné, oubliant de ce fait la signification des mots étrangers. Les peaux se rencontrèrent, se touchèrent, s'appuyèrent l'une sur l'autre, puis se quittèrent, parfois un petit bout de langue fuyait la prison buccale pour aller chercher sa consœur. Un doux baiser pour dire bonjour, pour dire je t'aime en ce nouveau jour. Un frisson leur parcourut l'échine, un courant de leur passion. Les lèvres se séparèrent tandis qu'au même moment les pupilles s'ouvrirent laissant apparaître les iris lumineux. Ils se contemplèrent, jouant à croiser leurs doigts ensemble. Des gestes innocents, câlins, rien de plus, rien de moins. Le brun se redressa, embrassa le tempe de Drago et en brisant la chaîne qui les liait il quitta le lit sur lequel ils avaient passé la nuit.

- Tu vas où ? demanda le Serpentard.

La question ne trouva pas sa réponse... Harry s'était redressé brusquement, des tremblements se répartissant dans chacun de ses membres. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu ses repères, que le sol avait disparu pour faire place à un gouffre sans fin. Ses jambes semblaient devenir molles et sa vision devenait flou. Ses yeux cherchèrent un point sur lequel s'accrocher. Ils se fermèrent et s'ouvrirent sans que le jeune homme ne s'en rende compte. Quelques secondes à peine venaient de s'écouler. Quelques secondes qui l'avaient perturbé. Son champs de vision reprenant une certaine netteté, ses mains restèrent moites. La bile fit savoir sa présence dans son estomac tandis que malicieusement elle remontait, cherchant à sortir de son corps. A cette alerte, le brun courut jusqu'au toilette de l'infirmerie où en s'accroupissant près de la cuvette il vomit son soul. Drago mit peu de temps à le rejoindre, inquiet de la course soudaine de son amant.

- Harry... souffla-t-il.

Il s'avança vers le brun toujours accroupi et posa sa main sur son épaule en la serrant avec une pression modérée, l'inquiétude grandissant dans ses yeux.

- Harry...

Ledit Harry se releva avec précaution, ses nausées ayant, semblait-il, cessées. Il s'essuya la bouche à l'aide de papier, tira la chasse d'eau et posa son attention vers le blond en répondant à sa question muette.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Ce n'est pas grave.

- Mais...

- De toute façon Pomfresh m'a fait des examens hier, donc pour l'instant on ne peut rien faire d'autre que d'attendre les résultats.

Oui, il ne pouvait rien faire à part attendre pour l'instant, mais cette situation ne faisait qu'angoisser davantage Drago. Il ne pouvait rien faire pour le brun. Rien. Il se sentait impuissant face à l'état dans lequel était Harry. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu à la rentrée scolaire, un peu plus d'une semaine maintenant, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'aurait souhaité. Au début, ses sentiments étaient brouillés, cachés par un voile qu'il avait peur d'enlever, mais à présent il ne pouvait plus se voiler la face. Il l'aimait. Un quiproquo était apparu entre eux deux puis il y avait aussi l'histoire avec Finnigan. Un peu plus d'une semaine venait de se dérouler, et il avait l'impression que ça faisait déjà des mois. Durant tout ce temps, Harry avait été pris de malaise, il mangeait peu lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Une part de lui même savait que Harry n'avait rien de grave, du moins il l'espérait, essayant de s'en convaincre pour que ça soit une réalité. Mais le doute le rongeait et si... et si... des phrases en suspension, et si... c'était grave... et si Harry allait lui être enlevé. Non, jamais. Il ne l'accepterait pas. Il n'y survivrait pas. Quoi qu'avait Harry, il resterait près de lui. Il le sauverait coûte que coûte qu'importe le temps qu'il faudra, qu'importe s'il devait tuer, voler, haïr ou mourir. Il le sauverait.

Une sonnerie retentit, le sortant de ses pensées. Il regarda l'heure qui indiquait 9h00. Le petit déjeuner dans la grande salle devait être terminé. Ils s'étaient réveillés en retard, ou plutôt l'infirmière ne les avait pas réveillés, ce dont il lui fut secrètement reconnaissant.

- Drago ?

Il observait toujours la pendule qui, suspendue à un des murs, avait l'air de le narguer par ses aiguilles. Un nouvel écart. Une seconde venait de disparaître. 9h01. Tic, tac, tic, tac, chacun de leurs mouvements, chacun des sons étaient comme amplifiés en arrivant aux oreilles du blond. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Harry qui le fixait. Un sourire sans joie apparut sur ses lèvres; non quoi qu'avait Harry jamais il ne se séparerait de lui.

- Drago ?

Il vit les lèvres charnues du brun se mettre en mouvement, épelant son prénom. La voix du jeune homme lui parvint aux oreilles. Elle avait une intonation douce mais aussi sceptique.

- Drago ?

Cette fois, elle monta d'un cran et fut enlacée par un ton craintif, le garçon s'était rapproché. Tic, tac, tic, tac. Le blond secoua la tête, cligna des yeux puis répondit finalement au brun qui poussa un petit soupir de soulagement.

- Désolé, j'étais dans la lune, s'excusa-t-il.

Au même instant, une personne venait de rentrer dans la pièce de soin. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en chignon derrière la tête et elle était habillée de son habituelle blouse blanche.

- Vous êtes réveillés à ce que je vois.

Les deux jeunes hommes se tournèrent vers elle.

- En effet, répondit sèchement le Serpentard en l'apercevant.

La femme fit fi de la réplique désobligeante de Drago. Il était toujours furieux contre elle, et elle ne préférait pas se disputer avec un élève. Elle savait qu'elle avait fait preuve d'inattention, involontairement certes, mais cela aurait pu entraîner des conséquences bien plus graves que celles auxquelles Harry avait été confronté.

- Dumbledore nous a appris aujourd'hui que monsieur Finnigan avait quitté hier soir Poudlard avec ses parents.

- Je le sais déjà, avoua le blond, sinon je ne serais pas revenu...

L'infirmière frissonna au ton de l'élève de septième année. Il était froid. Son visage était un masque d'impassibilité. Ses yeux auraient pu tuer, si armes ils étaient. L'orage les habitait. Ils n'étaient pas safranés, mais le jeune Malfoy n'avait pas besoin de cet héritage pour paralyser son interlocuteur. Ils étaient profonds, y faisant se noyer ses adversaires dans une colère retenue sans aucune difficulté. Il savait cacher ses émotions, refroidir quiconque s'opposait à lui, en le mettant notamment dans le doute sur la nature de ses futurs réactions. A dix-sept ans, ce jeune homme maitrisait déjà un art qui pouvait déstabiliser n'importe quelle personne.

Il s'était rapproché de Harry en croissant leurs doigts dans une poignet ferme lorsqu'elle avait mentionné le cas Finnigan, seul geste qui montrait qu'il possédait une chaleur humaine, sans lui toute personne aurait pu en douter.

- Avez-vous les résultats de Harry ? demanda-t-il.

Ce ne fut que le son de la voix de l'élève qui sortit Pomfresh de sa léthargie.

- Hum... non. Non pas encore.

- Quand seront-ils prêts ?

- Je ne sais pas vraiment. Je crois qu'en fin de journée j'aurais fini les analyses avec l'aide de Severus. Pour l'instant, je préfère que Harry reste ici jusqu'à ce qu'on ait les résultats.

- Mais... ce... ce n'est pas la peine du tout Pomfresh, riposta Harry, je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin de rester à l'infirmerie.

- Non, Harry ne voulait pas y rester. Du tout. Il n'aimait pas cette pièce. Trop blanche, l'odeur des désinfectant trop forte, le goût des potions trop dégoutant et il s'y ennuyait profondément.

- Non, tu restes ici toi, lui dit Drago. En plus tu ne vas pas si bien que ça, tu viens juste de vomir.

- Mais...

- Il a vomi ? le coupa l'infirmière.

- Oui.

- C'était la première fois Harry ? lui demanda-t-elle.

- Non mais...

- Ça remonte à quand ?

- Je ne sais pas... environ une ou deux semaines...

- Une ou deux semaines ? Et tu ne dis rien ?! Harry... siffla la femme.

- Mais...

- Pas question que tu sortes, tu restes ici !

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne monsieur Potter ! fit-elle sèchement.

Les épaules basses, la tête baissée vers le sol, Harry capitula, tandis que Drago se permit un micro-sourire. Mater un Gryffondor n'était pas une chose facile à faire, ils étaient bien trop impulsifs pour ça, alors malgré le fait que ça soit Harry, il aimait voir l'un d'entre eux se soumettre... il était un Serpentard... même si de leur côté, eux-aussi, n'étaient pas faciles à gérer pouvons-nous dire...

Draco s'approcha du brun et posa un baiser sur son front.

- Reste ici, Harry, c'est plus prudent.

Harry poussa un soupir et, sans un mot, se dirigea vers le lit qu'il avait occupé durant la nuit et s'y allongea de nouveau, se recouvrant des draps.

- Contents ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, lui répondit le blond. Je vais en cours, je repasserai te voir durant le déjeuner, rajouta-t-il.

*

***

Des élèves étaient dans le couloir, mélangeant les uniformes des lions et des serpents de l'école de magie. Un léger brouhaha flottait dans les airs, masquant l'arrivée du Prince des Serpentard. Celui-ci se dirigea vers son groupe d'amis habituels, composés en cette heure de Blaise et Pansy. Tous deux étaient en train de parler à une autre personne que Drago ne pouvait pour l'instant pas voir, les deux corps l'en empêchant. Arrivant à destination, le blond mit sa main sur l'épaule du métisse qui se retourna pour faire face à son camarade.

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-il. Putain ! Quand es-tu revenu ? Tu vas bien au moins ? Tu étais parti où au fait ?

- Blaise... siffla le blond, calme-toi.

Ouais, excuse-moi, enfin bref regarde qui nous fait l'honneur de sa présence aujourd'hui ! rajouta le brun rieur en dirigeant sa main vers un autre garçon de la maison des Serpentards.

- Théo !

- Ouais c'est moi, fit l'autre garçon.

- Tu es revenu quand ?

- Ce matin même.

- Taisez-vous et rentrez en silence, ordonna le professeur de Potion, Severus Rogue.

Les étudiants rentrèrent dans la salle de classe en silence, tandis que Drago souffla à Théodore Nott, un « je suis content de te revoir ». En effet, Drago ne l'avait plus revu depuis la veille de la bataille finale. Il savait juste, tout comme Blaise et Pansy, que Théo était vivant et en bonne santé, ce qui les avait rassuré. Mais, la veille du Poudlard Express, ils avaient reçu une lettre du jeune Serpentard, leur annonçant qu'il manquerait la rentrée cette année, car il avait des affaires à régler depuis la mort de ses parents, décédés sur le champ de bataille. Ce fut donc avec une certaine joie qu'ils prirent plaisir à revoir leur ami sain et sauf.

Le cours de potion commença, les indications furent inscrites sur le tableau avec un coup de baguette magique. Severus, siégeant à son bureau, savait déjà quels seraient les résultats. Drago et Pansy Parkison auraient finis en premier, avec un résultat remarquable grâce au premier. Ils seraient suivis de près par Hermione Granger et Lavande Brown. Ronald Weasley avait fait une erreur de se mettre avec Neville Londubat pour exécuter cette potion, l'un comme l'autre étaient pour ainsi dire nuls dans sa matière, ils allaient avec un peu chance faire seulement exploser leur chaudron, mais cette fois si il n'y aurait pas Harry Potter pour les suivre.

Une catastrophe en moins pour aujourd'hui, puisque celui-ci était retenu à l'infirmerie.

Les résultats de ses analyses seraient bientôt près et il ferait bien de le dire à son filleul avant que celui-ci ne fasse une bêtise, car malgré le masque inexpressif que le blond avait l'habitude de porter, Severus savait qu'il était inquiet pour ce fichu Potter. Ses coups d'œil rapides vers la pendule de la salle de classe ou ses courts moments d'immobilité pendant la préparation l'indiquaient clairement. Finalement, peut-être qu'aujourd'hui, Granger finirait première et que Drago serait relégué à la seconde place.

- Monsieur Malfoy, veuillez rester à la fin du cours, j'ai quelque chose à vous dire.

- Oui, professeur.

Oui, il valait mieux mettre Drago au courant, et le plutôt serait le mieux...

Indiquant la fin du cours, une sonnerie retentit. Les élèves nettoyèrent leurs chaudrons et donnèrent un exemplaire de la potion au professeur avant de quitter la classe. Comme prévu, Ron et Neville firent exploser leur chaudron - cinquante points furent enlevés aux Gryffondor - et Granger finit sa préparation avant Drago. Celui-ci avait rangé ses affaires et s'était dirigé vers le bureau de Rogue tandis que le dernier élève partait.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ?

- Oui, Drago, assieds-toi s'il te plait, c'est à propos de Potter.

- Harry !? s'alarma Drago. Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Mais quand je suis parti, il allait très bien...

- Drago ! s'écria Severus ! Reprends-toi, veux-tu... Bien, si je t'ai demandé de rester, c'est pour parler de Potter, et il ne s'est rien passé.

- Qui a-t-il alors Severus ?

- C'est à propos de ses résultats, ne t'inquiète pas, nous les aurons très bientôt, alors arrête je te pris de stresser comme ça...

- Mais...

- Drago, quoi qu'il arrive tu ne peux rien faire. Alors pour l'instant calme-toi.

- Bien, chuchota le blond. Tu m'avertis dès que tu les as !

- Bien sûr.

- Merci. Bon j'y vais, j'ai encore un cours. A plus tard.

- Au revoir, souffla Severus.

_Jamais je n'aurais cru voir ça durant ma vie... un Potter et un Malfoy ensemble. Je crois que je peux mourir en disant que j'aurais tout vu... plus rien ne m'étonnera maintenant, _pensa Rogue.

*

***

En haut d'une des plus hautes tours du château des sorciers, trois hommes se faisaient face. Le plus âgé était assis derrière un grand bureau de bois, il portait une barbe et de longs cheveux blancs qui lui donnaient un air sage. Quelques rayons de soleil créaient des faisceaux de lumière qui dansaient avec les vitres de ses lunettes, et dans lesquels se distinguait une fine poussière. Devant lui, se tenait les deux autres hommes. L'un avait des cheveux châtains tandis que l'autre en avait des bruns foncés. Ils paraissaient comme deux êtres opposés, mais ils savaient se compléter tel un puzzle où les pièces, sans effort, s'imbriquent les unes aux autres avec leur forme taillée au millimètre près; ici c'était leurs caractères qui savaient s'unir pour se combler. Ils étaient des amis de longue date qui avaient traversé des moments qui les avaient unis dans des liens éternels. Mais aujourd'hui, la tension était palpable, semblant crier garde, prête à exploser. Leurs corps étaient tendus, les traits de leurs visages tirés, figés dans une rage mal contenue.

Les voix étaient rauques, devenant lentement sèches, les joutes verbales coulaient à flot, sans aucune retenue. Le brun avait du mal à tenir en place, il se levait, faisait les cents pas, pour au final se rasseoir. Parfois, il criait, son visage devenait rouge et les paumes de ses mains claquaient dans un brutal mouvement contre le meuble, faisant surgir des sons agressifs.

- Sirius...

Gardant son calme, Dumbledore essayait de calmer les deux hommes. Il ne haussait point la voix, acceptant de recevoir les foudres qui lui étaient dirigées. Un voile de tristesse recouvrait son regard bleuté en repensant aux malheurs qui avaient touché Harry depuis la rentrée scolaire. Mais aucun de ses invités n'y prirent gardes. Il se sentait coupable, essuyant contre sa robe une sueur irréelle de ses mains, commençant par la paume pour finir avec le dos dans des gestes mécaniques. Peut-être que sans lui rien ne serait arrivé, peut-être qu'il faudrait quelqu'un de plus jeune pour le remplacer, peut-être qu'il était trop vieux, que quelqu'un d'autre aurait réagit plus rapidement face à cette situation, peut-être.

- Il n'y a pas de Sirius qui tienne ! Vous avez été trop loin cette fois-ci Albus. Pourquoi nous avoir caché ça ? Je suis le parrain de Harry ! hurla Sirius.

- Son regard s'était obscurci, des éclairs auraient pu y jaillir. Il fixait le corps professoral sans ciller.

On savait tous que Dumbledore était un homme emplit de mystères. Il y en avait même qui pensait qu'il était un manipulateur, un habile manipulateur, sachant utiliser les bons mots, les bons gestes pour contrôler les personnes à sa guise. Il était une personne de savoir, utilisant son intelligence comme la plus fine des armes. Mais eux, les maraudeurs, lui avaient fait confiance aveuglément. Et maintenant, alors qu'un acte si grave concernait Harry, Albus ne les avait pas prévenus, les écartant intentionnellement, une fois de plus, de la vie du jeune homme. De quel droit se permettait-il ceci ? Comment pouvait-il les émincer ainsi de la vie de Harry sans les tenir compte de ces importants événement ?

- C'était pour son bien... je ne voulais pas que l'affaire s'ébruite.

- Vous ne le vouliez pas ?! Mais ce Seamus s'en est pris à lui par deux fois, Albus, deux fois ! Vous exagérez. Vous rendez-vous compte de la graviter de ces actes ? Vous auriez dû nous tenir au courant ! Vous n'avez aucun droit de nous cacher une telle chose ! De plus, l'affaire s'est belle et bien ébruitée comme le montre la lettre, rajouta furieusement Sirius, en désignant le morceau de papier qui reposait sur le bureau.

Il était de nouveau debout, les deux mains sur le bord du bureau. Derrière lui, Remus était toujours assis, les jambes croisées, un de ses pieds bougeant dans un balancement irrégulier. Son regard était assombri par sa colère mais aussi par sa déception envers le directeur de l'école de magie. Il se sentait trahit. Il avait confié à cet homme le garçon qu'il considérait comme son fils, qu'il aimait plus que sa vie. Le dernier souvenir qu'il avait de Lily et de James Potter. Et un nouveau drame avait fait son apparition dans la vie de celui-ci et Dumbledore avait voulu leur cacher, mais il leur avait été révélé par une source anonyme qui se masquait à travers de sombres lignes d'où émanaient une certaine malfaisance.

- J'ignore comment cela fut possible, j'avais jeté un sort avec l'aide de Severus pour empêcher quiconque de relater ce qui c'était passé.

- Oui, mais comme vous l'avez indiqué tout à l'heure, c'était seulement lors de la première tentative, pour la seconde vous n'avez rien fait ! s'exclama Remus.

- En effet, mais personne n'était au courant de la seconde tentative, à part moi-même, les amis de monsieur Malfoy et de Harry ainsi que Pomfresh et Severus.

- Severus... ça doit être lui ! s'écria Sirius.

- Je ne pense pas... fit froidement et mollement un homme.

Deux personnes venaient d'entrer silencieusement dans la pièce. Aucun bruit de pas ne s'était fait entendre, ni aucun claquement de porte. Ils s'étaient introduits comme deux ombres, des restes de leur vie d'espion. Ils avaient une certaine prestance qui ne passait pas inaperçue. Fiers, visages redressés vers le haut, un maintien droit avec un air qu'on aurait pu prendre pour hautain. Ils avaient de longues chevelures d'or qui encadraient agréablement leur visage. Celle de la femme descendait jusqu'à sa chute de rein, tandis que celle de l'homme n'atteignait seulement que ses épaules. Une robe aux couleurs pâles épousait la fine silhouette de Narcissa tandis que son mari, lui, était vêtu de vêtements noirs protégés par une robe sorcière aux motifs argentés.

- Malfoy... à eux aussi on ne peut faire confiance... et de quoi tu parles ? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? Et comment tu es au courant de ça, siffla rageusement Sirius en regardant le mari de sa cousine, ses yeux formant deux fentes distingues et menaçantes.

- Tout simplement car moi et Narcissa avons reçu le même genre de lettre Sirius, fit l'homme blond en leur montrant ladite lettre.

La même écriture aux couleurs de charbon y était inscrite. Le contenu y était presque identique, jusqu'à la même once de mépris moqueur glissée dans chacune des phrases.

- Asseyez-vous je vous pris, demanda Albus en conjurant deux nouvelles chaises pour ses invités.

Un bref silence s'installa pendant que les nouveaux arrivants prenaient place.

- Je pense que vous nous devez des explications pour tout cela Albus ! tempêta Narcissa.

- Je suis d'accord avec elle, rajouta Sirius. En plus, comment mon filleul peut-être avec le fils Malfoy !? C'est... pas possible ! Absolument pas possible !

Dumbledore regarda un par un les occupants de la pièce. Il allait avoir une discussion, une très longue discussion... La lettre n'était pas parvenue qu'aux amis des parents du jeune Potter, mais aussi à la famille Malfoy. La personne les écrivant devait avoir des renseignements sûr. Mais comment avait-elle pu se les procurer ? Ça ne pouvait être qu'ici même, dans l'enceinte de l'école, mais de puissants sorts empêchaient pourtant toutes informations d'être divulguées. Cet informateur était même au courant de la relation entre Harry et Drago ainsi que de l'acte commis par Seamus. La seule chose dont n'avaient pas été avertis les destinataires était celle de l'héritage du blond, et pour comprendre toute l'histoire, les parents de Malfoy, Remus et Sirius devaient être au courant de tous les détails.

- Bien, commença Albus, avant tout, sachez que Drago et Harry sont réellement ensemble... et pour cela, personne ni peut rien, quelque soit votre opinion dessus. Ni toi Sirius, et ni toi Lucius. Sachez que ces deux jeunes gens sont des âmes-sœurs. Je ne vais pas vous faire un court sur les âmes-soeurs puisque je suppose que vous le savez.

- Quoi !? s'alarma Sirius et Lucius d'une même voix.

- Votre fils, Lucius, est ce que l'on appelle un Shoëlin, je suis sûr que vous en avez déjà en entendu parler.

L'homme acquiesça. Un éclair de fierté passa dans son regard. Bien sûr qu'il savait ce qu'était un Shoëlin, la plupart des anciennes familles sorcières se transmettaient de génération en génération des contes relatant leurs histoires, contes qu'il n'avait pas prit la peine de partager avec son fils, pensant que cela ne lui servirait à rien dans la vie. Il devait admettre qu'il s'était bien trompé.

- Et, enchaîna Dumbledore, Harry est son compagnon.

Le directeur s'arrêta pour observer ses interlocuteurs. Narcissa et Lucius restaient impassibles, mais on ne doutait point qu'une sourde colère était retenue par Lucius. Finalement, ils allaient être obligés d'accepter ce fichu Potter. Du côté de Sirius et Remus, ce dernier était calme, attendant la fin des explications, tandis que Sirius... lui semblait avoir les yeux qui sortaient de la tête comme deux soucoupes. Harry était le compagnon de Drago... ce n'était _pas possible_.

- Vous... vous vous moquez de nous Albus ? demanda Sirius, un veine battant son plein contre son front.

- Non, tout ceci est bien réel, et vous en avez la preuve avec les lettres que vous avez reçues.

Ces lettres, ces lettres de malheurs qu'ils avaient espéré n'être qu'un tissu de mensonges, des racontars créés seulement dans le but de les énerver, ou de leur faire une blague de mauvais goût. Mais tout ceci était bien réel et allait donc changer bien des choses dans leur vie.

- Et que devient Seamus ? questionna Remus, soudainement.

- Il est parti dans la section psychiatrique à Sainte-Mangouste.

- Il n'est pas à Askaban ? siffla Sirius, ses yeux sombres se reposant sur le directeur.

- Non, souffla Dumbledore, il était malade...

- Pour être malade, c'est sûr qu'il était malade ! cria le brun. Il ne méritait rien d'autre que la prison ! Ou recevoir le baiser des détracteurs !

- Il était malade, Sirius, malade d'amour. Malade à cause de la guerre et de ce qu'il a perdu à cause d'elle.

Les adultes se jugèrent silencieusement, chacun réfléchissant aux mots que le directeur avait prononcés, ne sachant quoi dire. _La guerre... _

Les yeux de Remus devinrent flous, l'amour, la guerre lui avait prit. Il pouvait comprendre le jeune homme, il pouvait comprendre cette douleur infâme qui le rongeait silencieusement, petit à petit. Lui arrivait à remonter la pente après la perte de Tonk, notamment grâce à l'aide de Sirius et de Harry, sans eux, il n'était pas sûr d'être encore présent aujourd'hui. Plus d'une fois il avait pensé à rejoindre sa bien-aimée dans la mort. Il suffisait seulement d'une potion, d'un impardonnable, d'un Avada Kedavra et il dormirait pour toujours, son âme rejoignant celle qui fut son épouse. Ce serait la fin. La fin de cette vie qui avait un goût amer, la fin du ruisseau de larmes qui s'écoulait sur ses joues chaque nuit lorsque son regard s'abandonnait à la place inoccupée sur son lit, près de lui, la fin du manque de _sa_ chaleur, la fin de ses souvenirs qu'ils avaient partagé, qui l'obsédaient. Mais ces deux hommes, ce frère et ce fils de cœur l'avait sauvé, l'accueillant près d'eux. Il était presque mort, affaiblit, il donnait une image l'amendable de lui-même. Les yeux cernées par la fatigue, le teint blafard, malade, les joues creusées. Mais ils l'avaient sauvé. Harry n'avait pas besoin d'une autre mort dans sa vie. Il avait besoin de bouées sur lesquelles il pourrait se raccrocher, et ces bouées étaient lui et Sirius. Il devait vivre, et ne pas laisser un nouveau malheur toucher si tôt cet enfant, et Sirius, cet homme un peu fou, cet homme enfantin ne supporterait pas la mort de son dernier ami d'enfance. Après sa sortie d'Azkaban, il avait besoin de retrouver des repères de son ancienne vie afin d'en commencer une nouvelle. Alors Remus devait vivre pour eux, telles furent ses pensées au début, puis au fur et à mesure du temps, il commença enfin à vivre pour lui. Pour sentir la chaleur du soleil sur sa peau, pour sentir les brises de vent, pour sentir les parfums des fleurs, pour sentir la pluie, écouter les orages, pour rire des sottises qu'allaient commettre Sirius, pour vivre tout simplement. Vivre une vie telle que Tonk aurait voulu pour lui, pour eux. Vivre, tout simplement vivre. Respirer, attendre le lendemain avec impatience, prévoir dans l'avenir, se créer d'autres souvenirs. Vivre.

- Je voudrais voir Drago, moi et ma femme devons lui parler.

La voix de Lucius le tira de ses songes, lui faisant perdre le voile brumeux qui s'était abrité dans son clair regard pour le poser sur l'ex Serpentard.

Il n'affichait aucun signe de nervosité ou même de colère, il en était de même pour sa compagne. Seule une vague impression de lassitude pouvait être perçue. Mais dans leurs esprits mille et une questions s'agitaient dans une danse endiablée, prêtent à être posées à Drago. Ils devaient avoir rapidement une discussion sérieuse. Il y avait aussi des suppositions et certaines inquiétudes concernant l'envoyeur de la lettre.

- Bien. Vous pourrez le voir à l'heure du déjeuner si vous le souhaitez, répondit le directeur.

- C'est parfait, fit Narcissa.

- J'irai voir Harry, affirma rapidement Sirius.

Tout comme le couple, il devait aller voir son enfant, car même s'il n'était pas le père du garçon, il se sentait comme tel, comme Remus. Il devait s'assurer qu'il allait bien, qu'il était en bonne santé et parler de sa récente relation avec l'enfant Malfoy. Il avait du mal à l'accepter, à la rendre véritable, il avait besoin de l'entendre de la bouche de Harry.

- Bien.

- Je l'accompagnerai Albus, ajouta calmement Remus part la suite.

Albus hocha la tête et ajouta :

- Il est à l'infirmerie, par contre, je voudrais que vous essayiez de le ménager, et surtout ne dites rien de péjoratif concernant le statut de sa relation avec Drago.

- Pourquoi est-il à l'infirmerie ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? Pourquoi ne devrions-nous rien dire à leur sujet?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Sirius, rien de grave à mon avis... répondit Albus, le regard pétillant d'une drôle de lueur. Il a fait quelques malaises, je préfère donc le ménager jusqu'à que nous aillons les résultats des analyses.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Attendons les analyses.

*****

*******

Le deuxième cours de la matinée venait de se terminer et les Serpentards avaient une heure de libre avant le déjeuner. Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini en avaient profité pour s'éclipser discrètement. Ils étaient maintenant allongés côte à côte sous un sol pleureur aux longues branches, proche du lac de Poudlard. Les feuilles de l'arbre possédaient encore leurs couleurs chatoyantes, l'air était doux, peu frais. Il y régnait un certain calme que seul le vent se perdant dans la végétation osait briser. Théodore, appelait plus couramment Théo, s'amusait avec l'herbe humide, en arrachant un brin, le faisant tourner autour de son doigt, parfois en râlant lorsque après une secousse de vent ses cheveux partaient devant ses yeux. Blaise, lui, le regardait, un léger sourire sur ses lèvres épaisses. Une nouvelle rafale de vent, un autre ronchonnement et Blaise ne put retenir son fou rire qui se fit entendre, ses ondes poussées par l'air ambiant.

- Ça t'amuse ? fit une voix boudeuse, sur un ton de reproche.

L'euphorie du brun ne put s'arrêter à cause de la vibration auditive employée. L'autre garçon se mit en position assise et regarda son ami s'esclaffer sans aucune gène apparente.

- Apparemment oui, dit-il pour lui-même.

- Au bout de plusieurs secondes, Blaise reprit une allure convenable mais un sourire mutin était toujours présent sur son visage.

- Exactement, Théo. Alors, tu as fini de tout mettre en ordre avec les affaires de ta famille avant de revenir ? demanda le brun.

- Oui, c'est mon oncle qui gère tout maintenant, jusqu'à ce que je finisse ma scolarité.

Cela devait être dur pour Théo. Il se retrouvait maintenant orphelin avec pour seul parent restant son oncle, surement le seul sorcier de sa famille n'ayant pas pris par au combat contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, les autres s'étant ralliés au côté du mage noir. Théo était seul dorénavant, et était à la tête d'une fortune considérable. Ses parents étant issus de famille de Sang-pur, certes moins puissante que les familles Potter ou Malfoy, avaient en leur sein réunis les héritages de la famille Nott. Mais comment un garçon de dix-sept ans pouvait gérer tout ça ? Blaise se le demandait, et en était admiratif même s'il ne lui dirait probablement jamais. Théo avait toujours était le plus sensible de leur groupe, et aussi le plus doux. Au début de leur rencontre, Blaise s'était même demandé pourquoi il n'avait pas atterrit à Poufsouffle, chose qu'il avait renié lorsqu'il avait vu comment Théo manipulait les autres lorsque le besoin se faisait savoir.

Ses yeux s'égarèrent sur la silhouette de son ami. Il avait une tête de moins que lui, un fin corps avec de longues jambes. Ses cheveux blond lui arrivaient jusqu'aux épaules, encerclant sa tête de forme ovale. Ses habits étaient maintenant forcés de toutes parts et de temps en temps Blaise pouvait entendre un froissement de tissu, lorsque le blond bougeait.

- Ce que tu vois te plais ? demanda Nott légèrement.

Pris sur le fait, Blaise sentit que la température de ses joues s'était élevée... il rougissait. Salazar Serpentard devait se retourner dans sa tombe, le pauvre.

- Apparemment oui ! ricana Théodore.

Ils n'entendaient pas le son des pas qui se rapprochaient de leur position, ni ceux des paroles des discussions, alors surpris ils sursautèrent lorsqu'ils entendit près d'eux une voix nonchalante qui s'adressait, sans nul doute, à eux.

- Alors comme ça on s'enfuit ?

- Apparemment oui, répondit le blond tandis qu'il repartit dans un éclat de rire sous l'œil narquois de Drago et de Pansy.

Les rougeurs de Blaise, elles, s'étaient enfuis discrètement et un sourire en coin avait effleuré ses lèvres.

- Bon, vous venez ou quoi ? On va être en retard si ça continue ! râla Pansy en commençant à partir.

L'heure de repos venait déjà de les quitter, un nouveau cours allait commencer.

*

***

Il était assis sur son lit, faisant face à Sirius Black et Remus Lupin. Il était nerveux, ses mains tremblaient et devenaient moites, sur son front quelques gouttes de sueur perlèrent. Ses yeux émeraudes ne cessèrent de lancer des coups d'œil incessants sur les deux hommes. Son cœur battait à un rythme infernal dans sa poitrine à un point où il croyait que ses artères allaient se déchirer. Il cligna des yeux pour essayer de reprendre contenance, chose qu'il n'arriva pas, chacun de ses pores lui criant le sentiment d'inquiétude telles des furies.

_Flash-Back _

Les deux hommes étaient arrivés précipitamment dans l'infirmerie, Sirius traînant derrière lui son ami avec peu de douceur. Il avait le souffle court et les joues rouges. A peine pénétré dans le lieu de soins, Sirius s'était dirigé vers Harry qui dormait dans son lit, le réveillant de loin avec la plus agréable des manières.

- Harry ! cria-t-il, en l'apercevant.

Celui-ci s'était réveillé en sursautant, un air perdu scotché sur son visage. Il chercha du regard avec une certaine rancune la personne coupable de son réveil qui, lorsqu'il vit son parrain et Remus, partie.

- Sirius, Remus ! fit-il en souriant, heureux de les voir.

- Comment vas-tu ? demanda doucement Remus.

Il était inquiet depuis que Dumbledore leur avait dit que Harry était à l'infirmerie, et ce en ne leur disant pas la raison.

- Ça va, merci. Et vous ?

- Bien, Harry, bien. Dis nous... pourquoi es-tu à l'infirmerie ? Albus n'a pas voulu nous le dire, s'inquiéta Remus.

- Il ne vous... à rien dit, souffla Harry.

- Non.

Le brun souffla. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de tout leur raconter. Il était fatigué, et tout ce qu'il voulait faire était dormir. De plus, il ne voulait pas se remémorer... tout ce qui s'était passé. C'était encore trop frais, trop récent...

- Tu es malade ? questionna Sirius.

- Non, non rien de tout ça...

- Alors pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Ben... J'ai quelques nausées le matin... et Pomfresh l'a appris par Drago et elle m'a consigné ici, puis m'a fait une tonne d'examens, car j'ai eu mal au ventre aussi..., fit Harry cachant une partie de l'histoire.

- Comment se fait-il que Drago le savait ?

Les yeux du Gryffondor s'écarquillèrent. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait prononcé le prénom de Drago, mais Remus et Sirius ne semblèrent pas s'en préoccuper; et comment allait-il justifier le fait que le Serpentard puisse être au courant de son état de santé, surtout qu'aux dernières nouvelles ils devaient être des ennemis, des rivaux.

- Euh... Oh... j'ai dit Drago, non, non je voulais dire Ron... je me suis confondu, je suis un peu fatigué, désolé.. et hum... euh, comment vas-tu Remus ? essaya Harry comme piètre tentative de changement de sujet.

- Nous nous allons bien, répondit Black, mais dis-moi Harry... hum... est-ce vrai que tu... que tu sors avec le fils Malfoy ?

_Fin Flash-Back_

La bombe était lancée. Tout s'était déroulé à une vitesse hallucinante pour le jeune Gryffondor. A peine en quelques minutes... tout avait changé. Harry paniquait. Comment étaient-ils au courant? Comment allaient-ils réagir à son...son homosexualité, car même si s'était un fait accepté dans le monde magique au même titre que l'hétérosexualité, Harry avait été élevé par des moldus, et ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il les regardait un par un. Devait-il avouer la vérité? Dire qu'il sortait avec Drago... qu'il aimait Drago ? Un noeud d'angoisse prit possession de son estomac. Il ne savait pas quoi faire...

- Je... commença-t-il, je... oui, hum... je suis... avec Drago.

Sirius ne savait plus quoi dire, ainsi c'était vrai, Dumbledore n'avait pas menti. Pour une fois il aurait préféré que ça ne soit pas vrai. Il regarda Remus, et se pétrifia. Les yeux gris lui lancèrent des éclairs, une colère y était retenue prête à surgir... mince... il avait oublié le souhait du directeur. Remus allait lui faire payer cher cet oubli... très cher.

- Hum... se racla la gorge l'ancien prisonnier.

Il observa son filleul et remarqua son malaise.

- Bon, ok. C'est...euh... comment dire... euh... imprévu. Mais bon, Harry, c'est ton choix, et... je crois... que je pourrais m'y faire.

Il devait accepter pour Harry, même s'il se demandait si ce Drago n'avait pas lancé un sortilège ou donné une potion à Harry pour qu'il tombe amoureux de lui. Après tout... c'était un Malfoy. Ses parents étaient des mangemorts, même si après ils étaient devenus des espions pour l'Ordre du Phoenix. Mais son séjour à Azkaban lui avait aussi appris de ne pas juger les gens sur les apparences, sans ça... peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas été en prison, si les juges avaient prit le temps d'étudier son dossier avec plus d'attention.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry, nous sommes heureux pour toi, si tu es heureux avec Drago, ajouta Remus.

- Mer... Merci.

Il n'avait pas rêvé ? Ils avaient dit qu'ils l'acceptaient ? Plus que ça, qu'ils l'acceptaient lui et Drago ainsi que leur relation.

- Mais tu es sûr qu'il ne t'a pas ensorcelé, ou fait boire une potion d'amour ? lâcha Sirius sans le vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- M'enfin tu sais bien que c'est possible Remus ?

- Non ! hurla Harry. Il n'a rien fait de tout ça... Je... je l'aime. Réellement.

- Ça ne veut rien dire ! Tu aurais dit la même chose sous l'emprise d'une potion !

- Je le certifie moi-même, monsieur Potter n'est pas sous l'emprise d'un quelconque sort ou d'une quelconque potion. De plus mon fils n'a aucunement besoin d'un de ces stratagèmes pour séduire une personne.

- Lucius... siffla Sirius.

- Moi-même. Et si tu te souviens, il y a à peine quelques heures Dumbledore a dit que mon fils était un Shoëlin... et Potter, son compagnon.

- Qui sait ? s'écria l'animagus, ça n'enlève en rien que c'est possible.

- Monsieur Black... j'aime votre filleul, jamais je ne l'aurais forcé à quoique ce soit s'il n'était pas d'accord !

- Comment puis-je en être sûr ?

- Sirius ! s'exclama Remus, ça suffit maintenant.

- Vous ne le pouvez pas. Sachez simplement que j'aime Harry, pas en tant que Shoëlin ou autre, juste en temps qu'homme et je ferais n'importe quoi pour lui.

Narcissa était restée près de la porte et regardait l'échange verbal entre les hommes. Son fils avait changé. Il n'était plus l'enfant qu'elle avait élevé. C'était un homme maintenant. Dès son plus jeune âge, il était capricieux, il devait avoir ce qu'il désirait, narcissique et peureux, ne la laissant pas trop loin de lui. Mais désormais, il était devenu un homme qui savait protéger celui qui était cher à son cœur, elle en était fière. Son regard, tout aussi orageux que celui de Drago, se posa sur Harry. Il était devenu pâle, ses yeux voyageaient rapidement sur chaque personne. Elle s'avança vers lui, ne faisant pas attention à la dispute entre les quatre autres hommes. Elle caressa le visage du brun qui leva les yeux vers elle, un regard perturbé.

- Taisez-vous maintenant ! hurla Narcissa.

- C'était rare qu'elle hausse la voix et perde son sang-froid, ils le savaient et se turent donc.

- Bien, continua-t-elle, son regard dans celui du Survivant. Sirius, Harry n'est pas sous un quelconque sort ou autre. Tu le sais, aussi bien que nous tous ici réunis. Drago et lui s'aiment, c'est ainsi et on n'y peut rien. C'est leur choix, on n'a rien à redire là-dessus, toi aussi Lucius tu dois l'accepter. En plus, Drago est un Shoëlin, et comme nous savons tous que lors du premier rapport sexuel, le Shoëlin laisse une sorte de tatouage en bas du dos de son compagnon, si Harry est bel et bien le compagnon de Drago ce tatouage apparaîtra lors de leur premier rapport, d'ici là nous n'avons qu'à attendre ! J'espère que vous avez compris.

- Quoi !? Que dis-tu Narcissa ? Harry... avec Drago... ? Mon filleul ne sera jamais un soumis ! insista Sirius, haussant le ton sur le jamais.

Remus souffla profondément, fatigué des âneries que ne cessait de dire l'ancien prisonnier. Il s'avança vers celui-ci, leva sa main droite jusqu'à ses épaules, les doigts serraient, et tapa sur la tête de Sirius.

- Arrête maintenant un peu tes conneries Sirius... ça en devient vraiment lassant ! Puis regarde un peu Harry, il ne sait même plus quoi faire ! On dirait qu'il va fondre en larmes en moins de deux secondes.

Drago reporta aussitôt son attention vers le Gryffondor qui n'était effectivement pas au mieux de sa forme. Aussitôt, soucieux et désolé il se dirigea vers lui.

- Désolé, chuchota-t-il au creux de son oreille, désolé. Monsieur Lupin a raison, Harry ne va pas bien, et cela ne fait que le fatiguer davantage, compléta-t-il plus fort pour que tous le monde puise l'entendre.

Sirius se sentit honteux de son comportement et baissa la tête, semblant contempler d'un regard vide le carrelage blanc de l'infirmerie. Harry était malade, et tout ce qu'il trouvait à faire était de se disputer avec la personne qui allait surement partager sa vie dans le futur. Il releva la tête et regarda le jeune homme près de sa cousine. Un sourire d'excuse apparut sur ses lèvres. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait rien y faire, Drago et Harry s'aimaient, et il ne pourrait pas toujours le couver comme une mère poule essayant de rattraper les années de sa vie auxquelles il n'avait pas pu assister.

- Désolé Harry... c'est de ma faute, je... désolé.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de t'excuser Sirius. Ce n'est pas grave, tu sais.

*

***

On distinguait chacune des pierres, l'une sur l'autre, leur forme ressortant discrètement sur le mur. Aucune vitre n'était présente dans la pièce, mais pourtant il y régnait une grande luminosité, et l'air était frais. Au centre de celle-ci, il y avait une grande table, faisant office de bureau sur laquelle étaient entassés des livres, des grimoires qui avaient déserté les étagères près des murs et des chaudrons de tailles diverses, petits ou grands, remplis de potions de plusieurs couleurs ou même incolores, parfois vides de tout liquide.

Dans une fiole se trouvait un liquide verdâtre qu'avait récupéré l'homme aux cheveux gras avec l'aide d'une pipette dans un de ses chaudrons où la potion était déjà terminée. Il fit en sorte que sa respiration soit régulière, quelques gouttes de sueurs se promenaient sur son front, se perdant parfois dans le col de sa cape noire. Avec une autre pipette propre, il préleva une autre solution rougeâtre présente dans un bêcher dont il posa une goutte dans la fiole au liquide vert qu'il referma. Il lâcha un soupir et remua la fiole, lentement le liquide changea de couleur pour arriver à un doux bleu marine. C'était la troisième fois que l'homme refaisait ce test, et c'était la troisième fois qu'il obtenait le même résultat, ce bleu marine. La première fois lorsqu'il l'avait fait, il n'y croyait que peu, selon lui c'était impossible, il l'avait seulement fait pour éliminer toute cause possible, réalisable ou pas. Il s'était tenté de le faire à cause d'un texte ancien qu'il avait lu et à cause d'un de ses collègues qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Mais, le résultat était là. Incroyable mais véritable.

L'homme se laissa tomber dans une chaise. Comment allait-il faire pour leur faire apprendre la nouvelle ? Il regarda à nouveau la fiole, qu'il porta jusqu'à ses yeux, puis lâcha un nouveau soupir... Merlin, il croyait que ça c'était vraiment impossible...

On allait le prendre pour un fou s'il leur lâchait cette explication.

Lui, Severus Rogue, la terreur des cachots, ne savait pas comment annoncer cette nouvelle bizarre.

Car oui, Harry Potter était irrémédiablement, incontestablement et indubitablement... enceinte.

*

***

* * *

A suivre ....

**REVIEWS OR NO REVIEWS ?**

**Lexique **:

(1) Je _casse_ le mythe ! Pas jeter tomates :p

(2) Français = Anglais et Anglais = Français dans la fic' hein–

_Traduction : « Bonjour mon Petit Lion. »_

_05 juillet 2oo9  
_

* * *


	10. Chapitre 9 Un sacré choix

**Auteur :** Mimik0

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance / Général

**Pairing : **DM/HP [ dans cet ordre ]

**Disclamer : **J.K Rowling

**Chapitres : **09/??

**Date : **17 Août 2009**

* * *

**

**Info's fic :/!\ Attention : **Slash!Yaoi (Gay) - Lemon - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) – OCC

* * *

**NdA : **_Hello World ! Voici le Ch09 de SAP ! Vous m'avez mit beaucoup de pression pour l'annonce... donc j'espère que ça vous conviendra ! Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews ça me fait toujours plaisir et m'encourage pas mal pour la suite. Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont disponibles sur un nouveau blog : __**http:// RAR-Mimiko .skyrock. com**__ (enlever les espaces ). Et comme ça doit être le moment des changements, j'ai une toute nouvelle bêta nommée : __**Love Gaara of the Sand**__ qui a corrigé la moitié de ce chapitre ! Fêtes-lui une acclamation, et encore merci à elle !  


* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

**Un sacré choix pour une sacrée révélation.**

*

***

Il redoutait cette confrontation, étant sur d'être pris pour un malade, un fou ; bien qu'avec un peu de chance ils ne diraient rien, ayant trop peur de sa réputation. Il glissa son regard charbon sur les personnes présentes. Non, eux jamais n'auraient peur de lui, malgré tous les efforts qu'il pourrait faire ; pas peur pas de sa voix rêche, encore moins de son légendaire coup de cape, ni de ses pseudos cheveux gras... pour son plus grand malheur. Il avait l'impression que quelques gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son front. Il poussa un soupir. Que redoutait-il de toute façon ? C'était la vérité, la seule et unique solution possible pour le cas Potter. Un micro-sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres, il était presque invisible. C'était peut-être Salazar Serpentard qui lui avait donné cette mission, surement ! Il pouvait voir la tête d'imbécile qu'aurait ce stupide Gryffondor lorsqu'il ferait son annonce. Il aurait peut-être les yeux écarquillés, la bouche grande ouverte, une vraie expression d'idiot, comme son ami, le père Potter. Il allait assister à la représentation en direct d'un héritier de Gryffondor en puissance. Oui, c'était ce bon Salazar Serpentard qui lui avait fait cet honneur. A côté de lui, il avait Dumbledore, toujours avec de ses habits extravagants et ses yeux pourvus de cette lueur étrange qui s'était renforcée lorsqu'il était arrivé dans son bureau et lui avait appris la fameuse nouvelle. Le directeur lui cachait des choses. Il en était sûr. Il ne s'appelait pas Severus Rogue pour rien !

- Nous avons les résultats de Harry, commença le directeur de Poudlard de sa voix amicale.

Ils étaient dans l'infirmerie, en ce moment, Severus avait l'impression d'y être un peu trop souvent, en plus ce n'était même pas pour lui, mais pour Potter.

Le couple Malfoy, Sirius, Remus, Drago et Harry ainsi qu'Hermione et Ron, qui les avaient rejoints quelques secondes à peine avant l'arrivée des deux professeurs, étaient donc complètement mais certainement pas éternellement ignorants de la situation actuelle, sachant seulement la mise en couple des deux princes de Poudlard. Malheureusement pour Ron Weasley son meilleur ami avait partagé la couche de son meilleur ennemi qui n'était personne d'autre, pour sa plus grande joie, que ce pourri gâté de Drago Malfoy. Il n'avait pour l'instant rien dit à sa petite amie, Hermione, préférant lui cacher « cette erreur catastrophique du destin » comme il aimait si bien la qualifier.

Drago regarda son parrain dès qu'Albus parla. Sa mine était grave, figée comme à son habitude, mais il le connaissait bien, peut-être un peu trop bien justement pour ce cher professeur ; les résultats n'étaient pas d'une nature sans importance, car sinon il n'aurait pas hésité à rabaisser Harry comme il savait si bien le faire... une chose en quoi Drago devait remédier en y pensant... enfin peut-être. Le Serpentard prit entre ses mains une des celles de Harry qu'il serra fortement. Surement pour se donner davantage de courage pour l'annonce des résultats plutôt qu'en apporter au Gryffondor.

- Les résultats sont... comment dire ? Inhabituels.

- Il y a un problème avec Harry !? paniqua aussitôt Drago.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent d'une joie et d'une malice guère contenues, paraissant s'accentuer à chacun de ses mots. Drago n'en pouvait plus et exerça une pression plus puissante sur la main qu'il tenait, arrachant un gémissement plaintif au brun. Il se tourna vers lui, lui sourit tendrement et relâcha un peu sa prise. On se demandait qui était le malade ici, lui ou Harry.

- Rien de tout cela monsieur Malfoy. Seulement, ils sont inhabituels pour un homme.

- Comment ça !? Expliquez-vous ! Severus...

Drago se tourna vers son parrain, ses oreilles en alerte, prêt à écouter chaque once de parole que Rogue pourrait prononcer. Son attention entière était portée sur les résultats des analyses.

- Avant tout, déclara Rogue d'une voix professorale mais nonchalante, sachez que j'ai refait trois fois le test, il n'y a aucun doute possible concernant les résultats, j'en suis certain. Et, ils montrent tous clairement que monsieur Potter, ici présent, est enceinte.

Un silence de plomb s'installa dans la pièce. Tous regardaient le professeur, chacun cachant plus ou moins aisément leur expression d'incrédulité. La plupart se demandèrent si le professeur Rogue allait bien, d'autres s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait bien pu fumer ou consommer à la boutique de farces et attrapes des jumeaux Weasley et le reste supposa qu'il avait tenté, surement pour la première fois de sa vie, de faire une blague, peut-être pour détendre l'atmosphère... non, ça ne ressemblait pas à Severus. Celui-ci pensait d'ailleurs que maintenant, il n'aurait plus aucune chance de leur faire peur... lui, la Terreur des Cachots.

Reprenant ses esprits, Drago observa son parrain. Celui-ci semblait étonnamment sérieux. C'était étrange, enfin à un tel moment. Aucune émotion ne se reflétait sur son visage. Il jouait bien la comédie, il devait admettre ça. Il regarda les autres personnes dans la pièce et ne put s'empêcher de rire à gorge dépouillée devant un tel spectacle. C'était drôle. Trop drôle. Rapidement, Harry, Hermione, Ron et Sirius le suivirent dans un fou rire incontrôlable, se disant que finalement l'heure de la retraite avait déjà sonné pour cette vieille chauve-souris, avant même celle de Dumbledore.

- Bon, Severus, s'esclaffa-t-il, toute anxiété disparue, sérieusement, qu'à Harry ?

- Je ne rigole pas Drago, Harry est réellement enceinte, répondit le maître des potions d'une voix grave.

Pauvre Rogue, Harry avait vraiment de la peine pour lui. Perdre la tête à son âge c'était triste. Confondre le métabolisme des hommes et des femmes devait être un signe annonciateur de la dégénérescence des cellules du cerveau... enfin c'était un truc de ce genre là qu'Hermione lui avait dit sur la détection des signes de vieillisse chez les limaces rouges du déserts(1). Ça devait être le même truc chez Rogue.

- Professeur, commença Harry, sans vouloir vous vexer il est impossible pour un homme d'être enceinte car voyez-vous nous n'avons pas...

- Cessez de me prendre pour un idiot monsieur Potter ! s'écria Rogue. Vous êtes enceinte, je n'y peux rien si vous ne répondez pas aux lois normales de la nature !

Même si Rogue se demandait s'il avait déjà respecté quelque loi que ce soit. Celles de l'école, il les avait déjà dérogées dès sa première année, en ne respectant pas les couvre-feux, entre autre, ou encore en volant du, ou plutôt, son Polynectar durant la seconde ; et celle du monde sorcier en faisant apparaître un Patronus chez les moldus... Enfin, sa première rébellion datait seulement des quinze premiers mois de sa vie, en ayant survécu au sortilège de la mort.

- Severus calmez-vous je vous pris, fit doucement le directeur. Harry, mon garçon, ce que dit Severus est la vérité, tu es enceinte.

Harry regarda Dumbledore comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussée, se demandant au final si c'était les bonbons aux citrons qu'Albus mangeait sans cesse qui étaient empoisonnés... c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Mais le directeur était sérieux, il ne jouait pas. Il l'aurait remarqué si on avait tenté de lui administrer une substance de n'importe quelle sorte. Dumbledore et Rogue lui disaient qu'il était enceint. Dumbledore et Rogue ne faisaient pas de blagues.

- Mais... mais... ce n'est pas possible ! réfuta Harry.

- J'ai bien peur que si.

La voix était posée. C'était une affirmation sans changement possible.

- Dumbledore, vous dites qu'Harry est enceint ? Qu'il attend un enfant ? répéta Sirius pour être sûr d'avoir tout compris.

- Oui.

- Le père est Drago?

- Oui, d'après ce que l'on peut voir.

En effet, Drago était devenu livide autant que Harry à ses côtés, ressemblant tous deux à des cachets d'aspirine. Ils ne parlèrent plus et fixèrent le vide. Leurs mains, elles, étaient toujours enlacées, mais ils semblaient être perdus dans leur monde, dans une autre dimension que celle où ils étaient à peine quelques instants plus tôt. Leurs corps étaient bien présents, mais leurs esprits avaient perdu toute connexion.

- Ça... ça veut dire qu'ils ont couché ensemble ? s'étrangla Sirius avec un air choqué pour expression sur son visage.

- Toujours pertinent ces Gryffondors, siffla Lucius, tu connais une autre façon toi d'enfanter peut-être ?

Sirius ignora totalement la question complètement désorienté lui aussi, ne cessant de bégayer des « ce n'est pas possible... c'est impossible, pas Harry... » Tel un refrain d'une mauvaise chanson moldue.

La tension dans la pièce était lourde, de plus en plus à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait. Tous les masques étaient tombés, pour ceux qui en avaient... Les Malfoy, les maîtres dans cet art, avaient eux aussi dégradé les leurs. Les personnes offraient un étalement de physionomies multiples. De l'étonnement pour Remus et Hermione, du dégoût pour Ron. Lucius et Narcissa semblaient étrangement fiers et Sirius, lui... avait l'expression du nouveau né, tout figé dans l'incrédulité ; Rogue et Dumbledore eux... étaient joyeux, pour ce qu'on pouvait voir de Rogue qui remerciait mentalement l'icône de sa maison. Les deux principaux concernés étaient inexpressifs.

- Ce n'est pas possible ! lâcha finalement Sirius en quittant sa léthargie, ils... ils n'ont pas pu coucher ensemble, ce... ce n'est pas possible !

- Apparemment si, dit Severus avec un sourire.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé à toi Sivillius, de toute façon vous n'avez aucune preuve !

- Justement si, rétorqua le maître des potions.

- Im... Impossible.

Drago et Harry ne confirmèrent ni ne démentirent rien, toujours plongés dans leurs pensées, sur leur nuage isolé. Ron, qui savait la vérité, décida que ce n'était pas à lui de tout avouer, ne sachant pas que les professeurs Dumbledore et Rogue connaissaient déjà toute l'histoire, depuis le tout premier accident avec leur ancien camarade de classe.

- Si Harry et Drago ont eu des relations intimes poussées, commença Narcissa, puisque Harry est le compagnon de mon fils qui est un Shoëlin, il devrait avoir un tatouage en bas de son dos, si je me souviens bien.

- En effet madame Malfoy, répondit le directeur.

- Nous n'avons donc qu'à vérifier ! s'exclama Sirius.

- Si tu le souhaites.

Dumbledore et Severus avaient déjà connaissance de l'existence de ce tatouage, et de toute manière personne d'autre n'aurait pu mettre Potter fils ou un autre homme enceinte ; seul un Shoëlin pouvait le faire, comme le leur avait avoué le centaure Firenze.

Dans un état second, Sirius s'était avancé vers Harry. Il devait en avoir la preuve, la voir de ses propres yeux. Des phrases se battaient l'une contre l'autre dans sa tête pour au final s'entrelacer dans des interminables « impossible ». Il ne saurait dire pourquoi il réagissait comme ça, aussi violemment. Il voudrait se réveiller de ce qu'il voudrait être un cauchemar. A la fin de sa scolarité, Harry devait venir vivre avec lui, comme il lui avait promis il y a quelques années de cela. Il devait prendre soin de lui, rattraper le temps où il était absent, être avec ce fils qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Cela n'était désormais qu'un songe éphémère, la réalité l'avait rattrapé, le poignardant dans le dos dans un brutal mouvement sans qu'il ne s'en soit rendu compte.

Harry n'avait pas remarqué le comportement de son parrain, ni Drago d'ailleurs. Des milliers de questions entourées par la peur et le doute se déclaraient la guerre, faisant des ravages dans son esprit. Lui, enceinte ? Ça ne pouvait pas être possible ! Impossible. Il était un homme, et les hommes ne pouvaient pas avoir d'enfant, ils ne pouvaient pas donner vie. Il s'était fait une raison qu'il n'aurait jamais d'enfants dont son sang coulerait dans leurs veines depuis longtemps déjà. Depuis qu'il avait entendu la prophétie, puis lorsqu'il avait fait l'amour avec Drago, lors de ce moment où le temps s'était arrêté, où il s'était mis en pause pour lui donner un moment de répit, de bonheur avant l'acte fatal qu'il allait commettre, ne sachant pas encore qu'il vaincrait Lord Voldemort. Le lendemain de la guerre, il le savait toujours, il n'aurait jamais d'enfant. Jamais. Pas de son sang. Il aimait un homme, il était gay, c'était ainsi.

Les diverses pensées dans la tête de Sirius n'avaient pas trouvé le repos. Il avait continué sa marche mécanique vers un Harry loin d'être en alerte, les autres gens présents ne se rendant pas compte de l'état dans lequel ils se trouvaient. L'animagus avança jusqu'à qu'il ait atteint le Gryffondor. Il posa ses mains sur les épaules du brun et d'un coup vif, il le retourna sur le ventre.

Ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se passer, Harry cria de surprise et se débattit contre son parrain qu'il ne voyait pas. Il agita les jambes et remua tout son corps pour le faire lâcher prise. Au même moment, Drago quitta ses songes embrumés pour reprendre contenance dans la réalité, alerté par la réaction inattendue du brun. Les mains toujours enlacées, il tourna sa tête vers lui, remarquant alors la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Une longue montée de sentiments colériques surgit dans son propre corps, se manifestant oralement par un grognement animal.

- Lâchez-le. Tout de suite, déclara-t-il.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui ainsi que sur Harry, semblant jouer une danse enfantine où l'inattendu avait pris sa place. L'animagus était pris de stupeur par l'agissement du prince des Serpentards et relâcha son neveu en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait de mal. Il regarda Harry, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent d'eux-mêmes. Il n'avait en aucun cas remarqué qu'il avait essayé de le repousser. Il était trop subjugué par les nouvelles qu'il venait d'apprendre qu'il avait totalement oublié de prendre en considération Harry. Une illumination lui vint en tête, il était jaloux...

- Désolé, murmura-t-il.

Jaloux du lien qui unissait Harry et Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Drago, dit la mère du jeune homme, nous voulons seulement voir si Harry a un tatouage en bas du dos.

- Pourquoi ? demanda le blond.

- Pour savoir si vous avez déjà eu des relations intimes, répondit calmement Narcissa.

Drago regarda sceptiquement sa mère. S'ils n'avaient pas couchés ensemble comment Harry aurait pu tomber enceinte ?

- Il en a un, avoua Drago, en plus, Severus et Dumbledore l'ont déjà vu.

- Pourquoi n'avez-vous rien dit Dumbledore ? s'étonna Remus.

- A cause de Sirius, le plus simple était qu'il le voit de ses propres yeux. Harry, mon enfant, peux-tu s'il te plait remonter ton haut pour qu'on puisse voir ton tatouage ?

Harry s'était remis de la faible mais surprenante attaque de son parrain. Il avait compris la situation rapidement, et se fit tout de même la promesse de penser à récupérer rapidement sa baguette magique dans la chambre de préfet en chef de Drago. Il remonta doucement son t-shirt laissant son dos apparaître à la vue de tous, essentiellement le petit tatouage qui était le centre d'attention.

Les spectateurs voyaient nettement le tatouage qui se distinguait de la teinte de la peau. Deux cercles s'encerclaient, l'un dans l'autre. Ils étaient d'un noir profond. Simple mais signifiant tant dans le monde de la magie. Protégeant le compagnon du Shoëlin, l'unissant à lui jusqu'à la mort, tel le plus pur des mariages. Si le compagnon ne l'avait pas accepté, le tatouage n'aurait pas été présent sur son corps, mais Harry avait accepté dans sa vie Drago Malfoy et le tatouage, suite à leur union, avait fait son apparition.

Sirius, toujours proche d'Harry, rapprocha sa main dans le but de toucher le dessin ineffaçable, mais Drago émit une sorte de grondement, une menace dans un cri sourd et intense. La main s'arrêta aussi sec et l'animagus l'observa, les sourcils froncés, se demandant ce qui se passait encore. Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi, mais il ne voulait pas que Sirius touche la marque de Harry. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne lui ferait jamais du mal puisqu'il l'aimait, et tout à l'heure était simplement un quiproquo et une action irréfléchie due à l'annonce...

- En tout cas, tu le vois le tatouage.

Sirius ne dit point de mot mais acquiesça à la parole de Severus d'un geste de la tête. Même s'il ne le touchait pas, il voyait bel et bien le tatouage sur la peau de son filleul, lui prouvant que lui et Drago avaient couchés ensemble et maintenant...

- Harry est vraiment enceinte et l'enfant est de Drago, souffla Sirius.

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore en tournant sa tête vers l'animagus.

Il l'observait, guettant chacune de ses réactions dans un grand sérieux.

- Je... je suis vraiment enceinte ? demanda Harry d'une voix anxieuse, incertain.

- Oui, Harry.

Son regard se posa sur le Gryffondor. Il semblait perdu. Il espérait surement que quelqu'un surgisse en criant à plein poumon que ce n'était un gage et qu'ils s'étaient fait avoir en beauté. Mais cela n'arriverait pas car le jeune Harry était réellement enceinte. Il fallait maintenant qu'il puisse l'accepter. Qu'il le puisse, lui mais aussi le jeune Malfoy.

- Mais... mais comment es-ce possible ? questionna Hermione qui ouvrait la bouche pour la première fois depuis la divulgation des résultats.

Sa question sembla donner un autre genre de coup dans la pièce. Allégeant un peu l'ambiance qui n'avait cessée de s'alourdir à la divulgation des éléments.

- Nous ne le savons pas miss, c'est une des nombreuses questions qui n'ont pas de réponse dans le monde dans lequel nous vivons.

- Et... euh..., voulut savoir Ron, comment hum... Harry va donner naissance au bébé ? Il a pas... euh enfin vous voyez quoi.

Le ton employé fut léger, finissant de chasser la lourde pesanteur pour les occupants de la pièce. Il faisait oublier les doutes qui étaient apparus, par une interrogation que la plupart avait oublié de se poser même si elle avait un rôle primordiale dans l'état d'Harry.

- De vagin, monsieur Weasley, de vagin, fit Rogue. Je pense que nous allons pratiquer une césarienne lorsque sa grossesse arrivera à terme.

- Vous pensez ? croassa Remus.

- Oui, moi-même ainsi que Pomfresh.

- C'est vous qui le ferai accoucher ? s'écria Sirius. Alors là pas question !

Il pensait que son pauvre cœur allait lâcher d'un moment à l'autre et priait, en secret, Merlin, Godric Gryffondor et toutes les autres créateurs de Poudlard, même Salazar Serpentard, de le laissait finir cette journée avec une touche de repos, sinon il ne verrait jamais les couleurs du lendemain. Même si Lily et James lui manquaient beaucoup, il souhaitait passer un peu plus de temps dans le monde des vivants avant de rejoindre celui des morts.

- Tu préfères peut-être qu'il soit confié aux médecins de Sainte-Mangouste qui s'empresseront de transmettre la nouvelle aux journalistes ? Je suis sûr que Rita Skeeter sera contente de faire un article sur ton filleul, même le Chicaneur et Sorcière-Hebdo, en plus de La Gazette du Sorcier, se feront aussi un plaisir d'en écrire un.

- Je... hum...

Le professeur guetta Sirius ouvertement, se délectant de son air d'idiot profond installé sur son visage. Il bégayait, il ne savait plus quoi dire. Ah ! Doux Salazar Serpentard lui avait permit de réduire en moins que rien - s'il ne l'était pas déjà - ce sac à puces.

- C'est fou ce que les Gryffondors ont fait comme progrès dans l'élocution ! s'exclama Severus faussement étonné.

- Alors je... je vais être papa ? fit Drago d'une faible voix, interrompant, sans en avoir conscience, la maigre dispute qui venait à peine d'être entamée.

Tous l'observa, tous sauf Harry. Le blond n'avait pas fait attention à ceux qui étaient en train de parler. La réalité du fait l'avait frappée au visage et il avait laissé ces mots sortir de sa bouche, sans s'en rendre vraiment compte.

- Je vais être papa, reprit-il. Harry est enceint, et je vais être papa. Je... hum... je crois que j'ai besoin de prendre l'air. Il faut que j'y réfléchisse... Oui, c'est ça... Je dois mettre mes idées en ordre... Je vais prendre l'air...

Les mains des deux hommes se séparèrent, les doigts se quittèrent tandis que les paumes s'éloignèrent. Personne n'osait empêcher Drago de partir, tous comprenant parfaitement son désir d'être seul pour, comme il le disait, réfléchir. L'annonce de la condition d'Harry bouleversait des convictions en lesquelles tous croyaient. Harry et Drago, eux même. La silhouette de Drago se mouvait, lentement au début, à pas légers vers la sortie de la pièce, mais dès qu'il fut dans les couloirs, une envie subite de courir, de partir loin de ce lieu, fit bouillir son corps. Sa marche devenant rapidement une course effrénée répondait à ses profondes envies. Il lui fallait de plus en plus de vitesse, il allait de plus en plus vite, toujours de plus en plus vite, n'osant même pas se stopper pour reprendre sa respiration. Sa vision était, durant ce moment, recouverte d'un fin voile de flou qui s'éclipsa lorsqu'une fenêtre, qui donnait accès vers l'extérieur, arriva dans son champ de vision. Sans songer aux conséquences, ni regarder s'il y avait une tierce personne dans le couloir, il plongea dans le vide extérieur, ouvrant ses ailes avec une sensation de délivrance. Il avait ce besoin d'aller plus haut dans le ciel azur, toujours plus haut, prenant des grands bols d'air frais dans ses poumons comme s'il goûtait à la plus merveilleuse des élixirs. Ses yeux étaient fermés, il volait sans regarder où il allait, ni s'il avait des obstacles sur sa route. Pour lui, il n'y avait rien. Pas d'oiseau, pas de balai volant, pas d'avion. Rien. Juste lui et l'air, juste lui et l'oxygène, juste lui et cet univers sans frontière. Il atteignait une vitesse vertigineuse où l'œil humain ne pourrait distinguer les contours du paysage. Le vent faisait danser comme des vagues virulentes ses cheveux. Ses habits claquaient contre sa peau.

Il aimait voler, ça l'apaiser.

Il allait être père. Harry était enceint, et il allait être père. Lui, Drago Malfoy allait être papa. Un rire dément sortit de sa bouche, un rire de fou. Lui, papa ? Il était à peine en septième année, ses études n'étaient pas encore achevées et il allait être père. Il avait à peine dix-sept ans. Il était encore un gamin pour ses propres parents, un jeune homme pour les personnes qu'il rencontrait. Il avait l'avenir devant lui. Mais, il allait être père. Il allait avoir un enfant à charge, un petit être fragile à élever, un petit être qui allait dépendre de lui pendant de longues années. Dépendre de lui, pour manger, pour boire, pour vivre tout simplement. Lui, Drago Malfoy, allait être père mais en sera-t-il un à la hauteur ? Sera-t-il un bon père ? Il était jeune. Trop jeune. Pas encore assez fort pour porter une si petit existence sur ses épaules, pas encore assez préparé pour être capable d'assumer tant de si lourdes responsabilités. Sera-t-il un bon père ?

Harry était enceint.

Harry portait en lui son enfant, leur enfant. En lui grandissait ce petit être. Il n'avait même pas pensé à demander de combien de semaines Harry était enceinte. De toute façon, c'était facile à calculer. Ils n'avaient couchés ensemble qu'une fois. Avant la guerre. La veille. Trois semaines à peine. Environ. Trois semaines et trois jours, exactement. Le monde était à reconstruire après les ravages de Voldemort et eux allaient avoir un enfant. Harry n'avait rien dit. Presque rien dit après l'annonce. Il ne savait pas comment il avait appris la nouvelle. Il était trop choqué lui-même.

Harry était enceint. Il allait être père, et Harry allait être... maman ? Il éclata de rire. Comment allaient-ils faire ? Ses parents, financièrement, les aideraient. Il en était sûr. Il ne s'inquiétait pas pour ça. Mais comment allaient-ils l'élever, eux qui étaient encore à l'école ? Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Drago donna deux grandes et majestueuses poussées d'ailes. Elles étaient aussi noires que ses cheveux étaient en ce moment blancs. Les coups l'éloignaient toujours, permettant à ses pensées de s'échapper toujours plus loin.

Il ouvrit ses yeux, libérant deux orbes safranés.

Sa décision était prise.

*

***

Il ne restait plus que les jeunes Gryffondors de septième année dans l'infirmerie : Ron, Hermione et Harry. Les autres étaient partis peu de temps après le départ de Drago, préférant laisser Harry réfléchir seul à la nouvelle. Ron et Hermione, eux, étaient restés car ils voulaient lui parler sans la présence des autres. Un silence s'était installé dans la pièce, nuls ne savait comment commencer pour le briser. Harry s'était replongé dans ses pensées étourdissantes tandis que son meilleur ami fixait le sol d'un regard vide. Hermione, elle, se mordait la lèvre, la faisant rougir. _Harry_.

- Harry, fit-elle, ça va ?

C'était stupide, idiot même, peut-être, mais il fallait qu'elle le sache. Juste pour la rassurer au moins. Elle se doutait de sa réponse, elle en était habituée. Il allait relever sa tête avec un air un peu égaré sur son visage. Un doux sourire forcé sur ses lèvres, il lui dira, « ça va, Hermione ». Elle le connaissait. Et c'est ce qu'il fit :

- Ça va, Hermione.

Elle aurait aimé rajouter « tu es sûr », mais elle ne le fit pas pour ne pas entendre son « oui » emplit de mensonge. Pas maintenant. Il avait besoin d'eux, même s'il ne le voulait pas, même si pour l'instant il ne le savait pas.

Ron avait lui aussi changé la direction de son regard bleuté pour le poser sur son frère de cœur. Il le regardait avec une certaine tristesse dans les yeux, provenant du chemin de son cœur.

- Nous sommes là si tu as besoin de nous, ajouta-t-il.

- Je le sais Ron.

Il le savait, mais il ne viendrait pas les voir, ne voulant aucunement être un fardeau pour ses amis. Ils avaient déjà leurs propres problèmes sans qu'il vienne rajouter les siens.

- Tu vas le garder ? demanda le roux.

- Hein de quoi ? s'étonna Harry.

- Le bébé.

Harry ne répondit pas. Quoi répondre ? Il l'ignorait. Il avait simplement peur, terriblement peur.

- Nous sommes là.

Ron avait du mal avec la relation qu'entretenaient Harry et Drago, il ne pouvait pas malgré lui l'accepter du jour au lendemain. Cela faisait des années qu'ils se haïssaient. La famille Malfoy prenant un soin particulier à rabaisser la sienne. Car ils étaient pauvres, car ils étaient nombreux, car son père aimait les moldus. Ils les rabaissaient, les prenant de haut avec leur air de grands d'aristocrates. Approuver cette liaison n'était pas dans ses capacités. Mais il ferait de son mieux. Pas pour lui, encore moins pour Malfoy, mais pour Harry. Il ferait son possible pour amoindrir l'animosité qui régnait entre lui et Malfoy, mais ça prendrait du temps, ça ne se ferait pas du jour au lendemain. Il en avait conscience. Dans tous les cas, il sera là pour son ami, pour son frère.

- Tu veux nous parler Harry ? demanda tout de même Hermione, même si la réponse serait un non.

Elle l'observa, inquiète et triste.

- Je voudrais être seul.

- Comme tu voudras mon vieux, fit Ron. On se retrouve plus tard.

En posant une dernière fois ses yeux sur son ami, il prit la main de Hermione et sortit de la pièce de soin, acceptant la requête de Harry concernant le fait qu'il avait besoin de s'isoler, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait des soucis.

A peine partis, une larme traversa la joue droite du brun, traçant un chemin creux sur sa peau. Il remonta ses jambes contre son torse, sa tête se posa sur elles. Il était enceint. Il était un homme et il était enceint. Les mots de son oncle, durant son enfance, lui revenaient en tête. « _Tu es un monstre. _Sa phrase de prédilection. _« Tu es un monstre ». _Quatre mots, treize lettres, ancrés en lui intensément, marqués au fer rouge dans ses souvenirs. Il revoyait nettement son oncle à la forte corpulence, au cou peu visible, au visage cramoisi par une colère fulminante. Son doigt pointé vers lui, et avec une voix grave, il articulait ses mots de manière à lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était qu'un gêneur, un vrai monstre, une erreur de la nature. Maintenant, il était enceint. Était-il vraiment un monstre ? Il était un homme. Jamais un homme n'avait porté d'enfant. Ils n'étaient pas faits pour ça, et les hommes devaient aimer les femmes, pas les hommes. Les hommes étaient faits pour aller avec les femmes, alors était-il un monstre ? Une erreur de la nature comme le disait Vernon ? Est-ce vrai ? Drago était-il un monstre ? Non ! Alors il n'était pas un monstre parce qu'il aimait Drago, mais parce qu'il était enceint. Il portait en lui un être, un enfant. Il allait lui donner vie. Mais cet enfant n'était pas un monstre. Devait-il comme l'avait suggéré Ron se faire avorter ? Drago et lui étaient jeunes, dix-sept à peine et vu la réaction du blond lorsqu'ils lui avaient dit qu'il était enceint... peut-être devrait-il se faire avorter. Il était possible que le Serpentard n'accepte pas cette grossesse. Qu'il ne veuille pas d'enfant. Et pour cet enfant, avoir deux hommes pour parents, était-ce bien ? Etait-ce bien de savoir que la personne qui vous a donné vie est un homme ? Qu'il n'était pas né comme ses autres amis, que sa « mère » n'était pas une femme. Le bébé, en grandissant, pourrait en souffrir. Terriblement. Devait-il se faire avorter ?

Harry enleva la tête de ses genoux pour la faire tomber avec lourdeur sur le coussin moelleux de l'infirmerie. Son corps le suivit dans cet élan. Les jambes se déplièrent, les cuisses rencontrant le matelas, dans l'axe identique au dos. Allongé, ses yeux se perdirent dans la fausse contemplation du plafond. Sa main droite, doucement, quitta le sommier pour aller se poser sur son bas ventre.

Là où il savait se trouver le petit être qui grandissait en lui.

Que devait-il faire ? Il ne savait pas. Il avait peur de l'avenir, ce qu'il pourrait leur réserver. A lui, à Drago et à l'enfant. Le choix de l'avortement se posa comme une évidence, peut-être, était-elle une solution de facilité. Mais il avait déjà tué une fois, aurait-il assez de courage pour le faire une seconde ? Car pour lui, c'était déjà un meurtre. L'embryon n'avait que quelques semaines. Ce n'était pas encore, à proprement parlé, un être humain. Mais aurait-il assez de courage pour faire cet acte ?

Et Drago qu'en penserait-il ? Peut-être que cela le soulagerait, car un enfant était une lourde responsabilité. Le Serpentard aussi devait avoir peur. Que devaient-ils faire ? Drago était parti. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Comment pourraient-ils élever cet enfant ? Ils avaient à peine dix-sept ans, ils n'avaient pas fini leur scolarité, ils n'avaient aucun diplôme en poche leur permettant de trouver du travail et d'assurer une vie confortable. Ce n'était pas le moment pour un enfant. Peut-être plus tard... peut-être jamais.

Un homme ne pouvait pas avoir d'enfant. Ne pouvait pas être enceinte. Drago était issu du monde magique et d'une haute classe sociale, que diraient-ils d'eux ?

« Harry Potter, le Survivant, le Premier Homme Enceinte. »

Il voyait déjà les gros titres dans les journaux. Et sa famille... la sienne. Son oncle, sa tante, son cousin, que diraient-ils, en le voyant aborder un gros ventre, main dans la main avec un homme ? Ils diraient, surement, _« tu es un monstre ». _Ou peut-être ne les verrait-il jamais plus, à la fin de sa scolarité. Il avait prévu de passer, de toute manière, ses vacances comme les années précédentes à Poudlard. Mais ici, les élèves, que diraient-ils ? Ils le montreraient du doigt, lui et Drago. Il devait lui épargner ça à tout prix.

Il caressa une nouvelle fois son ventre.

Revenant des froids cachots de Poudlard, l'infirmière rentra dans son lieu de travail. Elle avait été mise au courant de la situation du jeune Potter. Une situation pour le moins étrange, étonnante. Jamais, au long de sa carrière, elle n'avait vu pareil cas quand bien même Harry l'avait familiarisé à des choses sortant de l'ordinaire. Pourtant, cette fois-ci, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'elle était restée indifférente, Severus Rogue ayant dû la rappeler à l'ordre. Néanmoins habituée aux maigres faits que l'on pouvait nommer de « bizarres » chez les sorciers, elle avait décidé qu'une de plus ou de moins n'était pas grave et s'était orientée vers l'infirmerie pour voir son jeune patient.

- Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

C'était le début d'une discussion anodine, mais la réponse qu'elle eut la troubla.

- Je veux me faire avorter, Pomfresh.

*

***

Les lettres commençaient à se former sur le papier jaunâtre. Des lettres faites à la plume, à l'encre noire. Elles étaient penchées, gracieuses. Des lettres de femme, aux boucles arrondies. Deuxième correspondance. L'enfant prodige était enceinte.

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent, remontant ses pommettes arrondies. Son visage était caché par la pénombre de la pièce comme le reste de sa silhouette. Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle. Elle posa sa plume, leva les yeux vers son invité et dans un geste habituel, caressa le haut d'un crâne humain posé à sa droite.

Elle quitta son siège silencieusement, se dirigea vers son convive et lui caressa la tête à son tour, plongeant ses doigts noueux dans les fins cheveux. La personne ne disait rien, elle ne bougeait pas, son corps restait droit, tandis que son regard était vide de toute âme. Un fort rire s'éleva de la bouche de son hôte. Un profond rire mystérieux et joyeux. La silhouette de l'hôte se courba puis elle susurra dans l'oreille de son convié un ordre, distinctement, insistant sur chacun des mots. La personne ne fit aucun signe de refus ou d'acceptation mais quitta, comme elle était venue, la pièce dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

*

***

La première heure de cours de l'après-midi venait de se terminer. Les couloirs se remplissant de nouveau avec le brouhaha habituel. Mais dans celui-ci on pouvait distinguer, celui des paroles échangées par cinq élèves de septième année. Ils faisaient partis des populaires de l'école de magie, pour de bonnes ou mauvaises raisons. On les connaissait tous, pourtant, on n'était pas habitué au fait de les voir ensemble, Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ces Gryffondors et Serpentards plus particulièrement. C'était insolite. Ils s'étaient isolés, loin des oreilles indiscrètes. Ils ne parlaient pas fort, ils chuchotèrent ou acquiescèrent d'un mouvement de tête.

- Vous savez pourquoi Drago n'est pas venu en cours ? chuchota une des filles.

Elle était grande, avec une coupe de cheveux au carré, et une fine silhouette.

- On a une idée la dessus mais...

- Mais ils ne vous diront rien Pansy.

En sursautant, ils se retournèrent dans un élan identique en direction de la forte voix qui avait coupé la parole à Hermione. Le corps se mouvait à leur encontre, ils le scrutèrent en un court lape de temps.

- Mal... Drago ! s'exclamèrent-ils à l'unisson.

- Granger, Weasley...

- Pourquoi tu veux qu'ils ne nous disent rien !? s'exclama Pansy en interrompant ses salutations.

- Car tout simplement ce n'est pas à eux de vous le dire, et de deux ça ne les concerne pas.

- Mal...

Ron commençait à voir rouge, son visage se colorant dans la même teinte. Il se demandait pour qui il se prenait ! Bien sûr, que ça les concerner, à lui et à Hermione, bien plus qu'aux sbires de Malfoy car c'était son ami qui était enceinte et non lui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire.

- Du clame Weasley, pas besoin de t'exciter. Je ne dis pas ça pour être méchant, mais ça ne concerne que moi et Harry.

La voix n'était anodine, aucune once de moquerie.

- Alors Drago tu vas nous dire ce que ce passe ou quoi ? demanda Pansy.

- Oui... mais pas ici, venez avec moi dans ma chambre de préfet. Weasley, Granger, vous pouvez venir aussi, si vous le voulez, mais vous n'apprendrez rien d'autre.

Il leur lança un coup d'œil, attendant leur réponse avant de partir.

- Non c'est bon, merci quand même Draco, dit Hermione en insistant sur le prénom du dernier, on a cours de toute façon avec McGonagall donc il vaut mieux pour nous d'y assister.

- Bien.

Sans un mot de plus, Drago se retourna. Hermione le regarda lacement se dirigeait vers les cachots de Poudlard, là où se trouvait son dortoir. Ses pas étaient rapides et fluides, il ne se retourna pas une seule fois pour regarder si ses amis l'avaient suivi dans son déplacement. Il arriva devant un tableau et dans un soufflement il lui donna le mot de passe. Le serpent de la peinture siffla, tandis que la grande toile pivotait, libérant ainsi le passage où les jeunes gens s'y engouffrèrent.

- Assied-vous, dit Drago en montrant les fauteuils.

- Bon, t'accouches ou quoi ?

- Oui, oui Pansy... En fait...non ça c'est Harry, ricana-t-il.

- Hein ?

Pansy le regarda, se demandant ce que voulait dire Drago et que venait faire ici Potter.

- Il est enceint, Pansy. Il est enceint, reprit le blond.

Théo et Blaise échangèrent un coup d'œil.

_Alors c'était ça,_ pensèrent-ils.

*

***

- Tu es sûr ?

- Je suis sûr. Pomfresh, je voudrais que ça soit fait le plus vite possible.

- Il faudrait que tu mettes avant Drago au courant, je pense.

- Pas besoin. Il ne veut pas de l'enfant... Je le sais. Ce soir.

- De quoi ce soir Harry ?

- Ce soir... Je veux me faire opérer ce soir.

*

***

_Chers amis,_

_Notre_ _sauveur_ _peut_ _enfanter_. _Notre sauveur bien aimé est enceinte._ _Quelle surprise !_ _Pourtant je dois dire que je ne le suis guère._ _C'est_ _l'élu_, _après_ _tout_. _Dans son corps il porte une vie prochaine qui va bientôt nous rejoindre. Rien de plus. Il ne cherche pas à faire grand. C'est ironique, bien sûr, j'ose espérer que vous l'aviez deviné. Vous mes chers amis, allez devenir grands-parents. Vous devez être comblés n'est-ce pas ? Allez, profité de ce bonheur jusqu'en vous en rendre ivre au point ou, vous ne ferez plus la différence entre le rêve et notre vie réelle. Buvez à ce bonheur pendant que vous pouvez encore le toucher entre vos mains. En profitez-en bien, mes chers amis. Choyez-le. Adorez-le. Aimez-le, mes chers amis, pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Avant que tout ne bascule, avant qu'il ne soit détruit._

_Mes chers amis, je vous quitte._

_Je vous embrasse._

La personne encapuchonnée relie sa messie. Elle semble euphorique. Ses mains tremblent sur le parchemin jaunâtre et abimé. Elles tremblent en effet, mais pas de peur. Elles ne sont que secouées par une impatience qu'elle avait du mal à refouler. Mais elle avait du temps encore même si les événements s'étaient accélérés arrivant plus rapidement qu'elle ne l'avait prévu. Mais, elle le savait, elle, avant tous les autres, avant tous ces sombres idiots qu'elle prendrait un plaisir à éliminer, elle le savait. Maintenant, il lui faut attendre. Elle avait tout vu...

Elle ria, son rire, caressant voracement ses cordes vocales. Oui, que ses chers amis profitent bien du temps qui leur est accordé, car il est bien plus court qu'ils ne peuvent le penser.

Elle enroula le papier lui donnant une forme cylindrique, et le marqua d'un coup de tampon de cire couleur bordeaux. Elle siffla. Un hibou noir, aux longues ailes, arriva en face d'elle. Il baissa sa tête tandis qu'elle le prit sans douceur entre ses mains, pour y attacher sur une de ses pattes la lettre qu'il était chargé d'amener à son destinataire. Son maître ria une nouvelle fois, et d'un geste de la main dans les airs, il lui fit signe de disposer et lui donna l'adresse où il devait se rendre.

*

***

Lentement les minutes passèrent, s'écoulèrent, laissant tomber au ralentit, un par un, un grain de sable dans un sablier imaginaire.

- Il est enceinte Pansy, il est enceinte, reprit le blond.

Une phrase. Un ensemble de mots assemblés les uns à côtés des autres, parfois dépourvu de tout verbe. Parfois, faisant réfléchir des personnes sur des problèmes, des questions, des sujets auxquels ils n'auraient pas pensé eux-mêmes. Des phrases. Il y en a toujours, des multiples, de tous genres. Des belles, des moches, des gentilles, des cruelles. Des phrases. Des mots qui séparément n'auront jamais la même signification. Des mots qui ensemble forment une nouvelle définition. Mais ces mots-là, ils n'auraient jamais parié les voir dans le même contexte. Ici, ils troublaient, étonnaient, remettaient en question.

- Tu... tu rigoles Drago ?

- J'ai l'air de rire ?

Non, il n'avait pas l'air. Tout comme Rogue, tout comme Dumbledore. Il ne riait pas. Ils le savaient. Ils le connaissaient. C'était une vérité, pas un mensonge enjolivé, une réunion de mots au sens ou lui aussi n'avait pas cru au départ.

- Harry est enceint et je suis le père.

- Oh... et euh...comment est-ce possible ?

- Je suis un Shoëlin, Pansy. Tout compagnon de Shoëlin peut porter des enfants. Homme ou femme. Pourquoi ? Ça ne je ne le sais pas. Ni le vieux fou, ni le professeur Rogue.

Mais cette question, lui aussi se l'était posée. Pansy n'était pas la seule. Comment était-ce possible ? Il voudrait le savoir, avoir un indice au moins pour le mettre sur la voie. Il voulait savoir. En apprendre sur ce sujet, pour lui, pour Harry et pour le bébé. Il avait peur de la grossesse. Il ne savait pas si elle avait une différence avec celle des femmes. Quels étaient les risques qu'encouraient Harry ? Il aurait aimé qu'un manuel, renfermant toutes les réponses aux questions qu'il se posait, apparaissent devant ses yeux dans un claquement de doigt.

- Tu veux le garder ?

Au début, il ne savait pas. Devaient-ils le garder ? Oui. Non. Deux choix d'une dureté équivalente. Ils bouleversaient énormément de chose dans leur vie, commençant par elle-même. Le non, solution qui semblait la plus rapide, juste un mauvais moment à passer et tout pourrait recommencer comme avant. Ils pourraient continuer leur étude, vivre comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le oui, qui changeait tout, qui faisait peur. Ils auraient un petit être dépendant d'eux jusqu'à qu'il devienne un adulte responsable. Drago avait réfléchit, beaucoup, ça décision était prise.

- Oui, sa voie n'avait pas flanché.

C'était sa décision, il n'allait pas la changer. Il voulait garder l'enfant.

- Et Harry ?

- Je... je ne sais pas. Je pense que oui, c'est un Gryffondor après tout.

Il ne s'était pas vraiment posé la question pour Harry, pour lui cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'il voudrait garder le bébé. C'était une raison de plus pourquoi lui même le voulait, ce fût pour lui un argument de taille.

- En même temps, s'il ne le voudrait pas le môme, il aurait pensé à mettre une capote avant de prendre son pied.

Drago tourna sa tête vers son ami. Il ne disait rien. Le fauteuil grinça en accompagna son mouvement. Le corps s'était redressé et avancé.

- Blaise, mon cher Blaise, si tu tiens vraiment si peu à ta vie, redit moi ça encore une fois, je crois avoir mal entendu.

Le ton était comme un vent tranchant, froid et agressif. Son regard s'était fait meurtrier Cela avait été la première fois d'Harry. Elle n'avait rien de parfaite. Pas le décor, ni l'ambiance idéale. C'était la guerre et aucun d'eux ne penser en ressortir vivant. C'était la guerre. Ils voulaient s'aimer avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, se l'exprimer pendant qu'ils en avaient encore l'occasion. De toute façon, Drago se savait clean, et Harry l'était. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'avoir un enfant était possible. C'était leur première fois, personne n'avait le droit de la critiquer.

- Bah quoi Drago, tu ne vas pas me dire le contraire !

Le visible devenu invisible. Un clignement de paupière et Drago avait attrapé Blaise par le col de sa chemise et le maintenait avec la force de ses bras dans les airs.

- Justement, je te le dis moi le contraire. Redis ça une autre fois, et je te tue. Dis-le devant Harry et tu peux creuser ta tombe dès aujourd'hui. Tu connais les circonstances, je t'ai tout raconté !

Ce n'était pas une menace en l'air. C'était un avertissement à ne pas prendre à la légère. C'était son ami, mais il savait qu'il n'hésiterait pas à le supprimer. C'était Drago, il le connaissait. Il avait changé durant toutes ses longues années depuis qu'il s'était rencontré. Drago pourrait le tuer et ceux sans hésiter, sans laisser de trace, sans laisser le moindre morceau de son corps identifiable, pour Harry. Mais Blaise l'aimait, c'était son ami.

- Drago ! Lâche-le ! s'écria Théo qui s'était approché de ses deux camarades. Putain, t'es malade, lâche-le ! Toute façon, tu sais aussi bien que nous comment est Blaise. En plus, tu sais qu'il existe d'autres moyens de contraception possible chez les sorciers !

Blaise souffla profondément. Il était habitué à ça. Drago qui s'énerve, Théo qui le protège, et Pansy qui regarde faire, ne sachant jamais comment intervenir dans leur querelle, même si celle-ci avait un tout autre sens, et d'une importance différente à celles passées. Il devait savoir, il devait en être sûr.

- Désolé Drago. J'ne le dirai plus. T'sais c'était pour rire. Désolé.

Drago le regarda, déçu et dégouté. Il avait été sérieux, ce n'était pas le moment pour s'éclater, et il avait pensé qu'ils le savaient. Il avait oublié une chose : c'étaient des Serpentards. Ils auraient surement agit pareil. Ses yeux étaient encore sur son ami prisonnier de sa prise. Il l'avait déçu, tout de même. Il soupira, lassé et jeta Blaise contre un des fauteuils

- Bien, fit-il.

- Je t'ai menti Drago, commença Blaise.

Le blond qui avait baissé sa tête, la releva aussitôt. Dans ses yeux, se balançait narquoisement une flamme colérique.

- Comme cela ?

- Je n'ai pas dit ça pour rire, mais pour autre chose. Pour voir si tu ne te moquais pas de nous. Car si c'est vrai, et que tu veux garder le bébé, il faut que Théo et moi on te dise un truc.

Les mots avaient obscurci le regard grisâtre de Drago.

Blaise était tranquille, il ne semblait pas inquiet, ni Théo qui se tenait à côté de lui, une main posée sur son épaule gauche. Certes, Blaise était le blagueur de service dans le groupe, un peu lourd parfois, mais gentil. Il n'était pas du genre, tout de même, à rire dans un cas aussi grave. Il avait testé Drago pour une raison bien précise dont il devait s'en assurer la véracité. Pansy, elle gardait le silence ne sachant pas ce qui était en train de se dérouler, un peu paumée dans leur comportement. Il était préférable pour elle d'écouter et d'analyser avant de dire quoique ce soit, les réponses allaient bientôt venir par elles-mêmes de toute façon.

- T'vois, lui et moi on passait par l'infirmerie car on te cherchait, et comme on savait que Potter était là-bas, il y avait pas mal de chance qu'on t'y trouve.

_Flash-back_

_Cela faisait un petit moment qu'ils n'avaient plus vu Drago, et il avait manqué le premier cours de l'après-midi. Blaise et Théo étaient inquiets qu'un nouveau problème fasse son apparition. Ils avaient donc décidé d'aller à sa recherche le plus rapidement possible. Ils avaient commencé par les endroits habituels où leur ami avait l'habitude de se rendre : sa chambre, leur salle commune... . Mais, aucune trace de lui? Jusqu'à qu'ils entendent que Potter n'était pas allé au moindre cours depuis le début de la matinée. Il était à l'infirmerie... C'était là où devait surement se trouver Drago._

_Fin Flash-back_

- Mais quand nous sommes arrivés Pomfresh et Harry étaient en pleine discussion, commença Théo, et toi tu n'étais pas là.

- Enfin plutôt ils commençaient à parler, fit Blaise.

_Flash-back_

- _Comment vas-tu Harry ? demanda-t-elle._

_Fin Flash-back_

- Puisque tu n'étais pas là, on avait décidé de se casser. Mais tu vois la réponse qu'a donné Potter, était étrange. On n'avait rien compris du tout. On avait pensé qu'il avait peut-être reçu un coup sur la tête, ou un truc du genre.

_Flash-back_

_C'était le début d'une discussion anodine, mais la réponse qu'elle eut la troubla._

- _Je veux me faire avorter, Pomfresh._

_Fin Flash-back_

- Sauf que tu vois maintenant, la réponse a tout son sens. C'est pour ça que je t'ai testé, au cas où c'était une blague foireuse que t'avais montée avec lui.

Drago regardait ses deux amis, fixement. Attendant avec une certaine impatience qu'ils arrivent directement à ce qu'il voulait lui dire. Il ne disait rien, ayant peur de les interrompre et ne supportant pas d'attendre davantage. Pansy aussi était restée muette ne sachant pas trop quoi penser, se demandant ce que voulait dire Théo et Blaise à travers ce court récit.

- Au début on était vraiment étonnés de sa réponse, reprit le brun. On ne s'attendait pas à ça, mais là tout s'explique.

Oui, tout s'expliquait, Potter ne voulait pas l'enfant, il désirait se faire avorter.

- Qu'est ce que vous voulez dire ? interrogea Drago.

- Drago, la réponse d'Harry était... « _Je veux me faire avorter_ ».

- Qu...Quoi ? Vous... vous rigolez ? Hein les mecs ?

Ils rigolaient. Ils le charriaient. Il l'espérait...

- Désolé Drago, s'excusa Théo. Potter a réellement dit qu'il voulait se faire avorter.

Le blond n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Harry ne pouvait pas avoir dit ça. Pas lui. C'était un Gryffondor en plus. Brave et loyaux Gryffondor. Comment pouvait-il faire ça ? Harry... Il avait été effrayé par la nouvelle. Il devait aller lui parler, ils devaient discuter et mettre pour cela au clair. Ils n'avaient pas encore eu la chance de pouvoir en parler tous les deux, seul à seul, et c'était ce qu'ils devaient faire... avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il voulait l'enfant. Leur enfant. A lui et à Harry. Il voulait ce petit être. Le voir grandir, jouer. C'était leur enfant.

Drago se leva d'un mouvement brusque, se redressant de toute sa hauteur, faisant sursauter ses amis. Il devait aller lui parler le plus tôt possible : maintenant.

- Théo, Blaise, merci. Merci pour tout, souffla-t-il avant de partir hors de sa chambre sans attendre leur réponse.

Ils étaient maintenant tous les trois seuls guettant la porte par laquelle le blond était sorti.

- Vous croyez qu'ils vont le garder ?

- J'en sais rien Pansy... On le saura rapidement, fit Blaise.

- Oui, rapidement, répéta Théo.

*

***

Drago courrait dans les couloirs de Poudlard. Il passait à travers les fantômes qui étaient sur son passage. Eux crièrent contre lui, lui balançant quelques insultes bien senties lorsqu'ils remarquèrent que le jeune homme ne leurs accordèrent aucune importance soit-elle. Quand ce n'étaient pas les fantômes, c'étaient les élèves, de n'importe quelle année, première ou dernière, il ne faisait guère attention. Il se cognait contre eux lorsqu'il n'arrivait pas à les éviter. Certains beuglèrent contre lui, d'autres n'osaient rien dire de peur de sa réaction. Lui, ne faisait pas attention. Toujours pas. Seul son but en avait dans son esprit. Il courrait à grand pas, tournant sans perdre de son allure aux coins des couloirs, escaladant deux à deux les marches des escaliers. Il était déjà passé à l'infirmerie, et Harry n'était pas là, ni Pomfresh. Il avait crié son prénom mais personne n'avait répondu, seulement l'écho de sa voix contre les murs clairs. Il ne s'y était pas attardé davantage, et était reparti toujours à la même allure. Il visitait chaque pièce, regardant dans les salles de classe, coulant son regard orageux sur les murs de pierre, mais Harry était toujours introuvable. Il s'était arrêté dans la serre, dans la haute tour de Poudlard, celle d'astronomie... mais il n'y avait pas d'Harry. Il cherchait mais il ne le trouvait pas. Au fur et à mesure, l'inquiétude et la panique commencèrent malicieusement à apparaître. Il faisait de moins en moins attention où il allait, se laissait totalement guider par ses jambes et portait par ses muscles. Il avançait, jetant un regard perdu devant lui, scrutant les chevelures de couleur ébène, espérant à chaque nouvelle que ça soit Harry. Il courrait toujours jusqu'à qu'il rencontre un obstacle devant lui. Son parrain. Severus Rogue.

- Harry... je cherche Harry... il... il veut se faire avorter. C'est Théo et Blaise qui me l'ont dit... ils l'ont surprit quant il l'a dit à Pomfresh à l'infirmerie... mais je ne le trouve pas... Je ne sais pas où il peut être !

Son regard était fuyant, essayant de regarder derrière Rogue qui bloquait son passage.

- Calme-toi Drago, ce n'est pas comme ça que tu le trouveras.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme, il faut que je le retrouve et vite ! Avant...

- Je sais Drago... mais n'oublie pas : Tu es un Shoëlin.

Laissant sur place Drago, Severus partit comme il était venu dans son champ de vision, retournant sans doute rejoindre ses potions adorées.

C'était vrai, Drago était un Shoëlin. Il avait oublié sa propre nature dans cette course fatigante. Un sourire passa sur ses fines lèvres, il faudrait qu'il pense à remercier son parrain pour cette grande aide. Il était au milieu d'un couloir, mais il n'en avait cure. Il ferma ses paupières, et mit tous ses sens en alerte. Son odorat rechercha cette odeur si particulière de son amant, tandis que son esprit essayait de rejoindre celui d'Harry comme celui-ci avait réussi à le faire la nuit précédente. Il prit son temps, ignorant les regards curieux qui se posaient sur lui, le brouhaha et les murmures, les rires et les pleurs. Lentement, il reconnut l'odeur du brun qui ne cessa de se renforcer mais le contact mental était toujours en échec. Harry ne voulait pas de lui dans sa tête.

Le soleil avait commencé à décliner, le paysage s'était transformé en une palette orangée. Drago avait perdu plusieurs heures avant qu'il ne fasse la rencontre du professeur de potion sur son chemin. Il avait désormais, grâce à lui, le parfum d'Harry avec lequel il pourrait le rejoindre. Les deux fines peaux recouvrant ses yeux s'enlevèrent lui permettant de quitter l'obscurité. À peine quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées. Maintenant, il savait où se diriger. Ses yeux étaient devenus safranés mais il ne faisait pas apparaître ses ailes, ni sa longue chevelure blanche, ni griffes, et ni crocs. Et comme si la route vers Harry s'était éclairée d'une puissance lumière lumineuse, il se dirigeait vers lui en s'englobant dans la senteur du brun. Il savait où il était et il n'allait pas tarder à l'atteindre.

*

***

Il était l'heure. Harry se leva, dépoussiéra sa sombre robe de sorcier. Ses pas l'amenèrent à l'infirmerie où Pomfresh l'attendait après d'être rentrée d'une réunion avec quelques professeurs tels que Severus. Il essaya de ne penser à rien, de faire le vide dans son esprit, bloquant toutes les pensées qui pourraient le faire encore changer d'opinon. C'était la solution, la bonne solution. La seule issue qu'il pourrait emprunter. Après ça, tout sera comme avant. Tout sera normal, enfin aussi normal que ça vie pourrait l'être. Il devait faire ça pour lui et pour Drago. Pour leur enlever cet immense poids qui pesait sur leurs épaules. C'était un mauvais moment qu'il devait affronter et surmonter. Un acte qui restera peut-être dans sa mémoire pour de longues années à venir mais il se devait de le faire. Ce n'était pas le bon moment pour avoir un enfant et de plus, il était un homme. Un homme. Arrivé à l'infirmerie, il toqua avec peu de force contre la porte, il ne s'en rendait pas compte, mais il tremblait. L'infirmière qui l'avait ouvert, elle s'en était rendue compte, et l'observa tristement.

- Tu es sûr Harry ? demanda-t-elle.

- Oui... je suis sûr. Il le faut.

Ce n'était pas le moment de flancher, ça décision était prise, et il n'allait pas changer d'avis.

- Tu ne veux pas en parler avant à Drago ? Tu as encore du temps pour prendre ta décision tu le sais ?

- Non... je dois le faire seul. C'est le mieux pour moi mais aussi pour Drago.

- Bien Harry comme tu voudras. Mais sache que tu peux encore de désister, rien ne te l'empêche, après ça sera trop tard, anonça-elle d'une douce voix.

- Je sais. Mais m'a décision est prise.

Pomfresh souffla, elle avait peur qu'Harry regrette plus tard son choix, mais elle ne pouvait rien n'y faire. Elle ne pouvait rien dire, et elle ne pouvait pas l'en empêcher ; tenue par le secret professionnel. Elle fit signe à Harry de la suivre, et l'invita à de se déshabiller pour enfiler la légère tenue pour les patients qui se fermait dans le dos. Celui acquiesça et partit mettre les vêtements de rechange derrière un paravent. Il détacha, uns à uns, les boutons de sa robe de sorcier la faisant glisser sur ses bras, pour la poser sur une chaise libre, à ses côtés. Il ôta des chaussures et ses chaussettes. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra. Ce fut ensuite le tour de sa cravate aux blasons des Gryffondor suivit de sa chemise. Il tremblait, mais il ne s'en rendait pas compte, occupé d'essayer de détacher les boutons sans les casser. La chemise regagna le reste de ses vêtements abandonnés sur la chaise. Il respira un bon coup, remplissant ses poumons d'air frais. Juste un dur moment à passé et tout sera fini. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux puis il les dirigea vers la fermeture éclaire de son pantalon.

*

***

Il se rapprochait de plus en plus. Il sera bientôt là.

*

***

Harry se sentait nu avec ce vêtement. Il avait dû quitter tous les siens, jusqu'à son sous-vêtement. Il respira profondément et donna un sourire qui se voulait confiant à Pomfresh, mais elle ne le crut pas. Son regard tomba sur les instruments de médecine qui allaient l'aider pour avorter. Il déglutit. Il en avait des tranchants, d'autres en formes de cuillère, même une baguette magique et des potions. L'infirmière lui avait dit que c'était différent de l'avortement moldu, car il fallait aussi séparer les flux magiques de l'embryon et de la mère. Il s'allongea lentement sur le fauteuil médical, ses fesses touchant le papier. Il rougit, elles étaient réellement à l'air. Pomfresh n'utiliserait pas la magie, seulement les potions pour les différents flux car ça pourrait le blesser avec une trop forte concentration de particules magiques.

*

***

Drago pria pour qu'il n'arrive pas trop tard. Il espéra qu'Harry n'était pas allé à l'infirmerie pour se faire avorter sans lui en avoir parlé avant. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça, il ne pouvait pas prendre cette décision tout seul, sans en avoir discuté avec lui, sans prendre son jugement en compte. Il ne pouvait pas l'éjecter dans un tel moment, un moment important pour eux deux. Il avait aussi son mot à dire dans tout ça.

_Faites qu'Harry ne fasse pas de bêtises, implora-t-il._

*

***

Pomfresh s'empara des jambes d'Harry, qu'elle plaça sur les sangles du fauteuil. Harry avait fermé les yeux, la tête posée contre le dossier. Constament, son corps fut pris de tremblements. Il devait le faire. Elle lui écarta les jambes et releva la tunique jusqu'à son ventre. Ses mains devinrent moites et s'accrochèrent aux accoudoirs. Il respira profondément. Son visage était rouge, une fine couche de transpiration s'étalait sur son front.

- _Scannosium_ (2), fit Pomfresh.

C'était un sort qui lui permettait de voir les organes, les muscles, le squelette de son patient. Ici, elle s'en servait pour trouver le fœtus. Elle tata le ventre du brun et annonça :

- Bien, si tu es prêt Harry, nous pouvons commencer.

*

***

Un jeune homme passa devant ses yeux en courant. Il se dirigeait vers l'infirmerie sans aucun doute... Mais Harry n'était-il pas sortit ? C'était pourtant ce que lui avait dit Pomfresh, il y a à peine une ou deux heures. Lui était-il arrivé quelque chose ? Surement vu à l'allure où allait Drago. Remus espéra qu'il n'était rien arrivé au jeune Gryffondor et décampa à la suite du blond qui ne l'avait pas remarqué.

*

***

- Je... je suis prêt.

Une larme glissa sur sa joue. Il respira profondément.

- Vous...pouvez y aller Pomfresh, ajouta-t-il.

- Tu es sûr ?

Elle pria pour qu'il change d'opinon...

- Sûr.

La femme soupira. Elle ne pouvait pas faire autrement, si c'était le souhait d'Harry, elle l'aiderait à avorter. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à ses instruments stériles, et prit un scalpel qui lui servirait à entailler le ventre. De toute manière, les professeurs étaient au courant.

Elle était obligée de faire comme ça.

Une entaillade en bas du bassin, dont elle avait auparavant endormis la zone, et cachée à la vue d'Harry avant de rompre la connexion des flux et de sortir le fœtus du ventre. Elle tapota la zone endormie d'une de ses mains, y et étala un produit orangé pour désinfecter, et commença à séparer la peau.

Harry ne sentait rien, mais des larmes silencieuses coulaient de ses yeux. Il tuait une deuxième fois, et cette fois-ci c'était son propre enfant. Il savait que ce n'était pas encore un bébé, il ne ressentirait rien, mais il en était triste. Ce n'était pas une action qu'on pouvait commettre sans rien éprouver, mais il se devait de le faire. C'était trop tôt, pas au bon moment.

La coupure se fit plus profonde, du sang s'y échappa, se baladant sur la peau crémeuse d'Harry. Elle était large de trois ou quatre centimètres, et était aussi longue que le bassin du jeune homme.

Le déluge de larmes devint plus intense, quelques gémissements sortaient de sa bouche. C'était bientôt fini, plus que quelques minutes à patienter.

*

***

Drago s'arrêta net dans le couloir peu habité. Derrière lui, il y avait Remus qui avait réagi rapidement à l'interruption de sa course. Ses yeux étaient devenus vitreux.

_Du sang s'écoulait sur une peau. Une peau qu'il connaissait. Une sorte de couteau avait osé l'abimer. La coupure était nette, précise et ne cessait de le narguer en ne cessant de grandir. _

Il sentait son cœur battre à une allure inhabituelle. Cette peau, il la connaissait. Il voyait la scène au ralentie, elle semblait se jouer de lui. C'était une torture mentale qui arrivait à le mettre au supplice. Des larmes imaginaires coulaient sur ses joues suivant le même trajet que celles perdues par son bien aimé.

_Des larmes silencieuses se perdaient. Des larmes salées s'abattaient loin des yeux aux couleurs émeraude que Drago pouvait deviner. _

Car ces yeux, ils ne les voyaient pas.

_Il pourrait prédire une respiration saccadée avec le mouvement anarchique de la cage thoracique. Il pouvait discerner ces sentiments étouffants : de la peur, de la tristesse, de la renonciation, mais aussi un courage effarant. Mais il n'entendait aucun son._

Drago était un spectateur d'un moment qu'il aurait souhaité ne jamais voir. Il était prisonnier de cette vision, attaché avec des chaînes invisibles. Il n'avait aucune domination, aucun contrôle sur les scènes qui se succédaient. L'unique droit qui lui était accordé, était de regarder et d'endurer ce qu'éprouvait Harry.

Soucieux, Remus scrutait Drago qui ne bougeait pas, qui ne laissait rien voir sur son visage. Il était figé comme une statue de pierre. Le loup-garou se demandait ce qui lui prenait. Pourquoi avoir couru comme un fou et s'être arrêté d'un coup en n'effectuant plus le moindre geste ? Harry était-il vraiment la raison de cet étrange comportement ? Que se passait-il donc ?

*

***

- Arrêtez ! hurla un homme.

La voix se fit entendre dans toute la pièce. L'infirmière s'était immobilisée. Le scalpel avait stoppé son travail sur le ventre du jeune patient.

- A... arrêtez... je... je ne peux pas faire ça.

C'était la même voix écorchée et fatiguée par des pleurs retenus.

*

***

_L'opération s'était étrangement suspendue. La bouche de l'infirmière bougeait mais nulle parole ne se faisait entendre. Le ventre d'Harry baignait dans son propre sang. _

Les yeux de Drago s'étaient écarquillés par ce qu'ils voyaient. Du sang tant de sang. Tout le paralysait. Ses sentiments se mélangeaient avec ceux qu'Harry ressentaient. Ils ne savaient pas à qui appartenait cette peur, ni cette colère, ni cette résignation. Quelle résignation ? Drago se le demandait... Harry. Un haut le cœur lui prit, lui donnant envie de vomir.

_Le liquide vermeil s'étalait sur la peau blanchâtre. Des marques de doigts y étaient présentes avec désordre et confusion. _

L'angoisse dévorant les entrailles de Drago était bien réelle. Un second haut le cœur. Une autre envie de rejetter tout le contenu qu'enfermer son estomac sur ce plancher, sans aucune autre cérémonie lui prit. Cela eux le mérite de lui remettre les idées en place, le faisait quitter ses morbides perceptions. Et, il courut... encore.

*

***

Posant l'outil médical sur un plateau, la femme s'était relevée avec un doux sourire aux lèvres.

- A.. Arrêtez.

*

***

_Harry ne fait pas ça... _pensa tristement Drago.

*

***

- Tu veux garder l'enfant Harry ? demanda-t-elle en regardant son patient.

- Je...

Un soulagement visible apparut sur le visage de Pomfresh. Il l'avait stoppé avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Elle n'avait toujours pas touché à l'embryon, ni aux flux magiques donc les dégâts étaient réparables. Elle leva sa baguette et l'agita en direction de la blessure ventrale. Quelques mots sortirent de sa bouche, des étincelles dorées apparurent sur la peau et la coupure se ferma sans laisser de cicatrice. D'autres mots furent prononcés et cette fois ce fut le sang qui disparut.

- Je... je ne... ne peux pas... faire ça.

- Je sais Harry, souffla-t-elle.

Elle avait remis le vêtement du brun en place et était partie lui caresser les cheveux en espérant que cette touche de tendresse lui permettrait de se calmer.

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque et voilé.

Pomfresh ne disait rien se contenant de continuer ses câlineries maternelles.

*

***

Drago ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie, suivit de près de Remus. Ses yeux safranés étaient perturbés, bougeant dans tout les sens semblant chercher quelque chose ou bien quelqu'un. L'infirmière les observa, peu surprise par leur arrivée brutale.

- Il n'est pas là, déclara-t-elle répondant ainsi à la question muette du blond.

Celui-ci posa son regard affolé sur elle.

- Où... où est-il ?

Il l'avait vu. Il avait vu Harry ici. Il ne s'était pas trompé. Il l'avait vu allongé sur ce même fauteuil qui lui faisait face avec son ventre en sang. Sa gorge se noua. Était-il trop tard ? Était-il arrivé trop tard ?

- Il vient juste de partir en courant...

_Flash-back _

_D'un geste inattendu et rapide Harry s'était relevé, sous le regard étonné de l'infirmière et dans la seconde qui suit, il quitta l'infirmerie en courant, toujours habillé de la tenue des patients. _

- _Harry ! s'écrira Pomfresh pour le retenir._

_Mais il ne l'avait pas écouté, se contenant de partir hors de la salle de soin._

_Fin Flash-back_

- Où ? demanda précipitamment le blond.

- Je ne le sais pas monsieur Malfoy.

Son regard tomba sur la vaste poche du liquide vermeil étalée sur le fauteuil hospitalier. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Il avait échoué. Harry avait dû passer ce dur moment seul. Sans soutient. Il avait vraiment avorté... sans le lui dire, dans son dos. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pourquoi ? Drago n'arrivait pas à comprendre.

- Il va bien, ne vous inquiétez pas...

Drago souffla. Heureusement qu'Harry allait bien, l'avortement dans le monde des sorciers comportait beaucoup de risques... beaucoup plus que ceux des moldus.

- Où est Harry ? Où est-il ? Il faut que je lui parle.

- Je ne sais pas, il est parti en courant sans que je ne puise rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Sur ces mêmes mots, Drago se retira de l'infirmerie partant à la recherche du brun. Il dévala les couloirs, se laissant guider pas ses instincts de Shoëlin.

*

***

Harry était assis contre un arbre, caché par l'obscurité de la nuit. Des larmes qu'il ne pouvait pas contenir, dévalèrent ses joues. Des vagues de vent se heurtèrent contre son corps. Il n'avait pas conscience de la froideur qui l'entourait, se laissant emporter dans le monde embrumé de ses sentiments. Une main qui se posa sur son épaule en le forçant à se retourner et le fit sursauter. Il vit l'importun à travers l'eau transparente qui encombrait ses yeux.

- Dé... désolé, bégaya-t-il difficilement.

C'était le seul mot qui s'échappa de sa bouche. Le seul qu'il arrivait à dire.

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça Harry ?

Il s'était rapproché d'Harry, plantant son regard dans celui du brun.

- Je... croy... croyais que… que tu ne voulais pas de l'enfant.

Drago le regarda, étonné. Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Comment Harry avait-il pû avoir une idée aussi stupide ?! Gryffondor…

- Si je n'aurais pas voulu du bébé tu crois vraiment que je serais là ? Harry...

Il laissa vagabonder son regard sur le ventre où peu de temps avant se trouvait une marre de sang. Il revoyait cette image d'horreur qui lui tordait les entrailles comme si elle était réellement devant lui. Le sang d'Harry sur sa peau, son corps coupé minutieusement, dans une fine précision.

- Mais... tenta le Gryffondor.

- Tais-toi !

Dire qu'il n'avait pas eu peur aurait été un mensonge. Drago le savait. Il avait eu peur. Tout son corps réclamait de s'assurer qu'Harry allait bien. Qu'il était bien avec lui, bien vivant, ici en face de lui. Il releva le brun en lui attrapant sa main. Il n'attendait aucune réponse, même si Harry n'était pas d'accord, il le suivrait, de gré ou de force. Il ne lui laissait aucunement le choix. Il le traîna ainsi, ne relâchant en rien sa poigne durant tout le trajet jusqu'à sa chambre. Heureusement que sur le chemin, il n'avait personne à cette heure-ci car Harry était toujours avec la tenue que lui avait passée l'infirmière, et Drago, lui était dans une colère noire.

Il donna le mot de passe au serpent qui gardait sa chambre et y entra sans plus de cérémonie. Il poussa Harry contre le mur le plus proche, collant leur corps l'un contre l'autre. Il frappa le mur de ses poignts entre la tête du brun qui sursauta en relevant sa tête vers Drago qui était penché vers lui. Leurs souffles chauds se mélangeaient dans cet espace restreint. Drago se baissa et joignit ses lèvres à celles d'Harry, l'embrassant férocement. Il meurtrit les lèvres, les mordant de ses dents, savourant leur texture, et chacun de leurs plis, ne faisant pas attention à son compagnon qui lui tapait le torse à coup de poing pour le repousser. Le blond n'en avait cure, et laissa uniquement leurs bouches se séparer pour lui murmurer, dans une voix faible :

- Ne me refais plus jamais peur comme ça !

Il réunit leurs lèvres dans un baiser plus doux. Elles s'écartèrent un peu, permettant à la langue du blond d'aller conquérir sa compagne, en agrandissant par son entrée l'espace entre les peaux charnues.

- Plus jamais, implora-t-il, plus jamais…

Il rapprocha leurs bouches, pour les unir une nouvelle fois, mais Harry détourna la tête.

- A...Attends Drago... Il faut...que je te dise quelque chose, fit le brun dans un souffle.

- Plus tard, ça attendra… plus tard.

Drago se rapprocha pour obtenir un baiser, mais le brun le rejetta.

- Non, pas plus tard ! Maintenant. Écoute... je... je ne me suis pas fait avorter.

Son amant le regarda, analysant ce qu'il venait de lui raconter. Un sourire qu'il n'aperçut pas apparut sur les fines lèvres du blond. Elles prient en coupe celles du brun, sa langue forçant le passage pour retrouver sa consœur. Le baiser émoustilla les sens des deux hommes faisant répondre Harry à la fougue de son compagnon. Ses mains s'accrochèrent aux cheveux blonds tandis qu'il sentait tout autour de lui les mains de Drago qui évoluaient jusqu'à ses cuisses. Dans un geste inattendu, il se retrouva porté par le blond, ses jambes enlaçant la taille, tandis que les mains de son compagnon trouvèrent refuge sous ses fesses.

La danse des lèvres s'interrompit. Les paupières s'ouvrirent, et leurs regards se perdirent l'un dans l'autre. Le vert émeraude dans le gris orageux. Le gris orageux dans le vert émeraude. Un sourire naquit sur le visage d'Harry.

- Ça veut dire que tu veux l'enfant ?

- Ça veut dire que je t'aime. Que je te veux toi et notre enfant.

Le ton était doux, un chuchotement qu'ils étaient les seuls à pouvoir entendre. Le sourire d'Harry s'agrandit, il rapprocha sa tête de Drago, et déposa doucement ses lèvres sur celles du blond.

Lentement le baiser s'accéléra, cassant leur souffle, le rendant irrégulier, discontinu. Drago se mouva en s'occupant sans relâche des lèvres charnues, et posa son précieux fardeau sur son lit. Il le regarda, il était couché sous lui. Il était si beau à ses yeux... Les lèvres étaient rougies, les yeux étaient emplis de plaisir, sa peau jouait un contraste avec sa chevelure ébène et ses draps verts. Il remarqua alors, qu'Harry avait toujours le vêtement hospitalier, et il sourit. Il posa ses mains sur les jambes du brun en les écartant avec application, sans jamais rompre le contact avec les yeux verdoyants de son amant. Harry l'observa faire, ressentant une chaleur affolante perturber ses sens. Il examinait chaque geste du blond qui câlina ses cuisses, de l'extérieur à l'intérieur avant de se faufiler entre elles. Le brun se sentit rougir et se consumer face à cette action sans équivoque. Drago réduit la distance qui séparait leur visage en l'embrassa encore. Une drogue pour lui, une drogue de lui. Il abandonna les lèvres de son amant, pour aller les poser sur la clavicule qui lui permit de faire échapper au brun des gémissements qui lui étaient plaisants. Les vêtements filèrent hors de leurs peaux, s'échappant avec leurs mouvements. Bientôt, ils disparurent, perdus quelque part, dans un endroit qui n'avait pour eux nulle importance. Ils étaient l'un contre l'autre, aucune barrière entre eux. Seuls avec l'habit du nouveau né. L'un contre l'autre, leurs corps s'embrasaient, la température semblait monter dans la pièce devenant suffocante. Elle les recouvrait d'une couche de sueur rendant leurs corps fluides. Ils s'embrassaient, se touchaient, jouaient le jeu connut des amants depuis la naissance du monde. Drago égara sa bouche sur le corps sous lui, savourant chaque parcelle de chair. Il lui faisant savoir qu'il était sien. Des marques apparaissaient, d'autres seraient surement là demain, mais Harry ne s'en rendait nullement compte, s'étant s'abandait aux mains qu'il chérissait. Il gémissait, se tordait sur les draps, rendait les caresses à l'homme qu'il aimait. Il hoqueta, surprit. Il s'empourpra encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. La main de Drago s'amusait à taquiner ses bourses de sa verge tendue, le rendant suppliant de ses attouchements comme un pauvre mendiant. D'un coup il ouvrit les yeux, il était assis au-dessus du blond qui le regardait d'un air amusé. Un air qu'il voulut faire s'éclipser. D'une main il agrippa les cheveux blonds entre ses doigts qu'il tira en arrière avant d'aller frôler de sa bouche celle de son compagnon. A peine une pression exercée qu'il se retira. Il s'amusait ainsi plusieurs fois, faisant grogner Drago de frustration jusqu'à que celui-ci soit dévoré par le plaisir. Il agrippa la tête aux méches brunes, la tenant fermement contre la sienne et plongea sa langue dans la bouche de l'ébène. Harry mit ses bras autour du cou de Drago, tandis que le blond referma les siens sur sa fine taille rapprochant leur corps à l'extrême. Ils s'embrassèrent, se goûtèrent avec délice comme la plus merveilleuse des friandises.

- Je t'aime, souffla Drago. Je t'aime Harry.

- Moi... moi aussi.

Un ballet endiablé avait lieu dans leurs corps faisant battre leurs cœurs à un rythme effréné. Leurs membres se rencontraient, rentraient en frictions, l'un contre l'autre, les faisant gémirent aux bords de la tentation. Les mains de Drago remontèrent sur le torse d'Harry, se glissant sur les côtes, pinçant les tétons rosés, et caressant le ventre avant qu'elles ne partent se perdre contre les fesses rebondies. Les doigts firent le chemin de la raie, écartant parfois les fesses. Harry poussa des cris peu étouffés face à cet acte qui lui rappelait leur première nuit. Drago le fit tomber sur le matelas, et repartit à la découverte de son corps, caressant les endroits qui lui étaient sensibles, qu'il avait découvert la première fois. Un touché sur les poils pubiens ; un soupir, une caresse à l'intérieur des cuisses ; un profond râle énergique. Ils se faisaient l'amour, ils s'aiment, se délectaient de la présence de l'autre. La langue de Drago traça des sillions brûlants sur la peau d'Harry, descendant toujours plus bas jusqu'à qu'elle arrive à destination. Un coup de langue sur le membre du brun. Un profond râle montant haut dans les aïgus. Le corps sous lui se cambrait et hurlait son prénom. Le sexe du brun était désormais devant ses yeux qu'il releva pour aller à la rencontre de ceux voilés par le plaisir de son compagnon. Il se lécha les babines, fit un sourire carnassier et l'engloba entièrement dans sa bouche. Harry, lui se déconnecta du monde. Sa tête tournait de droite à gauche à chacun des coups du blond. Il se brisait les cordes vocales en appelant son amant, le suppliant. Il en voulait plus, tellement plus. La bouche chaude quitta sa verge, le corps sur lui se déplaça. Péniblement, Harry leva un de ses bras pour rattraper un de ceux de Drago qui se retourna vers lui.

- Tu...tu...vas où?

Le souffle n'avait pas une allure régulière, la voix était affaiblie.

- Nul part Harry, je vais prendre du lubrifiant dans le tiroir, déclara uniquement le blond.

Il tourna le dos du brun, ouvrit un des tiroirs proches de lui et en sortit un tube qu'il déposa près de lui.

- Pourquoi faire ? souffla le brun.

Il commençait à ne plus tenir en place, il voulait sentir de nouveau la chaleur du blond contre lui. Un courant d'air frais patina sur sa peau, le faisant frémir. Il se regarda, couché dans le lit, les jambes écartées, son sexe érigé demandant à se qu'on s'occupe de lui.

- Tu comprendras, répondit Drago prenant plaisir à voir la gêne s'insinuer chez son amant.

Le blond se recoucha sur Harry entre les jambes de celui-ci toujours couleur écrevisse.

- T'es mignon, avoua Drago en le contemplant tendrement.

- QuOIii... ?

Drago venait de le reprendre en bouche. Il s'amusait avec lui. Il le rendait fou. Les mains du blond s'égaraient sur son corps, finissant de l'achever dans le monde de la luxure. Drago remonta vers Harry, et l'embrassa tandis qu'au même moment il ouvrait le tube pour étaler le contenu sur les mains d'Harry qu'il dirigea vers son membre. Au contact, le baisé s'interrompit. Harry l'épia, et commençant de langoureux vas-et-viens. Drago grogna durant la douce torture dans le cou du brun qu'il partit dévorer, le faisant se tordre d'envie. Les mains adulèrent ses cuisses, cajolant l'intérieur, puis elles remontèrent vers son membre palpitant où un doigt frôla la longueur. Ses yeux se fermèrent avec le toucher et il lâcha le membre du blond qui en profita pour séparer plus encore les jambes et entrer un doigt emplit de liquide dans son amant. L'anus se contracta face à l'intrus, et Harry rouvrit les yeux, lorgnant Drago.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien ce passer, murmura Drago.

Les câlineries dévirèrent plus poussées. Le doigt ne cessant de sortir de lui, pour y rentrer de nouveau, attisait son plaisir. Bientôt, un deuxième doigt entra en lui, lui faisant échapper une plainte sonore.

- Chut mon ange, tout va bien, chuchota Drago dont le corps qui le recouvrait totalement le rendait bouillonnant.

Il l'embrassa en continuant ses lents vas-et-viens et en introduisant un troisième doigt, Drago pourlécha le sexe du brun. Un cri s'échappa des lèvres d'Harry face à ce dernier invité. Drago n'arrêta pas de l'effleurer de son autre main, lui procurant la tendresse dont il avait besoin. Lentement, l'anus se dilata avec le travail méticuleux des doigts du blond. Peu à peu, Harry cria de plus en plus fort ; son corps parcourut par des courants de volupté qui semblaient s'attarder sur sa colonne vertébrale comme pour le torturer. Rapidement, il en voulait plus, s'empaillant lui-même sur les membres de Drago pour son plus grand contentement. Il grogna, les doigts étaient partis. Il se sentait frustré, vide et donna un regard colérique à Drago. Celui-ci l'embrassa pour se faire pardonner, et se redressa. Il éloigna de nouveau les jambes qui s'étaient rapprochées, faisant ainsi se séparer les fesses, lui donnant une vision d'ébauche à l'état pure de son amant.

Les rougissements ne l'avaient jamais quitté pourtant Harry en voulait plus, toujours plus. Son corps ne cessait de parler pour lui, il en réclamait davantage, il ordonnait à celui de Drago de lui donner satisfaction. Le pénis de Drago se mit devant l'entrée rose du brun, dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent...

- C'est déjà rentré une fois Harry, ça rentera une nouvelle fois.

Au même moment où Harry sentit son visage s'enflammer de nouveau, Drago s'engouffra en lui, le faisant crier de douleur et de plaisir. Le blond se stoppa, embrassa le brun, et parcourut de ses mains le corps offert.

- Détends-toi, My Little Leo. Détends-toi mon amour, fit difficilement le Serpentard.

Tout n'était qu'un souffle, une caresse innocente aux oreilles d'Harry qui finit pas le détendre. Lentement puis avec de vifs mouvements, Drago recommença à bouger, sentant autour de lui la chaleur étroite et accueillante du Gryffondor.. Leur corps jouissant par le bonheur d'être réunis. Leurs âmes s'aimant tendrement. Harry était assis sur Drago, ses cheveux recouvrant son visage, il l'embrassa, ils se sourient.

- Je t'aime.

Dehors, c'était le monde de la nuit qui régnait, avec en son centre la Lune entourée par des milliers d'étoiles. A Poudlard et au delà de ses frontières, la nuit s'étendait toujours en déesse en cette heure. D'autres personnes étaient aussi en train de s'aimer, d'autres rêvaient, d'autres cauchemardaient, et d'autres....

Harry et Drago s'étaient endormis l'un contre l'autre, dans une douce et amoureuse étreinte. Leurs corps étaient fatigués, mais leurs cœurs étaient rebombés.

* * *

_A suivre... _

**Reviews or no Reviews ?**

_Alors comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre, avec tout ce stresse que vous m'avez mis sur les épaules ?_

_Je peux avoir une petite consolation avec un chapitre de cette longueur ? Snif'  
_

**Lexique :**

(1) (2)= Trucs complètement inventés...


	11. Chapitre 10 Part 1 A livre ouvert

**Auteur :** Mimik0

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance / Général

**Pairing : **DM/HP [ dans cet ordre ]

**Disclamer : **J.K Rowling

**Chapitres : **10/??

**Date : **09 Décembre 2009**

* * *

**

**Info's fic :/!\ Attention : **Slash!Yaoi (Gay) - Lemon - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) – OCC

* * *

**NdA** : _Bien le bonjours à tous ! Comme d'habitude... mauvaise habitude, sorry pour le retard ^^ But le chapitre 10 est ENFIN LA -fin la 1ère partie, la seconde sera plus courte- ! xD ! Je sais qu'il devait arriver bien avant mais bon... voilà... Merci à ma bêta-lectrice : __**Love Gaara of the Sand**__! Les réponses aux reviews anonymes sont comme d'habitude sur mon blog ! Merci à tout ceux qui en laissent :)  
_

_Le chapitre est décomposé en deux... pour deux raisons : il est long et j'ai un petit manque d'inspiration pour la suite. J'ai pas toutes les scènes emboitées. Donc voilà, je ne sais pas quand j'aurais fini de l'écrire ^^ Mais il arrivera... je n'ai pas trop relu cette partie mais bon... vlà Je serais jamais satisfaite donc voilà --'  
_

_Bonne lecture ! _

_Fin j'espère : )  
_

_

* * *

_

**C****ha****pitr****e 10**

**A Livre ouvert**

**[ Partie 1 ]**

*

***

Un jeune homme à la peau mate commençait à s'impatienter. Ses nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'il râlait pour qu'on le laisse enfin rentrer, essayant de négocier avec un serpent représenté sur une peinture. Mais rien à faire, l'accès lui était toujours interdite.

Il tapa rageusement du pied, haussant le ton contre le reptile qui s'entortillait autour d'un cou faisant semblant de dormir, la langue pendante.

La patience du brun atteignit rapidement à sa limite. Il se mit à crier un prénom en donnant des coups contre le tableau. Tant pis pour Salazar Serpentard, tant pis pour la réputation des élèves de sa maison, tant pis si on le prenait pour un malade... Il en avait plus que marre.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, loin du tapage extérieur deux corps s'entrelaçaient et les jambes s'entrecroisaient. Les occupants étaient plongés dans un sommeil profond et réparateur. Un air béat ou repu installé sur leurs visages donnait l'impression qu'aucun problème n'était apparu dans leur vie. L'un avait le dos contre le matelas, ses cheveux blonds reposaient sur une taie d'oreiller froissée. L'autre avait réquisitionné le torse de son amant entre ses bras pour s'en servir de cousin moelleux. Leurs respirations étaient régulières. Autrefois silencieuse, le silence n'était entrecoupée seulement par leurs souffles endormis, un ronflement ou un gémissement, mais désormais elle faisait résonner l'énervement du jeune homme du couloir.

Le martelage soutenu contre le tableau, qui faisait office de porte, créait des vagues de vibration sur la toile, propageant un son étouffé dans la pièce à coucher. Au fur et à mesure, ils devinrent plus répétitifs, plus forts et l'espacement entre les coups se réduisit.

- Drago !

Blaise n'en croyait pas ses yeux, malgré tout le bruit qu'il était en train de faire, il ne se réveillait pas. En cet instant, il aurait pu parier que même un typhon ne parviendrait pas à le faire sortir de son sommeil. Pourtant d'habitude, Drago était souvent un des premiers levés le matin, il était rare pour lui de faire la grasse matinée.

De nouveaux coups, un autre hurlement, aucune réaction. Pas de grognement mécontent, pas un seul regard noir. Rien. Blaise souffla profondément, essayant d'apaiser son impatience. Peut-être que le blond était parti, ou alors il n'était pas rentré de la nuit avec l'histoire Potter. Le Serpentard loucha sur le serpent qui semblait s'amuser à le narguer.

- Oh... puis merde quoi ! râla-t-il, Caput Draconis. (1)

L'animal posa ses yeux jaunâtres sur lui et sa langue pendue se mit à vibrer produisant un sifflement aigu et continuel - désagréable à entendre. Le tableau se déroba donnant l'accès tant convoité à Blaise pour rentrer dans la pièce où il s'empressa d'y mettre les pieds.

- Dra...

Sa voix se coupa dans son élan, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh...merde, murmura-t-il en se forçant à reprendre son souffle.

- Ouais... tu l'as dit. On est dans la merde !

Derrière lui se tenait Théodore Nott qui fixait incrédule, les deux corps allongés. Il était arrivé au moment même où Blaise s'était faufilé dans la chambre de Drago, en se demandant pourquoi le jeune homme mettait autant de temps pour aller chercher le blond.

Mais en entrant dans la pièce, ils ne s'étaient pas attendus à voir _ça_. Bien sûr, il était possible que Potter soit là, vu que maintenant le Gryffondor avait emménagé avec Drago. Mais jamais. Non jamais, ils n'auraient imaginé être témoin d'une telle scène.

Les draps étaient par terre ainsi que quelques cousins de teinture verte. Les vêtements que les deux garçons portaient la veille s'étaient retrouvés éparpillés dans tous les sens : une chaussette sur le lit, une chaussure près d'une table de chevet tandis que sa jumelle était à l'opposée de la pièce, une chemise aux allures de chiffons et aux boutons déchirés près d'un vêtement hospitalier… Seul un drap semblait avoir survécu à ce carnage, trouvant refuge autour des jambes du Prince des Serpentard. Le lieu était imprégné d'une odeur qu'ils reconnaissaient, ne laissant aucun doute sur les événements qui avaient eu lieu ici avant leur venu. L'odeur du sexe.

La peau mate de Blaise semblait avoir blanchit à cette vision. Il se secoua la tête, essayant de reprendre ses esprits.

_« Putain, de putain de merde,_ pensa-t-il. »

Il fixa sans relâche le couple devant lui, déglutissant lentement. Il leva une de ses jambes, posant sans bruit la pointe de son pied derrière son corps. Il fit de même avec l'autre jambe. Il fallait qu'il parte avant qu'un des deux amants ne se réveille.

- Sortons, chuchota-t-il à l'intention de Théo sans les perdre de vue.

Celui-ci ne bougeait pas, comme paralysé devant les deux jeunes gens allongés.

- Il va nous tuer, avertit Théo.

Un froissement de tissus, ils se stoppèrent, retenant leur respiration sans s'en rendre compte.

- Je... Je crois que c'est déjà trop tard là, Blaise.

Une tête blonde venait de se réveiller, et dévisagea les deux jeunes gens d'un foudroyant regard. Il le laissa s'égarer sur la personne allongée près de lui en cet instant et il devenu instantanément attendrit par ce qu'il voyait. Il promena ses yeux sur la frêle silhouette, redessinant chaque courbe du corps d'un air gourmand. Il tourna sa tête et prit nonchalamment le tissu qui se trouvait entre ses jambes pour recouvrir la nudité de son compagnon ainsi que la sienne. Ceci fait dans un silence de plomb, il reporta son attention sur les deux visiteurs.

- Bien, lâcha-t-il d'une voie enrouée, vous pouvez peut-être m'expliquer ce que vous foutez ici !?

- Euh... tu vois Drago... hum... comme on ne te voyait pas arriver... bah... avec hier quoi... et tout.

Du bout de ses doigts, Drago se massa les tempes, voyant déjà l'arrivée propice d'un mal de tête avec exaspération.

- Putain Blaise... Joue pas au Gryffondor et viens-en au fait !

Il voulait qu'ils abrègent et vite… de préférence.

- Hum... bah on est venu te réveiller quoi ! J'ai tapé avant d'entrer, même crier comme un con mais bon tu répondais pas donc … bah nous sommes entrés.

- Bien, siffla le blond, et maintenant vous pouvez aussi me dire pourquoi vous êtes encore ici ?

D'accord c'était surement une question idiote de sa part puisque c'est lui-même qui les avait retenu, mais ils l'énervaient. Il avait passé une agréable nuit, pour ne pas dire une nuit magnifiquement magnifique, et il pensait que quand il se réveillait il pourrait profiter encore un peu de calme avec la charmante personne étendue à ses côtés et cela sans être interrompu… Mais à cause d'eux _ses_ projets étaient tombés à l'eau… Il était irritable. Son humeur était massacrante.

- Ok ok, on se casse... En plus on voit que tu es en bonne, très bonne compagnie, se moqua Blaise avant de partir en courant hors de la chambre sous un hurlement de Drago.

Si le blond avait eu un coussin à porter de main, il n'aurait été en aucun cas étonné de le retrouver près de l'emplacement où se trouvait auparavant Blaise.

Le coulissement du tableau raisonna dans la pièce soulignant le départ de ceux qui lui servaient d'amis, réveillant en même temps Harry.

Le brun étira ses membres engourdis avant de faire venir à ses yeux, ses doigts repliés pour les frotter. Les émeraudes embrumées fixèrent l'homme à côté de lui. L'étonnement apparut sur le visage du brun, se demandant ce qu'il faisait là, suivit d'une gêne lorsque les souvenirs de la nuit dernière lui revinrent en mémoire.

Drago le regarda tendrement, s'émerveillant de chacun des ses mouvements comme un enfant existait par un nouveau jouet. Il se pencha vers le Gryffondor et lia leurs lèvres ensemble dans un léger frôlement. Il se redressa pour lui accorder un sourire.

- Bonjour toi, souffla-t-il.

- Hum... Bonjour Drago, répondit Harry avec une voix rauque.

La réponse les fit se contempler, imposant à la pièce un silence dont ils étaient les maîtres. Il était loin d'être lourd. C'était simplement une absence de bruit qui leur permettait de savourer l'instant présent. Les souvenirs de la veille se bousculaient dans leur tête et rependaient une agréable chaleur à l'intérieur de leur corps mais aussi dans leur cœur. Une bulle de plénitude s'était abattue sur eux pour leur plus grande satisfaction.

Drago parcourut le fin visage d'Harry du bout de ses doigts, frôlant la tendre peau, lui arrachant de faibles frissonnements. Il passa sa main sous le menton du brun qui le fixait avec des émeraudes lumineuses qui ne cessaient jamais de le captiver et de faire de lui son prisonnier. Il releva le menton en douceur, et déposa ses minces lèvres sur celles plus charnues du brun. La délicate pression prit une toute autre tournure. Les langues se rejoignaient en un étourdissant crescendo. Les souffles se mélangèrent, s'abreuvant à la manière d'un assoiffé de l'odeur et du goût de l'autre. La séparation de la câlinerie se déroula dans un ultime effort, arrachant un sourire supplémentaire à Drago, et un halètement à Harry.

- Je t'aime, murmura le blond se perdant dans le regard qu'il adorait.

Le visage de son compagnon s'éclaira d'une folle joie. Une larme coula le long de sa joue. Larme qu'il s'autorisa à faire disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'elle traçait son chemin.

- Je t'aime, répéta-t-il sur un ton identique.

- Moi aussi... moi aussi. Je t'aime, répondit-il lentement.

Ils s'étaient déjà dit _« Je t'aime_ », mais à chaque fois que ces mots furent prononcés, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de ressentir ce profond amour qui les unissait.

Une boulle s'était formée dans la gorge du brun. Après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, ce « je t'aime » là était le plus merveilleux des présents.

Drago se demandait pourquoi il l'avait dit. Une seule réponse lui parvenait : il en avait éprouvé le besoin. C'était sorti de sa bouche sans qu'il ne le réalise réellement…

« _Comme un Poufsouffle_, songea-t-il. »

Il se rendait compte qu'il était un peu mièvre mais il s'en fichait pas mal puisque ce n'était que pour Harry.

Celui-ci était perdu dans ses pensées lorsqu'il remarqua enfin sa nudité recouverte seulement par le fin tissu du drap. Ses joues s'empourprèrent tout en se maudissait silencieusement pour ça. C'était un aspect incontrôlable chez lui, dès qu'il était question de Drago ou de son corps, il se mettait à rougir. Pourtant, il n'avait pas l'impression d'être comme ça avant… ou peut-être que si, il n'avait jamais vraiment fait attention. Prenant la décision d'aller prendre une douche pour faciliter son éveil et se vider la tête de ses pensées qui ne menaient nul part, il regarda le drap.

- Je vais prendre une douche, annonça-il au même moment.

Drago acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, s'amusant à observer le comportement d'Harry qui semblait n'être qu'un livre ouvert sur ses émotions.

Le brun tira sur le long linge au dessus de lui pour l'enrouler autour de son corps. Il ne remarqua pas, ni ne songea à la nudité de son amant, préoccupé à cacher la moindre parcelle de peau. Il se releva... ou du moins, il tenta de se relever car...

- Aaaïe ! beugla-t-il en retombant dos contre le matelas, une légère grimace déformant ses traits.

Une douleur au niveau de ses reins l'avait assiégé, semblant le déchirer de l'intérieur. En sollicitant toute sa présence d'esprit, il fixa ses yeux au plafond en se demandant ce qu'il avait encore.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'inquiéta Drago, essayant de déchiffrer toutes les expressions qui passaient sur le visage de son amant.

Comment pourrait-il le savoir ? Il n'était pas devin.

- Bah j'ai mal ! fit-il d'une évidence même sans lâcher des yeux le plafond.

Drago s'était rapproché d'Harry, laissant parcourir ses yeux le long de la fine silhouette que l'on pouvait deviner sous le fin linge.

- Où ça ?

La question le paralysa. Comment pouvait-il lui dire ça sans être mort de honte ? Il ne pouvait pas lui dire... c'était gênant, très gênant même, trop ! Il aurait aimé être une petite souris pour aller se réfugier dans un minuscule petit trou pour jamais n'en sortir. Il observa Drago et y vit de l'inquiétude poindre chez son compagnon. Une inquiétude qui n'avait pas raison d'être pour... _ça_.

- Aux... aux fesses, avoua-t-il, le rouge montant rapidement au niveau des joues.

- Oh.

Harry était complètement étonné, il venait de lui dire où il avait mal, et c'était vraiment douloureux, et la seule réponse que Drago avait été capable de lui fournir était « oh ». Un formidable « oh ». Comme s'ils étaient en train de parler de la pluie et du beau temps. Il lui en donnerait bien des « oh » lui aussi… Enfin dès qu'il n'aurait plus mal. En plus il avait dit ça comme si ce n'était pas grave. D'accord il avait avoué lui-même que ce n'était pas grave mais bon, toute inquiétude volatilisée, partie en fumée, pouf !

- C'est tout que t'arrive à dire ? « Oh » ?

- Pourtant, j'avais pas l'impression que tu avais eu mal... durant la bataille finale.

Là, Harry avait vraiment du mal à comprendre. Pourquoi Drago lui parlait de la bataille maintenant ?

- Mais... qu'est-ce que ça avoir avec ça ?

Et pourquoi aurait-il dû avoir mal ce jour-là ? C'était maintenant qu'il avait mal ! Et...

- Oh ! réalisa Harry.

- Oui Oh!

- Hum... non...euh... je n'avais pas eu... tu vois… mal.

Drago eut un sourire face à la réaction du Gryffondor qui avait trouvé un intérêt subit pour la toile verte.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles maintenant ? se reforgea Harry, interprétant le geste par de la moquerie.

Il le regarda fixement, ses émeraudes lui promettant une menace muette... jusqu'à qu'ils s'écarquillent lorsqu'il remarqua dans quelle tenue était le blond. Harry détourna le regard et ses joues se recouvrant d'une couleur vermeille... pour son plus grand malheur.

En ne pouvant contenir son rire davantage, le blond se leva pour faire le tour de lit et se poser sur le côté où dormait Harry. Il s'agenouilla mettant le visage face à face un fin sourire habillant ses lèvres. Il laissa trainer un de ses doigts le long du visage brun, avant de l'embrasser sur le bout de la bouche.

- Bon puisque monsieur Ronchon veut aller prendre sa douche, monsieur Ronchon aura sa douche !

Aussitôt dit, il tira Harry hors du lit le portant dans ses bras en mode princesse. Ses bras ayant trouvé rapidement refuge derrière le cou du Serpentard, le brun le dévisagea, surprit. Lentement son regard glissa sur le visage du blond, s'arrêtant sur ses lèvres où le sourire orné sans effort. Sur les siennes un même sourire avait pris place. Une de ses joues s'était posée contre le torse du blond. Celui-ci sentit une chaleur emplir son intérieur à partir de l'endroit où Harry le touchait. Tandis, que le fin drap qui recouvrait le brun laissant deviner la silhouette qui y était cachée, se frottait contre son abdomen et les pans qui tombaient avec des effleurements le haut des ses cuisses, fit montait en lui des goûtes de plaisir. Il ouvrit la porte qui se refermait sur la salle de bain par le bras qui était passé en dessous de son amant.

- Monsieur est servi ! s'exclama-t-il.

Harry ria au ton employé et fut déposé avec soin sur ses pieds.

- Monsieur veut-il autre chose ? demanda Drago.

En disant cela, le blond fit une révérence devant le Prince des Gryffondor, posant sur lui un petit air malicieux.

- Non merci vous pouvez disposer, annonça le brun en se prêtant au jeu mais avec le visage carbonisé.

- Si vous le désirez messire.

Le sourire en coin, Drago fit un mouvement vaste devant lui, sa main partant de sa poitrine pour s'arrêter seulement de l'autre côté, près d'Harry. Il redressa un peu sa tête, accentua son sourire, et d'un geste vif tira sur le tissus que portait le brun.

Harry sentit le drap se frotter sur sa peau avant de l'abandonner totalement. Il se retrouva nu, figé, dévisageant le blond qui tenait entre ses mains l'objet du crime. Et avant qu'il ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, Drago s'était avancé, glissant ses lèvres sur les siennes en laissant vagabonder ses mains sur ses fesses. Le Gryffondor resta immobile. Drago se retira finalement, admirant une dernière fois son compagnon.

- Je te préfère comme ça, avoua-t-il en lui accordant un dernier sourire avant de s'enfuir hors de la salle de bain.

Les yeux sortant de leur orbite, le brun resta à contempler un emplacement vide de tout être. Drago avait pris ses jambes à son cou, et lui louchait à l'endroit où il était avant. Son cerveau avait dû débrancher toute connexion. Peu à peu, il eut conscience de ce qu'il venait de se dérouler. Drago devant lui. Drago jouant avec lui. Drago lui volant le drap. Drago. Et comme si le prénom était le bouton d'interrupteur de sa cervelle…

- Drago Malfoy ! hurla-t-il.

Derrière la porte, la merveilleuse voix d'Harry Potter câlina les sensibles oreilles dudit Drago Malfoy qui ria d'une façon peu discrète. L'euphorie calmée, il secoua sa tête et jeta un coup d'œil amusé à la porte fermée.

Au bout d'un certain temps, à l'intérieur de la pièce, Harry revernît à avoir une certaine contenance. Il zieuta sur la porte, et poussa un faible soupir.

- Idiot, dit-il avec un mini sourire.

Il regarda la douche et le souvenir de la douleur ressentie un peu plus tôt lui revint à l'esprit. Faisant une grimace élégante, il se convainquit de marcher. Il était debout, il n'avait pas trop mal. Il décida de faire un pas… pour finir par se liquéfier totalement sur place. Il baissa ses yeux sur ses jambes imberbes, d'où de minces lignes blanches se promenaient.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça encore ? _Paniqua le brun. »

Il scruta les ruisseaux, et déroba de la substance avec un de ses doigts.

_« Ça non plus ça ne mettait pas arrivé… _songea-t-il, en reconnaissant le liquide, _ou peut-être que si. »_

Au lendemain de leur première fois, il n'avait pas fait attention à grand-chose. Il ne pensait même pas survivre pour voir le soleil se lever le jour suivant. Il se souvenait avoir enfilé ses vêtements rapidement, ne prenant même pas le temps de voir s'il les mettait à l'endroit, ou s'il lui manquait quelque chose. Ça serait de toute façon stupide de faire ça en temps de guerre… enfin chacun avait sa manière de régler la chose. A ce moment-là, il n'avait rien remarqué, rien sentit couler sur ses jambes… sauf, si _ça _était retenu par son caleçon et après la bataille, il était tombé dans un profond sommeil, donc regarder s'il avait quelque chose dans ses habits n'était pas vraiment son occupation première. De plus, ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait changé mais… Il pensa au regard de la jeune infirmière qui l'avait eu à charge à Ste Mangouste…

- Oh merde ! jura-t-il.

Il remercia Merlin pour sa solitude à ce moment-là, car il sentait très bien la chaleur au niveau de son visage.

_« Oh merde… » _

Le liquide parsemant toujours ses jambes, il décida d'aller prendre enfin sa douche. Il en avait vraiment besoin… avant de se retourner précipitamment vers la cuvette des toilettes ; la nausée lui montant à la gorge.

Il sentit derrière lui quelqu'un lui tenir en arrière les cheveux pendant qu'il vomissait. Cette personne lui caressait le dos avec des mouvements circulaires. Il en aurait apprécié la sensation si sa tête n'était pas plongée dans la cuvette.

- Merci, fit Harry lorsque ses nausées se stoppèrent.

La personne releva Harry et passa ses mains dans les mèches sur le front du brun.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier pour ça. Ça va mieux ?

Harry acquiesça de la tête tandis que Drago déposa un bref baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

- Bon va prendre ta douche maintenant, j'irai après toi, puis on ira manger, annonça le blond.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de répondre qu'il se retrouva de nouveau seul dans la salle de bain. Il rentra dans la cabine, ouvrit les robinets faisant tomber sur sa peau une eau salvatrice et pria pour que le reste de la journée se passe dans le calme …

*

***

Un hibou au plumage aussi noir que la nuit, luisant par les rayons de soleil, avait voyagé pendant plusieurs heures avant d'atterrir tard dans la soirée, ou tôt dans la matinée chez le destinataire du messie. Les destinataires. Ses yeux perçant étaient fixes mirant le riche mobilier intérieur de la demeure à travers les carreaux d'une fenêtre sans trace.

La lettre était pliée en deux et refermée uniquement à l'aide de la cire chauffée. Il tapa de son bec la vitre pour qu'on vienne l'ouvrit. Ils devaient faire vite, sinon il se ferait punir. Elle le punirait. Il ne cessa pas de toquer, répétant l'opération jusqu'à qu'un homme se rendit à sa rencontre.

*

***

Il s'était précipité dans la salle de bain quand il avait entendu Harry vomir. Durant un court moment, à peine quelques secondes il avait été absorbé par la vision que le brun lui offrait involontairement. Nu, à quatre pattes, la tête penchée, et du sperme un peu séché se perdant le long des jambes fuselées. Il s'était approché de lui, et avait aussitôt relevé les cheveux ébène pour qu'ils ne puissent gêner son amant tout en caressant, de son autre main libre, le dos dans une tentative d'apaisement. Pour ne pas perdre son attention sur le corps par terre, il s'était mis à examiner avec concentration le mur près des toilettes, mais lorsqu'Harry le remercia pour ce geste banal de lui maintenir les cheveux, il avait abaissé ses iris gris pour les poster sur le visage de son compagnon. Il remercia muettement toutes les divinités possibles de lui avoir fait mettre un pantalon après d'être sortit de la salle de bain car, sinon, il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait eut la possibilité de se retenir devant ça… Harry nu, sans le moindre habit, à côté de lui, les yeux voilés. Et leurs peaux se sauraient touchées…

Drago se secoua la tête. Mauvaises idées. Même très mauvaise idée de repenser à ça.

Il entendait l'eau de la douche ondulant sur le corps de son amant. Ses formes se distinguant dans son esprit. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne pas succomber à la tentation de rejoindre Harry dans ce lieu pour lui faire subir mille et un délices. Il semblait se gausser de lui, alléchant et titillant tous ses sens. Son odorat se droguant de vanille et de la subtile touche de noix de coco. Il ouvrit sa bouche, en sortit sa langue pour goûter au parfum aguichant. Il se lécha les lèvres. Des frissons lui parcoururent l'échine. Il voulait le rejoindre. Le faire sien. Encore et encore. Déposant sur lui sa marque, éloignant de lui tout être le trouvant désirable. Sa virilité s'était réveillée, se comprimant dans son jean, râpant sa peau contre la texture rêche du vêtement. Il le désirait. Le voir sous lui, soumis, les yeux embrumés, les lèvres rougies de baisers, son être entier tremblant pour lui seul. Le réclamant.

Mais il ne devait pas. Il ne devait pas le brusquer. Ils s'étaient déjà délectés du plaisir charnel la nuit dernière, il ne fallait pas recommencer.

Il ferma ses pupilles et tenta de chasser la sensuelle avidité de cette chair de pêche. Cependant le son de l'eau ne l'aidait pas, ni les volatiles effluves du brun. Le bruit s'interrompit pour être remplacé par celui des pas, puis par celui de fortement de tissus. Harry ne l'aidait pas.

Il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de choix. Le premier était de sauter sur Harry, il était certes le plus attrayant, mais il ne le devait pas, de plus Harry était enceinte, ils devraient discuter à propos de ça, aujourd'hui. Le second était de prendre une douche glacée or encore là un problème se posait, la personne qui alimentait ses fantasmes était dans ce même lieu, quand il y en sortirait, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'il lui saute dessus, et il ne serait pas très discret avec la forme qui déformait son entrejambe. Le dernier était de s'imaginer une scène très déplaisante, chose qu'il entreprit avec la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe dans les rôles principaux. Il sourit, satisfait, son érection frôlait les zéros. Merci Weasley, merci Granger. Au même moment, la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit pour faire place à l'être de son obsession. Il l'avait échappé belle, le petit Gryffondor.

*

***

Ils étaient maintenant habillés. Près à sortir pour aller prendre leur petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Harry aurait préféré rester au lit. Il n'avait ni faim, ni envie de se retrouver dans cette salle bombée d'élèves et de professeurs alors qu'il venait de se lever. Il voulait simplement dormir et se reposer tout le reste de la journée, mais Drago n'avait pas vraiment la même opinion, car si lui n'avait pas faim, le blond était affamé. Cependant avant ça il avait un dernier détail à régler : Amener Harry à la table des Serpentards.

- Accepte Harry ! Viens manger avec moi.

Le blond insista, une fois de plus.

- Mais…Hermione et Ron... hésita le brun.

- Ils sont assez grands pour se débrouiller tous seuls ! Ils seront justes à une petite dizaine de mètres de nous.

Le tableau les laissa passer pour qu'ils puissent s'engager dans le couloir vide afin de rejoindre la Grande Salle.

- Justement je peux être avec eux…

- Pas question ! Je refuse, riposta Drago contant bien avoir le dernier mot.

- Alors tu… peux venir toi, ajouta simplement le brun.

- Non.

- Drago, implora Harry.

Il était venu pour son compagnon. Il pouvait au moins lui accorder ça. Il était barbouillé à cause de sa nausée et il avait un mauvais pressentiment : mauvais choix d'aller manger. Maintenant. Pour le petit déjeuné. C'était une mauvaise idée…

- Non, j'ai demandé le premier donc tu viens. En plus ces Griffy sont vraiment trop stupides pour mon bien.

- Drago, menaça Harry. Je suis un Gryffondor aussi.

Le blond choisit de ne pas répondre, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne changerait pas d'opinion sur les Gryffondor, du moins, ce ne serait pas demain la veille. En plus, il savait bien qu'Harry était un Gryffondor...

Arrivés devant la Grande Salle, Drago emprisonna la main d'Harry dans la sienne pour le mener jusqu'à sa table. Le brun poussa un soupir de résignation en s'y laissant traîner. Il tourna sa tête vers sa table offrant un sourire d'excuse à ses amis, mais il dut se mordre l'intérieur de la bouche lorsque, arrivé à la table des Serpentards, il voyait que tout les élèves étaient figés de stupeur. Drago lui ne laissait rien paraitre.

Depuis la première attaque avec Seamus, les rumeurs allaient de bon train dans Poudlard. De toutes sortes. Mêlant des mots tels que Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, le Sauveur, Mangemort, redorer le blason, amoureux, fou allié… Les élèves de septièmes années de la maison du serpent et du lion étaient au courant pour cette attaque ainsi que celle dans ce même lieu avec les autres étudiants. Mais personne n'était au courant pour la relation qui s'était installée entre Harry et Drago, sauf professeurs, familles et amis des concernés.

Le blond s'était assis près de Blaise et Pansy et leva sa tête vers Harry lui demandant muettement de bien vouloir s'assoir. Toutefois, il y avait une chose que Drago avait oubliée et qui était revenue au brun. Justement il ne pouvait pas s'assoir. Franchement, il n'aurait pas pu rester au lit, faire la grasse matinée…

D'un coup, il se sentit tiré en avant pour être réquisitionner dans des bras pour être placé sur des genoux. Se mordant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas hurler, il tourna son visage vers l'assaillant près à tuer lorsqu'il remarqua la sourire de Drago fixé sur ses lèvres. Celui-ci comprit l'état d'Harry et s'arrangea pour l'installer au mieux sur ses cuisses tout en se délectant de le sentir près de lui.

- Bien maintenant on peut manger, déclara le blond.

Ce fut l'unique phrase qui se fit entendre dans la Grande Salle outre quelques murmures. Certains professeurs avaient envie de dire à monsieur Malfoy que ses genoux n'étaient pas une chaise pour monsieur Potter, mais ils furent interrompus par le directeur qui posait un regard bienveillant sur le jeune couple. Certains Poufsouffle trouvaient le couple à croquer, d'autres espéraient que le Gryffondor fasse changer Drago. Certains Serdaigle, curieux, se demandèrent comment ils se furent mis ensemble, tandis que d'autres se demandèrent pourquoi ils étaient ensemble. Un certain Ron regardait la scène avait résignation et détermination. Si Malfoy faisait du mal à son Harry, il gouterait à sa baguette. Hermione était heureuse pour son meilleur ami. Neville souriait… les autres Gryffondor étaient perdus, choqués. Un peu plus loin, Blaise eût un air pervers caressant la cuisse de Théo qui rougissait. Pansy avait le même air que le mate, étant mis au courant du réveil du couple. Les autres Serpentard étaient perdus, choqués. Etant dire, tout ce cher petit monde avait le cerveau en ébullition.

Le brouhaha habituel revint lentement de son cimetière, renaissant de ses cendres.

- Tu ne manges pas Harry ? demanda finalement Drago.

Le Gryffondor n'avait pas touché une seule miette du repas, et somnolait lentement contre lui.

- Rien merci… je n'ai pas très faim, fit-il dégoûté par ce qu'il voyait.

A travers le faible rempart de ses yeux, il scruta la nourriture qui lui faisait face tandis que son visage perdait de sa couleur. Il ferma les yeux, plongea son nez dans le cou de son compagnon ; non, manger ne lui disait rien du tout.

- T'es sûr ?

- Oui, oui sûr… murmura-t-il.

Les odeurs étaient déjà un vrai supplice. Alors s'il osait manger une seule bouchée de nourriture, il n'était peu certain qu'il la garderait entièrement dans son estomac.

Voyant la répulsion de son amant à l'encontre des aliments, Drago n'insista pas et mangea son repas.

- Alors Harry, dit Blaise, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? Bien dormis ?

Les joues du brun se colorèrent instantanément à la question au ton plaisantin.

- Hum…bien et… toi ?

- Bien merci. Vous vous ne vous êtes pas couchés trop tard ? Pas trop fatigué j'espère ?

Blaise s'amusait comme un enfant de la gêne du Gryffondor. Il le regardait se tortiller sur lui-même. Le mouvement incessant des yeux de jade qui cherchait à échapper au sien le faisait jubiler.

- N…non, non.

Il ne savait pas que les Gryffondor étaient capables d'émettre des mensonges, mais celui-ci le faisait oui, mais mal.

- Et…

- Tu vois bien qu'il te dit qu'il va bien, et qu'il s'est couché tôt, Blaise, donc ferme-là ! ordonna Drago.

Le Shoëlin n'avait pas encore digéré le coup du réveil brutal, même s'il se régalait aux rougeurs de son amant.

- Tu n'as pas trop mal ? demanda Blaise doucement.

Le regard d'Harry s'élargissait en même temps que son embarra qu'il cacha dans le cou de sa chaise humaine. Il le savait ! Des comment, des pourquoi s'heurtèrent aux fils de ses pensées, pour finir par mettre en évidence sa conclusion : Aujourd'hui… il était maudit.

Tandis qu'il s'attristait sur son sort, Blaise éclata de rire, suivit de près par Pansy et Théo. Drago, lui faisait de son mieux pour ne pas les rejoindre dans leur europhorie, se contenant de caresser le dos de son compagnon. Il releva la tête nichée dans sa gorge pour lui caresser la joue.

- Ce n'est pas grave Harry, ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, lui murmura-t-il.

- Mais comment savent-ils ? Et pourquoi ? Tu leur as dit ? Quand ? Drag…

Un déluge de mots fut tiré dans un rythme endiablé, murmuré près de son oreille. Peu enclin à écouter l'enfilade de paroles, il s'autorisa à y mettre terme.

La suite de cette phrase ne fut alors jamais continuée, suspendue grâce à des lèvres habiles pour tout faire oublier. Lentement l'embrassade s'intensifia, faisant perdre pied au jeune homme aux cheveux de jais. C'était un breuvage qu'il adorait.

Drago rapprocha le corps du brun pour le coller totalement contre le sien. Il l'avait fait se retourner, les jambes d'Harry se retrouvant avec innocence autour de ses hanches. Il quitta les lèvres charnues pour aller se plonger dans la nuque du brun, où une succion que le propriétaire n'avait pas remarquée avait pris place. Quelques sons délectables flattaient ses oreilles allumant une flamme d'ardeur passionnelle pour sa tache.

- Hum… hum… toussota Blaise.

La tentative d'interruption connu un échec.

- Vous savez Drago, les chambres d'auberges existent, où même ta chambre…

Cette voix aussi connut l'identique chemin que celle de Blaise.

Ils ne les écoutèrent pas, perdus dans une fièvre qui les envoutait. Les mains de Drago se perdirent sous la chemise du brun…

Harry en voulait plus, aimant le soin qu'on lui prodiguait. Il voulait sentir davantage Drago, lui faire plaisir comme il lui faisait plaisir. Il voulait le sentir profondément en lui. Etrangement, ne sachant pas pourquoi, il éprouvait un besoin : le séduire…

- Bon alors on peut se joindre à vous ? Car un porno en directe c'est pas mal, mais le mieux c'est encore de participer, charia Blaise.

Il soupçonna à bonnes raisons que ses paroles avaient irrité Drago. Qui désirait voir son amant dénudé devant de dizaines de spectateurs ? Nullement Drago Malfoy.

- Je crois même que j'ai une caméra quelque part, ajouta à sa suite Pansy.

Ce qui eût le mérite de le refréner. Personne ne touche, personne ne regarde Harry à part lui. Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs à ses amis, et à toutes personnes autour d'eux. Il était à lui.

Les pensées nébuleuses d'Harry se découvrirent, l'aidant à se rendre compte du lieu où ils étaient. Mais surtout de ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire devant plus d'une centaine de personnes.

- Oh Merlin ! s'empourpra-t-il.

- Au fait ! Tenez. Dumbledore est venu vous apporter ça pendant vos petites occupations, ajouta Blaise.

Drago se saisit du morceau de papier que lui tendait Blaise et le déplia, mettant à jour une fine écriture, aux lignes impeccables. Des lettres manuscrites étaient inscrites avec une encre noire.

_Drago et Harry,_

_Vous avez aujourd'hui rendez-vous avez Pomfresh à 18h._

_Elle doit vous parler du déroulement de la grossesse d'Harry puisqu'elle n'a pas pu le faire avant._

_Après votre visite, venez me voir dans mon bureau nous avons à parler. Je vous y attendrai._

_Le mot de passe est : Tarte aux citrons._

_Albus Dumbledore._

Le mot était bref mais clair. Ils devaient parler et les jeunes hommes en avaient conscience. Eux-mêmes devaient avoir une discussion à ce propos entre eux, en tête à tête.

Harry posa sa main sur son bassin, là où se reposait le fruit de leur amour, rapidement rejoint par celle de Drago qui en profita pour lier leurs doigts dans un unique mouvement. La scène fut suivie silencieusement par les proches amis du Serpentard dont l'existence de petit être n'était pas méconnue.

À une autre table aux couleurs chaudes, deux élèves guettaient le Shoëlin et son compagnon. Un discret sourire était apparu sur des lèvres brunes lorsque Drago avait rejoint une de ses mains, à celle d'Harry.

*

***

C'était un parchemin différent mais l'écriture était semblable. C'était la même personne.

Le volatile les avait quittés sans attendre une fois délivré de son message, repartant au loin dans le ciel azur.

Ils étaient assis, relisant chaque mot qui était encré dans la missive. Cette personne était au courant de tout. Comment était la question. Qui était son informateur ? Comment avait-il eut lui-même ces données ? Cela ne pouvait être qu'un élève de Poudlard, ou un professeur qui avait eut la langue un peu trop pendue pour son bien.

Au travers de ses mots planait une sourde menace qui attendait avec patience son heure avant de manifester, d'une façon qu'ils ignoraient au jour d'aujourd'hui.

«.. _Buvez à ce bonheur pendant que vous pouvez encore le toucher entre vos mains. Profitez-en bien, mes chers amis. Choyez-le. Adorez-le. Aimez-le, mes chers amis, pendant que vous le pouvez encore. Avant que tout ne bascule, avant qu'il ne soit détruit... »_

- Pour qui se prend-il ?! A nous menacer, nous ! Je ne le laisserai pas faire.

La voix était froide mais elle était transpercée par des flèches d'inquiétude.

L'homme ignorait qui était l'investigateur de ce courrier, mais il se jurait de le trouver pour protéger sa famille par tous les moyens. C'était un avertissement à la fin d'un bonheur.

« …_ Avant que tout ne bascule, avant qu'il ne soit détruit... »_

Qui était cette personne ? Que voulait-elle ? Quel était son but ? Pourquoi vouloir atteindre à leur vie… Non à la vie d'Harry Potter.

_«… Notre sauveur peut enfanter… »_

Pourquoi tout devait être détruit ? Qui devait être détruit ? Le bonheur ? Pourquoi ? Harry Potter ?...

_«… allez devenir grands-parents… »_

Leur futur petit enfant ?

_« …profitez de ce bonheur jusqu'en vous en rendre ivres… »_

_« …Avant que tout ne bascule, avant qu'il ne soit détruit... »_

Le temps semblait jouer contre eux. Il plaçait ses pions sur son échiquier en suivant un plan qui était tracé. Un plan que eux ignorait. Il attendait un faux mouvement de leur part pour tout anéantir, pour tout réduire en poussières.

Mais qui l'avait mis au courant ?

Narcissa, elle ne savait plus quoi penser, rien à part pourquoi. Toujours des pourquoi. Elle aimait sa famille, elle ne souhaitait en aucun cas la voir souffrir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une solution pour la préserver.

Les visages ne reflétaient aucune émotion mais dans leurs yeux brillaient la même lueur d'inquiétude ; celle d'un avenir incertain.

*

***

Il se demandait si Blaise allait bien finir par se taire et mettre ainsi terme à ses propos plus que douteux, le mettant en scène avec Harry qui ne cessait de rougir et de gesticuler sur ses jambes.

- Et… continua Blaise.

Drago n'écoutait la conversation que d'une oreille, s'occupant essentiellement à caresser le dos d'Harry et de lui mordiller le cou. Il huma son odeur qui emplissait ses sens et décontractait ses muscles. Harry ne tenait pas en place. Un peu agacé par ces mouvements perpétuels, Drago grogna et raffermît sa prise sur la taille d'Harry pour le plaquer contre son corps.

Harry ne devait pas savoir où se mettre maintenant.

Ne se préoccupant pas de la gêne éventuelle de son compagnon, il repartit à son activité. Il lui souffla dans l'oreille, le brun lâcha une exclamation, il eut un sourire narquois.

Drago releva sa tête, et contempla Harry, son sourire s'accentua.

- Excusez-nous, fit-il, nous y allons.

Il prit la main d'Harry avant de le faire courir jusqu'à la porte de la Grande Salle…

- J'espère que tu n'as pas trop mal Potter ! s'écria Blaise dans un dernier rire.

Plusieurs têtes s'étaient retournées vers lui mais il en avait cure. Devant lui, il remarqua que Drago avait rit, tandis que Potter avait rougi encore plus si c'était possible.

- J'crois qu'ils ont gardé le môme, ajouta-t-il tandis qu'ils disparaissaient de son champs de vue.

*

***

- Drago ! s'écrira Harry.

Celui-ci l'entraînait toujours au pas de course à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Il était devant lui, le tirant par le liage de leurs mains enlacées. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, et Harry se demandait quelles étaient les raisons de son agissement.

- Drago… souffla-t-il.

Sans avertissement, le blond s'était arrêté plongeant ses yeux orageux dans les siens. Il eut l'impression que son cœur manquât un battement. Lentement, il remarqua que le gris cédait sa place à un doux safrané, tandis qu'au même moment, sans qu'il ne le remarque, des ailes étaient apparues, des crocs et des griffes les avaient complétés avec une longue chevelure aux couleurs de la neige.

Devant lui se tenait surement une des créatures les plus dangereuses qu'il ne puisse exister. Mais Harry ne le remarqua pas, c'était seulement et uniquement Drago. Drago Malfoy, la personne qu'il aimait.

Les lèvres de Shoëlin esquissèrent un sourire sur ses fines lèvres pâles avant que les pieds du brun s'élevèrent jusqu'à ne plus sentir la dureté du sol. Entre ses bras, Drago tenait fermement Harry.

- Accroche-toi bien Harry !

A peine la phrase finie, il plongea dans le vide par la fenêtre ouverte du château.

- Dragoooo ! hurla Harry.

Il avait attendu d'atteindre l'herbe au pied du château avant de s'élever vers le ciel bleuté.

Les battements du cœur d'Harry prient une cadence effrénée. Il n'avait jamais connu une sensation identique. Le vent se heurtait contre sa peau, semblant le caresser ou parfois le frapper. Tout ce qu'il lui était à porter de vue était déformé. Plus rien n'avait de forme. Seulement des couleurs, des filets de bleu mélangés à du blanc. Il regarda dans le vide, et eût une sensation de vertige. Un frisson lui parcourra l'échine. Il ne voyait plus la cabane d'Hagrid, ni la forêt interdite, ni la haute tour d'astronomie de Poudlard. Les arbres avaient disparu, les personnes s'étaient volatilisées. Il était projeté dans un univers enchanteur rempli de nuages. Il resserra sa prise au cou de Drago, et se laissa bercer par les rythmes réguliers des battements d'ailes du blond.

Cette sensation pour lui était nouvelle. Mais en même temps, elle ressemblait un peu à celle qu'il éprouvait quand il volait sur son Éclair de Feu, ou encore à celle qu'il avait ressentie sur le dos de l'hippogriffe du demi-géant lors de sa troisième année, mais en plus puissant… beaucoup plus puissant. C'était un mélange de liberté sans fin, d'une euphorie éphémère qui le transportait dans un monde sans frontières. La vitesse de déplacement était différente. Ici, en ce moment il ne pouvait que se plié, il n'avait aucun contrôle : elle était hors de sa portée, mais il ne risquait rien, il le savait.

Ses cheveux se bataillaient contre le vent essayant de rompre sa poussée de rafales. Le sifflement du vent contre les longues ailes noires changea de tonalité tandis qu'au même instant, peu à peu, il redécouvrait un nouveau tableau de végétation.

Des touffes d'herbe y avaient élu refuge loin des créations des Hommes. Elles étaient hautes, leurs longues tiges se courbant un peu, touchant parfois sa voisine. Leur couleur verdoyante s'éclairait avec les rayons de lumière, parfois elles abritaient l'éclat automnal. Des arbres y avaient poussé, voulant embrasser la voûte céleste dépourvue d'étoiles. Leurs feuillages chlorophylliens avaient commencé à se ternir, prenant une douce couleur orangée, créant ainsi une peinture d'une harmonie que seule mère nature avait le pouvoir de réussir. Mélangeant les teintes froides avec les teintes chaudes, oubliant les règles de l'unité des couleurs. Le paysage se présentait avec le refus de la régularité ; le sol avec des trous, des Marguerites(2) s'emmêlaient avec des Jonquilles, des Marigolds, des Fleurs de la gloire ou encore des Narcisses rompant selon leur bon vouloir l'ordre des saisons, de même avec les chênes(3), les séquoias géants, les dragonniers des canaries qui oubliaient leurs milieux naturels.

Perdu dans la contemplation de la flore, Harry n'avait pas remarqué que Drago avait arrêté de voler pour poser pied à terre. Ils étaient en haut d'une haute colline, dépouillée de tout arbre, laissant à ses visiteurs le plaisir de s'abreuver du paysage qui s'étalait devant leurs yeux curieux.

Drago déposa Harry sur la terre ferme, pour finir à le plaquer contre son torse. Il mit son visage dans le cou du brun, inspirant bruyamment l'odeur particulière qui était marquée.

- Pourquoi ? souffla Harry, ses yeux perdus dans le décor singulier.

Drago raffermît sa prise sur la taille fine.

- La première fois que je suis venu ici, entama-t-il calmement, c'était complètement par hasard. Tu te souviens c'était le jour où j'étais parti sans rien dire de l'infirmerie à cause de Finngian.

Il sentit Harry se raidir au non de son ancien ami. Les muscles s'étaient contractés, se contentant d'un simple geste de la tête pour dire que oui, il s'en souvenait.

- J'étais… énervé… continua Drago.

Lui aussi il se souvenait de ce sentiment qui l'avait dévoré. Il inspira profondément et continua son récit.

- Et je ne faisais pas attention où j'allais. Je me contentais de voler, toujours vite, et toujours plus loin. Je voulais m'éloigner de _lui_… le plus possible… .

S'éloigner ou le tuer, il n'y eut que deux solutions. Il n'avait pas encore réussi à comprendre comment il avait eu la force… si c'était une force, de partir. Dans ses veines coulaient toujours les ruisseaux de la rage qui l'avait accaparé.

- J'étais complètement perdu dans mes pensées, tu sais. Puis je ne savais pas vraiment comment, j'étais arrivé ici, mais je n'étais pas resté très longtemps. Ensuite je suis encore revenu, mais cette fois… c'était quand j'ai appris que tu étais enceinte.

Des moments troublants où il avait dû prendre le temps de réfléchir. Des moments troublants où il avait dû remettre tant de chose en question.

- Ce lieu m'a calmé… et aujourd'hui j't'ai amené ici car on doit parler…

Harry sera entre ses mains celles de Drago posées sur son ventre.

- Je sais, déclara-t-il.

Il se retourna et adressa un sourire à Drago avant de marcher jusqu'au bord de la colline. Il resta là, silencieusement, observant religieusement le doux spectacle de la nature. Il leva ses yeux vers le ciel…

- Drago ! s'exclama-t-il, tu n'as pas peur ?

Il regarda Harry et s'avançant vers lui. Ils étaient côte à côte, le regard égaré dans l'horizon infini, le fixant sans vraiment le voir.

- J'ai peur.

Pas besoin d'explication à la question, pas besoin d'explication à la réponse. Ils avaient peur, l'un comme l'autre, ils avaient peur. Ils n'avaient que dix-sept ans et ils allaient être parents.

Harry pivota vers le blond et redressa sa tête pour encrer ses yeux dans les argentés du blond.

- Es-tu sûr que tu veux l'enfant Drago ?

La voix ne tremblait pas.

Juste pour être sûr, juste pour se rassurer, juste pour lui laisser une dernière échappatoire.

Un doux sourire apparut sur les lèvres de Drago, une promptitude parcourant son être.

- Oui Harry. Je te l'ai dit, je le veux, je te veux, je vous veux !

Il pourrait l'écrire, il pourrait le murmurer ou bien le crier, l'hurler sur les toits tant qu'Harry le croyait. Il les désirait.

- Mais es-tu sûr que tu le veux ?

Le bébé et Harry.

- Je suis sûr, affirma-t-il.

Il était plus que sûr, il avait réfléchit, songé à leur avenir, même s'il était incertain et semé d'embuches, il les voulait près de lui.

- Mais tu as peur… chuchota le brun.

- Mais j'ai peur.

Dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge. Il avait peur de cet avenir là. Il avait peur de ce qu'il leur réservait. Il avait peur, ils étaient jeunes.

- Et tu as peur, continua Drago.

- Et j'ai peur… répéta Harry.

Dire le contraire aurait été un mensonge. Il avait peur. Lui aussi…

Ils avaient des milliers de raisons d'avoir peur : l'école, leur jeune âge, leur récente mise en couple faite dans un ordre perturbant… ça ne se serait surement pas facile, mais ensemble ils y arriveront : Ils l'espéraient.

- Tout s'est enchaîné rapidement… avoua Harry.

- Je sais mais je ne regrette rien.

Sur une chose ils ne doutaient pas, c'était leur amour. Ils s'aimaient, jusqu'à la mort… au –delà de la mort. Le statut de Shoëlin et de compagnon pourrait le prouver aux autres, mais pour eux, ils n'avaient besoin que de voir leur reflets dans les yeux de l'autre pour s'en assurer. Ou d'écouter le rythme à lequel battait leur cœur quand ils faisaient l'amour. Ou de sentir la chaleur de l'autre s'insinuer dans chacune de leur pore à travers un seul et unique baiser. Ou leurs sourires, tout simplement.

- Je me demande… comment on va pouvoir élever le bébé Drago…

Le blond prit sa main entre les siennes, les caressant lentement.

- Pour ça Harry, je crois que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, commença Drago avec un discret sourire, je ne sais pas si tu as oublié, mais on va dire que j'ai plutôt pas mal d'argent et il en va de même pour toi.

Harry avait l'héritage des Potter et des Black, et lui avait une partie de l'argent Malfoy dans un compte à son nom… soit suffisamment d'argent pour ne manquer de rien pendant des années, pendant plusieurs générations…

Harry se rappela du coffre qu'Hagrid lui avait montré lors de leur première rencontre à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers.

- Hum… oui, je sais mais il n'y a pas que ça Drago. Il y a aussi comment on va faire à Poudlard avec la grossesse et tout… ça va se voir et puis imagine si…si… j'accouche pendant les cours et…

Il commençait à paniquer…

- Calme-toi Harry ! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je pense que c'est pour ça que Dumbledore nous a demandé d'aller le voir après qu'on ait vu Pomfresh.

- Tu crois qu'on sera de bons parents ?

Revirement de situation. Il passait d'un bout à l'autre, mais Harry doutait de lui, de sa capacité à aimer son propre enfant. Il n'avait jamais connu l'amour d'une mère, ni vraiment celui d'un père même s'il avait maintenant Sirius et Remus pour lui donner. Son enfance s'était déroulée sans cet amour là. Comment serait-il apte à en donner, si lui-même l'ignorait ?

- Nous l'apprendrons à l'être.

Etre parent ne s'apprend pas du jour au lendemain, ils feront des erreurs mais ils apprendront d'elles pour leur enfant, pour qu'il soit heureux et qu'il ne manque de rien.

Mais Harry doutait…

Il lança un triste sourire à son amant, avant de se laisser glisser sur l'herbe fraiche de la colline. Il ferma les yeux, respirant l'air bienfaiteur. Il écarta ses jambes, il écarta ses bras formant ainsi une croix. Ses cheveux s'éparpillant autour de sa tête dans une auréole brune.

Il doutait…

Drago le regarda faire sans dire un mot, suivant chacun de ses mouvements de ses yeux. Il resta muet jusqu'à Harry arrête de bouger. Un ange aux cheveux bruns. Un ange perdu. Son ange inquiet. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans rompre le silence.

Il avança vers le brun, et s'accroupissant près du corps, il effleura du bout des doigts la peau du visage. Il poussa un faible soupire ; elle était froide. Il enleva sa veste et la posa sur la silhouette étendue avant de s'étendre près d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a Harry ?

Les vibrations de la voix s'étaient fait transporter par une fine brise chatouillant les tympans d'Harry.

- Je ne sais pas si…

Il hésitait à lui dire.

- Si quoi ?

- Si… si, je serais un bon père, se lança Harry.

Drago tiqua et fronça les sourcils. Il se déplaça, prenant le brun dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? Je te l'ai dis : Nous apprendrons à être de bons parents.

- Je…

Drago ne connaissait rien à son passé. Il ne savait pas comment il avait été élevé, comment s'était déroulée son enfance… c'était peut-être le moment de lui dire.

Harry prit une profonde inspiration, essayant de calmer les battements de son cœur qui s'étaient accélérés par le rappelle de son enfance. Il allait tout raconter à Drago maintenant. Il se racla la gorge comme s'il voulait faire un discours –haut et fort- mais la voix qui sortait de sa bouche fut faible et un peu tremblante.

- Je… reprit-il, je ne sais pas ce que c'est d'être aimé… non en fait… je … je ne savais pas ce que c'était quand j'étais petit.

Drago se concentra sur le son de la voix, caressant le dos d'Harry pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

- Tu… es au courant pour la mort de… de mes parents… tu sais que j'ai été confié à la famille de ma mère… C'était des moldus…

Harry respira bruyamment et enfonça son visage profondément dans le cou du blond. Il inspira profondément, s'inondant de l'odeur de son amant.

- Mais là-bas… je n'ai pas eut une enfance heureuse… Ils ne m'aimaient pas. Ils me détestaient.

Drago ne disait rien, il se contenait d'écouter.

- J'é… j'étais un monstre pour eux… j'étais anormal… et il me le faisait savoir…surtout mon oncle… il me le disait souvent que… que j'étais un monstre.

Il pouvait entendre encore cette voix rauque, lui criant dessus, le traitant toujours de « monstre »…

- Je dormais… dans un placard sous l'escalier… jusqu'à… jusqu'à l'arrivée d'Hagrid… C'était lui aussi qui m'a fait mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire.

Un sourire s'installa sur les lèvres d'Harry en se rappelant de ce fameux gâteau et du sort que le garde chasse de Poudlard avait envoyé à son cousin après que celui-ci l'avait goûté.

- Ils ne m'ont jamais aimé Drago… s'est pour ça que je ne sais pas… si je saurai aimer notre enfant… Mon oncle et ma tante n'aimaient uniquement que mon cousin… moi non. J'étais une gêne pour eux… une… une tare. Ils me cachaient aux voisins… ils ne m'ont jamais rien offert… je ne savais même pas que j'étais un sorcier.

La voix devait de plus en plus faible, il essayait de retenir des pleurs qui commençaient à arriver ; remplissant ses iris d'eau, enflammant et tendant ses cordes vocales.

Les gestes de réconfort de Drago se firent lentement plus brutaux sur le corps tremblotant qu'il tenait entre ses bras. Une sourde colère se terrait dans ses entrailles, prêt à surgir contre les tuteurs d'Harry.

- Ils… me l'ont toujours caché, continua son compagnon, ils m'avaient même dit que mes parents étaient morts dans un accident de voiture… c'est Hagrid qui m'a tout appris… la magie, les sorciers… et tout.

**Flash-back**

_(4)_

_- Je vais vous transformer en pâté, tous les deux, lança Hagrid. __Harry... tu es un sorcier._

**Fin Flash-Back**

**Flash-Back**

_(4)_

- _[...] Tu ne t'es jamais demandé d'où te venait la cicatrice que tu as sur le front ? Ce n'est pas une blessure ordinaire. C'est la trace du mauvais sort qu'il a lancé contre toi, un mauvais sort si puissant qu'il a détruit tes parents et leur maison. Mais avec toi, ça n'a pas marché, et c'est pour cette raison que tu es célèbre._

**Fin Flash-back**

Autant qu'une haine farouche pour l'oncle et la tante d'Harry se faisait savoir, autant Drago fut prit un profond respect, et une certaine sympathie –inhabituelle- pour le demi-géant.

- Harry… souffla Drago.

Il lui redressa son visage faisant en sorte que leurs regards se croisent. Les émeraudes étaient embrumées, son cœur se serra.

- Harry, répéta-t-il. On apprendra ensemble, toi et moi, à être de bons parents. Je te le promets. Tu y arriveras quoi que ton oncle et ta tante aient pu te faire. Je sais que tu y arriveras.

Un sourire sans joie étira les lèvres du brun qui se contenta d'acquiescer d'un hochement de tête.

*

***

La pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité, éclairée uniquement par quelques bougies fixées sur les murs ou posées sur un plan de travail. Elles lui donnaient une faible lumière rougeoyante.

On pouvait à peine distinguer, dans ce sombre décor, quelques chaudrons ainsi que des fioles où reposaient des potions terminées. Il y en avait des vertes, des bleues et une ou deux roses. Des fumées odorantes, broyant davantage la vision, s'échappaient de certaines solutions donnant au lieu des fumets étranges. Et près de ces liquides magiques se tenait une silhouette aux contours flous et indistincts. On ne pouvait savoir si c'était un homme ou bien une femme, ni l'âge que l'être pouvait avoir ; son corps étant caché de moitié par les ombres ténébreuses.

La mince flamme d'une bougie illuminait une de ses mains qui semblait tenir un papier qu'elle venait surement de finir de lire. Et au même moment ou elle le baissa, la personne se mit à rire froissant le papier entre ses fins doigts noueux.

*

***

Ils étaient allongés dans l'herbe humide, leurs vêtements se collant contre leur peau. Les yeux fermés, ils savouraient le silence dans lequel ils étaient plongés, emplissant leurs poumons d'air frais.

Lentement, deux pupilles s'ouvrèrent laissant apparaître deux globes smaragdins. Le corps se mouvant, décontractait les muscles qui étaient alors non sollicités. Une bourrasque de vent érafla son visage mettant des cheveux d'ébènes dans un monstrueux désordre. Il tourna sa tête sur son compagnon allongé, rencontrant ainsi des perles nuageuses.

- Drago, brailla-t-il.

L'autre le regardait, les bras croisés derrière sa chevelure blonde, un sourcil relevé signifia qu'il avait son attention.

- On rentre ? demanda-t-il, j'commence à avoir faim moi !

En se relevant, Drago lui adressa un sourire moqueur et dépoussiéra ses habits. Il s'amusait de l'attitude d'Harry. Avec les joues rougies par le froid, les cheveux en batailles, ses habits trois fois trop grands pour lui, et ses yeux limpides, il ressemblait à un petit enfant à qui on avait pris son jouet préféré.

- Ok, rentrons.

Comme pour l'aller, Drago prit entre ses bras Harry avant de s'élancer dans les airs. Le trajet du retour se déroula tranquillement, laissant les deux hommes déguster l'instant présent ; avant qu'une douce chanson ne décide de chatouiller leur oreille… chanson dont l'auteur n'était autre que le ventre d'Harry Potter… Faisant rigoler un des deux garçons, et faisant rougir le second.

- En effet… tu as faim !

Son jouet préféré devait être sans aucun doute… la nourriture.

*

***

Les massives portes du château étaient grandes ouvertes, donnant sur un long hall. Devant elles se tenaient les deux jeunes hommes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? demanda Harry

Draco avait pris sa main dans un éclat de rire, avant de l'entraîner dans une drôle de course à travers les couloirs de Poudlard.

- Tu as faim non ? répondit Drago.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés devant un tableau représentant un bol de fruit.

- Oui, mais…

Du bout de ses doigts, Drago chatouilla une poire du bol. Un bruit sourd indiquant une ouverture se fit entendre, tandis qu'un mur se déplaçait vers la gauche pour libérer un chemin où d'agréables fumets chatouillaient leur nez.

- Alors on va manger, indiqua seulement le blond.

A l'intérieur de la pièce, une centaine d'elfes de maison s'activaient. Quelques uns lavaient des couverts : fourchettes, couteaux, casseroles, tout passait entre leurs mains. D'autres récuraient les moindres recoins de la cuisine, tandis que d'autres transplantaient dans divers endroits du château.

- Monsieur Harry Potter veut quelque chose ? demanda une voix fluette.

Harry et Drago baissèrent leur tête tombant sur une étrange créature aux yeux globuleux. Ses pieds étaient couverts par deux chaussettes jaune moutarde, et sur son corps reposait une toile de tissu informe, où était accroché un badge aux initiales « S.A.L.E ».

- Dobby ! s'exclama Harry.

Drago regarda d'un drôle d'air son compagnon, tandis que la créature abordait un long sourire et que des étoiles semblaient danser dans ses yeux de la taille d'une balle de tennis.

- Monsie…

- Nous voulons de quoi manger pour deux personnes et que cela soit apporté dans ma chambre, coupa Drago de sa voix trainante.

L'elfe de maison porta son regard vers le blond et reconnut son jeune ancien maître.

- Oui… oui… monsieur Malfoy, tremblota le petit être aux longues oreilles.

- S'il te plait, ajouta gentiment le brun.

- Oui… oui bien sûr monsieur Potter, Dobby va apporter ça tout de suite, monsieur. Dobby est content de rendre service à monsieur Potter.

Monsieur Potter était là de toute façon, donc rien ne pouvait arriver à Dobby, et puis l'elfe de maison était libre maintenant, donc les Malfoy ne pouvait rien contre lui.

- Merci Dobby.

Dans une maladroite révérence, Dobby inclina sa tête et disparu aussitôt de la vue des deux jeunes hommes en même temps qu'un « pop » caractéristique du transplanage retentissait.

- Bon, je pense qu'on peut y aller maintenant, fit Drago.

Harry acquiesça.

- Dobby… murmura Drago.

Ils avaient la cuisine et avaient repris leur trajet, dans un rythme plus lent consistant tout simplement à marcher.

Les sourcils blonds de froncèrent, tandis que son regard restait fixe le long du chemin.

- Dobby…

Le comportement d'Harry avec l'elfe de maison l'avait étonné, en particulier de l'entendre dire « merci ». Depuis quand les elfes de maisons avaient le droit à des « merci ». Il n'avait jamais été habitué à ça… et puis ce nom « Dobby », ce nom lui disait quelque chose. Il avait déjà du l'entendre auparavant.

Ne comprenant que des murmures inaudibles venant de Drago, Harry l'observa.

- Drago ?

Le blond ne répondit pas… Ses sourcils se relâchèrent, sa tête se baissa, son pas se stoppa.

- Harry, ajouta-t-il, au fait… tu le connais d'où Dobby ?

Harry se retourna vers lui.

- Oh ! Dobby…

**Flash-back **

_(5)_

- _Harry Potter ! dit la créature d'une petite voix aiguë qu'on devait sûrement entendre dans toute la maison. Oh, Monsieur, il y a si longtemps que Dobby rêvait de faire votre connaissance... C'est un si grand honneur..._

- _M... merci, répondit Harry en longeant le mur vers la chaise de son bureau sur laquelle il se laissa tomber, à côté d'Hedwige endormie dans sa grande cage._

_Il aurait eu envie de demander "Qu'est ce que vous êtes, exactement ?", mais il eut peur d'être impoli et demanda plutôt :_

- _Qui êtes-vous ?_

- _Dobby, Monsieur. Dobby, rien de plus. Dobby l'elfe de maison, répondit la créature._

**Fin Flash-back**

- Dobby, répéta-t-il.

- Oui, Dobby… l'elfe de maison.

Plus exactement son ancien elfe de maison qu'il n'a plus vu après sa deuxième année à Poudlard. Celui-ci fut, d'après son père – malencontreusement - arraché de leur service.

Les lèvres du brun s'étirèrent en un sourire… Les souvenirs de leur rencontre germant dans son esprit.

- Oui, répéta-t-il, Dobby, Dobby l'elfe de maison…

Il se souvenait de cette petite voix horriblement perchée dans les aigües. De ce petit elfe de maison à la visite inattendue ; à l'apparence troublante, qui l'avait fait peur lors de son arrivée dans sa chambre au 4, Privet Drive.

- Harry… s'exaspéra le blond, la voix ayant étrangement une faible connotation de menace.

- C'est une longue histoire...

**Flash-back**

_(5)_

- _Viens, Dobby. J'ai dit viens !_

_Mais Dobby ne bougea pas. Il tenait à la main la chaussette répugnante de Harry et la contemplait comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor inestimable._

- _Le maître a donné à Dobby une chaussette, dit l'elfe, émerveillé. Le maître l'a donnée à Dobby._

- _Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? lança Malefoy._

- _Dobby a reçu une chaussette, dit l'elfe avec une expression d'incrédulité. Le maître l'a jetée et Dobby l'a attrapée. Alors Dobby est libre._

**Fin Flash-back**

- Je pense… qu'il faudrait mieux que tu demandes à ton père !

- Mon père ? s'étonna Drago. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a avoir avec cette histoire ?

- Oh… rien… Drago… rien, mentit Harry. Mais… c'est quand même grâce à lui que j'ai fais la connaissance de Dobby.

Drago resta perplexe. Grâce à son père ? Parlaient-ils bien du même Lucius Malfoy ? Son père ?

Le voyage arriva à sa fin, ils étaient maintenant devant l'habituelle peinture au dessin de serpent auquel Drago donna le mot de passe.

- Mon père ? répéta-t-il à l'intention d'Harry.

L'interrogation resta en suspend, interrompit pas des froissements de tissus, des gémissements de plaisir dont la nature n'étaient point inconnues.

Les yeux étaient écarquillés.

Un corps se releva cachant maigrement son sexe avec un coussin. Un autre corps s'enfonça dans les draps du lit de Drago Malfoy… Des paumes d'Adams remontèrent : des bruits de déglutitions se firent entendre.

- Blaise… Théodore…

Les deux hommes étaient devenus livides, perdant l'éclat rougeâtre de leurs joues qui avaient acquis au cours de leur acte, pour une couleur plus blanche… Leurs cage-thoraciques se soulevèrent rapidement marquant leur essoufflement.

- Blaise… Théodore… répéta la même voix.

L'énervement était papable. Le moindre bruit, le moindre geste semblait être celui qui déclencherait un génocide.

- Dra… Drago… répondit Blaise, cachant mal son malaise.

Ils s'étaient fait surprendre dans la chambre du blond, en plein milieu d'un sport loin d'être catholique, nus, dans le lit du ledit blond. Et, ils s'étaient fait surprendre par ledit blond et Potter.

Drago s'avança de quelques pas, se rapprochant lentement de ses amis.

- Où êtes-vous ? questionna-t-il.

Question idiote. Il le savait. Il voulait s'en assurer.

- Comment ça ? fit Blaise.

Le regard se fit fuyant… Ce n'était pas son jour de chance apparemment. Sa bonne étoile avait décidé de se jouer de lui. Enfin… pas totalement si on incluait l'instant qu'il avait avec Théo et qui venait à peine d'être interrompu.

- Où être-vous ? Ici ! Maintenant ! répéta Drago.

Le ton était resté le même. Sous son apparence amicale, calme_, ils _savaient qu'il dissimulait une chose. Chose dont ils ne voudraient pas connaître…

- Dans… hum… ta chambre…

- Bien. Un point pour Serpentard ! s'exclama ironiquement Drago. Maintenant seconde question ! Pourquoi VOUS ETIEZ ENTRAIN DE BAISER DANS MA CHAMBRE !?

Si l'autre question était une question idiote, cette question l'était surement moins.

- Euh…

Blaise fut prit au dépourvu. Comment répondre à une telle question ? Il savait pourquoi. Ils savaient pourquoi, mais le dire à Drago c'était une autre histoire.

- Drago… fit Théo essayant de venir au secours de son amant… c'était…

- AVEZ-VOUS AU MOINS UNE REPONSE A ME FOURNIR ?

- Hum… oui, répondit Blaise.

- Très bien j'attends alors…

_« Comme ça je verrai si je dois vous tuer ou non_… pensa Drago. »

Il croisa contre son torse ses bras, glissant des iris orageux sur ses amis. L'un après l'autre.

Dans son lit, seul la tête blonde cendrée de Théo dépassait. Il se mordait les lèvres cherchant surement une explication valable à lui fournir. Blaise, lui passait son regard sur Théo avant de le reposer sur lui, les neurones, surement aussi en plein travail. D'une main, il se gratta l'arrière de la tête tandis que de l'autre il essaye au mieux de ne pas faire tomber le cousin qui cachait ses parties intimes. Il souffla profondément…

_ « Fichu Malfoy ! »_

- On peut s'habiller avant ? questionna Blaise essayant de gagner un peu de temps.

Il ne savait toujours pas trop quoi répondre, et il devait aussi ne pas être si alaise que ça dans cette simple tenue.

- Laisse-moi réfléchir…

Drago laissa quelques secondes s'écoulaient avant de répondre :

- Non, fit-il sèchement. Répondez en premier, puis après vous vous habillerez.

Blaise et Théo regardaient Drago avec un embarras certain. Comment dire ça à leur ami ? C'était une chose qu'ils avaient eux même du mal à comprendre.

Ils s'étaient aimés. Ils s'étaient savourés dans ce lit. Leurs corps s'étaient épousés dans un plaisir mêlé.

- Laisse-nous nous habiller avant… Drago.

- Non Blaise ! D'abord vous parlez ensuite je verrais.

Le brun poussa un soupir. Qu'est-ce que Drago pouvait être têtu quand il le voulait.

- Bien comme tu le voudras. Profitez bien de la vue alors… Toi aussi Potter ! lança-t-il ironiquement.

Depuis la découverte inopinée, le Gryffondor n'avait rien dit, gêné d'avoir surprit les deux Serpentards dans cette position. Son regard était resté fixé sur le plancher de la chambre, refusant d'aller à la rencontre des corps dénudés. Et en ce moment même, une rougeur s'accentua sur ses joues à la remarque de Blaise... Non, il n'était pas tenté de les regarder, et c'était une chose qu'il ne voulait pas voir ! Surtout pas !

- Tout commença… commença Blaise.

- La version courte Blaise, la version courte ! déclara Drago.

Un bref résumé était amplement suffisant. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de découvrir les moindre détails de leur relation dont - soit disant en passant – lui était complètement inconnue.

- Comme tu veux. Alors en résumé, même si selon-moi c'est dommage, avec Théo nous cherchions un endroit pour faire notre « activité ». Le problème vois-tu, c'est que nous ne savions pas où. Le premier lieu auquel nous avions pensé fut le dortoir… mais bon, il risquait d'avoir quelques petits dérangements… et ce n'est pas super ça, tu me l'accorderas. Donc, on a pensait, de fil en aguille, que tu n'étais pas là… et que tu étais parti avec Potter donc une chose en amenant à une autre, nous nous sommes retrouvés ici… voilà l'histoire. On ne pensait pas que tu reviendrais si tôt… et que tu nous surprendrais…

Théo regardait Blaise étrangement... Les yeux livides, troublés, il se demandait ce que le brun faisait, ce qu'il racontait. Son regard se posa sur Drago.

_« Il ne faut pas qu'il raconte ça comme ça ! Mais quel con celui-là !»._

- Donc, interrompit Drago, vous cherchiez un endroit pour baiser, et comme par magie la seule pièce à laquelle vous aviez pensé fut ma chambre. Et aucun des deux n'a pensé que la dernière chose que je voudrais soit que vous baisiez ici ?

La voix était froide, posée. Ses yeux fusillèrent les deux Serpentards en face de lui. De tous les endroits qu'il y avait à Poudlard, il fallait que ces deux là choisissent sa chambre. Il pouvait aller n'importe où, mais non, ça devait obligatoirement tomber sur sa chambre.

- C'est vrai que dit comme ça… râla Blaise.

- Désolé Drago, fit Théo penaud, coupant la parole au brun, c'est moi qui a eu l'idée et j'avoue ne pas avoir vraiment réfléchit.

Drago soupira profondément. Ne pas les tuer. Il ne le fallait pas. C'était ses amis tout de même…

- Foutez-moi le camp d'ici ! s'exclama-t-il, le doigt dirigeait vers la sortie. Tout de suite, ajouta-t-il.

Blaise et Théo regardèrent Drago avec des yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas les faire sortir comme ça de la pièce sans rien sur le corps quand même…

- On peut remettre nos vêtements avant ? tenta Blaise.

Sans répondre, Drago attrapa d'un coup de baguette magique les vêtements qui traînaient pas terre, dont il devina qu'ils appartenaient à Théo et à Blaise. D'un pas rapide, il se dirigea vers la sortie et jeta par l'ouverture les habits, sous le regard ébahit des propriétaires.

- Maintenant dégagez ! lança-t-il à leur encontre.

Apparemment si… il allait les foutre dehors nus…

- Dra…

- Blaise, Théo…

Sans se faire prier davantage, les deux Serpentards quittèrent la chambre du blond… dans le plus simple appareil.

A peine que le tableau se soit remit en place, un faible rire sortit de la bouche du blond, sous le regard ébahit de son compagnon.

- Dommage que je n'avais d'appareil photo sous la main pour immortaliser leurs têtes ! s'exclama Drago. Il faudra que je pense à mettre ce souvenir dans une pensine !

- Drago !

- Oui Harry … ?

Après ce qu'avaient fait Blaise et Théo, il avait bien le droit à une petite vengeance. Il leur aurait bien laissé la chambre s'ils lui avaient demandé… enfin peut-être pas. Surement pas.

Harry, lui, se contenta de soupirer pour toute réponse.

Au même moment, un « ploc » retentit et Dobby fit son apparition dans la chambre à coucher, les bras chargés de nourriture pour les deux jeunes hommes.

- Dobby apporte à monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy ce que monsieur Malfoy a demandé. Dobby espère que monsieur Potter et monsieur Malfoy apprécieront. Où Dobby doit-il déposer la nourriture ?

- Tu peux poser ça sur la table que tu vois là-bas, répondit Harry en lui montrant de doigt ladite table. Merci, Dobby.

- Dobby change les draps en même temps du lit, rajouta Drago stoppant l'elfe de maison dans sa marche pour poser le plateau repas.

- Oui monsieur Malfoy, bien sûr monsieur Malfoy. Dobby va le faire.

- Merci Dobby, fit Harry.

Le petit elfe de maison s'inclina et s'activa. Il se débarrassa du plateau rempli de nourriture sur la table basse montrée par Harry précédemment. Puis d'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître les draps, couettes, et taies d'oreillers du lit pour les remplacer par des propres de même couleur, d'un second claquement de doigt.

Harry regarda Dobby avec étonnement. Il ne pensait pas que la petite créature pouvait faire de la magie autre que pour transplaner. Mais celui-ci venait de le démonter en faisant apparaitre le nouveau revêtement du lit et en faisant disparaître l'ancien.

- Dobby a fini, s'annonça fièrement l'elfe de maison ; Dobby va maintenant partir.

- D'accord Dobby, merci.

- Monsieur Potter n'a pas besoin de remercier Dobby. Dobby aime beaucoup rendre service à monsieur Potter. Monsieur Potter est si généreux. Dobby est reconnaissant pour beaucoup de choses envers monsieur Potter.

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre, gêné du lot de compliments que lui donnait Dobby.

- Mais… mais ce n'est rien Dobby, puis je t'ai déjà dis de m'appeler Harry.

L'elfe de maison regarda Harry avec terreur. Ses yeux semblant devenir plus gros qu'il ne l'était déjà, tandis quand même temps ils semblèrent se remplir d'eau.

- Dobby a fait quelque chose que monsieur Potter n'aime pas ? Dobby va alors tout de suite se punir !

La voix montait de plus en plus dans les aigus. Se propageant contre les murs et heurtant les oreilles sensibles.

- Mais… mais non Dobby ! fit Harry paniqué. Tu n'as rien fais du tout !

Il s'était approché de la petite créature malheureuse, et avait posé sa main sur une de ses épaules, essayant de la faire revenir à la raison. Il ne voulait que Dobby se punisse ! C'était chose insensée. Il ne la méritait pas, et surtout il n'y avait aucune raison qu'il fasse une telle chose.

- Donc Dobby a-t-il le droit d'appeler monsieur Potter, monsieur Potter ? demanda Dobby dans un élan d'espoirs.

- Oui… oui si tu veux.

L'elfe de maison aborda un grand sourire aux dents jaunâtres qui lui mangea l'ensemble de son visage.

- Dobby est heureux, s'exclama-t-il. Mais Dobby doit maintenant partir.

En disant cela, l'elfe de maison s'inclina avec respect, et disparut de la chambre dans un craquement caractéristique du transplanage.

Tout le long de la discussion Drago resta muet, observant en silence le comportement de l'elfe et de son compagnon. Comme s'il assemblait les pièces d'un puzzle, il assembla les données qui lui avaient été fournies faisant ainsi apparaître l'image qu'il avait devinée.

- Harry, commença-t-il… Lorsque j'ai remarqué que Dobby avait disparu mon père m'avait dit qu'il «avait été malencontreusement arraché à nos services». Mais, je vois que Dobby est devenu un elfe de maison libre grâce du badge de ta copine Granger. Donc… voyant que tu connais Dobby, et ce depuis pas mal de temps… et que « Monsieur Potter est si généreux » et que l'elfe est «si reconnaissant » envers toi, une petite idée a germée dans ma tête.

Harry regarda Drago avec un sourire en coin, redoutant l'annonce que le blond s'apprêtait à faire. Il recula de quelques pas, mettant inconsciemment une maigre distance entre eux. Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné…non ?

- Je sais aussi que mon père était venu avec Dobby à Poudlard, et qu'ils t'avaient vu, et tu m'as dit de questionner mon père à propos de votre rencontre entre toi et Dobby. Donc, je pense… vu que l'elfe est libre maintenant… par hasard Harry, ce ne serait pas toi qui lui ait donnée cette fameuse liberté ?

Harry avait continué à battre en retraite tandis que le blond ne cessait d'avancer vers lui à, chacun de ses pas, un air joueur scotché sur son visage.

- Alors Harry ?

Le brun ne pouvait plus reculer. Il était dos à un mur. Il déglutit.

- Euh…

Son regard émeraude était plongé dans le nuageux du blond. Il tourna sa tête à droite puis à gauche avant de retrouver les yeux grisâtres.

- Euh… oui, miaula-t-il.

- Oh ! Je vois, fit Drago.

Peu d'espace séparait maintenant leurs corps. Drago l'avait bloqué contre le mur. Les deux mains proches de sa tête. Un sourire qui lui permettait des choses de mauvaise augure pour la suite, s'était installé sur les fines lèvres du Shoëlin.

D'un mouvement leste et rapide, Harry se retrouva sur une des épaules du Serpentard, à la façon d'un sac à patates. Il gesticula, essayant d'échapper à la prise du blond, mais ses espérances furent vaines. Il fut couché le long du lit, coincé entre le martelât et corps du Shoëlin. Sa respiration s'accéléra, le visage de Drago se rapprochait du sien. Il pouvait sentir son souffle caresser sa peau. De doux frissons l'agitaient. Il ferma ses yeux avant de les rouvrir. Ses joues se colorèrent. Le sourire de Drago s'agrandit.

- Harry… murmura-t-il.

Les doigts de Drago parcoururent, sans vraiment le toucher et à travers ses vêtements, son ventre. Ils traçaient des trajectoires qui s'entrecroisaient, qui n'avaient pas de destination précise.

- Harry, répéta Drago.

Soudainement, son corps se mit à se torde, de désagréables vibrations le parcourant. De la tête aux pieds, il gesticulait, essayant de s'échapper aux doigts malicieux du blond qui ne cessaient de le taquiner. Dans sa gorge, un rire étranglé s'enfuyait, tandis qu'au même instant des larmes se formèrent aux coins de ses yeux.

Au bout d'un moment, Drago s'arrêta permettant au brun de reprendre son souffle, ayant décidé que la torture avait assez durée.

- Bien maintenant allons manger, annonça-t-il, avant que ça se refroidisse.

Drago se leva, masquant tant bien que mal un sourire moqueur à l'embrasure de ses lèvres et se dirigea vers la table où Dobby avait déposé leur repas. Harry, toujours avec une respiration irrégulière, se contenta d'acquiescer avant de le rejoindre.

* * *

**Lexique :**

1 : _Rappel Chapitre 1_, mot de passe de la chambre de préfet de Drago.

2 : Les Marguerites, les Jonquilles, les Marigolds, les Fleurs de la gloire, et les Narcisses sont des types de fleures.

3 : Les chênes, séquoias géants, dragonniers des canaries, sont des types d'arbres.

2-3 Il est possible que j'ai fait une erreur, si oui merci de me le dire.

4 : Harry Potter à l'Ecole de Sorciers

5 : Harry Potter et la Chambre des Secrets

* * *

**TBC **

**REVIEW OR NO REVIEW ?**


	12. Chapitre 10 Part 2 A livre ouvert

**Auteur :** Mimik0

**Rating : **M

**Genre : **Romance / Général

**Pairing : **DM/HP [ dans cet ordre ]

**Disclamer : **J.K Rowling

**Chapitres : **10/?

**Date : **07 Novembre 2010  
**

* * *

**

**Info's fic :/!\ Attention : **Slash!Yaoi (Gay) - Lemon - MPREG ( grossesse masculine ) – OCC

* * *

**NdA** : _Piou ! Pas à dire le temps passe trop vite ! Je ne sais quoi dire pour m'excuser de ce retard monstrueux à par PARDON ! Je sais que c'est inexcusable mais ma vie, mes études me prennent beaucoup de temps. Et pas à dire, cette dernière partie a été réellement dure à écrire ! Et pourtant elle est courte et ne contient pas beaucoup de choses... Fin bref', vous allez bien le découvrir ! Cessons donc ce bavardage et je vous laisse à votre lecture en espérant que vous allez être satisfaits ! Les réponses des reviews anonymes de la première partie sont disponibles sur mon Skyblog dont vous trouverez toujours le lien sur mon profil._

_Allez à bientôt j'espère ! =)_

_**Merci à Sabrina **pour sa correction ! La pauvre, j'ai fait 155 fautes... Merci encore à elle pour son dur travail !  
_

_

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

**[Partie2/2]**

**A livre ouvert**

_J'imagine que tu devines aisément qui suis-je. Sûrement l'unique personne encore vivante qui peut te reconnaître derrière l'encre de ta plume sur ce parchemin jaunit, sous la forme de tes lettres. _

_Sache qu'elles ne sont pas restées vierge de tout impact. Elles ont atteint leur but. Celui de blesser, de faire mal, d'inquiéter. Tu dois en jubiler d'avance. _

_Aussi, il est certain que tu n'ignores pas la raison qui me pousse à t'envoyer cette missive. Tu dois avoir en idée qu'elle ne peut t'être envoyée sans but précis. Ce but étant de t'implorer de chaque parcelle de mon âme d'abandonner tes projets vipérins. Souviens-toi d'un temps où l'on nous disait « Parfois il faut savoir tourner la page pour accéder au bonheur ». Je trouve que cette phrase illustre pleinement la situation dans laquelle nous sommes en ce moment, mais il est encore possible de tout arrêter, que tu laisses derrière toi ces idées noires qui t'amèneront seulement dans un monde scélérat et perfide. Tu en souffriras par ses vices et sa solitude. _

_Drago et Harry sont encore jeunes. Leur vie ne vient que de commencer et tu désires déjà y mettre un terme. Tu ne peux être ainsi. Es-tu donc habité par aucune once d'humanité ? Est-il déjà trop tard pour te sauver des brumes de l'atrocité ?_

_Je ferai tout pour te sauver… Et si par malheur il est réellement trop tard, je m'opposerai de toutes mes forces à la réalisation de ta machination. Même si le prix à payer est la mort…_

_Pour leurs vies, je sacrifierai la mienne sans hésitation !_

_Je t'en supplie, délaisse tes douloureuses intentions... Si ce n'est pour toi, fais-le pour notre famille !_

_Avec tout mon amour, je te laisse réfléchir à ces mots._

_B.M.N. _

Une larme translucide tâcha le pâle papier. Un froissement et il fut plié avant d'être donné au porteur destiné. Il s'envola, traversant une fenêtre ouverte, puis se perdit au loin dans un ciel brumeux où quelques rayons de soleil transperçaient le voile nuageux dans un dernier souffle.

**H**P**D**M**H**P

**_Quelques heures plus tôt [Aux premières heures de la journée]_**

Ses courts cheveux blonds voletaient au grès du vent dans la fraîcheur de cette nuit de fin d'été, se mélangeant avec sa couleur ténébreuse. Son visage, aux traits durs, était dirigé vers le ciel étoilé. Il le scrutait, l'observait d'une troublante façon. Les étoiles semblaient répondre à son signal invisible. On croyait les voir bougées dans une danse harmonieuse, les voir scintiller dans un rythme irrégulier.

Posé sur ses sabots puissants, il parla d'une voix grave avec celles qu'il considérait comme de fidèles amies. Sur l'épaule droite d'Orion, Bételgeuse(1) était là, discrète mais bien présente. Sur la tête du Gémeau oriental, Pollux criait bien fort accompagné d'Altaïr, la brillante sur l'occiput, dans un double sens pour l'aigle volant tandis que Bungala s'éclairait avec patience de son bleu marin. Elles lui transmettaient un message. Un message de vie, un message de mort, un message de futur.

Il baissa sa tête et referma ses paupières sur ses saphirs délavés.

_« Nul n'est maître de son destin. Chacun d'entre nous ne peut que s'y plier, suivre le chemin qui nous est tracé » _telles furent les paroles qui peuplèrent ses pensées.

Des paroles que son cher arrière-grand-père lui avait insufflées.

Une dernière étoile retint son intérêt. Il acquiesça dans le vide silencieux.

- Mon vieil ami, l'Histoire prendra bientôt place.

**H**P**D**M**H**P

**_Après le déjeuner, dans le Grand Parc de Poudlard_**(2)

Profitant des dernières chaleurs du début de septembre, Théo et Blaise avaient élus refuge dans le parc de Poudlard. Couchés dans sa fine herbe, ils contemplèrent avec amusement les masses nuageuses au-dessus d'eux. Leurs formes versifiées égayant leurs imaginations. Parfois, un oiseau à deux têtes apparaissait devant leurs yeux suivit d'une voiture dont Théo avait expliqué les rudiments à Blaise face à son air interrogateur. D'autres fois, c'était un clown, un centaure ou encore un hippogriffe câlinant son petit.

Une main recouvra le regard du châtain, il plissa ses yeux, les doigts fleuretèrent avec le vide. Se séparant, se rapprochant comme des lames de ciseaux. Ses sourcils se froncèrent.

_Une svelte et longue silhouette, une longue cape…_

Doucement, il commença à donner un visage à cette forme. Un visage aux traits durs. Un homme à la voix nonchalante. Une personne dont seul le nom provoqué des frisons aux jeunes sorciers de Poudlard. Un être dont son habit lugubre devait hanter des pauvres esprits jusqu'à dans leurs rêves les plus profonds.

- Hm… et ça je suis sûr que c'est Rogue ! s'exclama-t-il.

Rogue. Severus Rogue.

- Hein où ça ? s'étonna Blaise, son regard voletant sur le vaste ciel.

Il le scruta à la recherche du directeur de sa maison, croyant à moitié à la possibilité que le maître de potion puisse être dessiné par les nuages.

- Là, regarde.

Un long et fin doigt en pointa l'un d'eux.

- Là, continua-t-il, tu vois on peut même voir sa cape ! Puis ses cheveux ! Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a même son nez ! J'te jure ça ne peut-être que lui avec un nez pareil, affirma vigoureusement Théo.

Blaise fronça les sourcils essayant d'apercevoir cette fameuse image peinte dans le ciel.

- T'es sûr ?questionna-t-il.

Il pouvait regarder tous les nuages, il ne le voyait pas. La voiture était encore là, l'hippogriffe aussi, mais aucune trace du professeur Rogue.

- Oui, oui ! Regarde bien.

- Bah justement… je regarde, je regarde mais je ne vois rien.

Voiture, hippogriffe mais sans petit maintenant, clown, tiens même l'oiseau mais il n'avait qu'une tête, un crapaud, un chapeau, un truc qui ressemble à rien, un autre truc, puis un…

- Pas possible, souffla Théo. Regarde-là ! Ici ! Tu vois non ?

Il souleva son dos, positionnant son torse au-dessus de celui de Blaise.

- Là.

_…puis un ange._

Blaise laissa couler ses yeux du ciel au corps qui le recouvrait. Théo. Il caressa de ses iris l'agréable silhouette. Les cheveux voletaient un peu dans tous les sens, frôlant de temps à autres les oreilles un peu pointues. La mâchoire carrée se mouvait comme la paume d'Adam que permettait d'entrapercevoir le cou par son profil. Le nez un peu rond plongeait dans le ciel, quelques légères tâches de rousseurs parsemant les joues se dévoilaient à lui.

- Hé ! Blaise !

Son regard s'abaissa, parcourant les épaules cachées par l'uniforme scolaire. On les devinait assez carrées. Il continua sa course allant vers le bras devant son visage, s'arrêtant sur la main aplatit sur son ventre. Auparavant, ces mains-là avaient des ongles rongés, maintenant, ils étaient même un peu trop longs.

- Blaise ! Tu m'écoutes ! Hé oh ! Merlin appelle Blaise !

Une main identique à l'autre se balada devant ses yeux qui clignèrent, le sortant ainsi de sa muette contemplation.

- Ah voilà tu réagis quand même !

Il lui répondit par un sourire que le châtain lui renvoya. Son regard plongeant dans celui…si vide, terne du jeune homme, il demanda d'une voix calme et mortellement sérieuse :

- Théo… Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Son cœur se sera.

Depuis qu'il était revenu, il lui semblait étrange. Qu'avait-il vécu ? La flamme qui habitait ses yeux s'était évaporée. Elle n'était plus là. Cette étincelle de vie, qui ne cessait de se modifier selon les émotions du moment, ne s'exhibait dorénavant plus.

- Hein ! Quoi ? demanda, étonné, Théo. C'est plutôt à moi de te poser cette question !

Un de ses sourcils se releva.

- Tes yeux, ils sont vides…

Les mots prononcés avaient été accompagné d'une caresse près des yeux ainsi qu'un refroidissement d'ambiance. Un silence de réflexion. Théo s'était crispé, se demandant ce que racontait encore Zabini. Les enfantillages avaient disparus face à quelques mots prononcés.

- Allez ! Arrête de dire des bêtises et viens !

- Théo…

Ce n'était pas des bêtises, ni des conneries ou des trucs du même genre. Il l'avait remarqué. Théo n'allait pas bien. Il semblait fade, privé de ses libertés. Il semblait n'être un corps sans vie comme une fleur dépourvue de tout parfum. Sa gaieté était ternie, emprisonnée dans une cage invisible. Ses rires sonnaient faux, théâtrales. Ses étranges expressions n'étaient déjà plus que de lointains souvenirs. Les surnoms honteux qu'il gratifiait ne jouissaient plus de leurs évocations. Qu'avait-il vécu lors de la guerre ? Etait-il réellement revenu à Poudlard si tard qu'à cause des affaires de sa famille ou était-ce autre chose ? Il le connaissait depuis tant d'années qu'il savait quand Théo lui cachait quelque chose… et là, il le sentait. Il pouvait même le toucher du bout de ses doigts.

- Blaise !

Théo s'était déjà mis debout tendant une main vers son ami afin de l'aider à se relever. Celui-ci l'observa, lui et sa main pendant quelques longues secondes qui lui paressèrent être des minutes.

- Alors tu viens ? demanda-t-il avec un sourire gêné. Je te dis que je vais bien, même très bien, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Fais-moi confiance, s'il aurait quoi que ce soit qui n'irait pas je viendrais t'en parler.

Blaise le regarda encore pendant quelques secondes avant de tendre sa main vers celle de Théo. Il lia leurs doigts ensemble, mais au lieu de se relever, il tira Théo qui lui tomba dessus dans un bruit étouffé.

Tout en lui caressant le visage, il lui murmura :

- Désolé, tu m'inquiètes.

- Mais… essaya de répliquer l'autre Serpentard.

Chacun goûtait au souffle de l'autre qui feuilletait presque imperceptiblement leur peau. Une odeur. Lentement, des frémissements rejoignirent ces souffles puis poussées par un instinct qui leur était inconnu leurs lèvres se lièrent dans un chaste baiser. Paisiblement, elles cédèrent le passage à une langue taquine.

- Je peux que m'inquiéter Théo, laissa échapper le brun avant de replonger sur les fines lèvres pâles tendues près des siennes, que m'inquiéter…

Tandis que la phrase mourut dans un ultime baiser, une chose semblait se casser à l'intérieur de Théo telle une barrière qui ouvrirait un passage, qui se rompait à cause d'une force insurmontable. Il desserra ses yeux plongeant dans les chocolats de l'homme sous lui. Il lui sourit discrètement.

_Blaise._

Le brun cru revoir cette lueur qui lui avait tant manquée. Cette lueur d'existence tout au fond des noisettes du châtain.

- Merci…ajouta faiblement Théodore.

Et loin de se douter qu'ils se feront surprendre, dans peu de temps, par leur meilleur ami et son amant, ils laissèrent les lèvres s'embrassaient encore…

**H**P**D**M**H**P

**_Retour au présent_**

Le soleil avait déjà tiré sa révérence. Le jaune lumineux du ciel se changeant en une vaste toile orangée.

La pièce isolée était plongée dans une profonde obscurité. Aucun bruit ne rompait le silence qui lui était imposée. Un homme était nonchalamment assis sur un fauteuil de cuire. Les jambes étaient écartées, un de ses bras reposé sur un des accoudoirs où sa main épousée, dans le creux de sa paume, le bord. Il amena, entre ses fines lèvres pâles, une cigarette blanche dont il aspira une bouffée, la laissant emplir sa gorge avant de la laissait s'envolée dans un fin filet de fumée.

_Douce drogue moldue… _

Ses pensées s'égaraient vers le rendez-vous qui allait bientôt pointer le bout de son nez. Sa tête était rejetée en arrière contre l'appui-tête. Ses yeux de la couleur du basalte observaient, sans vraiment le voir, le fin cylindre blanc d'où s'échapper sur l'extrémité carbonisée, des voiles flous jusqu'à leurs disparitions finales.

_Douce drogue moldue… _

Autour de lui, une sorte de bulle incolore avait été rédigée empêchant l'odeur du tabac et les effluves de fumées de s'éparpillaient dans toute la chambre.

Il inspira profondément…

_Douce drogue moldue… _

Ses épaules s'affaissèrent, ses muscles se décontractèrent, laissant paresseusement ses poumons relâchaient toutes traces d'air.

_Douce drogue moldue…_

Elle lui donnait une certaine évasion d'esprit. Décontractant ses muscles tendus par les tensions qui s'étaient accumulées durant les journées précédentes. Elle lui permettait de faire le vide, pendant quelques minutes, pendant quelques instants dans son cerveau encombré. Un moment où il pouvait lâcher prise, se permettre une tranquillité passagère.

_Douce drogue moldue… _

Il joua avec elle, la roulant entre son index et son pouce.

_Douce drogue moldue…_

Il tira une nouvelle bouffée, acceptant qu'elle s'échappe hors de sa bouche, lentement. Sous ses yeux, elle s'évapora dans les airs pour ne plus faire qu'un avec la noirceur ambiante. Il tourna sa tête, regardant l'heure fixée sur une horloge à aiguilles. Il était temps d'y aller et le désir n'y était pas. Il était bien comme ça. Il poussa un profond soupir… Cette femme… Il gardait contre elle une certaine rancœur même s'il savait qu'elle n'y était pour rien et qu'elle était bonne -très bonne- dans sa profession. Mais il lui en voulait. Il désirait se venger de son erreur, lui faire payer ce mauvais choix, cette étourderie qui aurait pu être fatale à cette personne-là. Il lui en voulait. Et ce sûrement à tort. Elle n'y était pour rien et il en était pleinement conscient. Mais il ne dominait cette petite voix au fond de son cœur qui lui disait que c'était elle, une des responsables, même si c'était involontaire. Son âme, son corps criaient vengeance tandis que sa raison lui disait le contraire. La faire taire, cette voix, lui était impossible.

Il porta de nouveau la cigarette entre ses lèvres puis l'écrasa dans un cendrier près de lui.

Cette raison était qu'un murmure, un chuchotement presque inaudible en comparaison au cri de sa rage, rage de vengeance. Elle était là. En lui. Toujours. Elle ne le quittait pas un seul instant depuis ce choix, cette erreur… presque mortelle. Elle était là. Attendant comme une ombre, prête à éclater avec bestialité. Elle était là. Mais il devait la contrôler, faire en sorte qu'elle ne lui échappe pas, qu'elle ne prenne possession de lui. Comme un virus, une bactérie, elle était là. En lui. Ne demandant qu'à surgir.

Il murmura une courte phrase dans une voix grave et lourde, pesante. Tandis qu'elle effaça cette bulle qui l'entourait. Les embrumes de tabac s'évanouirent, odeur et blancheur n'étaient plus. Nulles traces de leurs présences comme si jamais elles n'avaient existées.

L'homme se releva, quittant ainsi le fauteuil où il était installé. Il étira ses muscles noueux les faisant se mouvoir à travers le fin tissu de ses habits. Jouant un peu avec ceux se trouvant à la base de ses épaules et de sa nuque. Il s'avança à pas silencieux vers un lit où reposé un corps caché par la clarté perdue. Avec lenteur, la silhouette se dessina au fur et à mesure où une lumière tamisée commença à englober dans une douce étreinte la pièce.

L'homme se pencha vers l'être sommeillant, égarant sa main dans les longues mèches ébène.

Pauvre être fragile. Un seul mouvement de main et la vie, lui pourrait être ôtée. Pauvre être fragile qui avait pris son cœur lui qui était avant un imparable face aux tendres sentiments. Lui qui jamais ne faisait attention aux autres. Cet être là l'avait emprisonné entre ses griffes, le rendant esclave de son bon vouloir. Ce pauvre être fragile dont un seul mouvement de sa main pourrait le faire rejoindre les âmes défuntes. Ce pauvre être fragile l'avait désormais à sa merci. Son tout était à lui. Il n'avait aimé que peu de personnes, compatit qu'à peu de douleurs, rire à plusieurs malheurs, maintenant il aimait car tel est le mot que l'on associait aux personnes qui furent, sont, et seront dans le même cas que lui : amoureux. Ainsi et à jamais.

Les mèches chatouillèrent ses doigts, l'englobant dans cette forêt de plaisance. Il se pencha en avant, éparpilla des baisés furtifs sur un cou laiteux. Il amena ses lèvres à la rencontre d'une oreille.

- Harry, chuchota-t-il, Harry.

Le Gryffondor remua légèrement, essayant de regagner le rêve dans lequel il était plongé. Ses sourcils bruns se froncèrent, formant quelques rides en haut de son nez. Des doigts parcouraient son corps dans de légers attouchements. Ils s'entortillaient dans ses cheveux indomptables, les caressaient parfois avant d'effleurer sa peau. Il frissonna. Ses poils se redressèrent, sa peau frissonna.

- Harry, répéta la voix, c'est l'heure d'aller voir Pomfresh.

Ses paupières remuèrent. La voix le sortant lentement de son état comateux. On pouvait croire qu'elle venait de loin, alors qu'elle était proche. Au creux de son oreille, un souffle chaud le lui prouvait en permanence.

- Allez marmotte ! elle était basse et grave. My little Leo… (3)

L'homme de la voix embrassa sa peau. La pointe de sa langue devait sortir de sa bouche, car il sentait le tracer moite qu'elle laissait. Peu à peu, elle se perdait dans la cambrure de sa gorge.

Il s'agita, bougeant ses épaules pour chasser la présence chatouillant. Il ouvrit les yeux, arracha un gémissement bruyant.

- Drago…

Il lui mordillait les tétons, les taquinaient par des touchés peu appuyés. Le blond lui adressa un petit sourire qui relevait délicatement les coins de ses lèvres avant de déposer un baiser papillon sur les siennes.

- Allez ! lèves-toi Harry, on doit aller voir Pomfresh.

Le brun le regarda, les joues parsemées de quelques rougeurs, les émeraudes encore embrumées par le sommeil et les plaisirs qui lui ont été donnés. Il essaya de remettre ses idées en place, de les éclaircir afin de comprendre son Serpentard. Voir Pomfresh ? Ah oui… le rendez-vous. Il se frotta les yeux pour enlever les dernières traces de sa sieste.

- Déjà ? bredouilla-t-il sans grand intérêt.

- Hm. Nous sommes même un peu en retard, ajouta Drago.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers le réveil le lui confirma. Il était 18h20 et le rendez-vous avec l'infirmière était normalement prévu pour 18h.

- Oh… mince, lâcha Harry.

Effectivement…ils étaient bel et bien en retard.

**H**P**D**M**H**P

- Je pense que nous pouvons débuter l'entretien, déclara Pomfresh d'une voix incertaine.

Elle était assise derrière son bureau, habillée de son habituel uniforme et abordant la même coiffure. Son regard était fuyant, se posant à répétition sur les deux jeunes hommes assis face à elle. Elle inspira, essayant ainsi de regagner son calme perdu devant la présence du jeune Malfoy.

Oui, perdu.

Il était en face d'elle. Ses yeux… oui, _ceux-là, _la regardaient. Suspicion, haine, colère, vengeance. Ils étaient tous là, dans ses iris flamboyants où les mercures se liquéfiaient. Ils se mélangeaient dans cette espace restreint. Si petit mais si profond. Hypnotisant. Pernicieux.

Il les lui faisait voir dans un doux avertissement. Menaçant.

Elle était capable d'entendre bourdonner dans ses oreilles un « _Si jamais si…_ ». Ce « si jamais ». Une litanie incessante et oppressante. Si elle commettrait une autre erreur, si elle le blesserait, même si c'était involontaire. Il sera ici et se vengerait. Oui, il la surveillerait en silence.

C'est ce que lui disaient, ces yeux.

_Ne le touche pas !_ Rien ne lui était accordée même pas une seule et unique mèche de cheveux.

Faisant part de sa présence, le Shoëlin criait, hurlait dans ses iris orpiments, réclamant son due. Oh oui, il voulait ardemment la châtier, la punir de cet stupide impair.

Elle qui était habituée à toutes sortes de personnages les arrogants, les fiers, les doux, les craintifs, les courageux, les venimeux. Jamais… elle n'avait vu un tel regard. Semblable à celui que lui portait le jeune Malfoy. Le même qu'il avait livré à monsieur Finningan dans cet orangé flavescent.

Indubitablement le même… avec la rancune en plus.

Elle essuya discrètement les paumes de ses mains sur le tissu blanc de son vêtement. Son agitation intérieure leurs attribuant une impression de moiteur. Impression trompeuse… Ou peut-être pas. Pomfresh leur accorda un sourire crispé… Voyons… Ils n'allaient rien lui faire.

Ce regard, ces yeux.

Elle savait pourquoi ils lui étaient destinés. Il n'y avait pas besoin de réfléchir là-dessus. Ils appelaient à vengeance. Oui, vengeance, pour avoir mis son compagnon dans la même pièce que Seamus sans surveillance… C'était de l'inconscience, de la folie et le Shoëlin était enragé. Il voulait sortir. Sans aucun doute. La déchiqueté, la tuer, la torturer. Sous cette trompeuse apparence, il avait du mal à se contenir. Il était le contraire de l'image placide qu'il offrait.

Jamais le jeune Malfoy ne fut un si mauvais acteur. Lui qui était pourtant un maître dans l'art de la tromperie.

Tous ses muscles étaient tendus à l'extrême, ceux des épaules, des jambes, de la mâchoire. Seule sa main nouée avec celle de son compagnon semblait être épargnée de ce supplice. Il respirait lentement, tentant de chasser cette rage animale qui lui broyait les entrailles en se focalisant seulement sur la savoureuse fragrance parfumée du petit brun à ses côtés.

Se dérobant au regard perçant, l'infirmière posa le sien sur le jeune Potter. Ses yeux lui rappelant toujours ceux de la défunte Lily. La douce Lily. Elle-même était venue la voir pour lui demander conseil lorsqu'elle était enceinte d'Harry.

Elle la voyait encore, avec son ventre plat, sa paume de main caressant l'enfant à venir qui n'était alors qu'un simple embryon. L'autre, tout comme son fils, main dans la main avec James. Elle avait, elle aussi, peur de cette naissance. De ce futur. Avec James, ce cancre de Gryffondor. Ce fouteur de troubles aux sourires ravageurs et à la langue parfois aussi fourbe que celle d'un Serpentard.

Elle la voyait plus tard, quelques mois s'étaient écoulés, son ventre s'était arrondi. Elle riait recherchant avec James le nom du petit garçon. Oui, c'était un petit garçon, ils l'avaient appris le matin même de sa bouche. Ils les passaient en revus, Tony, Andrew, Ian, Jared, Anthony, Dan, et ainsi de suite pour s'arrêter finalement à Harry. Harry James Potter.

Puis elle la voyait, arborant le sourire des mères, avec ce petit être contre son corps. Elle lui présenta son fils : _« Harry, voici Poppy Pomfresh, tu peux aussi l'appeler Pompom, tu vas voir quand tu seras à Poudlard, elle s'occupera bien de toi… Par contre, fais-moi le plaisir de ne pas lui rendre visite pour les mêmes raisons que ton père ! »_

Son sourire se décrispa.

Elle écoutait le souvenir de l'échange de rire qu'ils avaient connu…

Désormais Harry Potter et Drago Malfoy étaient ensemble. C'était un pari qui prétendait être irréalisable dans cette vie comme dans une autre. Ils étaient si antagonistes et pourtant si complémentaires. Ils étaient à la fois le Serpentard et le Gryffondor, le noir et le blanc, la nuit et le jour… Contraires et analogues. Des pièces d'un même puzzle qui s'emboitaient à la perfection. Leurs mains étaient enlacées.

Oui aucun doute à ça, Malfoy fils prendrait bien soin de leur famille. Les Potter peuvent se reposer en paix. Leur enfant est dorénavant dans de bonnes mains qui lui prodigueront l'amour et la protection qu'ils lui avaient fait défauts chez les Dursley.

Elle inspira…

Il fut un temps où elle aussi avait logé dans la maison de Gryffondor. Dans cette maison or et rouge qui vantait le courage de ses membres. Il était maintenant temps pour elle de réunir en son sein ce fameux courage légendaire.

- Avant tout, nous allons construire ensemble votre dossier médical monsieur Potter. Nous y noterons tout du début jusqu'à la fin de votre grossesse… si du moins vous gardez l'enfant…

Sa voix faiblissait sur la fin. Elle avait baissé d'un ton, terminant sur une note de douceur englobée dans une bulle de tristesse. Le souvenir d'Harry lors de son intervention pour l'avortement ne s'était pas estompé de son esprit. Il était encore encré en elle. Frais comme si tout c'était déroulé au petit matin.

Les larmes dévalant les joues rebondies. La peine et le désespoir qui les hantaient l'avait aveuglé dans le déchirement contradictoire entre les sentiments et la raison du jeune Potter. Oui, elle les avait vu et les apercevait encore. Ce fut à ce moment là où tous les doutes qu'elles avaient eu cessèrent. Harry voulait garder son enfant et il serait, certainement, un bon parent. Il l'aimait déjà, ce petit bout qui grandissait en lui. Et elle espérait que ce sentiment était partagé par le jeune Malfoy. Elle en était même quasiment certaine. La réaction qu'il avait eue ne pouvait mentir. Non, pas cette peur, cette perte d'espérance lorsqu'il cherchait Harry dans la salle d'opération, pas ce désarroi qui l'avait empli.

Oui, il ne lui faisait aucun doute que Drago Malfoy et Harry Potter voulaient garder leur enfant. Une nouvelle famille allait faire son apparition dans le monde magique.

- Bien sûr que nous le gardons ! s'exclama fortement Harry en resserrant sa poigne sur la main de Drago.

Le Serpentard remarqua cette contraction. Il discernait, dans chacun des pores de sa peau, Harry. De la peur, du refus, de l'indignation, de la peur… de la terreur. Son aura, sa magie le lui clamaient. Elles raisonnaient en lui dans un tintamarre de l'enfer.

Il se tourna vers son compagnon, un sourire effleurant ses lèvres, tandis que son pouce avait pris la décision de l'apaiser en effectuant des lents cercles contre la tendre peau qu'il touchait. C'était leur bébé… Leur premier enfant. Un mélange d'eux deux.

Le sourire de Pomfresh s'accentua, affichant sa joie pour la décision qui fut prise. Elle n'avait pas manqué celui du jeune Serpentard. Elle n'avait pas eu tort, ils allaient le garder malgré toutes les difficultés à venir.

- Vous m'envoyez ravie, fit-elle avec contentement. Bien ! Alors commençons.

La femme prit sa baguette magique et fit apparaître sur son bureau un long morceau de parchemin sur lequel était inscrit différentes informations.

- Bon avant tout, nous allons remplir ensemble cette fiche d'information.

Elle rangea sa baguette, s'épousseta les mains contre ses vêtements et prit une plume dont elle trempa le bout dans un petit récipient contenant de l'encre noire.

- Alors, hm, nom, prénom, lut-elle. Harry James Potter. Date de naissance, 31 juillet 1980.

Au fur et à mesure de ses dires, la plume se mouvait avec aisance remplissant d'une impeccable écriture le papier aux endroits qu'ils convenaient.

- Taille, puis poids…, continua-t-elle. Bon monsieur Potter veuillez-vous lever pour que je puisse prendre votre taille ainsi que votre poids.

Pomfresh reposa son regard sur lui, attendant qu'il se décide à se lever. Poussant un petit soupir, il se redressa abandonnant la rassurante main qui l'enlaçait.

- Mesurus ! lança l'infirmière.

Un rayon blanc le toucha de plein fouet, collectant les données que Pomfresh voulait.

- Bien, fit-elle, alors nous avons, un mètre soixante-cinq pour quarante-six kilogramme. Monsieur Potter ! Combien de fois devrai-je vous dire qu'il faut que vous mangiez?

- Mais… essaya de riposter Harry.

Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait passé son enfance chez les Dursley et que depuis quelques temps il n'avait pas spécialement faim… En plus… Ce n'était pas possible depuis quand mesurait-il un mètre soixante-cinq ? La dernière fois qu'il s'était mesuré c'était un mètre soixante-dix et pas cinq ! Merlin devait l'avoir maudit ! Il allait rétrécir de plus en plus pour devenir aussi petit qu'un grain de sable puis disparaître en fumer comme de la poussière… Harry Potter commençait à divaguer…

- Il n'y a pas de mais, c'est ainsi ! C'est tout ! s'exclama Pomfresh. Voyons, continua-t-elle, ah oui ! La date de conception de l'enfant ! Bon, ça va être vite fait, il faut juste que je regarde les résultats des analyses… alors hm…

Le Shoëlin jugea l'infirmière. Il commençait à s'impatienter et désirait rapidement sortir de cette pièce qui était imprégnée de l'odeur de cette femme jusque dans les murs mélangeait à l'odeur nauséabonde des médicaments.

- Ce n'est pas la peine, fit Drago, c'était la veille de la bataille finale, le 18 Août.

Un lourd silence s'abattit dans l'infirmerie. Un rappel douloureux. Ces morts, ces corps. Ce sang, ces pleures.

Pomfresh revoyait les cadavres qui s'empilaient les uns sur les autres à la manière des dominos. On les amenait à elle avec le dernier espoir. Celui-ci qu'elle les sauve…

Mais aussi cette passion. Dévorante. Cette ivresse de désir qui avait consumé Harry et Drago dans un plaisir infernal où les baisers les avaient faits plongés dans l'oubli. Tout était loin d'eux. Il n'y avait qu'eux. Plus de guerre. Uniquement leurs corps, leurs âmes. Malgré la tristesse du lendemain, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser avec félicité, la nuit qu'ils avaient partagée dans ses draps rugueux, dans une tente où la chaleur n'avait jamais cessé de grimper. Il se souvenait de cet amour de chair. Son cœur se déchaîna tandis que son corps se faisait dévorer par le rappelle du plaisir auquel ils s'étaient abandonnés.

- Vous êtes sûr ? interrogea l'infirmière, se demandant comment Drago pouvait être aussi certain de la date.

Il était quasiment impossible de savoir quand Harry fut mis enceinte… Oui impossible sauf si…

- Nous l'avons refait que très récemment donc ça ne peut-être que ce jour, puisque ce fut aussi notre première fois, fit Drago avec détachement.

De nouveau assis sur sa chaise, Harry redressa vivement sa tête vers le blond. Sa main s'était crispée, son visage s'enflamma. Il devait absolument avoir une conversation avec Drago sur ce qu'il ne pouvait dire en public… notamment les choses dans ce genre.

- Hum… bon très bien, fit Pomfresh un peu mal à l'aise par cet aveu. Je vais maintenant vous parler du déroulement la grossesse… Enfin si elle se déroule comme une grossesse « normale ». Comme vous le savez sûrement, elle durera environ 9 mois au bout duquel vous accoucherez monsieur Potter. De plus, je pense que nous aurions recours à une césarienne. En gros, cela consiste à vous ouvrir le ventre, comme chez les moldus, afin d'en extraire le bébé. Ces neufs mois sont découpés en trois semestres. Le premier s'étant ….

- La grossesse du Shoëlin ne va pas se dérouler ainsi.

Des coups de sabots claquèrent sur le carrelage clair et froid de l'infirmerie, raisonnant dans leurs têtes en même temps que la voix basse et grave. Tous s'étaient retournés vers l'individu qui venait d'apparaître dans l'infirmerie.

- Elle est différente des grossesses habituelles des humaines, continua-t-elle de dire.

Autant étonnés par sa venue que par ses paroles tout le monde regarda le professeur Firenze. Qu'entendait-il par « différente » ?

Pomfresh se doutait bien que la grossesse du jeune Harry n'allait être en tout point identique à celle d'une femme puisque celui-ci était un homme. L'accouchement était déjà un point qui est les différenciés puisque celui-ci était impraticable par voie naturelle et encore de nos jours les césariennes sont de plus en plus communes.

Drago appréhendait ce qu'allait ajouter le centaure. Harry, était-ce dangereux pour lui ? Pour sa santé ? Non, il refusait ça. Harry… son doux, si gentil Harry. Il ne voulait pas voir la douleur défigurée les tendres traits de son visage. Il ne voulait voir aucune larme dévalée ses joues rosées. Il ne voulait pas entendre des hurlements déchirants de tourments, de souffrances sortir de ses lèvres veloutées. Juste des rires, des sourires, des bonheurs. Il serait capable de faire n'importe quoi pour qu'il en soit ainsi.

Tout.

- Que vous voulez dire ? écorcha-t-il, les mots semblant ne pas vouloir sortir de sa bouche.

Sa main avait de nouveau capturée celle de son compagnon. Son corps fut plus contracté qu'il ne l'était déjà. L'impression qu'une menace planée ne le quittait plus depuis l'annonce du centaure. Etait-ce lui qui menaçait Harry ?

Il était tendu, près à sauter à la gorge du premier venu.

- Qu'il y a des différences, jeune homme. N'oublier pas que vous êtes un Shoëlin et que votre compagnon est aussi un homme.

Laissant planer un léger silence dans l'infirmerie, il faisait peut-être preuve d'inconscience en fournissant à Drago que cette unique réponse, mais ils devaient comprendre que la grossesse du Shoëlin ne se déroulerait pas dans la facilité. Il remarqua le regard du Serpentard posé sur lui. Il attendait et sa patience arrivait lentement à ses limites.

Il était tendu, près à sauter à sa gorge.

Mais ce n'était pas lui qu'il fallait redouter, ni la grossesse en elle-même non…

- Comment ça ? fit Drago en ne cessant de fixer le professeur de divination.

Il voulait savoir, connaître les dissimilitudes. Qu'attendait-il pour parler ? Pour leur dire ce qu'il y avait à dire ? Pourquoi prendre autant de temps ? Pourquoi ? Voulait-il l'intimider ?

Il grogna. Un son animal sortit de sa gorge sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte.

Firenze le remarqua et le jugea du regard. Il valait mieux qu'il commence son explication sans plus tarder. Sinon le Shoëlin allait bientôt s'exprimer.

- Par exemple, débuta-t-il, les humaines portent l'enfant pendant neuf mois, mais le docile Shoëlin mâle, votre compagnon, lui le portera pendant dix mois.

- Pouvez-vous nous fournir une explication à cela ? demanda Pompom, surprise.

- Oui. Mais pour cela, il faut remonter loin, très loin dans l'histoire…

La voix professorale changea peu à peu pour prendre l'intonation du conteur.

**H**P**D**M**H**P

_« A l'Aube des temps, où la Terre n'était qu'un seul continent avec quelques petites îles autour, à la Pangée, à sa naissance elle-même… _

_Un monde caché du temps et de l'espace. Un monde qui ne fut connu que par les étoiles et les êtres capables de lire en elles. Un monde qui fut effacé de toute trace._

_A cette époque, où la terre habitable ne fut pas plus grande que le continent Américain. A cette époque, où les Shoëlins prospéraient… A cette époque déjà, une guerre se préparait… _

Les Shoëlins maîtrisaient déjà la magie. Pas celle que nous connaissons, mais la magie pure. Ils apprenaient à la contrôler en ne faisant qu'un avec elle et la nature qu'ils respectaient d'une troublante façon pour des personnes comme nous. Ce sont leurs mères, leurs pères, leurs frères, leurs sœurs, leur fils, leurs filles… Tout un mélange. Telle une déesse, elle était vénérée. Elle leur apportait la vie qu'il rendait lors du jour dernier où elle les rappelait auprès d'eux. C'était un cycle de vie, de mort qu'ils respectaient et qu'ils inculquaient aux générations suivantes. De père en fils sous la surveillance du chef du groupe car les Shoëlins étaient regroupés en tribu de centaines à quelques milliers de membres.

Mais un jour tout changea…

Nous ne connaissons pas les raisons véritables. Elles sont encore obscures pour nous les liseurs d'étoiles. Mais une guerre fit rage. Terrible, meurtrière. Le sang coulait à flot dans les rivières teintant les bleues claires en un rouge éclatant. Les corps jonchaient les sols. Démembrés, décapités, par la force des violences.

D'après quelques anciens ce fut par un des chefs que tout commença. Il voulait essayer de faire changer les Shoëlins pour avancer dans « l'avenir ». Il ne croyait pas en la nature, juste en la magie et la possibilité qu'ils y avaient de l'étendre à des limites inimaginables. Des limites comme l'immortalité, le voyage dans le temps, la jeunesse éternelle. Oui, déjà à cette époque, dans cette civilisation, de telles pensées habitaient les esprits. Le monde est bien plus vieux que nous le pensons.

Mais au fur et à mesure, la nature paya le prix de la convoitise du chef et fut détruite tandis que les clans se rebellèrent entre eux. Chacun jugeant l'autre responsable. Personne ne voulant accepter la faute. On disait que la nature pleurait ses fils, qu'elle priait pour que leur folie s'achève. Elle leur chuchotait durant leurs songes des paroles réconfortantes, leurs arrachant des promesses de cesser les combats. Elle leur rapportait du réconfort par les caresses du vent… Mais nul clan n'accepta la faute et il devait y avoir un coupable.

Après une centaines d'années, les disputes se transformèrent progressivement en duels, les duels commuèrent en tueries. Les dominants refusant de s'abaisser face à un autre pour accepter sur son clan l'erreur que tous étaient entrain de commettre. Les dociles n'arrivant pas à leur faire entendre raison. Lentement, eux aussi, furent entraînés dans les combats. Les uns contre les autres. La rage des pertes ne cessant jamais de s'accroître. La vengeance parfumant l'air.

Et parfois, ces dociles enceintes étaient tuées pendant leur sommeil notamment les mâles qui étaient les plus rares et donnant souvent naissance à des Shoëlins dominant de forte puissance.

Mais un jour tout cessa comme si rien n'était arrivé.

En effet, il ne restait plus qu'un survivant tenant entre ses bras son fils et son amante aux corps sans vie. La guerre les avait aveuglés. Il hurlait sa rage se brisant les cordes vocales. Il appela la mère nature, lui priant de l'écouter. Lui priant de lui accorder un moment.

Les anciens dirent que le jeune dominant réussit à parler avec une représentation de la nature. Elle avait pris une forme pseudo physique. Elle était belle, blanche, translucide.

Il l'implora de pardonner son peuple. Les erreurs qu'ils eurent commises. De leur accorder une seconde chance…

Mais ce fut impossible. Elle ne pouvait s'opposer au destin. Cependant elle lui donna un dernier baisé qu'elle déposa sur les lèvres du dernier représentant de l'espèce. Elle aspira en elle sa vie, tandis que son corps tomba sur ceux qui furent sa famille. Et d'une voix claire, presque musicale, au timbre de soprano, elle annonça :

« _Voici la fin de ton espèce, le dernier jour de leur vie_. _Vous, mes fils, après mille et un avertissements, de prières, vous vous êtes entretués. Mais, je vous promets qu'un jour vous revivrez. Tous les cents milles ans, un Shoëlin naîtra par le pouvoir de la magie, en image du dernier survivant. Celui-ci aura son âme-sœur… _».

La nature consentit alors à leur accorder une nouvelle chance ».

**H**P**D**M**H**P

Tel fut le destin des Shoëlins, des ancêtres d'Harry Potter et de Drago Malfoy. Et ce monde plongea dans l'oubli.

- Pensez-vous que cette histoire raconte la vérité Firenze ? Sur ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Cela semble tellement irréel, interrogea Pomfresh d'une voix chevrotante.

- Je ne saurais le dire. Mais ce n'est dans mes habitudes de rejeter les paroles de mes ancêtres. Mais aujourd'hui le sujet n'est pas ce qui est arrivé au peuple des Shoëlins, mais au déroulement de la grossesse de monsieur Potter.

Drago était resté plonger dans le silence. Assimilant ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Cette histoire lui rappelant ce qu'il aurait pu arriver si Voldemort était arrivé au pouvoir. Ce à quoi son monde a échappé de peu.

- Professeur ceci explique peut-être la raison pourquoi on ne parle que peu des Shoëlins et pourquoi nous les avons oubliés. Mais ça n'explique en aucun qu'à pourquoi la grossesse d'Harry durera dix mois et non neuf.

- Patience jeune homme… Ceci est dû que votre compagnon est un mâle, le corps de l'homme n'est pas habitué pour porter la vie contrairement aux femmes.

Il laissa couler son regard sur les personnes présentes recherchant les marques de leurs attentions.

- Mais ceci entraîne d'autres différences entre les grossesses des Shoëlins et celles des humaines, continua-t-il certain qu'ils soient concentrés.

- Quelles sortes de différences ?

- J'allais justement y venir monsieur Malfoy. Je vais vous parler des symptômes. Ils arrivent plutôt mais durent aussi plus longtemps. Par exemple, monsieur Potter, vous avez déjà des nausées d'après vos dires à madame Pomfresh, alors que normalement elles ne surviennent que plus tard chez les femmes enceintes.

- Oui, vers la cinquième semaine pour certaines femmes, informa l'infirmière.

Ainsi le centaure leur annonça les autres symptômes et risques qui allaient ou pouvaient survenir. Spécialement le risque élevé de fausse couche…

Harry devra arrêter dès aujourd'hui le Quidditch et toute activité pouvant mettre la vie de l'embryon en péril ainsi que la sienne. Et comme cela avait été dit au bureau de Dumbledore, les hormones d'Harry seront en ébullition très rapidement, augmentant l'appétit sexuel.

Harry blanchissait à vue d'œil, lorsqu'il apprit ce qu'il l'attendait encore. La peur de la fausse couche était déjà omniprésente. Il caressa de sa main libre son ventre se promettant de faire de son mieux pour protéger son petit ange. Alors que de l'autre main, il tenait toujours la main de son amant.

Drago n'était pas dans un meilleur état. Desserrant, resserrant sa prise sur la main du Gryffondor, pour finir par le tirer vers lui et l'emprisonner dans ses bras, ignorant la présence des autres personnes. Il avait besoin de sentir que son compagnon allait bien. Se sentant mieux lorsqu'il plongea sa tête dans le cou du brun pour sentir son odeur.

Un sourire satisfait apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'Harry frissonnait à son contact. Se réjouissant déjà du dernier point dit par le cheval - comme il aimait si bien l'appeler - l'augmentation de son appétit sexuel… Il imaginait déjà… Sa virilité elle aussi… mauvaise idée. Très mauvaise idée… Couché mini-Drago.

- Bien, si tout est dit, je pense que nous en avons fini pour aujourd'hui messieurs, déclara Pomfresh le sortant de ses pensées.

Les trois hommes et l'infirmière se dirigèrent vers la sortie de l'infirmerie. Sur le pas de la porte, le centaure agrippa Drago par le bras, le faisant s'abaisser vers lui dans une poigne ferme, l'écartant peu à peu du reste du groupe, tandis que Pomfresh donnait ses dernières recommandations au jeune Potter pour un bon déroulement de la grossesse.

- Prenez soin des personnes qui vous sont chères monsieur Malfoy, faites-y très attention. Le danger plane sur leurs têtes. Un effroyable danger monsieur Malfoy, murmura-t-il afin que lui seul ne l'entende.

Drago le dévisagea, ne comprenant ce que disait le professeur de divination… Ou plutôt il refusait de comprendre.

- Que voulez-vous dire ?demanda-t-il aussi faiblement néanmoins beaucoup plus sèchement.

- Rien de plus que ce que je vous ai dit. Prenez bien soin d'eux. Veillez sur eux.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, le mercure se changeant en un safrané. Le message parvenait.

- C'est Harry c'est ça ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ! Dites le moi !

Sans haussé le ton, sa voix demeurait impatiente et cinglante. Froide. La peur le rongeait de l'intérieur. Terrible venin. Elle semblait créer un chemin dans son corps, partant de son cœur pour allait encerclée chacun de ses muscles dans des lianes incassables. Quel était ce danger ?

- Je ne peux vous dire d'avantage que ce que le voile céleste me permet de vous divulguer. Il y a danger pour eux. Il est réel. La croix de la mort plane sur leurs têtes. Elle n'attend que le bon moment pour tomber. Mais elle est là. Sachez cependant que le destin peut encore être changé… Faites bien attention monsieur Malfoy. Ouvrez en grand tous vos sens.

L'intonation baissée au fur et à mesure des dires, et à peine le dernier mot fut soufflé que le centaure disparu de l'infirmerie, laissant sur son passage les derniers pas retentissant de ses sabots qui raisonnaient dans la tête d'un Drago pétrifié par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

Outrepassant un peu plus loin, devant Harry qui parlait une dernière fois avec l'infirmière, le centaure regagna les couloirs pour aller rejoindre ses appartements personnels. C'était la seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour eux pour le moment. Il espérait que Drago tienne ses avertissements aux sérieux. Il était impossible pour lui de faire autre chose, de mieux les aider. Elles ne lui permettaient pas.

- Drago ? Tu viens ? On doit aller voir Dumbledore maintenant, fit Harry.

_« Prenez soin des personnes qui vous sont chères monsieur Malfoy, faites-y très attention. Le danger plane sur leurs têtes. Un effroyable danger monsieur Malfoy»_.

Il entendait encore le timbre de voix du professeur. Basse, dans un murmure grave. Il posa ses yeux sur le Gryffondor qui le regardait. Il était là, devant lui, saint et sauf, en bonne santé. Son little Leo. Mais tout risquer de changer…

_« La croix de la mort plane sur leurs têtes. »_

La mort était là. Sur leurs têtes. Celle d'Harry et de l'enfant…

- Drago ?

Sans en prendre réellement conscience, il avait saisis qu'Harry l'avait appelé. Il s'avança vers lui, noyant ses yeux dans les émeraudes éclatantes. Il retraça, du dos de sa main, les courbes du visage…

- Drago ? questionna Harry. Drago ?

Il lui répondit en un sourire, lia ensemble leurs lèvres. Il l'embrassa. Doucement, avant qu'une fougue singulière ne les rendent languissant et ne viennent s'ajouter au baiser. Dans un tendre baiser comme si c'était le dernier.

Les paroles du professeur, messagères des futurs malheurs, reposaient sur leurs êtres. La mort guettait leurs vies, à celle de cet homme qui était le maître de son cœur et à celle de cet enfant naît de l'union de leurs deux corps et de leurs esprits. Elle était là.

Le Serpentard savoura la texture des lèvres, la timidité et l'inexpérience des gestes. Plongeant ses mains dans la chevelure brune, elles nagèrent entre les mèches désordonnées. Il mordilla, entre ses dents, la lèvre inférieure dérobant à son amant un gémissement qui sonna comme une délicieuse symphonie. Il enserra le corps du brun contre le sien, le sentant vivant dans ses bras, le soulevant de terre, le portant jusqu'à ce que leur visage soit face à face.

- Je t'aime, susurra-t-il.

Front contre front, il prononça ses paroles avant de s'ensevelir dans le puits sans fin de deux mirifiques émeraudes.

- Drago ?

Le Gryffondor l'observa entre ses yeux voilés, les lèvres rougies, de l'étonnement peint sur son visage. Il sentait que quelque chose le chagriner. Une épine s'était enfoncée dans un endroit pour percer Drago de la façon des épées.

- Je t'aime, réitéra-t-il comme si c'était pour réentendre ce son. Ces mots-là. Leurs vivacités.

Il n'était capable de s'imaginer comment serait la vie, si Harry n'en faisait pas parti. S'il ne serait plus là. Plus auprès de lui. Plus dans ses bras. Sans son corps contre lui. Sans sa présence dans son lit. Sans sa chaleur qui réchauffe sa peau. S'il ne serait plus là, il n'y aurait plus de vie. La sienne serait terminée. Fade. Triste. Baignée dans un éternel gris, sans pansement pour cicatriser son cœur. Froide.

Harry l'interrogea silencieusement du regard. Lui demandant ce qu'il s'était passé. Un peu perdu face à son comportement insensé.

- Ce n'est rien mon ange, tu viens ? On doit aller voir le vieux fou maintenant.

Drago l'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres avant de lui permettre d'être pied à terre. Harry le regarda tentant de lire en lui pour savoir ce qu'il le tracassait tant. Il soupira.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était Dumbledore et pas « le vieux fou » Drago ! râla faussement Harry.

Si ce n'était pas aujourd'hui, il le découvrirait sûrement un autre jour.

- Oui, oui…

* * *

**NOTE :**

**/!\ Attention : Fumer nuit gravement à votre santé et à celle de votre entourage. Fumer tue. Ceci est une fiction, ne vous avisez pas de faire de même.**

1 – Noms d'étoiles ainsi que certaines de leurs positions.

2 – Pour plus d'informations, ce passage se passe juste après que Drago et Harry se soient « enfuis » de la Grande Salle au moment du déjeuner.

3 – Voir Chapitre 8 « La force des Liens ». Traduction : _Mon petit Lion_.

Voilà c'est enfin la fin de ce chapitre !

**REVIEW OR NO REVIEW ?**

**TBC  
**

_Drago : T'en mérites pas !_

_Mimiko : Mais... _

_Harry : J'suis d'accord avec lui ! En plus d'être lente... Regarde ce que tu écris !_

_Mimko : Hé ! Fais attention où dans le prochain chapitre tu porteras un costume de Chat ! _

_Harry : Même pas peur._

_**Drago : Parti au loin dans son rêve d'un chaton sexy Potty**_

_Mimiko : T'es sûr *_* ?_

_Harry : Absolument._

_Drago : Oui, moi aussi... _

_Mimiko : Et tu sais où va la queue n'est-ce pas ? _


End file.
